Reckoning
by Greywind
Summary: Sequel to "The Reaper's Lesson" which should be read first. After their encounter with the Reaper, Harry and his friends must come to terms with their struggles as Harry prepares for war and destiny. And as Voldemort prepares his final plan.
1. Prolouge

_Welcome back to those of you who have read my work before, and welcome to those who are newcomers, I hope you will like what you see.  
  
Here is the prologue; I decided to make it about someone other than Harry, to give the readers an idea of what state the war is in at this time. We'll pick up Harry's story next chapter._  
  
**Reckoning**  
  
**By Greywind**  
  
Prolouge: Just Another Night  
Remus J. Lupin stood under a small tree on Dapple Street in Thorny End, trying to look inconspicuous and well aware that he was failing miserably. The fact that he was the only person remotely visible on the street and it was the middle of the night might have had something to do with that. Nevertheless he stood silently watching the deserted street. Sighing he pushed his hands deeper into his pockets, feeling the reassuring weight of his wand in his right hand.  
Thorny End had no thorn bushes, therefore throwing out any significance the name of the little English town had to the geography. The outside world believed that, for all intents and purposes, it was just a small, rural town with few visitors needed or desired from the outside world. The truth was a bit more unusual. Thorny End actually contained a large wizarding population, in fact the third largest in England, second only to Hogsmeade and London. The muggles of Thorny End were mostly small time business owners or farmers with little interest in anything outside their own affairs, which suited the magical community perfectly.  
Generally no one, especially not Remus Lupin, would have been wandering the streets of a wizarding town at night. Lupin especially didn't want to be wandering Thorny End, the hazards of Voldemort's forces notwithstanding Thorny End's wizarding community was largely made up of "pureblood" families. While they were generally not fanatics like the Malfoys, they still insisted on an exclusionary attitude, a man of Remus Lupin's "special situation" was not welcome in Thorny End.  
But welcome or not he was there on a dark summer night, his eyes flicked across the shadows, his enhanced senses searching for anything suspicious. No sign of movement was detectable.  
Quite suddenly there was a loud crack and a rush of air from behind him as five figures disapparated on the sidewalk. Lupin spun swiftly, his wand already out and aimed. He halted abruptly when he saw who they were and what they were holding. Each figure wore dark-colored robes and carried a wand in one hand and a red phoenix feather in the other.  
"Easy there Remus," said a light voice, "it's just us, the welcoming committee." The foremost figure pushed back her hood, revealing the heart- shaped face and spiky hair of Nymphadora Tonks.  
Lupin lowered his wand and smiled warmly, "You really shouldn't do that, I nearly blasted you."  
"Don't get so nervous then Remus," The stately Emmeline Vance replied as she too removed her hood, "keep your focus and bearing."  
"Oh yes ma'am!" Sturgis Podmore threw her a mocking salute, his straw- colored hair bouncing in tangles. Emmeline simply nodded to him, as though the jibe were nonexistent.  
"Well is this the place Remus?" Elphias Doge snorted, glaring around Thorny End as though the sight of the empty street was somehow offensive.  
"Seems to be, but there's no activity yet. He nodded to the fifth figure, receiving only a hiss in return. "Is this the correct location Severeus?"  
Severeus Snape's eyes glittered from beneath his hood. "It is I assure you. Now if you don't mind I have to leave with all speed, my cover is important."  
"Of course." Lupin resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned to Tonks. "Where's Hagrid?"  
"We left him hidden, he's a little too big for stealth. We can signal him if we need him." Tonks replied.  
"Well done, it makes sense." Lupin scratched his chin reflectively. "Severeus, before you go could you tell us what we can expect?"  
"Nine to ten Death Eaters are involved." Snape's look was sour. "However the exact number was hidden from me."  
"Ten," said a flat voice from behind the group, "or rather it was ten."  
The group spun around in the direction of the speaker to behold a tall figure in black Death Eater robes and mask watching them not six paces away. Lupin's wand was halfway up when he noticed something peculiar. His arm shot out, stopping the other Order members from attacking. Out of the corner of his vision he saw Tonks' eyes widen as she too noticed it.  
The Death Eater's head was lolling, as though his skull were too heavy for his neck to support. Furthermore, he was so tall because his feet were dangling limply a few inches off the ground. "What in the...?" Sturgis was squinting in bafflement.  
Darius Raider came in to view as he cast the body of the Death Eater to one side and stepped forward. He nodded in a polite manner to Lupin, as though they had just met each other on a pleasant morning stroll. "Hello Remus."  
The rest of the Order members were either staring at the ensouled vampire or the black-cloaked body as though they had just sprung out of the ground. Elphias Doge was wheezing and gripping his chest heavily. "You...did...that...on...purpose. Didn't you?" he choked.  
Darius looked at the wizard appraisingly, apparently decided he wasn't worth an answer, and promptly ignored him. Lupin smiled warmly, "Darius! What are you doing out here? Last we heard you were headed into the Bulgarian mountains."  
Darius took the proffered hand and shook it firmly, though his expression did not change. "I was I just got back to report to Dumbledore. I'll be leaving again as soon as I do, but I heard you lot would be out here and decided to see if there was any action to be had." Snape snorted venomously and apparated, Lupin did roll his eyes then.  
"What about the Weasley boys?" Tonks asked quickly, the whole of the Order had rallied around Mrs. Weasley and the rest of her family in their concern for the two eldest Weasley brothers lost in Bulgaria. Any news of them was eagerly sought by all.  
Darius turned his grey eyes to her and shrugged slightly, "No contact as yet, but I will find them soon. I'm close; it's just a matter of time." Tonks opened her mouth to ask another question but the ensouled vampire interrupted her. "Perhaps it would be better if we focused upon the matter at hand." He said in a tone that suggested further discussion of this topic was unwelcome.  
"Yes of course," Emmeline Vance said briskly, her serious voice cutting smoothly across the conversation, "he is right. We have a task to finish, and then we may consider other matters." She nodded to Dairus, who bowed from the neck in a very old-fashioned manner and turned back to Lupin.  
"I found this one about a block away," Darius indicated the fallen Death Eater, "I assume he was there as a lookout, I saw nine more." Sturgis knelt down next to the still figure and slowly pushed aside the mask. Elpias Doge coughed in surprise as the face of a handsome young man was revealed.  
"Why, he's no more than twenty!" Emmeline Vance stared down at the body with a disbelieving expression. "Who on earth would...?"  
"I recognize him," Tonks said sadly, her eyes wide; "his name is Brian Mulciber. He was just coming in to Hogwarts when I left. His father was a Death Eater in the last war; he died in Azkaban two years ago."  
"The bastards got him young," Elphias Doge spat on the ground angrily, "too young."  
Darius looked down at the young man's body; his grey eyes were as flat as rain-swept pebbles. "He made his decision...And I made mine. Only one of us walked away, that's all there is to it." He turned away quietly, his black coat swirling around him, and walked further down the road.  
Sturgis, Elphias, and Tonks all stared after him with pained expressions on their faces. Lupin knew how they must be feeling; Darius' lack of emotion over killing the young man seemed...  
"Cold." Muttered Sturgis, he gently pulled the black cloak over Brian Mulciber's body, mercifully shrouding the face and eyes that were as empty as Darius' own. Out of the corner of his vision, Lupin saw Emmeline Vance was also staring after the retreating vampire. However, her face was not full of sadness or shock, rather Lupin saw curiosity, even outright wonder. He shook off such thoughts, now was not the time to be considering such things.  
"Let's go." Lupin said firmly. "There's still work to be done." Sturgis, Emmeline and Elphias followed after Darius.  
Tonks hesitated, "What about...?"  
"Leave him," Lupin pulled her to her feet, "Dumbledore always alerts a graves registration team from the Ministry, they'll handle it."  
Tonks bit her lip, looking down at the body. Lupin could tell she didn't like the idea of leaving a corpse, even the corpse of an enemy, out in the street like discarded garbage. He put a comforting arm around her shoulder, although they had been involved for quite some time, they had both agreed to curtail their displays of affection during "business." However, Lupin felt they could make an exception here. He held her tightly for a moment. "It's okay Tonks. Like Darius said, he made a choice."  
"I'm not sure I like what Darius said." Tonks replied quietly, but she allowed him to lead her away. The shrouded body of Brian Mulciber faded into the night.  
All business again, the members of the Order of the Phoenix trotted down the street. Darius took point, leading them toward the spot he had found the lookout; he loped along with predatory grace. Lupin followed him closely, occasionally turning back to encourage his team. Tonks came after him, her face was set but her eyes still sparkled with that mirth that never seemed to fade.  
Emmeline, Sturgis and Elphias followed, watching in all directions for any sign of movement, the street remained quiet. Darius led them to the end of the street and stopped behind a large hedge. Leaning against the side of the nearest building he calmly removed a silver lighter from his coat and lit up a cigarette.  
Lupin jogged up beside him and peered down the next shadowed lane carefully, it appeared to be empty. "Is this it?" He whispered to Darius. The vampire nodded, blowing out a thin curl of grey smoke. Lupin looked at all the buildings, "Which one?"  
"That's the interesting part," Darius pushed past Emmeline, who wrinkled her nose and glared disapprovingly at the cigarette, "take a look three buildings down on the left."  
Lupin turned his gaze in the indicated direction. A large, grey stone church rose up out of the residential buildings. It was of old fashioned Norman design with a slanted roof and a tall, steeple bell tower. "I see what you mean," Lupin said quietly, "what on earth could they want in there?"  
"Well we're not going to find out by standing around here." Sturgis Podmore began edging his way around the tall hedge.  
"Accio Sturgis!" Tonks hissed, bringing him whizzing back to her side. "Careful!" she cut off his rebuke. "They've got another lookout in that bell tower!"  
Sturgis froze instantly and everyone trained their straining eyes on the darkened slits of the bell tower windows. After a moment Lupin asked, "How can you tell?"  
Tonks just shrugged, "It's what I would do."  
Emmeline nodded sagely, "Very true, she makes sense Remus."  
Lupin leaned back, "Well that's going to make approaching it difficult."  
"Not difficult," snorted Elphias, glowering at several meters of open street beyond the hedge, "impossible."  
"What about disillusionment charms?" asked Sturgis thoughtfully, "that would get us across the street at least."  
Tonks shook her head, "No, Moody sprung a trap on a gang of Death Eaters in Hogsmeade a week ago using disillusionment charms, they'll be watching for it now."  
Lupin stared at the church for a long moment as the others continued discussing their limited options and Darius continued smoking without speaking. Suddenly an idea clicked in his mind, excitably he spun around. "Forget it everyone! Follow me!" He hurried back up the street they had just come down. His team looked after him for a moment in bafflement and then took off after him.  
"What is it Remus?" Tonks called quietly, trying to make sure he voice did not carry. She was running down the middle of the street after Lupin when he came to such an abrupt stop she nearly ran him down. Darius, who had been loping along next to her, fluidly shot out an arm and stopped her from knocking Lupin flying. "Thanks," she gasped to him, "now what's this about Remus?"  
For an answer Lupin pointed downward from where he was standing. Everyone followed his hand; in the pavement was a round manhole with a steel cover.  
Elphias Doge sputtered, Tonks just shook her head. "Brilliant." Darius remarked, although his voice suggested he was about as excited as a dead dog. He easily lifted the cover off and set it aside without so much as a light clinking noise. He nodded once to Lupin and leapt through the dark hole, Lupin was not surprised when he didn't hear him hit the bottom. Emmeline and Tonks both shot him dirty looks, but lowered themselves down without complaint. Elphias Doge growled and pushed himself through the hole with much creaking and groaning.  
Sturgis Podmore looked at Lupin, "You've got to be kidding right?" Far an answer Lupin gave him a sharp shove in the right direction. He jumped down the hole, magically replacing the cover over the sound of Sturgis' curses.  
  
Ten minutes and six scouring charms later they all stood in the basement of the church next to the hole in the floor Lupin had blasted from the sewer. "Now what?" Tonks shone her illuminated wand around the dusty room stacked high with crates and boxes of old prayer books and candles.  
"Now we see what our friends upstairs want with this place." Lupin replied and moved towards the door. Darius' arm blocked his progress.  
Lupin looked up, the vampire nodded to the door. "Me first."  
Lupin considered for a moment, but Darius was faster, quieter and stronger than everyone else here. Lupin himself had his heightened senses to aid him, but since he was in charge he probably shouldn't take point. He nodded an affirmative to Darius. "All right, quick and quiet okay?" Darius nodded and slid forward like a wraith.  
Lupin waved to Elphias and Sturgis, "Silencing charms." He indicated the doors and walls. Both wizards signaled their understanding. "Tonks douse the light."  
"Nox." Whispered Tonks and her wand winked out. Silently the Order members filed out the door and up the stairs. The main church was a huge rectangular room and it was pitch black. Lupin slid through the door and crouched to one side of it. "Darius?" he whispered, sure they were about to be attacked at any moment. "Darius?!" There was no answer; the blackness seemed to have swallowed the vampire up.  
The other four Order members came in, crouching in a semicircle facing outward. "Where is Darius?" Whispered Emmeline. "Where are the enemies?"  
"We can't worry about him now," Lupin ground his teeth in frustration, "he can take care of himself. Everyone get ready. Sturgis, launch sparks on my mark." His eyes strained to pierce the darkness as he raised his wand. "They're here somewhere... Mark!"  
Sturgis raised his wand and shot out several bright red sparks, they flew upward and hovered near the ceiling, lighting up the room like flares. In the sudden light Lupin beheld no fewer than seven Death Eaters about ten meters away frozen around the church's altar. For one agonizingly slow second no one moved.  
Suddenly Lupin heard loud cursing and shouting from up above him. A quick glance showed Darius locked in combat with two Death Eaters on the bell tower stairs high above the floor. Lupin looked back down just as chaos erupted in the church. He barely had time to shout, "Attack!" before he had to dive under an expertly thrown crushing curse from the mass of Death Eaters now surging down the aisles at his team. The pew behind him contorted and imploded as the curse struck it.  
"Impedimenta!" He shouted, blowing one assailant off his feet. As the hood and mask were swept askew Lupin caught a glimpse of the pock marked face of Augustus Rookwood.  
"Well this is brilliant!" Tonks quipped as she smashed a Death Eater with a reductor curse and placed her back to Lupin's. "Any more bright ideas?!"  
"Yeah! Don't get hit!" Roared Elphias Doge, seconds later a curse sent him crashing through one of the stained glass windows on the wall and out of sight.  
Lupin blocked a curse and sent a stunner at his opponent. Glancing up to check on his team he saw Emmeline Vance magically hurling entire sets of pews, benches and all, at tremendous speeds across the room. Sturgis Podmore was exchanging spells with two more masked figures at the far end of the church.  
Darius was leaping from walls and stairs like an acrobat as he battled high above the church proper. With an abrupt twist of his wiry frame he kicked out and sent one of the Death Eaters hurtling over the railing to strike the floor with bone-cracking force. However as he did so the Death Eater behind him slashed with his wand and a whip of crackling flames extended from the tip, lashing across the vampire's unprotected back. Darius showed no signs of pain; he simply threw himself backwards, drawing a thin stiletto from his sleeve as he did. For some reason he seemed to be ignoring his own wand entirely.  
Lupin finally got a stunner past his opponent's guard, taking him out of the fight. He turned to see Sturgis hit the floor and lie motionless. "Now Emmeline!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Call him now!" Emmeline nodded and pulled out her phoenix feather.  
The four Death Eaters who were still on their feet in the room were clustered at the far end in front of the main doors preparing for a charge. Lupin was rallying the remainder of his team to meet them when the large doors behind the Death Eaters abruptly blew in. Striding through the smoking ruins the enormous figure of Hagrid was seen. With a vengeful bellow he lifted his long wand and blasted away at the Death Eaters from behind.  
Lupin, Tonks and Emmeline were preparing to charge when a crash from above distracted them. Darius Raider, disregarding his wounds and his wand, leapt forward up the stairs and slashed his only remaining assailant across the chest with the stiletto. The Death Eater's wand soared away from his hand, the whip of flames still blazing. It smashed through several of the church's rafters, setting the others alight, the fire spread with magical speed.  
"Look out!" shouted Tonks, hurrying toward Sturgis' prone form, "It's coming down!"  
Lupin dove forward as huge fiery beams of wood came crashing down to earth. "Remus!" roared Hagrid, as he shielded Emmeline and Tonks, who were carrying Sturgis. "Get 'em outta here! The whole ruddy place is goin' up!"  
The Death Eaters apparated as one, leaving their incapacitated comrades to the tender mercies of the flames. Half the church was blazing by this time. "Raider come on!" Hagrid shouted, keeping the flames back with jets of water. Darius, still on the bell tower stairs, nodded unhurriedly and vaulted over the railing. Landing lightly on Hagrid's broad back he leapt down beside Lupin.  
"I suggest we leave." He said, his voice showing fierceness for the first time that night. Swearing in a most unusual display of anger, Lupin followed the two out the ruined doors.  
He reassembled his group across the street from the holocaust. The church burned fiercely in the night. Already there were sirens and shouting in the distance as Thorny End awoke to the disaster. Hagrid hurried up, carrying the limp form of Elphias Doge over his shoulder. "He's in a bad way Remus, he needs a healer."  
"Take him to St. Mungo's, then report to Dumbledore." Lupin said tiredly, shaking his head. He looked around at his group; Tonks and Emmeline were helping a shaky Sturgis to his feet. Darius stood next to them, burned and bloodied he stowed the stiletto in a sleeve sheath and stared dourly at the raging flames. "Just another night." He said calmly, reaching into his pocket for his lighter.  
Lupin watched as Hagrid left with the injured Elphias, just as the church roof collapsed in a shower of angry sparks. Ministry officials began arriving, immediately trying to head off the muggles and hide the disaster. "Just another night." Lupin whispered heavily, staring at the blazing ruin before him. It was then he realized that his hands were shaking. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Waiting Game

_First, the disclaimer: The Harry Potter concept belongs to J.K. Rowling not me. This story is just for fun and the enjoyment of my readers, not profit.  
  
Now, on to Harry...  
_  
Chapter 1: The Waiting Game  
Harry Potter, the boy who lived, stared out the window of his room in Number Four Privet Drive at the rain falling. Slate grey clouds and whistling winds had greeted him this morning, now the storm was in full force, rain spattering the window and thunder rolling with the lightning flashes.  
"You know Hedwig," he said aloud, stroking his snowy owl, "this is really the story of my life. Just like a storm, a wild one like this." Hedwig blinked at him and hooted admonishingly. Harry smiled, "You have to admit there are parallels." His only answer was another hoot and a light nip on his finger.  
He supposed his life could be compared to a storm, for his first eleven years he had lived a terrible existence, raised without nurturing, without compassion, without love. Finally when his life had taken a finer turn, that night in the shack when Hagrid had given him his first Hogwarts letter, he had learned that he was someone special. But being someone special meant that the most powerful and evil wizard ever known was out to kill you every day of your life and wouldn't stop until you or he had given up the ghost for good. All these myriad occurrences had combined to make his life a turbulent one, he often felt like a piece of driftwood caught in an stormy sea as he was blown full tilt from one new and terrible adventure to the next. Looking back he considered himself lucky just to be standing at the window, making silly analogies between a storm and his life.  
There were good aspects. He had devoted friends, Ron and Hermione, Neville and others, who had stuck by him through his darkest days. He had a family now, who had accepted him as one of their own with no reservations, every day he considered how lucky he was to have fallen in with the Weasleys. He had discovered a parent in his godfather Sirius, wrongfully imprisoned most of his life. And just recently he had found love, in none other than his best mate's little sister, Ginny Weasley. Just thinking of Ginny seemed to make the air around him warmer, seemed to make him stand taller. She was hope to him now, a reason to fight, a reason to live.  
And then there were the bad aspects. He had lost his parents before he ever knew them, mowed down by Voldemort while protecting him. His only relatives cared nothing for him and would be just as glad to see him dead as Voldemort. He had failed to save a person who deserved to live, Cedric had died right in front of Harry and there was nothing he could do about it. And he had lost Sirius...The closest thing to a father he had ever had, lost to him like his parents to dark forces that had haunted him all his life, hounding him to earth like jackals. A terrible prophecy had laid the responsibility of resolving the worst war the wizarding world had ever seen squarely on him. It was kill the most powerful dark wizard on earth, or be killed by him... Harry considered that a very bad aspect of his life.  
Harry shook his head ruefully; yes his life was very much like the raging storm outside, complicated and tough. But, through it all he felt better about things than he had in a long time. The prophecy was a great weight above him, the knowledge that the future of the wizarding world rested on his sixteen, soon to be seventeen, year old shoulders was a burden that would never truly leave him. However, since he had told Ginny, and later Ron and Hermione, the burden had lessened considerably. Their utter confidence in his eventual victory was uplifting in a way that Harry thought he would never know again.  
He heard a soft hoot; he looked down to see Hedwig regarding him with unmistakable concern. He smiled down at his faithful owl. "Don't worry Hedwig, I'm not about to go all melancholy on you. Sorry I can't let you out yet, you'd be lost out there." Hedwig hooted again and flew over to her cage; she shuffled about for a moment, and then settled down, looking out at the storm in annoyance.  
Harry smiled to himself and sat down on his bed to savor the last bits of his most recent letter from Ginny. Just a few weeks out of school and already he missed her terribly. Sighing he read the last lines over again.  
  
...I'm counting down the minutes until I see you again, don't worry yourselfabout the future too much okay? I don't know why I say that, you always worry don't you? It shows what a good heart you have. Take care Harry; remember always that I love you.  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry grinned, knowing that it was an idiot's grin but not really caring. There was no one there to see him besides Hedwig, and she wasn't about to tease him. He always read and reread any letters he got from the outside world, but Ginny's always seemed to get the most attention. He vaguely wondered if that was a bad thing, but then dismissed it as not worth the thought it would take to puzzle out.  
All he seemed to have these days was time, time to think, time to wonder, and time to worry. There really wasn't anything for him to do at this point; he had finished all his homework early in the break so he was busy enough to be in his room as much as possible. Aunt Marge had come for another visit during that period, but the Dursleys, remembered what had happened last time. Deciding to tell Marge that Harry was still at St. Brutus' for remedial discipline, they had kept him shut up in his room in utter secrecy for the duration of her visit.  
Harry hadn't minded the isolation, he was still getting mail and it made him buckle down and get his homework done early. Besides, the last person he wanted to see was Aunt Marge. Her dirty insinuations about his family had been more than Harry could take three years ago, and he doubted that three years had improved his self-control to the point where he wouldn't turn Aunt Marge into a hot air balloon again. There was just no changing some things, Harry didn't think he would ever stop wanting to do terrible things to Aunt Marge any more than he thought she would suddenly turn into a decent, polite human being. He might as well ask the sun to shine in the middle of the night.  
Dudley had won several championships in boxing at his school Smeltings and in local competitions. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had built a highly expensive ornate case for his trophies directly in front of the main window so anyone who passed by would see them. They never failed to gush over their son's exemplary toughness, brushing aside numerous allegations of cheating and unsportsmanlike conduct on Dudley's part. As far as they were concerned it was just the losers being jealous of their perfect son and trying to get him in trouble with trumped up charges.  
Dudley's gang continued to be the bane of the neighborhood, but as usual his parents turned a blind eye. As a result several neighbors were growing increasingly hostile as their kids were assaulted or bullied for no reason. The Dursleys sent it right back at their neighbors. Harry had even heard Uncle Vernon speculating about moving because "this ruddy neighborhood's gone bad!"  
Harry bore his relatives with a minimum of complaint and conflict for once. He was only inclined to be civil because he knew that July was fast approaching and then he would be considered of age in the wizarding world and he wouldn't have to stay at Privet Drive ever again. For their part, the Dursleys were just as delighted by the prospect of Harry moving out as Harry himself was. As such they took great pains to minimize conflict as well, they were never kind, Harry would never believe them capable of that, but they did not belittle or insult him as they used to. Instead, they minimized their contact with Harry to such a degree that he barely even saw them except at mealtimes; Harry found this arrangement perfectly satisfactory.  
As a result of this minimization policy, Harry found himself wanting for human contact. Luckily he now had friends in the neighborhood as well. Arabella Figg was just down the street and would always welcome Harry with a slice of chocolate cake and news about outside events. Harry began to rely on her heavily to keep informed on what was happening in the war, she wasn't privy to many of the Order's activities, but she had more information than anyone else Harry was able to talk to.  
Apparently Voldemort's forces had grown bolder by the week, launching raids and attacks all over England at seemingly random muggle towns and villages, as if daring the Ministry or the Order to try and stop him. The war had devolved into a game of cat and mouse, with each side trying to second guess and trap the other. The fact that there still was no officially elected Minister of Magic was hurting the Ministry's performance, but Amelia Bones still seemed capable of holding the government together, at least for now. Harry now had to use Occlumency almost nightly to avoid the nightmares of Voldemort's attacks. Once or twice he had attempted Legilimency to see if he could glimpse any of Voldemort's plans, but each time he had been hurled back immediately upon contact with his scar burning fiercely. He decided to leave Legilimency alone until he could be back under Dumbledore's supervision.  
Even better than speaking with Mrs. Figg about current events were the times when she had visitors from the Order and invited Harry over to meet them. In this fashion he had met with Remus on several occasions. He loved talking to the werewolf, with the loss of Sirius Remus had gradually become Harry's prime mentor and adult friend. While he did not try to take Sirius' place, he was always there and always had time for Harry if he needed or wanted something. Harry appreciated the gesture greatly, it was nice to have such a skillful and calm man to speak with.  
Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were conspicuous only by their absence. Lupin had told Harry that both of the Aurors, especially Kingsley who was head Auror, had multiple assignments every day as the Aurors tried to keep up with Voldemort's forces and safeguard the major wizarding areas such as the Ministry, Diagon Alley, and of course, Hogwarts. They had little time off except to sleep, and they usually used any excess time for Order business. Harry could tell that Remus found Tonk's lack of free time frustrating, but if there was anyone who knew about sacrifice it was Remus Lupin. He would never say a word of complaint.  
Mundungus Fletcher showed up many times, always with a cheerful grin and a smoggy pipe. He frequently gave Harry envelopes containing Gringott's deposits from the earnings of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, of which he was a partner. Harry did have to wonder what kind of business deals Fred and George had on the side if they working with Mundungus. Knowing them it was something dodgy, but not crossing the border into crime. At least Harry hoped that was the case, he'd hate to open a Daily Prophet and see the twins in Azkaban for smuggling or some other infraction.  
Once he had seen the stately and ethereal Emmeline Vance and the cheery Hestia Jones, but hadn't spoken much with them. They had just been leaving when he arrived. Emmeline had nodded to him and given him a perfunctory greeting that was quite formal. Hestia had nearly gone to pieces and shaken his hand quite warmly until Emmeline cleared her throat meaningfully and the two witches took their leave. Harry was used to the kind of reaction he had sparked in Hestia, but Emmeline was strange in that she treated him like an adult she didn't know well. Harry wasn't sure whether he liked her attitude or whether it made him uncomfortable.  
None of the Weasleys had managed to turn up, but Harry wasn't surprised. Mr. Weasley was the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and in addition was involved in something major at the Ministry. Ron had told Harry about it in one of his letters, apparently it kept him very busy, but Mr. Weasley wouldn't say what it was about. Mrs. Weasley had her family to take care of, and also spent a great deal of her time at St. Mungo's where Percy was still in a coma from the attack of the Reaper on Fudge. Harry sincerely hoped he would be okay, for Mrs. Weasley's sake if nothing else.  
Ginny and Ron were not allowed away from the Burrow, Harry found this order the most frustrating as it denied him contact with his best mate and his girlfriend simultaneously. Fred and George were running their international chain of joke shops and making a bundle, but they spent their free time at the Burrow helping Mrs. Weasley, as much as he would have liked a visit from the twins, Harry could understand their obligations.  
As for Bill and Charlie, there had been no word for several weeks. The last development Harry had heard of was that Darius Raider was trying to track them down and kill their pursuers, a lieutenant of the Reaper's named Maximilien Drake and a party of Translyvanian vampires, in addition to the Death Eaters and their usual minions. Harry wasn't sure how Darius was going to accomplish this feat, but he wished him the best of luck, especially because Mrs. Weasley hated him and Harry hoped that if Darius was successful he would be able to forgive himself as well as be forgiven by others.  
Sighing, Harry set aside his letters and got out the Curse Breaker's manual that had been a Christmas gift from the elder three Weasley brothers. He may as well practice some curses, there was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight anyway. It was his last night at Privet Drive. Tomorrow was his seventeenth birthday and he would be moving into Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and the house left to him by Sirius. Harry was far to excited by this prospect to sleep, also he would be seeing the Weasleys, perhaps Hermione, and of course...he would be seeing Ginny.  
Harry Potter cast aside thoughts of the dark storm outside his window, and settled down to wait. He hated the waiting game.

_This chapter was shorter than I intended, but there's only so much you can say about Harry's past without being redundant, there will be a few chapters about others, such as Lupin or Darius, but the majority will focus on Harry and his friends, just to give everyone the head's up._


	3. Chapter 2: Reasoning Through

_Glad to see so many of my old reviewers back with me. Hang tight because this is going to be a long haul, I'm determined to make a great sequel to The Reaper's Lesson and it's going to take me a while to figure out how to outdo myself since this story isn't completely brainstormed yet. I didn't want to wait so I decided just to start and see what happens, some of my best writing comes to me that way.  
  
On another note, this chapter just expands on the prologue, it will be rare that you see two chapters without Harry in them this close together. This story is about Harry, I just feel that an outside view is needed occasionally to shake things up. For those of you who want more Harry don't worry, you'll be seeing him the most, as you should since he's the main character.  
_  
Chapter 2: Reasoning Through  
Dawn in Thorny End was no more a welcome sight for Remus Lupin than the night had been. He stood in the ashes of the church and watched the Ministry officials moving about. It had been a major recovery operation, requiring multiple memory charms on the local muggles and tampering with the burned out hulk of the church to make it look like a natural fire. It had taken all night and Lupin was very tired from the battle.  
The Ministry workers didn't really need him here, but he had stayed for a debrief from the Aurors. He had told everything he knew about the attack and the forces they had come up against. They had been sharp and impatient with him; many Aurors still resented the idea of a private organization like the Order of the Phoenix conducting its own operations without any form of accountability to the Ministry of Magic. Fudge's attempts to sow discord between the Ministry and the Order would never completely fade.  
"Busy night eh Remus?" Darius was leaning against a scorched and blackened beam a short distance away, remaining inconspicuous at Lupin's direction. The ensouled vampire had little patience or tolerance for questions and bureaucracy so Lupin had tried to make sure the Ministry question-mongers left him alone, the last thing he needed was a fight to break out. Mercifully, the rest of his team had been let go, Tonks to get to the Auror offices and her day assignments, Emmeline and Sturgis had gone back to Headquarters to report what had happened and also to take a suspicious looking stone box they had found beneath the altar to Dumbledore. Hagrid had taken Elphias Doge to St. Mungo's and had yet to return.  
"Yes, a busy night." Lupin replied, then sighed. "Look Darius, we need to talk."  
Darius raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"  
"Don't take this the wrong way okay? But, if you're going to be joining in these operations, you need to work with us and do your job."  
Darius folded his arms, "I don't recall ever failing to do my job, unless we have different jobs in mind."  
"Our job is to protect our people from Voldemort's forces." Lupin said severely. "What you did last night, leaving us in that main room to take out the sentries, that's the kind of stuff that gets people killed. I need you to work with us if we're going to be effective."  
"You see, now we have a disagreement." Darius said calmly, without any trace of resentment or annoyance. "You see yourself as a protector, and that's a noble and fine thing Remus, but not all of us are that way." He shifted slightly, looking at the rising sun. "I'm not a protector Remus; it's not what I'm made for. I'm a killer, pure and simple, look at me." He ran a finger lightly along his pointed fangs. "That is what I am, so I kill in the service of our cause. You want me to be a team player? I don't do that, I'm sorry, I really am, but we are what we are."  
The vampire's eyes glinted in the early morning shadows. "I am good at what I do, but I wouldn't be as good if I had to watch out for everyone. That's probably why Dumbledore sent me to Bulgaria. You work with your team Remus, when you need help, and you will, call me. I'll fight to my last ounce of strength, but I'll fight alone."  
"That's not a good attitude Darius..." Lupin began, then gave it up in the face of the vampire's stare. It would take more than he currently had to give to get Darius to change his dark opinion of himself. He was distracted from his thoughts by the arrival of Hagrid.  
"'Lo Remus, Raider." He nodded to them both, he looked tired and worn, but his expression was the not particularly dire. "They think Doge'll probably pull through. I left 'im with the healers."  
"Good news." Darius said dourly, as though he were discussing the weather.  
"Yes, excellent news Hagrid." Lupin affirmed, after checking to make sure there were no muggles in view to see the half-giant. "We should be out of here soon; here comes the Auror in charge."  
Dawlish was walking up to them from a group of witches and wizards from Thorny End. He had several pieces of parchment in his closed fist and looked annoyed about something. "You're to leave immediately." He said, without any preamble.  
"Fine by us," Darius muttered, "no more questions then?"  
"It's not me who's sending you off." Dawlish looked slightly nervous, glancing over his shoulder at the group of witches and wizards who were watching the conversation expectantly. "It's them."  
"What!?" rumbled Hagrid. For an answer, Dawlish held out the parchment. Lupin took it and began reading, when Darius and Hagrid saw his face darken they too stepped forward and read the official looking words. After a moment Hagrid snorted, Darius hissed and Lupin looked up glaring. "Are they serious?!"  
The parchments contained an official notice and a list;  
  
By Order of the Thorny End Wizarding Council and Mayor Derek Travers;  
  
All part-human or non-human advisors to the Ministry are to be escorted from the town premises immediately and are further barred from returning under pain of prosecution. This order is in response to the havoc and destruction wreaked by their careless assault on supposed attackers that resulted in the destruction of a historical landmark and severe disruption of the inhabitants' affairs.  
  
This order is immediate and binding.  
  
There followed a list of expenses billed to the Order for the church and the sewer. Lupin was glaring at Dawlish, who looked supremely uncomfortable at being in the middle. He glanced over his shoulder again; the Thorny End council was watching the proceedings with a haughty air. The mayor Derek Travers, a tall, aristocratic man with black hair, a sharp nose and blue eyes, stood in front with a smirk on his face.  
Hagrid rumbled like an enraged bear, his black eyes glued to this group. Lupin saw Darius make a reflexive movement towards the blade in his sleeve and laid a restraining hand on his shoulder. "What's the meaning of this?!" He asked Dawlish angrily. "Don't they realize what we did for them?! Who knows what else those Death Eaters might have done to this town if we hadn't shown up!"  
Dawlish waved his hands in a placating fashion, "Look don't jump on me for this, I'm just the messenger. Frankly I don't think they care to listen to any other arguments, they won't even listen to me. It would be best if you guys just left okay? We don't want to make a scene."  
"We don't?" Darius' hand was still close to the knife. Hagrid looked ready to break a few heads before he left as well.  
Lupin crumpled the parchment in his fist, closed his eyes, and squeezed for a long moment, letting out his frustration and anger. After a minute he relaxed and stood straighter, "No we don't. Come on, let's get out of here." Darius snarled and opened his mouth but Lupin cut him off. "Enough, back to Headquarters." Both Hagrid and Darius glared for a moment, but nodded. The last thing Lupin saw as he apparated was the smirking face of Derek Travers.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Growled Hagrid as he shoved open the door to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "The ruddy nerve o' them blokes!"  
Lupin sighed in discouragement, "Their distrust runs deep." He said quietly as he pushed the door shut behind him.  
Darius crushed the already thoroughly abused parchment in his powerful fist. "Come on," he snarled in an unusual display of emotion as he headed for the kitchens, "I need a drink."  
Within an hour they were all thoroughly drunk.  
"The point is..." Darius waved his hand expansively, nearly upsetting the packed liquor bottles on the table. "The point is..." His mind flailed about like a bull in a china shop as he tried to come up with a point.  
All three were seated at the long kitchen table among some of the finest liquors the Black family had to offer. Darius, strangely relaxed by the alcohol, was leaning back with a glass of firewhiskey. Next to him was Hagrid with his usual huge mug of meade, his sixth or seventh, he didn't remember so clearly anymore. Across from the two sat Lupin with a tea kettle and teacup close to hand.  
"Fangs!" Darius said triumphantly as he arrived at a point, not necessarily the correct point, but a point nonetheless. "Fangs are the point! They don't like us because we've got (hic) fangs!"  
Lupin considered this argument for a moment. "I s'pose I've got fangs," he said slowly, "when m'a wolf I've got fangs." He seemed unconvinced.  
Hagrid drained his mug and refilled it thoughtfully. He spotted a flaw in Darius' reasoning. "I 'aven't got fangs." He said unsurely. "Don't think so anyway."  
Darius thought about this new problem. "Got big teeth though." he observed after a moment. "They're the size of...size of...damn big teeth!" He finished triumphantly.  
Hagrid scratched his beard reflectively. "I 'ave got damn big teeth! Yeh're right, that's why them blokes hate us!"  
Lupin was still unconvinced, something in his strong mind seemed to tell him he should be skeptical of the other two's reasoning. However his alcohol swamped brain couldn't figure out why he should be skeptical. In fact, he couldn't figure out why he was drunk in the first place, he'd only been drinking tea. He was about to call attention to this when they were interrupted.  
"What in the name of Merlin are you three doing?!" They turned to see Tonks and Emmeline standing in the doorway to the kitchen staring at them in shock.  
Darius waved dourly. "Hello Emmeline, we're talking about why people hate us. Want a drink?"  
"Why you bloody drunks," exclaimed Emmeline with righteous disapproval, "what's the point?"  
"Fangs!" Shouted Hagrid happily. "Fangs an' damn big teeth are th' point!"  
Tonks' eyes widened considerably. "Remus!?" Lupin looked up blearily as she hurried to him. "What in the...? You don't drink! What happened to you?"  
Darius bared his fangs wickedly as Emmeline took his glass away. "Spiked his tea...He needed it."  
Tonks gasped and Emmeline shook her head disapprovingly, looking down at the vampire as though he were a recalcitrant subordinate. "I am surprised at all of you! You've had quite enough! What prompted this?!"  
"Ere's what started it." Hagrid thrust the crumpled notice at the two women. Both of them put their heads together and read it. They continued to look severe, but their eyes softened.  
"Come on you three," Tonks said quietly, pulling Lupin to his feet, "do you think this is going to solve your problems?"  
All three inebriated wizards tried to get their minds around this question. Finally Lupin snorted. "I can't think about this while m'drunk." He stated. "I'm gonna sober up." He drew out his wand and tapped his forehead. Darius and Hagrid followed suit with their own wands. The three of them winced as the alcohol left their bodies from the sobering spell.  
Darius coughed and stood straight, his face an impenetrable mask again. "You can't blame us for being frustrated." He growled, and walked toward the door.  
Emmeline looked contemplatively at his retreating back. "Mr. Raider!" She called after him. Surprisingly Darius halted and turned around. She hesitated for a moment and then spoke up, "Would you care to escort me on a short walk?" Darius' eyes narrowed. "Just for extra protection I assure you. Come, it will help you clear your head." Her voice was serious, brisk and businesslike as ever.  
Darius regarded her with his cool grey eyes for a long moment, as though he were considering something of greater import than a short walk. Then he bowed in that old-fashioned way of his. "You honor me. Of course I will accompany you." Emmeline inclined her head politely and preceded him out the door. The others could already hear her striking up a conversation about the state of the government as the two proceeded up the stairs.  
"What was that all about?" Tonks asked to the stillness that was left behind.  
Hagrid cleared his throat. "Well I better be getting' back ter Hogwarts." He said self-consciously, moving to the fireplace.  
"You will be coming back later right Hagrid?" Tonks asked quickly. "Harry's moving in today you know. I'm sure he'd want you to be here."  
"Sure, sure," Hagrid nodded, "I'll be back 'ere on time, don' yeh worry abou' that." He threw some Floo powder on the logs and squeezed his huge frame into the emerald flames.  
Lupin stepped back to the table and began shelving the liquor bottles. Tonks came over to help him, fumbling in her usual fashion. "I still can't believe he spiked your tea." She remarked, dropping the last bottle of firewhiskey.  
Lupin caught the bottle with a deftness that spoke of long experience with Tonks' lack of coordination. He placed the bottle on the shelf and closed the cabinet. "He was right though Tonks, I did need that." He couldn't quite keep the bitterness from his voice.  
Tonks looked at him sadly as he took the kettle and began to wash it in the sink. "Remus..." She began quietly.  
Lupin's shoulders shook as he continued scrubbing at the already clean teapot. "Don't Tonks, just don't." He did not turn to face her.  
Tonks wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. "It's okay Remus."  
Lupin stopped scrubbing and clenched his fists tightly, but his shoulders sagged just noticeably as he relaxed in her embrace. "Are we always going to be ridiculed for who we are? How can we keep going like this?"  
Tonks held him tightly. "I have faith in you."  
Lupin turned and embraced her in kind. "It's so hard to keep it up sometimes." He sighed, running one hand through her spiky hair.  
"You're strong. You've proved that time and again. Besides," she pulled back slightly and smiled up at him, "you've got me when the going gets rough."  
Lupin smiled as well and leaned down to kiss her. They stayed locked together for a long time. Finally they broke apart and began checking the house over.  
After all, Harry was coming home today. 


	4. Chapter 3: Homecoming

_Firstly I have to thank AutumnHeart for providing me with information I was looking for. I had read Good Omens a long time ago and remembered that scene, but not the title or authors, thanks for helping me remember.  
  
Consequently, the premises, and some dialogue for the drinking scene in Chapter 2 were drawn from the book "Good Omens" by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett.  
  
Lastly, as requested I have spaced out the paragraphs, if it is still hard to read please let me know._  
  
Chapter 3: Homecoming  
Harry woke up the morning of his birthday with his glasses askew and without remembering having gone to sleep. The last thing he recalled was checking his watch and finding it was two o'clock in the morning. Sitting up and replacing his glasses firmly on his nose he rubbed his untidy hair and tried to remember what had woken him up. He vaguely recalled dreaming. It was not a very clear dream, just images, shapes and feelings, but something had woken him. Straining he tried to remember what it had been.  
  
His memories were blurry, as though he had viewed the dream through a watery pane of glass. He recalled seeing a shape, silver and red, the sword of Godric Gryffindor. That didn't come as a real surprise to him, it had occupied his thoughts these past couple of weeks. Stolen by Viktor Krum while he was under the Reaper's influence, the sword had been appropriated from the Reaper's lair by Voldemort after Harry had used it in a fit of rage and had nearly beaten the powerful Reaper one on one.  
  
Harry had never felt power like he had felt that night in the Reaper's lair when he had wielded the sword. It often led him to speculate about its origins and what it might have to do with him. The prophecy had said he would have power the Dark Lord would not know about, could what he had experienced with the sword have been it?  
  
But there had been more than just the sword in the dream, there had been something else associated with it. The association was faint, Harry could barely recall it. All he remembered was another shape near Gryffindor's sword, a black shadow with sinister purpose. He strained his memory, but the only other thing he remembered was red eyes and a feeling of great desire.  
  
"Voldemort..." he muttered to himself. Voldemort wanted something, wanted it very badly, and it had to do with the sword of Godric Gryffindor. What could it mean? His thoughts were interrupted by an angry squawk. He looked up; Hedwig was rattling the bars of her cage. Clacking her beak at him reproachfully she looked out the window into the early morning sunshine.  
  
"All right, all right," He pushed himself up and opened her cage, "just be careful out there. Remember, I'm not going to be here when you get back, you know where to go." She blinked at him, nipped his finger in a reassuring way, and threw herself out the window without any further ado.  
  
Shutting the window behind himself he grinned the biggest grin he'd ever had at Number Four Privet Drive, it felt good. "I won't be here." He repeated, feeling like he could throw himself out the window and fly after his faithful owl. He turned away and began packing his belongings for his final trip.

* * *

Harry dragged his trunk, owl cage, and Firebolt down the stairs with as much clanking and thumping as possible, since he knew Dudley wasn't up yet. Dudley had taken to sleeping in as much as he humanly could during the summer holidays. An annoyed, pig-like snort from the direction of his cousin's room told him he had been successful.  
  
"Shut up that row boy!" Roared Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "You're not out of this bloody house yet!"  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs, banging still louder. He deposited his belongings next to the front door and sauntered into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia sniffed disapprovingly, and Uncle Vernon's purple face glared at him over the top of his morning paper.  
  
"What do you think you're doing boy?" He growled. "There'll be no breakfast for you, not our responsibility anymore is it? Let your freak friends get you something if you want it."  
  
Harry hadn't been expecting this, but shrugged it off, the fact that this was the last time he'd ever have to deal with his Uncle made him feel almost charitable...almost. "All right Uncle Vernon."  
  
"What time are they getting here anyway?" Uncle Vernon asked offhandedly, as though it were no concern of his. Secretly Harry knew Uncle Vernon was horrified to have magic folk back at his house.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to answer and the doorbell rang, "Right now." He said over his shoulder as he hurried out into the hall. He heard a surprised snort from his Uncle and the sound of breaking glass. Aunt Petunia was shrieking in anger at the mess as he reached the door and undid the locks. He threw it open, to see his best friend Ronald Weasley framed in the doorway, so tall now that his red hair nearly touched the top of the doorframe.  
  
"Harry mate!" Ron roared, pumping his hand and giving him a backslapping hug. "Happy birthday! We're finally here!"  
  
"Good to see you Ron," Harry laughed, ignoring the appearance of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, who held far back in the hallway, "how did you get here?"  
  
"Drove of course," Ron beamed at Harry's surprised look, "relax Harry, I'm not alone, in fact I think someone wants to see you." He stepped to one side and Harry saw Ginny rushing up the path to the door.  
  
Time seemed to slow as he looked at her, she was beautiful. Her fiery red hair that matched her spirit so well flew behind her like a halo, framing her face. Her brown eyes sparkled with laughter and love. She was petite, shorter than Harry, but in his opinion she'd filled out in all the right places. She was a vision.  
  
"Ginny!" He scooped her up in his arms and spun her around and around, holding on to her tightly.  
  
Her brown eyes sparkled as he set her down, "Hello hero."  
  
Harry heard a thump behind him and tore his gaze away from hers to look. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were glaring at him with looks of severe disapproval. Dudley had made the noise however; he was standing on the stairs in his pajamas, staring openmouthed at Ginny. Harry fancied he could see the envy in his cousin's eyes.  
  
Ginny gave them a sunny smile and a wave as Ron hoisted up Harry's trunk. "We'll be taking him out of here now; don't forget to stay out of touch!" Harry's Aunt and Uncle got over their surprise enough to look affronted but Dudley didn't look capable of speech. Grinning evilly, Ginny made a deliberate show of wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and giving him a deep kiss.  
  
Harry enjoyed that immensely, one of the multitudes of things that had been worth the trials he had gone through to win her heart. As they pulled back he turned to his relatives one last time, he felt he owed them something at least. "Well, goodbye and thank you. It's been really...really...something." Smiling he turned to go. "Oh and Diddykins?" Dudley's eyes grew focused for a moment. "Don't spend all that prize money on cigarettes."  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny exited Number Four laughing their heads off at the stunned looks on Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's faces. "Boy that was worth it." Harry said happily.  
  
"And worth it to be out of there eh?" Ron elbowed Harry.  
  
"Very much." Harry grinned.  
  
"Hello Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley came bustling around the side of the sleek black car that had replaced the Weasley's old Ford Anglia. "Happy Brithday!" She enveloped him in one of her usual bone-crushing hugs. "Come along now, we can't linger around and tie up security."  
  
"Security?" Harry looked around in puzzlement.  
  
An old woman on the corner lifted a hand in greeting. "Wotcher Harry!" Harry smiled and waved to Tonks. Mad-Eye Moody inclined his bowler topped head from the other side of the street. Harry nodded and hurried to get into the car. He did not even bother to look back as Privet Drive disappeared, it had never been home, it was just a place he had lived.  
  
"Do you know how to drive Mrs. Weasley?" He asked, when he noticed that she only had her wand on the steering wheel and not her hands.  
  
"Oh my no," Mrs. Weasley replied with a sniff, "I hardly thought it necessary to learn how to use such inefficient forms of travel as this. Arthur of course learned how as soon as he found out about it." The frustration in her voice was not quite sincere, Harry knew she didn't understand her husband's muggle fascination, but she loved him too much to let it bother her.  
  
"Where is Mr. Weasley?" He asked, as Ginny ducked into the crook of his arm and Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh that's right, you haven't heard the news yet have you dear?" Mrs. Weasley looked over her shoulder at Harry, the car swerved off the road and dodged around a few houses.  
  
"What news?" Harry looked around at the others; all of them had knowing smiles on their faces.  
  
Mrs. Weasley absolutely beamed with delight. "Well now, Arthur's working on something, now that he's in such an important position and has really made his mark on the Ministry with that Muggle Protection Act of his...Well, we thought maybe..."  
  
"Dumbledore talked Dad into running for Minister of Magic!" Ron crowed happily. "Just think Harry, Dad as Minister! Wouldn't that be something?!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned back to the road looking a little cross at having her news spoiled in such a fashion, but Ron did not seem to notice. Harry grinned broadly. "Really?! That's great news! He'd be the best Minister ever! Who's he running against?"  
  
Ginny made a face, "Some 'pureblood' bloke by the name of Derek Travers. He's the mayor the magic part of some town or other, really pushing for some kind of peace arrangement with Voldemort that will stop the fighting." The name Travers sounded familiar to Harry, though he couldn't place it.  
  
Ron hissed, "Bloody fool!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley reached back and swatted him. "Language Ron!" Ron rubbed his head while Harry and Ginny stifled laughter.  
  
"What about Hermione?" Harry asked Ron, who snorted.  
  
"She's been staying with her parents; I think they just got back from holiday in Prague or some ruddy place." He grumbled. "Haven't seen her all bloody summer mate! My own girlfriend! You have no idea what that's like."  
  
"No," Harry said, looking down pointedly at Ginny, "I have no idea what that's like."  
  
"Huh?" Ron looked nonplussed for a moment, then glared sheepishly. "Sod off you." Mrs. Weasley swatted him again.

* * *

The drive to Grimmauld Place passed uneventfully, if you didn't count Mrs. Weasley's lack of driving skills. They left behind a very shell- shocked elderly couple out on a stroll and a bewildered traffic policeman as they pulled up in front of the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Here too, there were people safeguarding the drop off.  
  
Darius Raider stood on the closest street corner across from Sturgis Podmore smoking and staring at nothing, as a guard he didn't look particularly alert. Harry wondered what the ensouled vampire was thinking about. Remus Lupin came out of the front door of Number Twelve with Fred and George in tow.  
  
"Welcome home Harry." Remus smiled his wistful smile as he opened the door of the car.  
  
Harry jumped out to give him an affectionate hug. "It's good to be back for good Moony." Remus smiled wider at Harry's use of his nickname.  
  
"Welcome to the house Harry!!!" Fred and George shouted in unison, enthusiastically pounding him on the back until Ginny stopped them and sent them to get Harry's luggage. The twins promptly sent trunk, cage and Firebolt sailing through an upstairs window. They hurried off to repair the broken pane under the enraged shouts of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ron preceded Harry into the house and disappeared in the direction of the kitchen. Harry had to stop a moment and stare in openmouthed wonder. Grimmauld Place had changed entirely, while it had been in the process of changing when he had last been here, he never thought the dregs of Sirius' family would completely disappear.  
  
However, it appeared that the influence of the Black family had disappeared. No more portraits of old purebloods lined dark walls. The walls had been painted a friendly, yellow-white that made the house seem much lighter. In place of the massive portrait of Mrs. Black that Harry had destroyed last year was a tall picture of his parents' wedding with his mum, dad, and Sirius all laughing together. Harry smiled broadly at the sight of it.  
  
"Well, this place is really looking up!" He remarked, still staring in wonder.  
  
Ginny smiled broadly, "We thought you might like it."  
  
He gave her a swift kiss. "It's absolutely brilliant."  
  
"Oi!" Shouted Ron from the direction of the kitchen. "Are you going to stand around there all day?! Come on!"  
  
Taking Ginny's hand, Harry walked slowly down the steps to the kitchen, still marveling at the metamorphosis of his new house. "All right Ron," He said loudly as he turned into the kitchen doorway, "what's this all about...?"  
  
He was cut off as he saw a kitchen full of people all looking at him, Ron and Hermione foremost in front of the massive form of Hagrid. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!!" They roared.  
  
Harry was lost for words as his friends swarmed forward to welcome him home. 


	5. Chapter 4: Love and Loss

_Here's the beginning of the good, the bad, and the ugly. Just remember what I've always said, I do believe in happy endings._  
  
Chapter 4: Love and Loss  
In retrospect, his birthday celebration seemed a joyous blur to Harry. It had come as such a shock to him that he couldn't quite take it all in. The fact that Ron had said he hadn't seen Hermione all summer had thrown him off momentarily. "But...But...You said you hadn't..." He stammered, looking from Ron, to Hermione, to the multitude of people in the room all looking at him.  
  
Hermione smiled mischievously. "I thought that since you'd never had a proper birthday party we'd make your first one a surprise!"  
  
Harry's face split into a broad grin. "Thanks." He enfolded her in a warm hug.  
  
"Come on now!" Roared Fred from next to an enormous cake. "We'll get old before this sentimental stuff is out of the way!"  
  
"Yeah, let's get this show on the road!" George seconded.  
  
Harry smiled and turned to face them. "All right."  
  
Besides Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Hagrid had shown up with a small apple tree as his gift. "Figured yeh'd be wantin' ter put somethin' in the yard. Yeh know, fer shade or whatnot. Don' worry," he continued, seeing Harry look at the tree suspiciously, "it's jes a normal tree, though them apples might grow a tad faster an' bigger than normal." He gave Harry a huge wink.  
  
Tonks and Remus had jointly given Harry an easy developing photo kit. "So you can take some of your pictures and make them into framed ones," Remus had told him, "fill up these walls with memories Harry."  
  
Mad-Eye Moody stumped in a bit late; apparently he had taken a very roundabout way to get back from Little Whinging. He managed a gruff, "Happy Birthday lad." to Harry and left as abruptly as he had come. Darius Raider too, was seen only long enough for him to speak to Remus momentarily, nod to Hagrid and Harry, and then he too departed swiftly. It was just as well that he did because Mrs. Weasley grew stony-faced in his vicinity and it seemed only the fact that it was a celebration for Harry held her back from making some kind of comment about Darius' presence.  
  
Fred and George were at their raucous best, having brought Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet as their dates, plus Lee Jordan had tagged along, they never wasted an opportunity to show off. As a result the party gained a sense of chaos. The twins presented Harry with a book for his gift, Hermione's eyes lit up, until she saw what it was. The book was titled, "A Hundred and One Practical Jokes for Magical Schools."  
  
"Wrote it ourselves mate." Fred told him.  
  
"We expect to hear it was put to good use." Said George.  
  
Harry noticed a flash of silver in a corner and was astonished to see Fleur Delacour sitting quietly in a corner sipping tea. She caught him staring at her and smiled a shy sort of smile at him. "Ello 'Arry," She said quietly, "I 'ope you do not mind me being at your party."  
  
Harry shook his head, perhaps a bit too vigorously. "Oh no not at all, wouldn't have one without you!" That seemed to slip out before he could stop it, he noticed Ginny cocking an eyebrow at his speech. "I mean, er...Nice to see you too." He hurriedly shook her cool hand and backed up.  
  
"Care to explain that to me sir?" Ginny asked acidly from behind him, causing him to jump.  
  
"Ah...I uh...Well you know she's part..."  
  
"I know she's part veela Harry," Ginny's angry expression cracked into laughter. "I was just waiting to see how it would affect you, that was quite a show."  
  
Harry turned beet red in embarrassment. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay Harry," Ginny hugged him; "you should have heard what Ron said to her."  
  
"Shut it you!" Ron cried hurriedly, while Hermione stifled her giggles.  
  
"Why is she here anyway?" Harry asked, stealing a glance over his shoulder at Fleur, who was still sitting quietly, chatting now with Angelina and Alicia.  
  
Ron's face turned serious. "Well, she's been spending a lot of time around the Burrow, mum invited her you know. She helps mum out with anything she needs, I think it gets lonely for her, her family's in Paris you know and..." He paused, glancing sidelong at the diamond ring Fleur wore on her finger, the ring Bill had given her before he had stepped onto the Knight Bus and left for Bulgaria to find Charlie. "Well you know." Ron finished lamely.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had made Harry another sweater, a fiery Gryffindor red and her usual package of baked goods had been stowed in the kitchen. She also gave him a scroll, rolled up and tied with red ribbon. "From Arthur dear." She told him.  
  
Harry unfolded it to see an official document of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It stated something about a clearance. "What is it?" He asked, trying to make sense of the officious wording.  
  
Hermione looked at it and smiled. "Oh Harry, Mr. Weasley got your criminal record cleared, the one that Fudge and Umbridge were holding on to. It says your record has been completely wiped clean, qualifying you for Auror training status!"  
  
Ron grinned a feral grin. "Well that's the last of the old Ministry!"  
  
"And good riddance!" Snorted Harry, Ginny laughed.  
  
Hermione's gift turned out to be a rather weighty stack of books about wizard testing and what you needed to know to get a good rating. "Don't forget Harry, we have N.E.W.T.s this year!" She said brightly, plunking the stack down in his lap and completely winding him.  
  
"Easy 'Mione!" Ron said quickly, pulling the books off of Harry and setting them on the table. "You know their not until the end of the year." Hermione glared at him severely until he wilted under her stare. "Here Harry," he said hurriedly, "my gift."  
  
Ron had given Harry his very own snitch. It was a used one that always leaned left a little bit, but Harry didn't care. He smiled, thinking of another boy his age who had used a snitch to show off for his favorite girl. Harry was glad to see he too could catch it just like his father.

* * *

After two hours the party broke up and the guests began drifting home. Tonks and Remus left for some assignment or other, they wouldn't tell Harry where. Hagrid mumbled something about needing to get in contact with foreign members of the Order and hurriedly departed by Floo Powder. Fred, George, their dates, and Lee left after Mrs. Weasley discovered their special punch was primarily made up of rum and whiskey.  
  
Harry retired upstairs with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. It truly had been the best day of his life. Ron cleared his throat when they reached the room he and Harry normally shared. "Well, if you'll excuse us," he linked his arm through Hermione's, "we'll just be..." He gestured vaguely at the room.  
  
Harry shook his head vigorously, "Oh no you don't. This is my house now; you can just find another room for your snogging session."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione colored nicely.  
  
Ron pulled her away grumpily. "Hmph! He's already acting like a landed rich boy. Give him a ruddy house and it goes to his head."  
  
Harry smiled as he opened the door to his room because Ron's words didn't actually contain any malice; he was just annoyed at being cheated of the quickest spot to be alone with Hermione. He stopped his train of thought as Ginny cleared her throat pointedly.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to ask about your present?" She smiled at him mischievously, shutting the door.  
  
Harry grinned, knowing it was an idiot's grin but not really caring at this point. "I kind of figured you'd give it to me when you were ready." He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So what is it?"  
  
If he was expecting a kiss, and he was, he was destined to be disappointed. Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box. "Here it is. Have a look."  
  
Covering his surprise Harry took it and opened it slowly. Inside, nestled in padding, was a pendant of gold in the shape of a small heart. In the center of the heart was a shining red ruby. At first, Harry wasn't quite sure what to think of it. While it was beautiful, Harry wasn't sure how comfortable he was with getting jewelry as a gift; it stung his sense of manly pride.  
  
Ginny obviously noticed his confusion, because she took the box from him and pulled out the pendant on a thin, golden chain. "I know now that we're together I'm an added worry to the host of worries you already occupy your time with." She held up a hand to forestall Harry's protests. "Come on now, you always worry. That's why I found this; I bought the pendant and put the spellwork in myself. As long as I'm okay, it will be bright and warm. If something ever happens to me, it will get colder, depending on how serious it is, and the ruby will darken." She placed it gently around his neck and tucked it into his shirt so it hung over his heart. "This way you'll always know I'm okay."  
  
Harry was lost for words; the depth with which she knew him and took counsel of his needs was astonishing. He placed his hand over hers, where it rested over the pendant. "Thanks love." He said quietly.  
  
Ginny's brown eyes were soft and loving. "You're welcome." Suddenly they turned feral. "Now, here's the other half of your gift." She threw her arms around his neck; the weight of her pressed against him caused him to stumble backward. The boom of his shoulders hitting the wall was probably heard around the house but Harry was past caring because at that moment she kissed him fiercely. Nothing mattered for a long time after that.  
  
When she finally left, or rather when Harry let her go, it was quite late and Harry fell into bed without even bothering to take off his clothes and as happy as he had ever been. Ron came in a little later, grumbling at being kicked out of the girls' room by Ginny's arrival. He too must have been very tired though, because his snores were heard within minutes of his head hitting the pillow. Harry smiled at the ceiling, promising himself nothing would tarnish the memory of this day. And nothing did, when Harry walked dark paths in darker days in the future, the memory of that day remained a shining beacon of love and hope, which was fortunate because the dark days began very quickly.

* * *

Harry awoke to the sound of a general commotion downstairs. Putting on his glasses he hurriedly opened the door over Ron's grumpy protests and headed down the stairs. What he found at the bottom was Remus just coming through the door and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley greeting him.  
  
"Hello Harry!" Mr. Weasley said enthusiastically, shaking his hand vigorously. "I trust you found my present satisfactory?!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Harry said happily. "So, Minister of Magic eh?"  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled sheepishly. "Well, to tell you the truth I never really wanted to be Minister. But Dumbledore thinks my 'charismatic leadership' is just what the Ministry needs to see us through this war." He shook his head as if the idea was frightening. "Bless me, I've never thought of it as leadership! Charismatic or otherwise!"  
  
"You'll do great Mr. Weasley!" Harry replied brightly. "Travers doesn't stand a chance!"  
  
"Yes, well I..." Mr. Weasley broke off as Mrs. Weasley seized his hand. "Molly what...?"  
  
Harry looked around Remus to see a man in lime green robes. He was walking up the front path slowly; he held his bowler hat in one hand, and a letter in the other.  
  
"What does he...?" Harry started to ask, but Remus seized him by the shoulder.  
  
"Harry, would you help me get the fireplace ready, we've got some people coming for a meeting."  
  
Harry didn't see how the fireplace needed preparation, but he nodded and allowed Remus to steer him into the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny were seated at the table eating breakfast. "Morning lazy." Ginny said brightly, but her smile died upon seeing the grave looks on their faces. "What?"  
  
"Messenger." Was all Remus said, and then he turned and poured himself some tea.  
  
Hermione stood up slowly. "What is it?" Harry could only shrug.  
  
He was pouring himself some tea in order to sit down with the others when the fireplace burst into green flames and Darius and Tonks stepped through. "Hello everyone." Tonks said, looking unusually subdued. Darius said nothing by way of greeting, just removed a flask from his coat and took a drink of whatever it was that was in it. Tonks looked at Remus' grim face and nodded. "So it's here is it?" Remus nodded, looking tired.  
  
"What's going on?!" Asked Hermione loudly.  
  
Tonks opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a terrible cry from the entrance hall. Harry winced as he heard the scream of anguish...Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mum!" Cried Ginny, jumping up and dashing out the door. Harry abandoned his tea and ran after her, Hermione by his side. As he came up he heard the three adults following him and Ron thundering down the stairs shouting. He halted at the top of the landing.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had collapsed to the floor, screaming and sobbing terribly. Ginny and Mr. Weasley were holding onto her, trying to keep her upright. The man in the green robes had vanished, the letter lay on the floor. Harry saw the heading, it read "Notice to the Next of Kin" and then he knew. Percy.  
  
"Dead!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley brokenly as Hermione hurried to Ron. "He's gone, oh God Arthur, he's gone!!!" She sobbed brokenly into her husbands shoulder. Mr. Weasley held her tightly, choking back his own tears as he whispered words of comfort to his wife and daughter. Ginny cried freely, Ron just looked stunned as he clutched Hermione to him. Harry didn't know what to do. It was then he became aware of Remus, Tonks, and Darius standing behind him.  
  
"You!!!" Shrieked Mrs. Weasley, when her eyes fell on Darius. "What are you doing here!?"  
  
Darius' face seemed impassive, though Harry noticed his hands were clenched so tightly his nails were drawing blood from his palms. "I am leaving to continue my assignment." Was all he said. He slid past the knots of people and stepped outside, heading for the sidewalk where he could apparate.  
  
"NO!!!" Mrs. Weasley pushed herself up with such strength she sent Mr. Weasley and Ginny reeling. Harry caught Ginny and held on tightly as Mrs. Weasley shouted at the retreating figure of Darius. "No, you will not come near my family ever again!!! Do you hear me!!!?" She drew her wand and pointed it at Darius, who continued his sedate pace toward the sidewalk.  
  
With a bang, something white hot shot out of Mrs. Weasley's wand and hissed past Darius' face, he did not react. "You took him away!!!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, firing again. "Animal!!! Beast!!! Stay away from them!!! Stay away!!!" Darius reached the sidewalk and turned slowly. For the barest of seconds he looked back at Mrs. Weasley with sad grey eyes, and then he was gone with a loud crack.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sank down to her knees, her wand still pointed at the spot Darius had occupied. "Stay away." She said brokenly as Mr. Weasley, Ron and Ginny all went to her. Harry could only stare, at a loss for what to do. 


	6. Chapter 5: Heart's Farewell

_I apologize for my bad posting lately, I was out of town for almost two weeks and this chapter proved difficult to write. It's a little depressing, but look for good news and worse news to come. The next chapter will be up quicker I hope._

Chapter 5: Heart's Farewell

Everything about the funeral held for Percy struck Harry as completely wrong. He had always figured that any funeral he would ever attend would be a ceremony in the pouring rain, framed by slate grey clouds and moaning wind. It would have a multitude of black umbrellas spread above a crowd of mourners, their tears mixing with the rain. It would be a somber affair for all the world, it would be as if the whole world, even the weather, would be saddened by the passing of whoever the funeral was for.

Instead the weather on the day of the funeral was beautiful. Harry stood on a hill in the cemetery below a crystal blue sky drenched in late afternoon sun. The grass on the hill was not lush or green, as he had imagined a cemetery's, it was frayed, brown and dead from the summer heat, a few trees provided shade for the gravesite. A light breeze, that under any other circumstances would have been cheery, ruffled his black robes and untidy hair.He had worn his Hogwarts robes, the most formal set of wizard clothing he owned that was appropriate for the situation. It was all wrong; the weather should be sad, he should have had a proper black suit, it was all wrong.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had decided on an open casket for the funeral, or rather Mr. Weasley had, Mrs. Weasley was in no condition to do any of the planning she would have usually handled. For his part, Harry could barely bring himself to look down a Percy lying in the casket. If it weren't for his pale face he might just have been sleeping in bed, the mockery of life was disturbing to Harry. The morgue had dressed him in a high-necked robe that concealed the terrible scars left on his neck by Dolores Umbridge and the Reaper. For sheer viciousness, Harry would be the first to admit that the Reaper had been a leading expert and he was grateful to be spared the sight of Percy's injuries, a mark of the young man's suffering. He was also grateful the other Weasley's didn't have to see such a horrifying sight.

Mrs. Weasley was oscillating between a bleak, desolate silence, and fits of terrible wracking sobs. She had always been proud of her son and his diligence in pursuing his ambitious goals. Even when Percy had walked out on the family and sided with the cowardly Fudge against them she had never abandoned her faith that one day her family would be whole again. She had feared terribly for him, just as she had for the rest of her family. It had only been compounded when the Reaper launched his first attack and the Order had brought Percy in bleeding, wounded and carrying a stack of apologetic letters he had intended to deliver face to face. Percy had survived that ordeal and, after a rocky start, had returned to the family, it had taken a while for the wounds of his defection, but the all-encompassing Weasley love had brought him back into the fold. To have him taken away so violently by the same attacker directly after her two eldest sons had disappeared without a trace into a war-torn landscape had been more cruelty than she could ever understand or endure. Harry didn't know what would be able to save Mrs. Weasley from her grief.

Mr. Weasley stayed strong, putting on a front of stoicism for his wife's sake as he had before. Although he must have felt the sting of his son's loss just as much as she had Harry could tell he was equally determined to be strong for her sake. Of all the family, Mr. Weasley had probably been hit the worst by Percy's secession. Mrs. Weasley had had her family shattered, but Mr. Weasley had taken that too. On top of the sundering of a family it was his duty to protect, he also had the added weight of Percy's reasons for leaving. His primary attack had been directed at his father and the choices he had made in his career. His own child's resentment and lack of understanding had been aimed solely at him. Harry knew how naïve Mr. Weasley was sometimes and knew how much Percy must have hurt him and the amount of love and forgiveness it took to accept Percy back without any reservations as he had. The love of parent to child had been absent in Harry's life, here he saw it firsthand. Despite it all, Mr. Weasley stood unbowed, his arm around his wife, but his eyes were wet, his face torn by grief.

Fred and George's contrition and sorrow seemed beyond words, it hurt to see the fun-loving twins so subdued. They had been the very last members of the family, along with Bill, to forgive Percy completely for his transgressions and become brothers again. They had always been the furthest from him, completely unlike him in temperament, never understanding his seriousness, his pompous attitude and driving ambition to excel in academics. Their lives had ever followed two divergent paths, and that had made a gulf that already existed, ready to be exploited. When he had turned his back on the family neither of the twins had given Percy the benefit of the doubt for a second, they were too different, to apt to blame their lack of understanding. Harry had to wonder if they ever truly would have accepted Percy back into the family if he had returned on his own and apologized, instead of being brought in injured and giving the letters in a fit of desperation to apologize when he thought it was his last chance to do so. Harry had never seen the twins so serious or chagrined. Perhaps, he reflected, they were asking themselves the same questions Harry had.

Ron seemed supremely determined not to let any possible show of weakness past his guard during the funeral, public or private. His face was set in a mask of stoicism and strength that was much more unreadable than Mr. Weasley's. He stood quietly by with Hermione on his arm gazing at the still figure of the brother he had always called a prat or git. Harry couldn't read his best friend's state of mind, like most young men he and Ron had never been particularly good about dropping their macho exteriors and opening up about such foreign concepts as their feelings or worries. Harry wasn't expecting that to change here. He felt that the fact that they didn't share such things with each other did not make them bad friends, he could never ask for a better friend than Ron, boys just didn't do such things and that was all there was to it. However, Harry's eyes were drawn to the frizzy, brown-haired girl next to his friend. He hoped Hermione's famous, but somewhat nosy, inquisitive nature would pull Ron's constantly pent up emotions out of him. She was good at that, especially now that both had admitted their love for the other, she now had that avenue to work through.

And then there was Ginny... She had begun the funeral trying to comfort her mother, and basically leaving the others to their own devices. He obvious concern and fear for her mother's health and happiness overshadowed her every nervous glance. She seemed to be concentrating on her mother as a way to ignore her own reactions to Percy's death. However, Mr. Weasley had quietly taken over management of Mrs. Weasley and gently edged Ginny out. With a gentle and conciliatory smile that all fathers have, he had sent her to stand with Harry, who up until this point had stayed separate and alone, not wanting to intrude on the family grief. Somewhat reluctantly, she had gone to him and now stood by his side through the funeral. She was quiet and seemed composed, but some sixth sense in Harry could sense a rising tide in her, a great wave of mourning and sadness that was threatening to break at any moment. He stayed very close to her after this became apparent.

The crowd at the funeral was a small one, a few officials and such who had worked with Percy and Mr. Weasley during their time at the Ministry including Acting Minister of Magic Amelia Bones. They came forward in small groups or individually, murmuring apologies and offering their handshakes, many seemed quite insincere and only here for the obligation. Percy hadn't made many friends through the course of his work. Many were far warmer toward Mr. Weasley, who seemed much more well known and respected, than conciliatory toward the body of his son.

Several Order Members had arrived from their various duties as well. The entire Order showed up at some point, apparating and disapparating as they were called back to their stations and posts. The first to arrive was none other than Hagrid, wearing his hairy suit, now dyed a tar black, making him more presentable for the event. "Merlin, I'm sorry Molly," he said in a soft rumble, reaching out a huge, gentle hand to pat Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on their respective shoulders, "he didn' deserve nuthin' like this and er...He was a good man." Hagrid obviously wanted to say more, but seemed too awkward to get it out correctly. He shuffled into the background, giving Harry and each of his friends a monstrous hug as he did.

Remus Lupin and Tonks showed up for the longest time they could manage. Harry couldn't remember a time when he had seen Tonks look so grim, her mirthful face never should have faded, but Harry saw not a trace of fun in her, just a solemn respect. Her hair was flat and black today, making her not look like herself. Lupin looked haggard and worn, like he always did after a full moon, but it was more jagged and pronounced. He was his usual perceptive, conciliatory self. He always seemed to have the right words. "Hello everyone," he said to the family, Hermione and Harry, "a sad day, to remember a good young man, an exemplary man, rare is it when people of his caliber walk this earth." He had been about to say more, but Tonks wasn't handling the funeral atmosphere very well, especially with the sobbing Mrs. Weasley, and Lupin left to make sure Tonks was okay, Harry rather felt he needn't have bothered, Tonks was strong.

To Harry's great surprise he saw Professor McGonagall arrive in satin black robes, her pinched, usually severe face was so saddened Harry wondered if it was the same witch who had chastised him for poor Transfiguration. Harry had seen her like this only a few times, one had been when she had expressed regret for being harsh with Peter Pettigrew when he had been a student. Of course at that time she hadn't been aware that Pettigrew was a murderer and traitor. Harry knew how she was secretly attached to her students, especially the promising ones such as Percy had been. Having one of her pupils, whom she had educated herself and sent out into the world to succeed, cut down in the prime of his life must have been a terrible blow for the teacher. It seemed to make her work meaningless, and teachers set great stock by the purpose of their work. Professor McGonagall said nothing to Harry, but spent several minutes with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, probably a nostalgic conversation, for all were teary eyed when she stepped away.

A rustle of surprise ran through the crowd and Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore striding up the hill, his eyes bereft of that famous twinkle. His black robes contrasted starkly with his pale old face and silver beard, Harry was again forcefully reminded of how old Dumbledore was. The Headmaster's half-moon glasses seemed misty as he gathered Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's around him, the crown gathered in front of him like children to the Pied Piper. Dumbledore walked slowly up to the gravesite, where Percy's casket stood silently by an freshly dug hole in the earth. Harry knew it was a resting place, and deserved respect, but that was all it looked like to him, a hole in the dirt, Percy deserved better than that.

Dumbledore stood like an aged monolith among the mourners, their attention was riveted. He spoke loudly and clearly, no trace of sadness or age now. "We are here today, to mourn a great man." His hand ran down the smooth surface of the casket. "And a great man he was, a great man because he had the courage to stand up for his beliefs. When the beliefs he had defended against his very family were proved false he did not allow his ego to get in the way. He had the courage to return to those he had berated and ask for their forgiveness. He became a devoted and helpful fighter as this war has ever seen. He gave his life in defense of the Minister of Magic himself, we can ask no more than that of any of our heroes."

With reverential slowness, Dumbledore reached up and drew the lid slowly closed over Percy. "And now we have another hero, may we never forget him." He stepped back from the casket. "His name is Percy Weasley." He bowed respectfully and turned away. Harry wondered what it must have felt like for the aged Headmaster. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped forward, thanking him profusely through tearful eyes. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley and Remus came forward a picked up coffin, they walked it to the grave and, using their wands, lowered it in. Tonks sang a melancholy song in a surprisingly sweet voice.

Harry found his own eyes moist as the coffin sank into its final resting place. He hadn't ever been close to Percy. Percy had been arrogant and supremely stupid sometimes, but his end had been one that no person deserved just for being overly pompous. Staring down at the gravestone, Harry vowed then and there that he would do whatever it took, regardless of sacrifice, to protect those he cared about from harm.

Hr turned away, Ginny was standing beside him with he shoulders shaking as she looked at the grave. He edged closer to her without speaking, afraid to interrupt her silent grief. Stretching out a tentative hand he brushed her sleeve, "Gin." Suddenly, both of them sank into each other, as if to draw strength from mere contact. "I love you." He whispered to her, pulling her smaller frame to him.

"I did love him, Harry." She said quietly, sad but without the brokenness of Mrs. Weasley. "He didn't deserve any of this. Why?! Why couldn't he have gotten better?"

Harry wished with all his heart that he could find an adequate explanation to assuage her questions, some way to make the pain go away. But there just didn't seem to be any way to do it, he didn't have the answer himself. So he just held on to her, and took as much of her grief as he could.

Maybe it was just his imagination but, as the mourners began drifting away in small groups leaving the Weasley's alone by the grave; Harry thought he saw something, off in the shadows of the trees. It was so vague he was almost sure he had imagined it. But as he had gazed into the shadows he had thought he saw the dark outline of a man in a black coat and even fancied he caught a hint of a gleam of yellow eyes shining in the only darkness of that sunny day. Afterwards he knew there was no way he could have seen what he thought he had seen, the only man like that wasn't even in the country. Still, he had to wonder.

* * *

The days after the funeral seemed to drag on with excruciating slowness. Harry stayed at Grimmauld Place, by Dumbledore's strict orders he wasn't allowed to go anywhere without heavy escorts of Order Members. Given that the Order was moving at high speed, constantly trying to keep up with Voldemort's incessant assaults, there were never enough escorts available to allow him to go anywhere, even to Diagon Alley with Fred and George.

Harry had thought he would have been resentful of Dumbledore's restraints on him, and he was. However, at this point it just didn't seem to matter. He supposed it was his proximity to the Weasley's that gave him some perspective a trivial thing such as limited mobility. Mrs. Weasley went about her usual tasks with her trademark tenacity. But she did it with such intensity that it almost hurt to watch her. She worked so hard to keep busy and keep her mind off Percy Harry found he couldn't get a word in edgewise before she was talking about Mr. Weasley's campaign or her praise for Nit the house elf. It was almost as if she was afraid that if she stopped talking and moving she would break down and never get up again. Next to her, any of Harry's problems seemed trivial.

Mr. Weasley was gone all the time working on his campaign, but he did it mechanically, woodenly. He spent what little free time he had with his wife, Harry was careful not to be present during those times. Therefore, most of the information about the elections came from the Daily Prophet. Apparently Mr. Weasley's side advocated total resistance to Voldemort and protections for all and sundry, which included muggles. He had attracted many with his openness, honesty, and his success as Senior Undersecretary. The only problem was his insistence on protecting muggles as much as possible. It wasn't in the average magical person's mind to be concerned about muggles and many took a dim view of muggle protection.

Derek Travers and his contingent were campaigning very strongly for peace. He claimed not to condone what Voldemort's forces had done, but maintained that a long, drawn out war was more than the wizarding world could handle. He felt a deal had to be made. He was making headway with the wizarding aristocracy and purebloods. People were sympathetic, after all, no one could argue effectively against peace to an audience of pacifists.

Ron was still bottled up tightly; he played Quidditch with Harry and Ginny, and chess at night. But he didn't talk much. Harry could tell that Hermione desperately wanted to get him to open up but Harry could also tell that she wasn't having any luck as yet. Hermione's frustration with Ron's attitude was apparent; she was frequently snappy and short with everyone, with the notable exception of Mrs. Weasley. Harry hoped Ron would crack and talk to her soon, Hermione never gave up and an explosion was imminent.

For her part, Ginny seemed to realize that bottling up her problems and sorrows was a bad idea. She had let it out, both fortunately and unfortunately, on Harry's shoulder. The fortunate part was that Harry had a beautiful girl sharing her heart with him on a regular basis. The unfortunate part came from the fact that he had little to no experience with being comforting to a distraught girl. His record with Cho wasn't all that sterling, and he hadn't really learned much from that fiasco except not to talk about meeting other girls while you're on a date. So he awkwardly did his best, he held her in his arms far into the night, he frequently reminded her how much he cared for her, he made her laugh whenever he could. In retrospect he thought it had been a fairly sad attempt, but Ginny didn't seem to think so.

"You're a good boyfriend." She said quietly, a week and a half later, her hand was wrapped around his as they ate their lunch in the kitchen with Ron and Hermione.

"He'd better be." Ron said threateningly, and Harry wasn't quite sure if he was joking. Hermione rapped Ron's hand and both settled down to bicker under their breaths.

"I don't know how I am, it's not like I've had a lot of experience." Harry blushed as Mrs. Weasley eyed them speculatively from across the room where she was cooking. Harry saw the ghost of a smile on her face and immediately resolved to display his affections for Ginny in a sweet fashion in front of her mother more often. To a reasonable extent of course, there were five overprotective brothers to consider. His smile faded when he remembered that was one less brother than there should have been, maybe he was even being to optimistic about counting Bill and Charlie.

Ginny squeezed his hand. "What is it?"

Banishing his dark thoughts vehemently, Harry smiled down at her. "It's nothing Gin, don't worry about it." He kept smiling and leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek to dispel her usual accurate reading of his emotions. Ron and Hermione were now eating in silence, avoiding each others' eyes.

Ginny, true to her form, was looking at him keenly and was getting ready to launch into another enquiry when there was a flash of red flame from the middle of the table. Ron jumped back with a yelp; Hermione squeaked and toppled off her chair. Ron immediately hurried to her, all pretense of their fight gone. "What the bloody hell was that?!"

Mrs. Weasley paused to hit him on the back of the head with her soup spoon as she went to the table. "Language Ron! It's just an Order message, Fawkes delivers them." She reached out and pulled a small, singed piece of parchment from the tabletop. She read it for a moment, and then handed it to Harry with a shake of her head. "That man!" Was all she said, before going back to her cooking.

Aware of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looking over his shoulder he read the message.

_Molly,_

_HP to be at meeting tonight, important information forthcoming._

_A.B._

"What do you suppose it is now?" He asked, and got only shrugs in return.


	7. Chapter 6: Information Interrupted

Here's the next chapter, again I'm sorry about the posting rate. I blame spyware and adware which infected my computer so badly I had to overhaul the entire system, which took a week. I hope too many reviewers aren't angry with me.

Chapter 6: Information Interrupted

"Who is A.B. anyway?" Asked Harry, he couldn't think of anyone who had those initials.

"Dumbledore of course." Mrs. Weasley told him with a slight smile. "He's using one of his middle names for his initials so a casual inspection of a note won't reveal it's from him. He has so many he can use a couple different letters."

"That's true." Harry remembered his hearing and the long winded statement of Dumbledore's full name. "Does he mean an Order meeting?"

"I suppose he means tonight's planning meeting, he'll be here to brief us on new information." Mrs. Weasley replied in a voice that indicated she didn't think much of Harry attending. He supposed she didn't object out loud to him being exposed because he was legally of age now.

"Well, I guess 'information forthcoming' is good, right?" He looked around at everyone.

"It could be anything Harry," Hermione said sagely, "good or bad you'll just have to wait and see what Dumbledore has to tell you."

"Ten to one it's something bad, it's not like his track record is great about bringing me good news." Harry muttered.

"Harry!" Hermione looked scandalized, Ron just grimaced. "Don't say things like that!"

"Well it's true." Harry muttered rebelliously, but let the matter drop, in her present state Hermione was liable to bite his head off. Ron seemed adamant about not talking about his feelings and Hermione was still bent out of shape about it.

Further conversation was distracted by the fireplace bursting into the emerald flames of the Floo Network. Emmeline Vance stepped through, followed by a figure in a brown hooded robe. "Good day to you all, please pardon my intrusion." She said calmly.

"Not at all Emmeline," Mrs. Weasley smiled wanly at her, "are you staying? Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you Molly, I have to get back to...my work. I'm just here to drop off a guest for tonight's meeting." The brown-robed figure behind her pulled back the hood, revealing the strange black eyes and placid face of Lady Souri.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley seemed taken aback. "Well, of course she is welcome to stay. Um, would you like some tea dear?"

The young witch, a former apprentice of the late soul wizard Onmyoji Zao, swiveled her head around and looked at Mrs. Weasley, her black eyes seemed very eerie to Harry. She said nothing for a long moment then gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head and walked to a bare patch of floor. Effortlessly she sat down cross legged and began what looked like some kind of meditation.

"I guess we'd better just leave her mum." Ron said, edging away from the witch on the floor skittishly. "Not really a talkative type is she?" He gave a nervous laugh, but hurried away when the black eyes flew open and looked for the source of the noise. Shaking his head, Harry followed him; there was Quidditch to be played.

* * *

Harry thought about the meeting all day, Dumbledore had said there was information coming, and good or bad Harry was curious to find out what the Order talked about at these meetings. Now that he was of age he definitely intended to join the Order as a full fledged member, not like the fringe member he had become last year, doing random operations with some inside information from Dumbledore.

He knew he had to become a full member, in complete contact with everyone and party to all the information. How else was he supposed to defeat Voldemort? Dumbledore could hardly have realistic expectations about just telling Harry to be somewhere or do something but not tell him why. Harry had every confidence that the old Headmaster's days of withholding important information were behind him; this meeting was proof of that.

"Stop fidgeting!" Ginny poked him in the side from the seat next to him. She was reading another Quibbler while Harry and Ron played chess. The jab caused Harry to jump and misplace his knight. With a laugh Ron gleefully sent his rook stomping all over it. Harry supposed if he never lost like Ron he would be an enthusiastic chess player too, as it was he never got used to losing.

"Hey!" He shoved Ginny lightly, causing her to drop her Quibbler and grab the table to stop herself from toppling over. "Knock off the interference! I am not fidgeting, I'm thinking!"

Ginny shoved him back, causing his chess pieces to shout invectives at him as his arms flailed close to the board. "Whatever Harry Potter! You think so little that I know what it looks like and you were fidgeting, not thinking!"

They playfully shoved back and forth for a moment. Ron made a disgusted noise. "Could I be spared all this flirting between my best mate and my little sister?! I'm about to be sick!"

"You're still not used to this are you?" Harry advanced an indignant bishop.

Ron cocked an eyebrow. "Would you be?"

"Good point." Harry watched in frustration as the same troublesome rook bashed his bishop into pieces and hurled them off the board. "I guess I wouldn't be either."

Ginny just shook her head, snorted something that sounded like, "Boys" and left to find Hermione. Harry and Ron sat in silence for a moment as Harry contemplated his next move with his ever shrinking number of pieces. In addition, he looked at Ron, who seemed lost in thought as well, waiting for Harry to move. "So," He said, as he began a cautious advance with his pawns, "how are you and Hermione doing lately?"

"Huh?" Ron looked up as he moved his piece to block. "Oh, we're all right, you know how it is."

"I do." Harry cast about on the board for an opening. "That's what has me worried."

"What?!" Ron's face darkened. "What do you mean by that?"

Harry finally found a safe avenue between Ron's rooks and advanced. "What I mean is that you're going about cool as an ice cube, and she's going about like a thundercloud about to burst. You really have to let this go mate; it's going to tear you up." He took his hand off his pawn. "It's going to tear both of you up."

"You're mental!" Ron snapped back, moving his rook to block. "It's not going to tear me up! I'm doing just fine!"

"Hermione doesn't believe that." Harry replied evenly, switching tactics and attacking with his queen instead. "You should at least put that to rest."

"I'm fine!" Ron declared firmly, his mouth tightening as he moved in to take Harry's queen. "And I don't need you or her nursemaiding me! That is that, leave it alone!"

"Nursemaiding?" Harry tried to guard his queen effectively with his remaining bishop. "Is that even a word?"

"Sod off Potter." Ron grumbled without malice, gliding his rook past the queen Harry thought he was going to attack. "Checkmate." Harry decided to let the matter rest; Hermione was a much more persuasive speaker than he was. 'Besides,' he thought unkindly as they put away the chessboard, 'I'm working without the advantage of snogging him.'

* * *

The Order meeting was scheduled to begin late that evening, members began arriving in the late afternoon they disapparated in front of the house and walked up to it rather than use the fireplace. Mad-eye Moody informed Harry in his gravelly voice that the Floo Network was under "constant surveillance" and mass transit of Order members to a specific location would be suspicious. Although Voldemort probably already knew the location of the Order's Headquarters, they did not need to go out of their way to inform his forces that a meeting was in progress.

"Ruddy foolish to let them know anything if you ask me." The aged Auror had growled, "We ought to relocate every week or so, Fidelius charm has been defeated before." This seemed overly security conscious to Harry, but he didn't say so, just moved aside and let Moody go into the kitchen.

Remus and Tonks arrived together as usual, Harry thought about asking them if they were living together, but didn't think it was really an appropriate question. He was just glad to see both of them in one piece, danger was their constant companion. Remus looked a little under the weather, as there had just been a full moon a few nights ago. However, the gold Sirius had left to him had kept his living style and wardrobe in much better standing so that he never again looked like a bum, just a man old in spirit.

Tonks of course, was her usual genial self, her green hair and her faded jeans and tee shirt contrasted oddly with Remus' conservative wizard's robes. She greeted Harry and his friends with a bright, "Wotcher gang!" and tweaked Harry's cheek like an affectionate relative. Harry blushed bright red at this treatment, especially since Ginny had been standing right next to him. He later thought that Tonks had done it solely for Ginny's amusement at his discomfiture.

Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hagrid all arrived at different intervals, Elphias Doge was still in the hospital. Fred and George arrived by broom, flashy new Cleansweeps, Harry was glad to see the twins' bravado did not extend to buying brand new Firebolts, although they probably could have afforded them. "News from the professional snoops!" Fred crowed, by way of announcing their presence. Earning him a vicious glare from Professor Snape and a disapproving, but kinder one from Professor McGonagall, who had just arrived.

"Good day Potter, Weasley." Professor McGonagall said to Harry and Ron as she came up to them. "I hope you have finished your homework." Hermione drew herself up, as if to assure the strict Professor that there was no doubt of her being finished, but Professor McGonagall had made a point of not bothered to ask her while looking severely at Harry and Ron. Snape strode by them as though they were butlers and maids, his black cloak billowing. The picture of the wedding in the front hall earned only a curled lip from him, although the picture of Sirius was making a very rude gesture in his direction, so perhaps it was warranted.

The Order members gathered at the long kitchen table, chattering amongst themselves as Mrs. Weasley served tea and biscuits. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all edged nervously into the room. While he had fully intended to be a full fledged Order member, to be actually standing in on one of their meetings was quite another thing. Looking at these few people who had dedicated their lives to stopping Voldemort made Harry feel somewhat humble. While he had probably risked his life more and done more to thwart Voldemort's plans than any of them, the prophecy and Voldemort's subsequent interest in him gave him no choice in the matter. Each one of these people had volunteered for this, the most hazardous of duties, instead of hiding and letting others deal with it, and that was something.

With a flash of red flames Dumbledore appeared in the middle of the kitchen with Fawkes on his shoulder. "Good evening to you all." He said in a calm voice. "My thanks to Harry for continuing to allow us to utilize his home as our base of operations." He nodded to Harry, who was baffled that everyone seemed to need to thank him for letting them use a house that they had been using anyway for more than a year.

"Now to business, I believe our esteemed scouts of Diagon Alley have a report to make?" His eyes twinkled as Fred and George bounded to the head of the table alongside him.

"Yes sir," George grinned for a moment, then grew serious. "We were snooping around Knockturn Alley yesterday and ran into a shady chap who had some information for us he thought might be of some use."

"Cost us a few pretty Galleons but I think we got it all out of him." Fred chimed in, looking as though he expected reimbursement.

"Apparently this bloke hangs out by Borgin's shop and saw something of interest there." continued George. "A man in a black cloak came into the shop around two days ago. Normally that wouldn't be interesting but our informant caught a hint of silver under the cloak so he followed this man and eavesdropped. Apparently the man was looking for a book, a book on Demons, possession and summoning and the like. It wasn't clear whether or not he managed to get it out of Mr. Borgin, but that's not the most interesting part."

"Then what is?" Moody growled in a voice that highlighted his impatience.

The twins waited for a moment, perhaps to increase the tension. "Our informant peeped into the shop and saw the man's hands, one of them was silver."

Mutterings broke out around the table and Harry felt his anger rise. Wormtail, the man who had betrayed his parents to Voldemort, had earned a silver hand from the Dark Lord by sacrificing his own to the revival spell. Harry had inadvertently allowed this to happen when he had spared Wormtail from the wands of his old friends, Sirius and Remus. There was not a mention of the cringing little henchman that Harry did not take with a shudder of anger.

"So," Dumbledore's voice cut across the hum of conversation smoothly, "Voldemort is seeking information on demons. See if you can find out if the book was purchased, if it was not, we must try to acquire it before Voldemort's forces. Well done boys, keep an extra close watch on Borgin, his shop may be used again. Severeus, can you shed any light on this matter?"

"I have heard nothing on this subject Headmaster," Snape glowered, "it is possible such a search is only confined to the Dark Lord's highest minions."

"See if you can find out anything, be discreet." Dumbledore turned to Lupin. "Remus, do you have anything?"

The werewolf cleared his throat. "Another Death Eater was spotted in Thorny End last night, which makes three confirmed sightings since the incident of the fire. All were in the vicinity of the church and town hall. He got away before we could identify him; I'm still unable to figure out their purpose."

"Perhaps a report on the object acquired during the fire will help," Hestia Jones piped up, "I've finished examining the box you found in the church, it doesn't contain anything inside. But I have found that the carvings on it are the directions for a spell, written in old Latin of course, it hasn't been completely translated. I can't really follow it that well, but it appears to be some kind of summoning spell." She looked up with greater intensity. "The most interesting thing however, is that the names of the founders of Hogwarts all appear on four different sides." She looked to Dumbledore for approval.

The old Headmaster ran a hand through his silver beard. "Very well, continue with the translation, when it is complete we will arrange a test to see what kind of summoning spell." Hestia Jones nodded sagely; the rest of the Order remained silent in introspection. Harry himself was confused by all this, what could Voldemort be up to now? Ron looked baffled, Ginny unsure. Hermione was taking detailed notes on everything that had been said, but given the way Moody's magical eye was swiveling their way, Harry felt sure she wouldn't be allowed to keep them.

Dumbledore stood up and looked at Harry, seated at the far end of the table. "Now it is time to present some new information regarding Harry Potter and Voldemort. Our esteemed colleague the Lady Souri has discovered information from her late master."

The entire table shifted in their seats to look at Harry or Lady Souri with curiosity. Harry felt his face grow hot, he hated scrutiny. Lady Souri seemed unperturbed, turning her weird black eyes to Dumbledore. "I have, if you will allow me to acquire my notes and the scroll." The Headmaster nodded and the witch stood and glided over to the fireplace. Whispering a destination, presumably her home, she threw a handful of Floo Powder on the logs.

"Use your ruddy phoenix feather!" Roared Moody, half rising from the table. "It's untraceable that way!"

Tonks was turning, saying, "Ease up Mad-Eye!" When an arm encased in a black sleeve was thrust through the middle of the emerald flames, in the hand was a wand pointed directly at Lady Souri.

"Look out!" Practically everyone in the room screamed or shouted. Harry only had time to fling Ginny down and hurl himself on top of her as the wand emitted a familiar green flash of light and whooshing sound. Lady Souri fell without silently to the kitchen floor, her black eyes like empty voids.

In the din that followed Harry heard Moody shout, "Reducto!!" there was an audible snap and the arm withdrew like a wounded snake. Moody was up and after it with admirable speed for a cripple, Remus and Kingsley right behind him. All three fired stunners through the Floo powder flames and leapt after them, disappearing. Mrs. Weasley was hurriedly grabbing her children and pulling them away from the fireplace in a near panic, Harry and Hermione were already backing away in horror.

Snape reached the fallen Lady Souri first, but straightened up after only the barest of cursory inspections. "She's dead Headmaster."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Minerva, Severeus, take her back to the school and get Poppy to examine her, perhaps she will find something to help us." Both teachers nodded and hurriedly levitated the corpse out through the fireplace, after making doubly sure to use the phoenix feather.

Hestia Jones, Tonks, and Emmeline Vance remained, Dumbledore turned to them. "I need you three to..." He broke off suddenly as the front door slammed and Nit the house elf appeared in the doorway to the front hall, she looked tentatively at Dumbledore. "Sir, a man is asking for you sir."

"Now is not the time Nit..." Began Mrs. Weasley sternly, but surprisingly Dumbledore cut her off.

"Where is he Nit?" The Headmaster asked, urgency in his voice.

"Right here." Said a tired voice. Everyone looked up and Mrs. Weasley screamed. Standing in the doorway was the red-stained figure of Darius Raider.

And slung over either shoulder, were Bill and Charlie Weasley.


	8. Chapter 7: Humanity

_I think my busy schedule is going to preclude rapid posts for a while. I'm going to try for one chapter a week. Please bear with me, this story has proved more difficult than I anticipated, but I have no intention of quitting._

Chapter 7: Humanity

The silence in the room was deafening. Darius stood for a moment, looking about as though wondering what he had walked in on, and then slowly dropped to his knees and eased the still figures of the two elder Weasleys off his shoulders. Harry stared at them, fearing the worst, but he could not see a mark on them besides some bruises and cuts that were nowhere near fatal. A moment later he saw their chests rising and falling to the rhythm of labored breathing, they were both unconscious.

"What did you do?!!!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George had their wands halfway out, but stopped undecided as Tonks glared at them reprovingly. Mrs. Weasley rushed forward and pulled both her sons to her with tremendous strength, she began checking them over tenderly.

Ron looked shocked, unable to grasp what had just happened. Hermione was gazing at Darius with a searching look, as if something was just beyond her sight. Ginny had grabbed Harry's hand tightly at the sight of her brothers. Darius remained on his knees, shaking his head slowly, like he was confused. Red lines of blood ran down his face from cuts on his scalp and forehead.

"What happened?!" Emmeline asked, beside a speechless Hestia. Darius did not answer her, just pressed his arms to the floor, looking like he was trying to stand but was too tired to do so.

Dumbledore was looking at Darius in the same manner as Hermione, as though something was not right. "Darius," he said calmly, "Darius." The vampire looked up shakily. "Are you injured?"

Mrs. Weasley looked up indignantly. "How can you ask that when my boys are...!!!?"

"Enough Molly!" Dumbledore cut her off harshly, Harry looked up in surprise at this un-Dumbledore-like move. The Headmaster was striding forward towards the still kneeling vampire. "Darius, are you all right?" Emmeline was also edging toward Darius from the other side, Hestia seemed paralyzed.

It was then that Harry noticed Darius' dark hair was streaked with large swathes of red, more than the scalp wounds could have provided. He seemed barely lucid, looking sideways at Dumbledore as he approached. "Hello sir." He said vaguely, as though he had just seen the old Headmaster. "Brought them back... job's done... Lots of vampires, Death Eaters..." He shook his head as if to clear it. "Had to get them out, couldn't save the rest... I'm sorry...sorry..." He fell face first to the floor and rolled over onto his back, his black coat fell open.

"Merciful heavens!!!" Exclaimed Emmeline, Hermione choked and buried her face in Ron's chest; the others stared in dumbstruck horror, even Mrs. Weasley.

Under the untouched coat, Darius' garments had been torn to tatters, only rags adorned his abused body. His torso was marred all over by slashes and lacerations; some by blades, some by curses, and even some that looked like teeth. Burns and terrible bruises blackened his body in other areas; blood stained everything a verdant red. The vampire had obviously been in a ferocious fight against multiple savage opponents and had taken a tremendous amount of punishment; though somehow his coat had remained intact and unstained, giving the illusion that he was all right.

Dumbledore hurriedly knelt next to the vampire. "Darius! Darius! I need you to focus! Did you come by portkey?!"

"Couldn't save them all..." Darius muttered, staring blank-eyed at the ceiling. "Couldn't save them...had to get important ones out..."

"Darius listen to me!!!" Dumbledore thundered, turning the vampire's head so he could look him in the eye. "Did you use a portkey!!?"

"Sir, can't you just leave it be? He needs a healer..." Emmeline began, plucking at Dumbledore's arm fretfully.

"This is important Emmeline; we must know how he arrived." Dumbledore's urgent voice belied the gentleness of his hands as he cradled the wounded man's head.

"Had to get them out..." Darius said again, "Found a shoe, used it to get them out...Portus!" His head lolled to one side where he could see Bill and Charlie still held up by Mrs. Weasley. "Had to get them out...most important they are. Couldn't stop Death Eaters from..." He dissolved into a fit of choked coughing; a thin rivulet of blood ran from the side of his mouth. "Couldn't save them all..." His grey eyes settled on Charlie. "Sorry...forgive..." He looked back up at Dumbledore and for a moment his face seemed to clear. "Going to pass out now." His head rolled back and his eyes closed.

Gently, Dumbledore laid the vampire's head down on the floor and looked up. "Nymphadora, Hestia, go outside immediately, find the portkey he used and destroy it. Voldemort's followers could have traced it and tried to follow." Tonks ignored the use of her hated first name as she hurriedly led Hestia out the door without looking back.

Dumbledore then turned to Emmeline Vance. "Take him to St. Mungo's immediately; let me know what kind of treatment he needs, tell them I will provide compensation. Go now! He needs help or he'll die." Emmeline nodded, her usually taciturn face pinched with worry. She swiftly pulled out her wand, levitated Darius' beaten body towards the fireplace, grabbed some Floo Powder and hurled it on the logs. Both of them disappeared in a whirl of emerald flames.

Dumbledore walked back to the table where Fawkes was perched, watching him quizzically. The old Headmaster whispered to the bird for a moment. Fawkes bobbed his head, trilled once and disappeared in a flash of flame. "I've sent for Poppy Pomphrey Molly," he said to Mrs. Weasley, who was busily laying Bill and Charlie out on blankets with the help of Fred and George, "I think it best that these boys not leave the security of Headquarters for such minor injuries. They will be treated here."

"Yes Headmaster," Mrs. Weasley said quietly, she looked all right, but hardly at ease. She couldn't seem to stay still, shuffling around her charges, dabbing, primping and brushing away dust.

Ginny and Ron edged up to her, looking down at the two eldest Weasley brothers. Harry and Hermione stood slightly back. "Is everything okay mum?" Ginny asked, kneeling down by Charlie.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter, her eyes misty. "Yes dear," she smiled genuinely for the first time since Percy's funeral, "it's all right now." Fawkes reappeared, sitting on Madame Pomphrey's shoulder.

The mediwitch looked momentarily startled, her mouth was open as if she had just been protesting something and had been interrupted by the teleport. She looked around in bewilderment until her eyes fell on Dumbledore. "Really Albus!" She said loudly. "You should get control of this mad bird! I was just starting to have a look at the body of that poor girl Minerva and Severeus brought me when this cursed thing starts tweeting at me and brings me here! Why on earth..." Her eyes fell on the Weasley boys. "Merlin!" She hurriedly rushed over to them and began an examination.

For a few minutes she pushed and prodded at their still forms, clucking her tongue and shaking her head at every cut and bruise. Soon she straightened up and patted Mrs. Weasley on the shoulder. "They'll be all right Molly, we just have to wake them up."

Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

The mediwitch stood up and pointed her wand at Bill and Charlie. "Ennervate!"

Immediately both wizards' eyes fluttered open and both sat up shakily. "What in the..." Muttered Bill, staring blearily around the room.

He was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley hurling an arm around each of their necks and breaking down completely on their shoulders. "Oh my boys!!!! My boys!!!"

"Mum?!" Choked Charlie, twisting around to hold her. "Where are we?"

"Headquarters Charlie," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling again, "you're back, Darius brought you along."

"Home?" Charlie looked around frantically. "Where are...?" He saw Harry and the others, but seemed to be looking for something else. "Where are the others?"

"I'm afraid you were the only ones he managed to bring back Charlie." Dumbledore said gently, "We will try to figure out how to discover what happened to the rest of your party. In the meantime, you should just relax." He smiled, looking at Mrs. Weasley. "There are some here who will gladly attend to you."

"Hello all!" Bill said, hugging his mother genuinely. That seemed to break a barrier, Ginny, Ron and the twins all rushed at their brothers, laughing, crying, and talking all at once. They all piled together in a huge embrace, knocking their brothers to the floor. This rough treatment drew a shrill protest from Madame Pomphrey, but Dumbledore stopped her from interfering.

Harry and Hermione laughed along with the Weasleys; finally they all disentangled themselves and allowed Bill and Charlie to sit down at the table. "Goodness boys you are looking thin!" Mrs. Weasley wiped her eyes and bustled over to the stove. "What on earth did you eat out there? I'll cook you up something right away! And we must tell Arthur, he'll be so thrilled!"

"Thanks mum." Bill laughed, Charlie still seemed bewildered. Quite suddenly the fireplace burst into green flames again and Emmeline Vance stepped through with Darius' black coat over her shoulder, to Harry's great surprise she was still levitating the wounded vampire.

"Emmeline what is the meaning of this?" Asked Dumbledore, as the others stared with wide eyes.

The stately witch was shaking with barely controlled rage; she lowered Darius onto the blankets Bill and Charlie had vacated and turned to Dumbledore as Madame Pomphrey knelt down and began examining him. "They won't treat him!" Her voice was the loudest and angriest Harry had ever heard from the normally taciturn witch. "The head healer recognized him from the Reaper's attack last year and won't allow anyone to heal him! I argued with him, but he won't budge! He's backed by Travers; I can't make him do it!" She sounded half hysterical.

"What!?" Yelled Bill, leaping up despite his injuries. "We have to do something!" He looked to Dumbledore. "He helped us a lot out there sir, we have to help him!"

Dumbledore said nothing for a moment. "Poppy?"

The mediwitch looked up, her face serious. "I can't save him with what I have at the school, either he gets in to that hospital, or he's going to die."

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "I have no authority over the St. Mungo's administration, and with the support of Derek Travers they might have the legal force to make the refusal solid."

"They're not going to make it stick!" Everyone turned in surprise at the forceful voice. Mrs. Weasley pulled her apron off and flung it at the twins decisively. "Fred, George, cook your brothers something! I'm off!"

"What?!" George caught the apron in bewilderment.

"What are you doing mum?" Ginny asked.

"Don't be silly Ginny, I'm going to go find your father, and we're going right down there to that...that...hospital!! And we are going to make them see reason!! I'll have him in a bed with healers galore!! They'll see reason or so help me...!" She couldn't seem to come up with the appropriate phrase and settled for swelling in rage. "Emmeline come with me!" She stomped out the door; Emmeline looked at Darius for a moment, and then hurried out after the rapidly disappearing Mrs. Weasley.

They left a pensive silence in their wake. "Blimey," Fred said finally, "those poor blokes at the hospital don't know what they're in for." That drew a nervous laugh.

"Do everything you can to take care of him Poppy." Dumbledore said quietly. "I will be in contact shortly; I must go now and speak to Derek and see what I can do about this situation." Fawkes trilled in farewell and took his master away.

Everyone settled down after the Headmaster's departure, Bill and Charlie begged off, avoiding questions and asked to sleep. Harry wondered if they were really that tired, or if they just didn't want to let Fred and George cook for them. Both older Weasley brothers collapsed in a guest room upstairs and were asleep in minutes. Madame Pomphrey moved Darius to the Hogwarts hospital wing to better take care of him. She was frantic, trying to keep life in her patient until help arrived.

"Do you think she can do it?" Harry asked Ginny, as they made their way up the stairs to their own rooms.

"She can," Ginny said with confidence, "if anyone can yell down a stubborn administrator it's mum."

"I hope so." Harry lightly pushed the door to his and Ron's room open, but stopped when he heard sounds coming from inside. Carefully he peeked in, there wasn't much light. Ron and Hermione were sitting on Ron's bed, Ron was crying, actually crying. Harry couldn't remember many times that he had actually seen his best mate cry. Hermione was holding onto him, stroking his hair and whispering in his ear. Ron had finally opened up to her it seemed.

Quietly Harry closed the door and edged back from the room. He looked around for a moment, seemingly at a loss for where to go. Ginny smiled a mischievous smile. "Come on Harry, since my parents are out I suppose you can sleep in my room." She took him by the hand, ignoring his protests. "Just don't get forward with me."

* * *

Harry awoke to the pleasant sensation of Ginny's head on his chest. He shifted slightly, adjusting his position for a little more comfort. Neither of them had bothered to even change for bed, both still wore yesterday's clothes. He looked around; trying to figure out what had woken him up. Fred and George stood at the door, staring at him. Harry was momentarily concerned until he saw that both had stupid grins on their faces. "Well twin, isn't this cute?" George said.

"Very cute." Fred agreed. "In fact it's so cute..."

"We just might have to break it up." George finished, hefting a Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's Water Balloon, one that would soak you for hours.

Ginny's arm came up, though her head remained on Harry's chest and her eyes stayed closed. Her wand was in her hand and pointed at the twins, "Bugger off you two," she said in a calm voice, "unless you want some Bat Bogeys."

"Goodness she's grumpy." Fred said in mock horror.

"Yes, but she's not nearly as grumpy as our little brother, who's on his way up here looking for you." George put the water balloon away. "Guess it's just a Weasley thing."

"Well when he gets here I'll hex him too." Ginny said in the same tone of voice, her eyes were still closed. "You want those Bogeys or not?" Fred and George disappeared from the doorway. Finally Ginny did raise her head. "Good morning love." She gave Harry a quick kiss and then shoved him out of the bed. "Now badger off to the shower before Ron finds out you were here."

"Tell me again why being attached to you is good?" Harry teased, pretending to be annoyed. He ran from the room before she could threaten him with a Bat Bogey Hex.

He was halfway to the shower when he heard a shout from the kitchen. "Everyone in this house get down here right now!!!" Thundered a voice. Mrs. Weasley.

She sounded so insistent that Harry immediately turned and headed down the stairs, nearly colliding with Ginny, Ron and Hermione as all of them tumbled out of their rooms. Bill and Charlie had already awoken and were heading down to the kitchen. Harry could hear Bill already shouting questions.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was at the table clearing up the mess of the Order meeting simply to have something to do. "There you all are!" She huffed. "I declare, you never wake up early unless you have to do you? It's always the same..."

"Mum!" Bill practically shouted. "What happened? Is Darius okay?!"

"I was getting to that," Mrs. Weasley replied indignantly, "he's all right now, they agreed to treat him after your father and I were done speaking to them!" She smiled a feral smile usually reserved for after she had finished telling off Fred and George. "Come along now, Emmeline says he's awake and we can go see him now."

* * *

The journey to St. Mungo's was considerably faster than Harry's last few, considering the plethora of Ministry cars sent by Mr. Weasley. Harry decided that as soon as he could he was going to get one for himself. Although he privately admitted to himself, while watching the drivers' abysmal skills, wizards and cars just shouldn't mix.

"Hurry along now, hurry along!" Mrs. Weasley shooed them through the hallways and up a flight of stairs to a back ward, with only one healer in attendance.

"Oh yes, they really do treat their priority cases well." Hermione remarked sarcastically, looking at the unkempt beds and badly maintained ward.

"At least he's healed." Bill said ruefully, although the looks he gave to the décor made it clear that his opinion was the same as Hermione's.

"It's that blasted Derek Travers!" Mrs. Weasley hissed. "That man is determined to put on airs and hold people who are different under his heel. Even Arthur couldn't push his supporters into more than this. We were lucky it was only the head healer who refused treatment, the other healers were practically begging to be allowed to help him." She beamed at the thought. "Good, decent people they are."

Darius was lying in a bed at the back of the ward, his head propped up on frayed pillows. The top of his head and part of his face were swathed in white bandages. The contrast made Harry pause for a moment; he had never seen the ensouled vampire wear anything but black. Emmeline Vance was seated in a chair at the head of the bed, somehow managing to look aristocratic and exhausted at the same time. Mr. Weasley was speaking quietly to the only healer in the otherwise empty ward.

"Hm," Darius' grey eyes swept the group, "the whole house came I see." He raised his arm, also bandaged, and gave a weak salute. "This is a first."

"How are you Mr. Raider?" Mrs. Weasley asked, without any trace of lingering stiffness, Harry was happy to see her setting aside her misplaced anger with the deeds of the Reaper.

"I can't feel very much," the vampire glared at the lower half of his body under the covers, "but I suspect at this point that's a good thing." His eyes fell on Bill and Charlie, particularly on Charlie. "You were all I could bring back boys, I'm sorry."

"Don't go being too hard on yourself Raider," Bill said bracingly, though his shoulders sagged, "you did what you could." Charlie said nothing, just looked at the floor.

There was an uncomfortable silence, then Darius cleared his throat and changed the subject. "I should be out in only a few days, boosted healing powers are among my er...unique abilities. My thanks to you madam," he inclined his head to Mrs. Weasely in an imitation of his usual courtly bow. "I owe my present condition to you and your husband." Mrs. Weasley smiled and waved it off. Darius continued, "However, I'm told I was quite a mess when they brought me in."

"Yeh still are!" Roared a hearty voice. Everyone spun around to see Hagrid striding down the aisle toward them His huge grin was infectious as he stopped opposite Emmeline. Then surprisingly he leaned down and gave the vampire a prod with his big finger. "Mornin' yeh lazy bloodsucker! Yeh look like hell!"

Darius hissed at him, swatting his hand away, but without any real malice. "Sod off you great lump of a Philistine!"

"A what?!" Hagrid shook his head and sat down on the next bed, nearly flattening it. "Good ter have yeh back mate."

Darius nodded tiredly, "Good to be here."


	9. Chapter 8: The Last Hogwarts Letters

_I'm concerned I might have lost a large amount of reviewers with my slow posts, I wish I could convince people to be patient, I know how hard it is to wait._

_Incidentally, I'm looking for someone to draw me some fanarts of my fanfic The Reaper's Lesson. If anyone knows a talented artist or if one of my reviewers would care to do the honors I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know._

Chapter 8: The Final Hogwarts Letters

"Well I think we should all give Mr. Raider a chance to rest." Mrs. Weasley said briskly. "Come along now." She began shooing everyone towards the door. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all backed up. Charlie said nothing, but turned and walked out the door.

"Knock that off Molly." Hagrid refused to budge when she prodded him in the side. "I gotta stay and keep this ruddy fool company, besides..." He drew a large bottle of scotch out of his coat, "dear ole Rosemerta gave us a present. Feel like a swig?"

"I don't think..." Began Emmeline disapprovingly, but she was cut off when Darius reached out an arm and took a long pull out of the bottle.

"Ahhh..." Darius smacked his lips. "Helps a lot more than those nasty potions they forced down me." He passed it back to Hagrid. The healer, seeing what they were doing, started over shaking his head. Darius hissed at him and the healer retreated hurriedly, muttering about difficult patients.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "Honestly." She then turned around, "Come along now, I think we..."

She was interrupted by a wildly joyful scream. "WEELIAM!!!"

Bill whirled around at top speed and hurled himself forward, nearly running down Mr. Weasley and the healer. Fleur Delacour was sprinting down the ward, her silver hair flying behind her. Bill leapt over a dilapidated bed and in two steps she flew into his arms laughing and crying at the same time. Bill held her tightly and spun around and around kissing every inch of her face he could reach.

Hagrid grinned widely and clapped Darius on the shoulder, apparently not noticing the vampire wince in pain. "Yeh see that! Yeh did that! That's sumthin yeh can be proud of!"

After wincing Darius' face was, as usual, impassive. "Perhaps." He said, as he watched Bill's reunion with his fiancé.

"You should be proud Mr. Raider." Emmeline nodded to him, then concealed a yawn.

"And you should go home." Darius turned to her. "Thank you for bringing me in Ms. Vance, but I'll be fine. Get some rest."

Emmeline nodded tiredly and stood up. For a moment she placed a hand on the vampire's shoulder. "Thank you Mr. Raider, I'll see everyone later." She skirted around Bill and Fleur and headed out the door. Hagrid and Darius watched her go with two different looks, Hagrid's was calculating, Darius' was contemplative.

It looked to Harry like Bill and Fleur would never let go of each other. He could appreciate the sentiment, his reaction to seeing Ginny after so long would have been the same. Ginny put her arm around Harry, her eyes sparkling as she watched the happy reunion. Ron looked a little nonplussed; Hermione had that same star struck look on her face as Ginny. Harry supposed it was incredibly romantic, he'd never been very good at discerning what girls thought of as romantic these days, only through his relationship with Ginny was he beginning to figure it out a little.

Bill and Fleur finally detached themselves and walked over to the rest of the group. "Ello Monsieur et Madame Weezley!" Fleur said brightly, "And ello to the rest of you!"

"Hello my dear," said Mr. Weasley as Bill led Fleur to Darius' bedside, "well I believe we all have to get back to Grimmauld Place, from what Dumbledore tells me there should be some post for all of you arriving shortly."

"Hogwarts letters?!" Hermione nearly squealed. Mr. Weasley nodded and Hermione jumped up from where she had been sitting on a bed with Ron. "Come on you three! Let's go!"

"What's she so excited about?" Harry asked Ginny as Hermione hauled a protesting Ron out the door. "We get them every year."

"She wants to know if she got head girl of course!" Ginny replied, smiling. "She'd never admit it, but she's mad to know whether or not it's her."

Harry snorted as they began walking to the door. "As if she has any competition."

"She thinks Padma Patil might have a chance of defeating her, she really hit the books last year, that's why she was never at the D.A."

Harry, who hadn't noticed this, simply said, "Oh."

Ginny giggled at him, and turned to watch as Bill explained to Fleur how he had gotten back to England. Harry was astonished when Fleur swooped down on the bedridden vampire and kissed him on either cheek, much as she had done to Harry after he had saved her sister in the Triwizard Tournament. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley linked arms and strolled out of the ward, shooing Harry and Ginny out ahead of them. The last Harry saw of Darius and Hagrid, Hagrid was grinning and Darius had a hand to his unbandaged cheek, a smile trying to squirm its way onto his taciturn face.

* * *

Hermione practically slammed the door to Headquarters against the wall as she hurried through on her way to the kitchen. Nit the house elf nearly had to dive out of her way with a squeak of protest. "Sorry Nit!" Hermione shouted as she dashed down the stairs.

Ron held the door for the others and then took off after her. "Good grief she is barking!"

"Some people just can't help it I guess," Harry joked as they clomped down the stairs, "we all go barking over something." He grinned roguishly.

"Oy Potter! You'd better not be thinking about my sister like that!" Ron growled. "At least not in front of me!"

"Get over yourself Weasley!" Harry deliberately leaned left, sending Ron into the wall.

"Ouch! Prat!" Ron pushed off the wall, knocking Harry into the opposite one.

"Git." Harry returned, punching Ron in the arm.

"Tosser." Ron grinned, smacking Harry in the head.

"Will both of you shut up and keep moving!?" Ginny ran into them from behind and pushed them through the door into the kitchen where they both landed in a heap on the floor.

"You know what mate?" Ron said, shifting Harry's knee out of his face. "Your girlfriend's really annoying."

"Shut up." Harry pushed Ron to one side and stood up.

Hermione was standing next to a stack of Hogwarts letters on the table staring at her own envelope, for some reason she seemed in far less of a hurry to open it than she had been to get to it. Her face had acquired a slightly greenish tint and she was looking at the envelope like it was a particularly nasty piece of blackmail.

Harry picked up his letter and flicked Ron's at him, it hit him in the head as he lay on the floor. Ginny snatched hers from under Harry's hand and delved into it without further ado. "Hmmm, shorter book list this year." She remarked, looking through her parchment. "Hey, there's no Defense Against the Dark Arts book! Huh, I wonder who the teacher is."

"It's not Tofty," Harry said, opening his envelope, "I heard just before we left last year that he retired, apparently the whole thing with Krum was hard on his heart."

"Who told you that?" Asked Ron, standing up and starting to open his envelope.

"One of the Aurors who were guarding your Dad's car was talking about it; I overheard it while I was packing in my trunk." Harry shook his head as he upturned his envelope. "Guess that means we have a new teacher."

"Blimey, one for every year." Ron scratched his chin. "Maybe the job really is cursed."

"Oh for heaven's sake dear!" Mrs. Weasley said as she bustled into the kitchen. "That's just a lot of superstition and paranoia!"

"I don't know Mrs. Weasley..." Harry began, but stopped as something weighty fell into his palm. He looked down at the Quidditch Captain's Badge that had fallen into his hand. "Well, uh...I, uh..." All he could do was stare at it.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny squealed, flinging her arms around him. "Quiddtich Captain!"

"Congratulations dear!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Um, thanks." Harry still couldn't quite believe it.

"Good one Harry!" Ron shouted joyfully.

Hermione said nothing, nor had she moved. She was still staring at her Hogwarts letter and now looked decidedly sick. "Hermione," Ron stopped opening his letter and went over to her. "It's okay, you can open it." He said gently.

Hermione shook her head, still not taking her eyes off the envelope. "No I can't." She said in a squeaky voice. "It's not there I know it!"

"It's there love," Ron said quietly. "You know how I know?" He looked into Hermione's eyes. "Because there's not a bloke or girl in that school who deserves it more."

Slowly, Hermione's arm quit shaking. She nodded, "Right, you're right I'm being silly." She gave Ron a peck on the cheek. "Thanks." Taking a firm grip on the envelope she tore it open. A Head Girl's badge dropped into her waiting palm.

"All right!" Shouted Ron, scooping her up and whirling her around while Hermione burst into tears of joy.

"And the world makes sense again." Harry said to Ginny, watching the two dance about the kitchen. Ginny giggled and picked up Ron's envelope, she juggled it in her hand for a moment and frowned. "Ron, hold up!" Both Ron and Hermione stopped cavorting and looked around. Ginny tossed him his envelope, there might be something in there for you."

"Yeah, a Prefect's badge," Ron said as he casually caught it, "I didn't mess anything up bad enough for them to take it away did I?" He upended the partially opened envelope. A badge fell out that was definitely not a Prefect's badge; it was a Head Boy badge.

The silence in the room was deafening.

It was broken by Mrs. Weasley giving Ron a bone-cracking hug from behind. "Oh Ron! Another Head Boy! I'm so proud of you!!!"

Ron's windpipe was rather constricted, but he managed to gasp out. "Must...be...mistake!"

Hermione bent and picked up the badge from where it had fallen, her eyes were shining with excitement. "Oh this is going to be great!" She replaced Mrs. Weasley around Ron's neck as Mrs. Weasley hurried off to the fireplace, probably to call the entire Order. "Think of all the planning we can do together!"

"I can hardly wait." Ron said, holding his badge like it was a poisonous snake.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley's euphoria spread to the entire family, who arrived later that day. Ron accepted his father's congratulations and his older brothers' good natured humor with a shell-shocked air. However, when Fred and George showed up Ron took to his room and wouldn't come out until Hermione chased the twins away from the door with drawn wand.

"You'll do fine Ron." Hermione said consolingly, Ron was sitting on his bed with a lost look. "It's nothing you can't handle."

"It has to be some kind of foul up," Ron muttered, "I'm not Head Boy, there's no way I'm Head Boy."

"Why not?" Asked Harry in bewilderment. "You have good marks, you've done good stuff for the school."

"Not as much as you," Ron muttered, "it should have been you."

"You made prefect when I didn't." Harry pointed out.

"That was just a fluke!" Ron said heatedly.

"It was not!" Hermione shot back, standing over him. "Don't sell yourself short Ronald Weasley! There are dozens of reasons why Dumbledore would pick you for Head Boy! Don't you dare think you're not worth this! You've earned it!" Ginny, sitting next to him on the bed, nodded fervently in agreement with Hermione's speech.

"She's right mate." Harry said simply.

This seemed to convince Ron somewhat. "Yeah, I guess that's right, I have done a lot."

Hermione pressed the badge into his fist. "Come on Head Boy, let's get our booklists for Diagon Alley."

_Just a note, I know Ron and Hermione as Head Boy and Girl is cliché, but I can't figure out any other way it might work. Besides, Ron as Head Boy makes for some interesting writing._


	10. Chapter 9: Up Street, Down Alley

_Hello again, I'm willing to bet some of you thought I had quit. But I'm still here, and still sweating out this portion of the story. My academic schedule is so constricting it'll be a wonder if I get a chapter out a month. I'll be going on break for a week on the 16th so I'll be able to do another chapter then. Regards to all of you probably frustrated reviewers._

Chapter 9: Up Street Down Alley

Harry hadn't been to Diagon Alley in years, he was glad to see it again. It had been his first introduction to the wonders of the magic world and it would always hold a special place in his heart. He jovially tapped his wand on the bricks and watched the doorway appear. Diagon Alley unfolded in front of him, seeming relatively unchanged by the past year of strife and war. Witches and wizards of all descriptions and ages bustled about in all directions carrying an unimaginably diverse collection of paraphernalia.

"Time for a little shopping!" Announced Mrs. Weasley, swinging a huge handbag over her shoulder, narrowly missing Ron, Harry, and Bill.

"Blimey," Ron whispered to Harry, as Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny set off into the street at an enthusiastic pace, "what is it with women and shopping?" Harry looked at him and cocked one eyebrow. Ron pulled back, "Right, sorry, dumb question."

"Not a dumb question," Harry reassured him as he followed after the rest of their party, "I'm just not the best person to ask."

"Stop trying to understand them gents," Bill said good-naturedly, "just be thankful that they're here."

"I'll take that." Harry said, grinning. Ron looked disgruntled and unsatisfied.

They set off down the street to Gringott's, everyone else stayed outside while Bill went in and got their money out. It took him quite a while, Harry suspected he stopped by Fleur's workstation, and really couldn't blame him. While they were waiting for him they sat and watched the passerby.

"This place is different." Hermione said, a slight catch in her voice.

Harry didn't know what she was talking about until he looked around a little more. He realized she was right, though Diagon Alley still looked the same at first glance, there were a few differences.

People hurried from place to place, keeping their children close and avoiding large crowds. Harry now noticed the grey cloaks of Aurors blending with the crowd; they patrolled the streets in pairs, watching everything and everyone. The air had just a hint of tension, of watchfulness.

"It's still Diagon Alley," Ginny said, mustering a smile, "let's have a good time while we're here. Here comes dad!"

Mr. Weasley was walking down the street toward them, he was moving slowly because he seemed to attract passerby. Some came forward to shake his hand or offer greeting, he seemed quite popular. Others, their dress proclaiming them wealthy wizarding family members, generally avoided him with their faces full of iron disapproval. Arthur Weasley was a living embodiment of the widening division in the magical world.

"I hate to say it Ron," Hermione said quietly as Mr. Weasley approached, "but doesn't your dad have important Ministry business? He is the Senior Undersecretary after all. What's he doing here?"

"Haven't you been reading the Daily Prophet for the past couple of months?" Ron asked. Hermione just raised her eyebrow, looking at him with that expression she usually wore when Ron said something idiotic. Ron stared for a moment, then got it. "Oh, er right, muggle house... Yeah... Anyway, um, he's here for a rally, he's supposed to give a speech or something." He looked sheepish at forgetting Hermione lived in a muggle house and therefore did not receive the Daily Prophet.

Hermione smiled an indulgent smile and kissed him on the cheek to show him there were no hard feelings. Mr. Weasley arrived in front of them, his grin as wide as ever. "Hello children! My, my, tell people you're running for Minister of Magic and suddenly everyone knows you! I honestly have no idea what I'm going to say to everyone who's coming today..." He looked around, seemingly at a loss. "My speech writer seems to have disappeared somewhere. Poor boy, doesn't seem able to keep his head."

"Come along now Arthur!" A small, crisply dressed witch in a large scarlet shawl pushed him along from behind. "Your wife is nearly flying off the handle! You were supposed to be at the stage a half hour ago! Your speech is ready for you!"

"Oh!" Mr. Weasley disappeared at a rapid rate as the harried assistant pushed him down the street. "See you later children!"

Harry and Hermione laughed while Ron and Ginny just looked embarrassed. "I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking when he talked dad into this." Ginny muttered.

"Oh, come on," Harry put his arm around her, "he'd be a great Minister of Magic!"

"Yeah, one who collects crazy muggle stuff and..." Ron paused in mid-joke. Looking up, Harry saw him staring into the teeming crowds of pedestrians. His expression changed from surprise to bafflement, to intensity. "What!?" He exclaimed, leaping up, "What is he..?"

"Ron what is it?" Hermione looked around in bewilderment. "Who are you....Hey! Ron? Ron!" Ron had taken a long stride forward and was pushing his way rapidly through the foot traffic towards the front of a spell shop, the same intent look on his face. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny got up and followed him, dodging groups of witches and wizards carrying all sorts of parcels and packages.

For a moment Harry could see nothing as he pushed his way past a gathering of taller folk, just intermingling robes. Then he broke free of the masses and into the relatively clear area in front of the shop. He found Ron casting about in the area as if searching for something.

"He was here..." Ron muttered distractedly. "He was, I know it!"

"Ron what are you talking about?!" Harry asked as Ginny helped disentangle Hermione from the crowd. "Who did you see?"

"Krum!" Ron said in frustration, "He was just standing here looking through some parchments or something. He looked angry." He was still peering around.

"Ron," Hermione said in her best lecture voice, "you can't have seen Viktor, he went back home to Bulgaria remember?"

"Did he?!" Ron shot back. "Did you see him leave?! All we saw was him walk out the door! He was here, I saw him!"

"What was he wearing?" Harry asked, looking around. He wasn't sure whether or not he bought Ron's story, but he knew it would be better to get this conversation moving or Ron and Hermione would argue about it all day. "Which way did he go?"

"He was wearing one of those Durmstrang cloaks, you know, the red ones." Ron pointed up the street. "He was turning that way."

"There!" Ginny's arm shot up, Harry turned to look. A figure in a blood red cloak was walking rapidly up the street. The hood was drawn, and Harry was unable to see the person's face, but the cloak definitely looked like one of the Durmstrang uniforms Harry had seen in his fourth year.

"Come on!" Ron dashed after the figure. "It's him I know it!"

"Oh for heaven's sake Ron," Hermione hurried after him, "this is pointless!"

Harry looked at Ginny. "Does this strike you as a particularly bad idea to be rushing around Diagon Alley chasing people who might not really be here?"

"Of course it is," Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him along after Ron and Hermione, "since when did we not do something because it's a bad idea?" Harry realized he really couldn't argue with that, if he had a galleon for every stupid thing he and his friends had done he'd be twice as rich as he was now.

The four students hurried up the street after the person in the cloak, who seemed to be traveling rapidly and deliberately in a certain direction. Ron followed with iron determination. Given his blistering pace Harry wondered if Ron had been polite to Krum just because he had been leaving the country at the time. Ron's jealousy and anger over Krum had pretty much become a fixture at Hogwarts, especially since Krum had been the Assistant Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor last year. Harry had to at least entertain the idea that Ron's intense love for Hermione and his paranoia about her past with Krum was manifesting itself in strange ways.

Ron hurtled around the corner with Hermione right behind him; Harry sped up, keeping pace with Ginny and trying to maintain sight of his friends. For some reason it seemed that the faster he tried to go the more people got in his way. He floundered along, following the retreating figure of Ron, having lost sight of the red cloak Ginny's smaller frame allowed her to slip through areas where Harry got hung up, she kept glancing back to make sure he was still making progress.

It seemed to take hours, as they twisted and turned through the smaller streets and alleys. Harry wondered if their quarry was aware of being followed and was deliberately moving quickly and randomly to throw off pursuit. Given their hectic pace, and the seeming lack of direction he had to consider the possibility. In reality, it was probably only a matter of minutes of hectic racing through a sea of afternoon shoppers.

Ducking the handbag of an aggravated old witch, Harry burst into the clear area of a side alley, the person in the red cloak was heading up it. Hermione had forcibly stopped Ron, making him wait for Harry and Ginny. "Thanks." Ginny said breathlessly to Hermione, while Ron still watched their retreating quarry like a hawk. "Where's he going?"

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Knockturn Alley."

Hermione's eyes widened, "We are not going in there!" She said fearfully.

"Why not?" Ron sounded angry. "Who's going to stop us?"

"I will!" Said a firm voice.

Harry turned around to see Bill striding toward them, his face angry. Ron hesitated but looked defiant. Hermione looked nervous, as she always did when caught doing something she was uncomfortable with. Ginny seemed unconcerned by her older brother's apparent anger, but she had the old Weasley temper on her side as well. Harry had no such thing, and he didn't like the look in Bill's eye. The eldest Weasley brother stopped in front of them, his face set in iron disapproval.

"Er, look Bill we..." Harry began.

"You were taking off in the middle of Diagon Alley by yourselves, chasing ghosts!" Bill said, angrily.

"It's not ghosts!" Ron shot back loudly. "It was Krum! I saw him!"

"I don't care if you saw a Dementor in a dress!" Bill roared over Ron, his anger easily overriding his younger brother's indignation. "You do not go running off on your own do you hear me!? What were you thinking?! Did you even take into account that all four of you are on Voldemort's black list?! Did you?!"

There didn't seem to be anything to say to that. Harry thought to mention his earlier comment about it being a bad idea to chase after someone who was supposed to be almost a thousand miles away. However, Bill didn't seem to be in the mood for excuses so he kept his mouth shut.

"Come on!" Bill beckoned, his anger cooling somewhat. "Mum and dad are worried sick about all of you."

Sheepishly, the four began walking after him as he turned back toward Gringott's. Ron turned back for one last look at the entrance to Knockturn Alley, his face full of wrath and suspicion. Hermione took his arm, "Come on Ron, it wasn't him anyway."

Ron shook her off, "Oh yes?! How did I know you would say that?!"

Hermione's eye narrowed dangerously, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Ron was not intimidated; he was obviously in the mood for an argument because of Hermione's continued denial of his assurance that he had seen Krum. "Naturally you'd want to believe the best of Vicky, even to the point of calling me a liar!"

"That is not what I am saying Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shot back angrily. "I am simply saying that you must have seen wrong! And another thing, stop with that Vicky thing! Haven't you had enough of that juvenile behavior?!"

"So now I'm juvenile for being angry that you won't believe me?!" Ron returned angrily.

"It's not that I don't believe you Ron it's that..." But Hermione couldn't seem to come up with what it was, the bickering continued unabated.

They had made their way onto the main street again, and were in sight of the side of Gringott's where Mr. Weasley's group had set up a platform for the speech. A fairly large crowd had gathered under the watchful eyes of almost twenty Aurors. However, the platform was empty, and in a minute Harry saw why. Mr. Weasley was just a short ways up the street yelling at the small witch in the scarlet shawl while two Aurors watched in amusement.

"I don't care what time the schedule says the speech is!" Mr. Weasley's hair stood on end and his glasses quivered as he glared at the smaller witch. "My kids and their friends are missing, and I'm not going to meddle in this politics nonsense until I'm sure they're safe!"

"It's okay dad!" Bill called out to him, waving his arms. "I found them on some wild goose chase!" Ron broke off what he was saying to Hermione to glare at his brother's back. "Anyhow you can start your speech now...!" Bill paused, a hysterical scream sounded from the area of the crowd in front of the platform. The crowd began flowing backward at an incredible pace as more screams and shouts sounded.

"What in the...?" Mr. Weasley was turning to look when the two Aurors guarding him barreled into him, propelling him, Bill, and the rest backward into a sunken doorway.

"Look out sir!" Shouted one, pulling his wand from beneath his grey cloak. "We've got something going on near the platform! It..."

The platform heaved up and exploded outward in a burst of wooden shrapnel and gouts of angry red flames. The crowd that had gathered to hear the speech was the closest, several people were hit and fell to the cobblestones wounded. The rest of the crowd panicked and fled in all directions. Peering out from behind the Aurors, Harry could see black-robed Death Eaters converging on the remains of the platform from all direction, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. They were obviously searching for someone, but didn't have much time to look.

The Aurors closed in with all speed, their stunners already reaching out for the Death Eaters. Harry could see the Death Eaters making gestures of frustration and anger, obviously the person they were looking for was not present. Harry had a grim feeling that the person who they were looking for was right next to him. If Mr. Weasley hadn't insisted on finding them he would have been on that platform when it exploded, even if by some miracle he had survived the first attack he would have been surrounded by Death Eaters and easily killed.

Cheated of their quarry, the Death Eaters began apparating as the Aurors approached. As Harry watched the black-robed figure closest to him turned and seemed to look directly at the group. Harry caught the gleam of icy blue eyes from the depths of the mask and hood, and then the man was gone.


	11. Chapter 10: Uneasy Travel

_I'm hoping to shake myself out of this funk I've apparently gotten myself into very soon, I guess it was just a difficult part of the story and a difficult and busy college schedule. Here's Chapter 10._

Chapter 10: Uneasy Travel

The aftermath of the attempted assassination at Diagon Alley, Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let anyone out of Grimmauld Place for more than a week. Bill practically had to sneak by her every morning to get to work at Gringott's and Charlie just decided to forego work for the time being. For his part, while he did stay at Headquarters, Charlie tended to spend a lot of time alone. Harry often saw him staring off into space or looking at something he concealed in his hand.

Harry really didn't know what to think about the events at Diagon Alley, Death Eaters trying to kill him and those he cared about was nothing new. While Harry still felt the same gut-wrenching fear and anger that each fresh attempt brought, he was more intrigued by other events. Ron was still dead convinced that he had seen Krum that day. However, he rarely mentioned it in public; Hermione was just as convinced that Ron had been seeing things and any reference to Krum always started a row. The two of them seemed to be perfectly happy having a go at one another, but Harry and Ginny both made them stop after the third argument in as many hours. They both then tried to concentrate on packing for the Hogwarts Express and, Harry suspected, snogging when they thought no one would notice.

"Their voices aren't so musical that I want to listen to them shout at each other all day." Ginny said to Harry on the morning of their departure.

Harry was not thinking about that, in fact he wasn't thinking about anything beyond the pleasant weight of her head on his chest as they lay in the back yard staring up at the sky. "Yeah...sure..." He said absently.

Ginny poked him in the side, making him jump. "You weren't even listening were you lover boy?"

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Can you blame me?" He leaned down and kissed her. Her arms curled around his neck.

They were disrupted by hacking noises from the back door; Harry looked up to see Fred, George and Lupin standing in the doorway. The unpleasant noises were emanating from the twins; Lupin was smiling his small smile and beckoning them. "Come along you two, time to get to the train."

Reluctantly, and with no small amount of embarrassment, Harry and Ginny rose from their position in the grass and headed inside. Harry deftly sidestepped George's attempt to trip him, ignoring the twins' jibes he went upstairs to get his belongings. Ron was already in their room, trying to catch the excitable Pigwidgeon as the little owl flew about the room twittering and hooting madly. "Darn...little...git..." Ron made a dive for his owl and missed, tripping over his trunk and banging his shin on the bed. "Ouch! Harry, will you grab him please?!"

Utilizing his seeker skills, Harry darted out an arm and snagged the little owl as he whizzed by. "Got him mate, OW!" Pigwidgeon gave his finger an overly affectionate bite, still hooting enthusiastically. Harry tossed the owl into his cage bad-temperedly and swept up Hedwig and his trunk. "Well this move is off to a great start."

"Come on Harry." Ron headed for the hallway, still rubbing his shin and rattling the bird cage. "At least we can put him up in the owlery at school. They hurried out the door at the sound of Mrs. Weasley's shouting.

* * *

The trip to King's Cross Station in Mr. Weasley's beloved car seemed to Harry like running a proverbial gauntlet. On practically every street corner there was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and teams of Aurors patrolled their route. Some blended in excellently with the muggle passerby and Mr. Weasley had to point them out, some were readily recognizable by their outlandish choice of clothes. 

Lupin, who was riding in the car with them, shook his head and sighed as they passed the third Auror team, one of whom was wearing a riot of colors that would have stood out at the wildest of rock concerts. "The Ministry really needs to incorporate advanced muggle studies; they stick out like elephants in a petting zoo."

Mr. Weasley nodded enthusiastically, "My yes! I've been putting weight on the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to integrate it into their training program ever since I was promoted, Kingsley and Amelia both think it's a good idea, but it hasn't really taken root with the lower officers yet." He smiled, "It will though, as long as I'm here it will."

Remus smiled, but his answer was interrupted by Hermione's shout, "Mr. Weasley the road!"

Mr. Weasley whipped around just in time to avoid jumping a curb and putting his car on the sidewalk. The passengers all fell about in disorder as the car barreled through an intersection, went the wrong way down a one way street, and screeched into the parking lot at King's Cross Station. Mr. Weasley turned off the engine and clambered out first. "I love driving!" He exclaimed happily. "I think I'm going to start driving to work!"

"Please don't sir," The Auror Dawlish said, he had just arrived from inside the station, "the security issues would be a nightmare."

"I suppose they would, never mind then." Mr. Weasley replied, although he still looked at his shiny car wistfully.

"Stop that Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley struggled out of the other side of the car. "You are not going to do anything so unsafe! Didn't the attack teach you some sense?! That makes three attacks on your workers since the start of the election campaign and none on Travers, can't people see who You-Know-Who wants in office?!"

"Molly calm down," Mr. Weasley waved his hands in a placating fashion, while Dawlish looked both shocked and intimidated, "we don't want to make a scene."

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and let it out. "Yes of course Arthur, let's get to the train." She turned away and began helping Ginny with her trunk.

"Dawlish!" Mr. Weasley turned to the Auror, who snapped to attention. "Is all the security ready?!"

"Yes sir!" Dawlish gestured over his shoulder. "All is ready; you can go through any time."

"Thank you." Mr. Weasley said. "Let's get going children."

Harry and his friends stared as Mr. Weasley walked along with Dawlish, apparently already deep in conversation about the protection for his campaign members. "Will you look at that?" Harry said.

"He's going to be a great Minister of Magic." Hermione observed, smiling at the retreating figure of Ron and Ginny's bumbling father.

"Don't overlook the election," Lupin replied gently, "or the war. He'd better win, or all of England may be in serious trouble."

"Right." Hermione replied and they headed into the train station.

At the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ Harry saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley deliberately not looking toward the far side of the train tracks. Harry glanced over and couldn't suppress a shiver at the sight of the spot where, one year ago, the Reaper had stood and taunted them about his first attack on Percy, his beginning sally against Harry and his loved ones. Even after all this time, and knowing Darius, Harry couldn't quite shake the darkness that surrounded his memories of the legendary vampire. The Reaper's emergence had certainly been one of Voldemort's more effective plans for utter mayhem.

Harry and Ron passed thought the barrier together and hurriedly cleared the area for Hermione and Ginny. They both passed through several grey-cloaked Aurors keeping guard on the entrance and headed for the Hogwarts Express.

"Hey Harry, Ron!" Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan ran up to them.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted them, "how are you doing?"

"Just grand!" Seamus helped Harry lift his trunk onto the train as the rest of his party approached. "Have a good summer?"

"Better than most." Harry replied, then he shook his head, looking at the huge red train. "I can't believe we're almost done."

"Kind of a lot to wrap your mind around huh?" Dean said. "So, we gonna get more D.A. challenges this year?"

"I don't know," Harry ran a hand through his messy hair, "our sponsor is gone, we'll just have to see who the new Defense teacher is."

After a hasty goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Remus, Harry and Ginny headed off to find a compartment, while Ron and Hermione dressed in their robes and went to get the prefects meetings underway. Harry grinned as Hermione launched into a complicated explanation of the schedules she had prepared, while Ron just looked a little out of his depth. "Think they'll be okay?" He asked.

"Hermione'll do all the work, Ron'll just be there to keep her from going overboard. It's the perfect pair." Ginny replied smiling. "Come on, before all the compartments are taken."

Seamus and Dean said their goodbyes and headed down the corridor to make trouble elsewhere. Harry and Ginny went to the very back of the train, finding Neville and Luna chatting in a compartment. "Hey Harry, Ginny!" Neville waved from his seat, where Luna was leaning on his shoulder and making notes in her Quibbler. She spared them an ethereal glance and a smile, but said nothing, seemingly intent on an article about heliopaths.

"How are you Neville?" Ginny asked kindly.

Neville was about to answer when they heard angry voices from the next compartment, it took Harry a moment to recognize Pansy Parkinson and another voice that might have been Theodore Nott.

"What are you saying?!" Pansy's voice was angry and shrill.

"You know what I'm saying." Nott returned, in a level tone. "I'm telling you he's barking, completely lost, and you can't convince me otherwise!"

"He's just had a hard time!" Pansy yelled back. "He lost his mum and he may as well have lost his dad! He's just going through a tough phase!"

"Oh come off it Parkinson!" Nott was practically shouting now. "You've seen him! All he did when he got here was wander around and mutter to himself! He barely even said hello to you, much less noticed any of us! He's lost it! His father was right!"

There was a slapping noise and the sounds of a struggle. Pansy was screeching, "You shut up Nott!! If you ever say that terrible man was right ever again you will regret it!!" He screams were muffled, Harry peeked out the door and observed Millicent Bulstrode striving to control Pansy and haul her to another compartment while Nott, Crabbe and Goyle glared out after her.

Harry shut the compartment door to drown out the noise, shaking his head in annoyance. He knew very well who that was about, so Malfoy had finally become unhinged, interesting. He met Ginny's eyes seeing that she had come to the same conclusion. Neville and Luna seemed off in their own world for the moment, so Harry beckoned her closer. "Think that it's true?"

Ginny shrugged, "Who knows, and more importantly do you care?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Not really, want a game of chess?"

They passed the time playing a few games of chess, which Ginny won by a narrow margin, and eating some snacks Harry got off the food cart. Ron and Hermione showed up after a little while, the former looked annoyed, the latter excited. "Well that's all the prefect's duties and schedules handed out; oh this is going to be an exciting year!" Hermione rubbed her hands together appreciatively.

"Hey mate, bung me a chocolate frog." Was all Ron said, before slumping down next to Neville and catching the frog Harry tossed him. "Still don't know why Dumbledore picked me for this ruddy job."

Hermione's mouth thinned in silent disapproval, but she held her peace. Sitting down next to Ginny she began reading. During the trip Ron ate a record amount of chocolate frogs, stared at the ceiling for a while, beat Harry at chess, beat Ginny at chess, and then beat both of them. Neville chatted with Hermione about the new herbology plants Professor Sprout was getting for him to study. He seemed especially interested in those that had important mental properties. Luna read her Quibbler and stared dreamily out the window. The journey passed uneventfully with the exception of Pansy's outburst at the beginning.

* * *

Walking through the front doors of his beloved school, Harry saw the myriad ghosts of Hogwarts floating up near the rafters. Apparently they were engaged in a spirited argument about some subject or other, Harry wondered if it was their usual tiff about Peeves. He grinned widely as they made their way towards the Great Hall, it was good to be back. 

The Great Hall was as splendid and busy as ever, with chattering hordes of students seating themselves under the watchful eyes of the teachers. Harry could see Dumbledore sitting at his usual place, his infection smile and deep, twinkling eyes. He caught Harry's gaze, and inclined his head in greeting.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny seated themselves at the middle of the table and waited for the sorting to begin. Several members of the D.A. called out greetings or came to chat, usually about the possibility of more training like the stuff they had had last year. Most were eager for more, a few were nervous. Harry fell into conversation with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil in an attempt to convince them that they were going to be fine if more challenges presented themselves. It was only when Hermione cleared her throat pointedly that Harry looked up and realized that he had missed almost the entire sorting ceremony. With some embarrassment he watched the rest of the small group of first years get sorted.

Dumbledore stood up once the last one had been sent to the Ravenclaw table and smile benevolently at the four tables full of students. "Welcome once again to another year at Hogwarts! I have only a few brief announcements before we partake of our excellent feast! First, our caretaker Mr. Filch has posted a list of banned items, which now includes the entire stock of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, on his office door should you care to peruse it. Secondly, due to the worldly situation we are now playing host to several squads of Aurors who will be providing security and enforcing curfew." He swept his arm to indicate a severe looking woman in a grey cloak in the back of the hall. "In fact, the Auror Mrs. Carth has generously agreed to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for all but a few of our students, if her name does not appear on your schedule you will be taught by our other Defense Professor, who would rather shun the spotlight I am afraid. And without further ado, please enjoy your food!"

He sat down to applause and immediately began speaking with Hagrid as the food appeared in all its usual splendor. Harry ducked under Ron's eager hands to get a serving of pudding and then set to work.

"Slow down Harry," Ginny laughed, "they always make plenty."

"Not enough for Ron though..." Harry grinned and avoided Ron's swiping hand at the same time.

"Sod off Harry!" Ron said thickly, through his chicken. "I'm ruddy starving after that prefect's meeting."

"Speaking of which," Hermione handed out their schedules, "we're giving these out now, classes start early tomorrow."

"Yeah, Defense Against the Dark Arts first too." Harry looked at his parchment. "Looks like I've got this mystery Professor."

"Me too." Ron said.

"Yes, I've got him or her too." Hermione gave her parchment a searching look, as if it were concealing a secret from her.

"And me." Ginny scratched her head. "Wonder what that's about, hey my class is the same as yours!"

"What?!" Both Harry and Ron drew a disapproving glance from McGonagall for the sudden outburst but neither noticed.

Hermione glanced at Ginny's schedule. "She's right it's the same."

"That doesn't make any sense," Ron seemed bewildered, "she's too young."

"Oh thanks Ron." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Well you are." Ron returned defensively.

"Hang on a minute," Hermione shot up out of her seat, "I've got to check something."

For the next few minutes Harry, Ron and Ginny watched her as she flitted from table to table, talking to various groups, usually D.A. members. When she got back she was disheveled but excited. "I knew it! There's a different teacher and the whole D.A. is in that class!"

Harry grinned at Ron and Ginny. "Looks like we're getting more challenges."

After the feast they made their way up to the dormitory, Hermione and Ginny headed up to their respective bedrooms as Harry and Ron trooped up the stairs to the very top. Seamus, Dean and Neville were already there. "Hey lads!" Seamus shouted in greeting. "Here were are on top of the world at last! Seventh year!"

"What do you reckon about this separate class Harry?" Dean asked.

"No idea," Harry said tiredly, "we'll find out in the morning I guess." He went to his space and slept like the dead.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke late, the room was empty and he realized he had missed breakfast. Cursing under his breath he hurried down the stairs and dashed for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Most of the D.A. were already there, Harry could barely say good morning to Ginny before he was nearly mobbed by his old group. 

"Hello again Harry!" Ernie MacMillian shook his hand in his usual pompous fashion while Dean and Seamus picked a fight with Michael Corner. Hannah Abbot smiled shakily at him from her conversation with Lavender and Parvati. Hermione and Ron had just fought their way through the scrum to Harry and Ginny, when behind them the door to the classroom opened without a whisper.

The noise died instantly as Harry and the D.A. stared at the opening. No one came out and there was nothing to see. Realizing that the others were waiting for him Harry peeked in the door. The classroom was ill lit and shadowed, but seemed normal enough. He headed for a seat at the front of the room. Seeing him do so set off the others and they all crowded in. There were fewer of them now, Cho and Katie Bell had both graduated. But they were still as bright and lively as ever. Harry found himself grinning.

"So where's the Professor?" Colin Creevey asked shrilly, and his question was echoed from several others.

Harry was opening his mouth to answer when another voice interrupted him. "Good morning Dumbledore's Army." Everyone immediately froze in various ridiculous poses and stared toward the front of the room, where the shadowed desk was. Harry watched as a familiar figure in a black coat materialized out of the darkness. "My name is... Professor Raider. And I am here to train you."


	12. Chapter 11: The Name of the Game

_Well, this one didn't take quite so long, hopefully the next one will be coming along soon, featuring Dumbledore and Lupin._

Chapter 11: The Name of the Game

For a long moment, no one in the room moved, the students just stared at Darius, who stared right back with a blank expression. Ron broke the silence. "Darius? What are you...?"

Darius's brows came together in a glare so vicious Ron's voice died in his throat and everyone took an involuntary step backwards. "What did I just say my name was Mr. Weasley?!" The vampire's voice was low and dangerous.

"Er...Um..." Ron stammered, taken aback. "Prof...Professor Raider."

"Very good, you will address me as such until I see fit to tell you otherwise." Darius looked around for a moment. "Why is no one sitting in their seats?" There was an immediate scramble as everyone tried not to be the last person standing. Darius did not wait to see if they had done as he asked; he simply turned around and retrieved a parchment from his desk. Turning he began calling role.

When he was satisfied that everyone was present he calmly folded the parchment and turned around. Harry was suddenly forcibly reminded of Dean's comment after third year when Professor Lupin had left. He had said something about getting a vampire as a replacement... And here was a vampire, larger than life, in the Defense classroom. However he doubted anyone but he, Hermione, Ron and Ginny knew that.

Darius folded his arms and regarded the apprehensive faces and straight backs of the class. "I will tell you right now that I am not a normal professor; therefore this will not be a normal class. You have been assigned to me because you are exceptional students, I will expect you to perform as such. We will not be studying for N.E.W.T.s here; everyone in this room already knows enough defensive work to pass."

Harry saw Hermione twitch at this, her lips thinning in disapproval and worry. This was not lost on Darius either; he stared at her for a moment until she looked down and away from his grey eyes. "If you feel additional studying is needed I will not keep you, the door is right there." He paused for a moment, nobody moved. But then again Harry wasn't sure anyone would have dared to, the expressions of the D.A. ranged from shocked to intimidated to terrified.

"There will be no written homework in this class," several heads perked up, "there will be no essays or exams." Dean and Seamus grinned at each other. "This is a practical class that will not generally employ the written word. Dumbledore has contracted me to train you to be effective defensive witches and wizards. I promise you that I will not do anything in this class that is not geared toward accomplishing that goal. However, you will do what I tell you, when I tell you to do it, and that is not up for negotiation or argument, _is that clear_?" Everyone nodded quickly, Hannah Abbot swallowed noisily.

"Very good, we will now head down to the grounds, stand up." Everyone had just begun to climb to their feet when Darius let out a roar. "SIT DOWN!!!" Everyone crashed back into their seats while the vampire stared at them, his face still blank although his voice had sounded like it was full of fury. "As of this moment, your fastest is not fast enough!! I expect punctuality and enthusiasm in everything we do in this class. That includes mundane things like travel, is that clear?!" Everyone nodded again. "Good. Stand up." Harry leapt to his feet; everyone else did the same with abundant speed and scramble.

"Hm better, but not nearly good enough. We will work on that, let's go." Darius turned and headed for the door without a backward glance. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the D.A. exchanged glances, and followed apprehensively.

* * *

The ensouled vampire led them through the castle at a rapid rate, drawing some curious stares from students traveling through the hallways. Darius ignored everyone equally as he pushed open the doors to the grounds and walked out. He did not stop until he had reached the winged boars that marked the entrance to the school. Then he turned around and looked at the D.A. some of whom were out of breath from his fast pace. His expression darkened.

"Here is your first lesson..." He stated calmly as he leaned against one of the statues and pulled out a silver pocket watch. "Run."

"What?!" Harry asked, before he could stop himself, the request had just been too unexpected.

"Run, Mr. Potter." Darius replied, looking up from his watch. "I want you all to run."

Harry tried to say something to this, but all he could do was sputter. If it were possible, the D.A. looked twice as shocked as they had been by the vampire's first lecture.

Ginny spoke up, "If you please sir, where?"

Darius looked up again. "Around the grounds, skirt the forest and Hagrid's excellent cabin, around the castle, past the greenhouses and the lake and then back here. Go."

"But I can't run in my robes!" Parvati seemed horrified by the very thought.

She quailed as the grey eyes turned to her. "Then take them off, take off your shoes if you can't run in those, take of everything if you have a mind to, I do not care. I have told you what to do."

"But sir we..." Harry began.

Darius stared at his watch, his face impassive. "Why are you still here?"

Utterly bewildered, but unwilling to question the taciturn vampire further, Harry took off his black robes and tie and loosened his shirt. Slowly the rest of the D.A. began to comply, an aura of shell-shocked silence pervaded. Harry looked back, seeing everyone still watching him he set off at a brisk trot. He himself wasn't too concerned about the run, his nonstop Quidditch playing with Ron and Ginny had kept him in fairly good shape. He would always be skinny for his age, but now he was stronger.

By the same token, Ron, Ginny, Dean and Seamus were in good enough shape. Susan Bones, Michael Corner, Padma Patil, and Anthony Goldstein also seemed well off. Hermione, Luna, Terry Boot, Ernie MacMillian, Justin Finch-Fletchley and the Creevey brothers seemed to be relatively all right, although Harry knew they would be hard put by the run. Neville, Parvati, Lavender, and Hannah were struggling right from the start, and Harry found himself dropping back to help them almost immediately. "Come on everyone! It's just once around! You'll be all right, just take it easy and get into a stride. Let's do it!"

"Where the hell did Dumbledore dig up that nutter?!" Seamus shouted angrily, from where he was jogging along with Lavender. "Who does he think he is?!"

"Hah, just say that to his face hero!" Michael Corner returned nastily. "Bet you'd be shaking in your shoes!"

"Sod off you git!" Ron yelled at him, Corner's eyes flashed angrily and he opened his mouth to retort.

"That's enough all of you!" Harry shouted from his position in the rear of the group. "Save your energy for the run will you?!" After that everyone shut up and concentrated on running.

As he rounded the final corner, Harry could see the black figure of Darius right where he had left him, leaning against the statue. The vampire looked completely relaxed; as he drew closer Harry could even see a small flask in his hand. The git was actually sitting there drinking while they sweated out this run! Harry gritted his teeth and pumped for the end. Darius watched them approach, took a long pull from the flask and put it away, licking a bead of red liquid from the corner of his lip.

The weary group of D.A. members jogged up to the vampire. All were panting; some flopped down on the grass with scarlet faces. Darius' expression did not change he simply stood and watched them catch their breath. "Mr. Potter!" He said after a moment, Harry straightened up and hurried to stand in front of him. Darius was looking at his watch. "More than twenty minutes for the entire group to finish the run." Harry did not know whether that was good or bad, but held his peace. "Not bad for a first time."

Several people jerked and looked up at Darius in surprise at the possible compliment. However, any illusions Harry had about it died immediately when Darius spoke next. "Not bad, but not nearly good enough." He leaned back against the statue and lifted his watch. "Do it again."

* * *

By the time the double class was over the D.A. had been through a workout program that Harry wouldn't have been surprised to find in a military school. Everyone was worn out mentally and physically and the day had barely started. Tempers ran high as they made their way back up to the castle. Darius had left without a word, heading for Hagrid's cabin. As soon as he was judged to be out of earshot the complaints started, and all of them were directed at Harry.

"Harry is this for real or is it a joke?!" Asked Ernie.

"What are we going to do?! What are we going to do?!" Parvati seemed close to hysteria.

"That bloke's an utter loon!" Michael Corner shouted angrily. "What is Dumbledore on about pulling this stunt?!"

"We've got to do something, we can't take this!" Anthony Goldstein was saying to the Creevey brothers, who looked beyond words.

"Blimey..." Ron whispered, shaking his head over and over again. "Blimey..."

"All right! All right! Quiet down everyone!" Harry yelled over the noise. Everyone quieted and looked at him expectantly. Harry felt an unreasonable frustration with the situation, and his aching muscles didn't help. "Look, Dumbledore put him in charge for a reason! I'm not saying he'll be easy but we may just have to grit our teeth and do it." He held up a hand to forestall the panicked protests. "I'll talk to him okay? See what's what and what's going to happen okay? Maybe I can find out a way to get him to ease up a little. Until then let's just do our best to keep up okay?"

There was some muttering, but it was more subdued, most of them seemed to accept Harry's plan. Grumbling among themselves the D.A. headed in to lunch. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stayed outside with him. Hermione wiped her hands on her robes. "Do you really think you can get Darius to go easy on us if he doesn't plan to?"

Harry looked over his shoulder as the figure of Darius disappeared into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. "Are you kidding? Not in a million years, but I had to tell them something." Ginny folded her arms and gave him the look. "What? Oh come on Ginny, this is Darius we're talking about! I can't..." The look intensified, Harry sighed. "Okay, okay I'll talk to him."

Ron snickered as they headed inside. "Way to cave in Harry."

Hermione frowned. "Be quiet Ron."

Ron opened his mouth, met her steely eyes, and shut it again. "Come on I'm starving." He said, deliberately ignoring Harry's stupid grin.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron suffered through History of Magic while Professor Binns droned on about N.E.W.T. knowledge without really saying anything practical. Then came Charms where Professor Flitwick also lectured about the seriousness of their N.E.W.T.s and then promptly loaded on a large amount of homework. This was the big one, the year of work to end all years.

"Well, at least we know we won't be having Defense homework." Harry said, staring gloomily at the assignment as they made their way out of class.

"Explain to me how having to run your tail off is better than good wholesome schoolwork." Hermione grumped. Flitwick had said that her spellwork during class was very good instead of his usual lavish praise, and Hermione was taking it badly.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Better for some I guess."

Hermione was on him like a hawk. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Do you think it's normal to want schoolwork that badly?" Ron asked.

Harry turned away as Hermione bristled, preparing her retort. He'd just let them argue a little, it would be good for them. He gritted his teeth, it was time to make good on his promise and talk to Darius, or Professor Raider, or whatever. He'd been hoping he could avoid it, by seeming to do something on behalf of the D.A. without actually putting him in the line of fire. Ginny had squashed that idea, now there was nothing left to do but get it over with. Sighing to himself, Harry headed in the direction of the Defense Against the Dark Arts office.

He was just approaching to knock on the door when it opened of its own accord and Darius stepped out with Ginny following him. Harry was taken aback, but recovered himself as the ensouled vampire turned toward him. Darius nodded in his usual formal fashion. "Ah Harry, I was just going to go look for you, thank you for saving me the trouble."

Again Harry was taken aback; the sharpness that had defined Darius in class was gone. He was back to that dour, formal, tone of voice and was not glaring at Harry for just standing there. While Harry was trying to resolve these two issues in his mind he glanced at Ginny. She was holding her schedule in her hand and looked annoyed by something, but smiled at him just the same.

"Come along, the Headmaster has some important information for you and your friends. They'll be back at the common room by now I suspect." Darius turned without further comment and began heading in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and fell into step behind him. Harry was still trying to figure out why the vampire's mood had shifted when Ginny poked him in the side and indicated he should talk to Darius.

"Now?" Harry mouthed to her. She nodded emphatically; Harry sighed and moved so he was walking alongside Darius. "Er, Professor Raider?"

"What is it?" Darius asked, without looking at him.

"Um..." Harry glanced back at Ginny, who made shooing motions. "Well, it's about the D.A. sir. We've never had the sort of stuff you're er... teaching, and well we were wondering if you might be able to go easy on us until we're, you know... adjusted." He grimaced, it sounded weak even to him.

"Absolutely not Harry, and because you asked, it'll be even worse." Darius' voice was firm.

"But sir, why are we doing this?! It's not normal!" Harry burst out; Ginny winced, looking at Darius as if expecting him to explode.

Darius stopped so fast Harry had to turn around to keep him in sight. The vampire was looking at him and Ginny with intense annoyance. But after a moment his face relaxed back into his dour expression. "I guess I owe you an explanation at least. Let me arrange the pieces for you Harry. This war is different from the last one, it's much, much worse. We're fighting hard Harry, but we're losing. The Ministry and all its resources are on our side now and we're losing. Everyone who is willing and able to fight for us is fighting as we speak, and we're still losing. Everything we've got is not enough Harry, Voldemort is hitting us so hard it's only a matter of time before something cracks."

Harry stared into the serious grey eyes. "I didn't know it was as bad as that."

"Most people don't." Darius continued. "The point is we've marshaled everything we can and it's not enough. That's where you and yours come in Harry. You're the key to winning this war, so Dumbledore tells me. Don't ask me how, but we need you, we need the D.A. People are appalled at the idea of using you to fight, but you all need to be ready because you're going to have to fight at some point. That's why I'm here; I was advocating getting you involved, so Dumbledore gave me the job of making sure you're ready."

Harry could infer from the vampire's tone that he did not think much of the idea. Darius must have noticed his expression change because his eyes narrowed. "Believe me Harry; I don't want to be here any more than you want me to. I'm not going to spend one more minute of my time here than is absolutely necessary. You think I like training a bunch of kids?! _I...hate...kids. _But, someone has to do it, and Moody can't so it falls to me. So when I ask for a hundred percent from the D.A. you are going to give it to me and more. You are going to give it to me because if you don't we're all dead. Is that a good enough explanation?" Harry and Ginny could only nod. "Good." Darius began walking again.

Harry and Ginny stared at one another. "Wow." Harry whispered, and they hurried after the rapidly disappearing vampire.


	13. Chapter 12: Murky Depths

Chapter 12: Murky Depths

Darius led them to Gryffindor tower and waited outside the portrait hole while Harry and Ginny went inside to find Ron and Hermione. Predictably, Ron was storming about in the common room, exercising his new Head Boy powers on the residents. Harry caught up to him just as he was about to give Dennis Creevey a detention for smiling too much. Yanking him away from the petrified Dennis, Harry tried to reason with him while Ginny disappeared up the dormitory staircase to find Hermione.

"Easy Ron, settle down!" Harry shoved his best mate into an armchair. "What's this all about anyway?"

"It's about Hermione and her bloody stubbornness!" Snapped Ron, looking dangerously unstable. "She said she wouldn't speak to me until I apologized for saying she likes schoolwork too much! What the heck is wrong with saying that?!"

Harry winced; this wasn't really his area of expertise. Usually he just ignored Ron and Hermione's rows until they blew over. "I think that's a sensitive subject for Hermione, maybe you should just apologize."

Ron turned scarlet and glared murderously at Harry. "You really don't know what you're talking about do you?!"

Harry thought that this was probably correct, but it smarted at his ego to admit it. He settled for bypassing the issue. "Listen, Darius is waiting outside."

Ron's eyes bulged. "Are you serious?! Is he here about that whole name thing?! Because I..."

"No, that's not it at all Ron." Harry reassured him quickly. "He's just going to take us to Dumbledore all right? He said Dumbledore had some information for us, or something like that."

Ron's expression changed to a pensive one. "Huh, what do you reckon it's about?"

"No idea," Harry replied, "but it's probably not good." Ron nodded, his expression darkening as Ginny came back down the stairs followed by Hermione. Hermione refused to look at Ron and went out the portrait hole first. Darius was still standing where they had left him. He said nothing to Harry, but pointedly looked at the watch in his hand and began walking.

"Guess we took too long." Harry whispered to Ginny.

"I have a feeling that no matter how fast we were it was going to be too long." Ginny replied to him, grinning at the vampire's retreating back.

They proceeded in silence, Ron and Hermione occasionally giving one another dirty looks across the top of Ginny's head. 'At least it's a quiet row for now.' Harry thought to himself, neither Ron nor Hermione dared to fight out loud while Darius was in earshot. Because of the vampire's malignant presence, the journey to Dumbledore's office was a calm one.

Darius approached the stone gargoyle, seemed to steel himself and said very quietly, "I'm a good and happy person." Ron's jaw dropped, Ginny and Hermione blinked, and Harry stared as the gargoyle came to life and sprang aside.

Darius stood aside to let them up the stairs first, seeing their stupefied looks he hunched his shoulders and glared. "Dumbledore set a personal password; the gargoyle won't let me by if I don't say it." He glowered in trepidation at the animated door guard and pointed. "You should hear what Severeus has to say to get in. Up the stairs."

Covering his amused grin, Harry took Ginny's hand and headed up the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office. He knocked at the door at the top of the stairs. Dumbledore's voice answered the knock. "Come in please."

Harry pushed open the door and walked into the office he had been in so many times. As expected, Dumbledore was once again seated behind his large desk, stroking Fawkes absently. Remus was leaning against the fireplace in his customary grey and brown robes, talking with Emmeline Vance in a green shawl and dress. Alastor Moody, his staff by his side, was seated in an armchair. Darius showed no expression upon seeing the others beyond a raised eyebrow, he did however, walk directly to Emmeline and Remus to talk.

Remus disengaged himself, leaving Darius and Emmeline to talk, and headed directly into Harry's hug. He smiled, "Hello everyone. How was the first day back?"

Hermione glared, first at Ron, then at Darius. "It could have gone better." She said sourly.

If anything Lupin's grin became wider. "Just bear with it," his smile faded, "you'll see why it's necessary." Harry didn't have anything to say to that. Why was it that they never got called in for good news?

"Yes, I'm sure you will." Dumbledore beckoned them further into the room, his smile as reassuring as always. "Come in everyone, we have issues to discuss."

Moody stood jerkily and offered Hermione his seat; she looked horrified and had him sit back down. However, the only other available seat had just been taken by Ron. Harry and Ginny had appropriated the only other armchair and now sat side by side. Hermione wavered for a moment, standing in between the chair she had just given up, and the one Ron occupied. Ron stared at her, his mouth twitched slightly as if he would say something. Then he slowly stood up, and indicated that Hermione should sit down in his vacated seat.

Hermione's face shifted from indecision, to shock, to empathy. She sank into the chair, but when Ron tried to move away she caught his arm and pulled him back. Ron smiled and sat down with her. As Ron sat, Harry noticed Moody smiling his twisted smile. He remembered that Moody had waited for Ron to sit down before offering his seat to Hermione. He shook his head, no, there was no way what he was thinking was possible. But, looking at the smile on Moody's face, he had to wonder.

Dumbledore had watched the drama of the seating arrangements with a small twinkle in his eye. But it faded as Remus placed a heavy, leather bound book and collection of scrolls on his desk. "Thank you for bringing these Remus." He said quietly. "And thank you to you four as well for coming; we finally have some information to impart."

"Um sir," Harry stared at the parchments and book, "what are those?"

"These are the works of the Lady Souri, and her master, Omyoji Zao. As you know, both are deceased, but Remus and Alastor discovered these documents when they pursued her murderer into her home. Unfortunately the killer escaped and even more tragic is the loss of his victim." Dumbledore's face was sad, and the hand that stroked Fawkes went still. "Lady Souri was engaged in researching information that we believe pertains to you and our struggle against Voldemort."

Ginny's hand tightened on Harry's own, mirroring the tightness in his chest upon hearing this. 'Not another prophecy." His mind seemed to beg him. 'Please don't let it be another prophecy.' He gritted his teeth; the last one had been bad enough.

"We're fairly sure the source of this information is not a seer Harry." Remus said reassuringly. Darius, Emmeline and Moody were watching silently. "It comes from some texts, ancient and more modern, but they're exact origin is unknown."

"Unknown?" Harry asked incredulously. "We don't even know who wrote this stuff?! How do we even know that it's even noteworthy?"

"Master Zao was convinced it was," Remus replied softly, "and he was very hard to fool, if this was a fake he would have known. This is the real thing Harry."

Harry looked around, Ron looked suspicious, Hermione curious, Ginny was looking at him with concern. With a long sigh, Harry pushed his hands into his temples for a moment, then straightened up. "All right, what does it say?"

"That is the difficulty we now face Harry." Dumbledore's voice was grave. "The information is recorded in an ancient code or language. Lady Souri knew how to translate it, but she had only managed to convert a part of the transcript that we believe pertains to our situation. The rest remains untranslated, so the information is incomplete. I can tell you what we already know, but you must keep in mind that we do not know what else might change."

"I'm working on translating it myself," Lupin told them, "but it's a skill that pretty much died with Lady Souri. It's going to take a very long time to figure out, if I can figure it out at all."

"What does the stuff you have say?!" Harry asked again, his impatience to have this over with getting the best of him.

Lupin exchanged glances with Dumbledore, took a deep breath, and picked up the scroll on the top of the pile. This one was tied with a red ribbon, instead of the black ones the rest were tied with. "This is what we have Harry, take a look and tell us what you think."

Harry reached out and took the scroll, suddenly apprehensive about what he was going to find. Hermione and Ron left their armchair to read over his and Ginny's shoulders as he unfolded the parchment, the writing was black ink in a long, flowing script. Harry supposed this was a personal record kept by Lady Souri. His eyes traveled down the parchment, trying to make sense of the words.

_The red flame shall rise against the darkness of the coming shadow._

_A single light that shall be the only shield against the evil._

_Power thrives in the darkness, for the shadow has taken much upon its soul._

_Yet a power grows in the flame, power like no other upon this earth._

_The strength of the flame shall flow from the love, seep from the anger._

_And the anger and hate of the flame may burn the shadow._

_The shadow can be consumed by the rage of the flame._

That was the end of the parchment, Harry stared at it. Of all the blasted places to end it... Well, maybe this was a good thing. If he interpreted this correctly, it might explain the power that the Dark Lord would know not, the mysterious power that would put him on equal footing with Voldemort. Although he really wasn't sure if he was even inferring correctly from the cryptic scroll, maybe he was right he didn't know.

He looked up; Hermione was rereading the scroll with intent eyes. Harry could almost see the wheels in her head turning as she puzzled out the possibilities in the translated works. Ron was glaring at the writing, obviously as unsure of the meaning as Harry himself was. Whatever Ginny had inferred from the parchment, she didn't like it, her face was definitely troubled.

Harry put it down and looked up at Dumbledore. "Is this saying what I think it's saying?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I'm afraid it is Harry. But in case there are some misunderstandings I will explain." He stood up and walked over to the table of strange devices, Harry still didn't know what any of them did. Dumbledore's face was wizened and serious, as though he contemplated the fate of all existence. "To begin with we believe you are the 'red flame' and Voldemort is of course the shadow." Harry had ascertained this, but it sounded weird to be referred to in this fashion.

Dumbledore continued; "The next part details that Voldemort is powerful as a result of his transformations and changes and that a unique power is growing in you Harry. Both statements are true, but neither are new or revelatory information." Harry nodded, Hermione screwed up her face in impatience, apparently she was way past this revelation.

"The next part is the most important, the worst and the best if you will." Harry straightened in his chair. He heard something in the old Headmaster's voice, something he had trouble identifying. He realized he was having trouble with it because he had never heard it in Dumbledore's voice before, and then he knew what it was. Fear...

'He's afraid,' Harry thought to himself, 'dear God help us he's afraid!' Dumbledore had never been afraid, grave yes, angry, pleased, amused, everything. Everything except fear, yet he was afraid of what these parchments said, what they said about Harry and Voldemort. Harry stared at the parchment, which suddenly seemed to resemble a threatening viper more than a piece of paper.

"Harry, I want you to understand this." Dumbledore looked him in the eye. "What this scroll tells us is that you are capable of empathic magics. Magic that comes from a person's ability to manifest strong emotions and connections with others. To this day there have been only three empathic witches and wizards found. They are, Morgan le Fey, Merlin, and Godric Gryffindor."

Hermione interrupted, "Godric Gryffindor?! Sir there aren't any records of that I've..." She noticed everyone staring at her. "Oh! Sorry sir!"

"That's quite all right Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled briefly. "But Godric Gryffindor could perform empathic magic, though few but his closest friends knew it or passed that knowledge on. It is a rare talent that is completely undetectable until used, which is why it had never risen before. Specifically this scroll mentions the powers of hatred, and love."

"So, this means that the power of my hatred..." Harry was almost afraid to say it.

"Yes Harry, the power of your hatred for Voldemort is capable of destroying Voldemort." Dumbledore finished for him.

The room was silent for a very long time; Harry found that everyone was looking at him differently. Moody, Emmeline, and Darius looked contemplative, as if gauging what he could really do. Dumbledore and Remus looked calm, almost sad. Hermione and Ron were looking at him with intensity, as though he were a ticking time bomb that might go off at any moment. Ginny was holding him, her deep cinnamon eyes searching his, looking for a sign of this power.

Harry took a deep breath, "Well that's it isn't it?" He asked Dumbledore. "I mean, all I need to do is learn how to use this empathy or whatever and then use it on Voldemort. I already hate him enough." Both Dumbledore and Remus were looking more unhappy by the second. "What? What is it?"

"It's about you using your abilities Harry." Remus spoke up apologetically. "Since there have not been many who can perform empathic spells, well, there's really nothing to tell us how to develop it." His gaze traveled to the leather bound book. "Unless the secret is here in these works. And there's one more thing..." He seemed unable to go on and looked to Dumbledore.

"Lady Souri knew much of what these texts contained Harry," Dumbledore said gravely. "However, she refused to share more information than what this scroll contained, until we told you. I wished to verify the information with my own sources before I told you. As it was proven true I decided to share the information with you. However, Lady Souri was killed before she could share any more of the scrolls' contents. Remus is competent, but the translation will be long and arduous. The only information Lady Souri provided before her murder is the troubling part of all this."

Harry knew he wasn't going to like this. "Go on."

Dumbledore adjusted his half-moon glasses. "She advised me not to allow you the use of this ability."

"What?!" Ron spoke up at last. "But you said it can kill Voldemort! Why wouldn't he use it?!"

"I do not know Ron, but we must consider her warning." Dumbledore adjusted his spectacles, Harry saw Remus nodding in agreement, but Darius and Moody both frowned. "We may have to accept the fact that this is not the deliverance we have hoped for Harry. Until we know more, I would advise against trying to exploit your empathic ability." He turned back to his table of instruments. "A mistake at this critical juncture could destroy everything we have ever known."


	14. Chapter 13: Child's Play

_I'm back! Sorry this update took so long, my computer decided to crash and then finals week snuck up on me unawares. I promise I'll do my best to get more updates out between my trips during Winter Break._

Chapter 13: Child's Play

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made their way back out of Dumbledore's office. Remus and Darius followed Harry and his friends down the stairs, watching the four hurry away. "No doubt they're off to find some private little spot to digest all that new information and conspire on what to do about it themselves." Darius said, raising an eyebrow and frowning. He was quite good at frowning.

"Worrying about your charges already Darius?" Lupin asked jokingly, smiling fondly after Harry as he and his friends turned the corner and headed for Gryffindor Tower.

"They'll be a lot more concerned about me before I get done with them." Darius replied.

Lupin turned his grin to the ensouled vampire. "That's not a no."

Darius' frown deepened. "That's not a yes either."

"Oh pardon me," Remus returned sarcastically, Darius' moodiness could get under anyone's skin, even the usually calm werewolf. "I didn't mean to imply that you might actually care about someone or something."

"Don't we have an assignment to get to or something?" Darius growled, ignoring the challenge implicit in Lupin's tone.

"Yes we do." Remus replied, checking his watch.

"Then why aren't we going?" Darius ran a finger along his belt where he held his knives and wand, the nearest thing to a display of eagerness Lupin had ever seen from the taciturn vampire.

"Patience my friend." Remus pocketed his watch and drew his wand. "We have to collect everyone first."

"Who's the slow one we're waiting on?" Darius asked.

"That would be me Mr. Raider." Emmeline Vance said severely as she came down the stairs from Dumbledore's office. "I had business to discuss with our leader; do you wish to reprimand me?"

Darius' frown faded into his normal blank expression. "I would never presume to do so Miss Vance." He bowed from the neck and turned to Lupin. "I believe we're all here Remus."

Smiling to himself, Lupin took out his phoenix feather. "Let's find ourselves a fireplace."

"About time you got here!" Tonks elbowed Remus as he stepped out of the emerald flames. "Mad-Eye's about to go as crazy as he looks!"

"Well we wouldn't want that." Remus chuckled as Emmeline and Darius followed him out of the emerald flames. "Take me to where he is."

"You're late," Growled Moody without preamble as the group arrived at the wall his magical eye was looking through, "what kept you?"

"Blame Darius," Remus said casually, the ensouled vampire twitched, "he wanted to make sure his charges were settled in correctly."

Moody seemed to accept this in spite of Darius' annoyed look, because he nodded silently and turned back to the wall. "Well, my group has this whole area locked down. We got them cornered like the rats they are. No apparating or disapparating through the shield so you'll be going in on foot. Just be careful, the rats' position is easily defendable."

"Rats," Darius said, peeking out a window at the low built concrete building across the street squatting in the midst of rusted piles of scrap and other old construction materials, "a whole nest of rats. And we're about to bust it open."

Moody nodded, "And see how many of them we can kill when they scatter. Neither Remus, Emmeline, nor Tonks shared the two's seeming enthusiasm for referring to their opponents as vermin. They said nothing as they prepared to move.

A cell of Death Eaters had been operating in this area for weeks, torturing and killing muggles seemingly at random. There were many such groups all over England murdering without restraint to tie up the resources of the Ministry and the Order hunting them down. Still, despite the seeming randomness of the assault, Snape had heard persistent rumors that the Death Eaters were searching for something in particular, something out of the mainstream wizarding society. Moody had been tasked with locating and eliminating as many as he could find to discourage other groups from operating so publicly, and if possible, discover what they were searching for. He had managed to shut down several across the country, and seemed to be making headway in deterring the overall problem, but so far no clues had been unearthed that supported the rumor of a coordinated search.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Tonks asked, peering across the empty street into the yard and building. It appeared to be empty, but the dark, staring, window slits seemed ominous to Remus as he considered the approaches to the building where Moody had run the Death Eater's to earth.

"Well, let's not take too much time to figure out the best way." Remus said calmly. "Moody was sure they had time to call for help before he trapped them here so let's do this right the first time."

"We do this wrong; there won't even be a first time." Darius crossed his arms and looked unimpressed at his own dire prediction. Leaning against the wall next to the doorway he pulled out a cigarette.

"All right, disillusionment charms first. Get across that street as fast as possible and find some cover. We'll go slowly through the scrap yard, see if we can get in close before they notice us." Remus drew his wand and tapped himself, setting a disillusionment charm.

"Well let's get to it." Tonks kissed him on the cheek and used the charm as well.

Emmeline, her nose wrinkled in disgust, calmly walked up to Darius. When the ensouled vampire looked up she deftly plucked the cigarette from his mouth before he could light it, dropped it on the ground and stepped on it. Remus and Tonks stared at her in shock; Darius too seemed riveted by astonishment for a moment. Emmeline just straightened her stance. "Filthy habit." She said stiffly and tapped herself with her wand, becoming transparent as the disillusionment charm took effect.

Both Tonks and Remus looked at Darius, no one had ever dared to do such a thing to the ensouled vampire and neither was sure how he would react. Darius stared at Emmeline's form for a moment, only his grey eyes betraying an inner struggle. Apparently courtesy won out over distemper and the vampire said nothing, simply took out his wand and performed the charm. "Let's get moving." He said, his tone level.

Somewhat surprised that the vampire had not reacted a little more strongly, Remus nodded. "All right, one…two…three!" He dashed out into the street with the others behind him.

Almost immediately things began to go wrong, the second he crossed into the yard from the street Remus felt his disillusionment charm fail. Looking over his shoulder he saw Emmeline, Tonks and Darius all appear as their charms failed as well. There was a shout from the building in front of them, Remus heard a hissing sound and felt the breeze as a translucent blast flew past his shoulder and exploded behind him with the force of a hand grenade.

"Immolation Curses!" Shouted Tonks, as another blast fired from the windows exploded near her. She and Emmeline hurled themselves behind a pile of scrap metal. Darius leapt the crater left by the first curse and joined Remus in unceremoniously hiding behind a group of wrecked cars.

The Immolation curse was a simple explosive curse often used for small demolition jobs. However, the Dark Army had discovered that the curse had the charming quality of being able to punch through all but the strongest of shield charms. Now it was one of the favorites of Death Eaters across the country.

"Brilliant." Darius growled ducking as explosions rained down. "They must have planned to be trapped here, they preset wards to expose invisible enemies and it's pretty easy to pin us down from those windows."

Remus knelt as their cover shuddered from a direct hit. Emmeline and Tonks were huddled about ten meters away, unable to move for fear of exposing themselves to the attackers. "Well we can't stay here; they might have help on the way." He peered across the scrap yard. There wasn't much cover for a long stretch, too long for a normal person to run across and draw fire. Unless… "Darius." Remus called.

"Yes?" The vampire crouched down next to him.

"We're not going anywhere unless we get them to fire those curses somewhere else while we get close enough to do something about it."

"Yes."

Remus pointed to the nearest piece of cover that would stop an immolation curse, nearly three-quarters of the way across the yard. "So I need you to run over to there."

Darius looked at the long stretch of open ground in between the two points. "You want me to run over there."

"Yes." Remus said, his mind racing now. "You draw their fire in that direction long enough for the rest of us to get off this killing field and we'll have them."

Darius was still staring. "You want me to _run over there_."

"Come on Darius, you're the fastest one here, and if you get hit you've got the best spell resistance on your side. You've got a better chance than anyone else."

Darius frowned, but straightened up. "If I live through this, I'm going to kill you." Another immolation curse exploded, showering him with debris. "Slowly." He added then dashed out of cover and ran across the dirt. It took maybe three seconds for every Death Eater that had been firing curses to orient on the running vampire. Explosions blanketed the area around him and Remus lost sight of the black figure.

However, for the moment, the way to the building was clear. Pushing himself up, Remus ran towards the front door of the building. Tonks and Emmeline were right behind him. Dashing up Remus pointed his wand at the door and bellowed, "Reducto!" The door blew in with a crash and Remus hit the wall next to the doorway, aiming his wand at the interior. Tonks came up on the other side of the doorway, Emmeline aimed upwards, ready to curse any Death Eater that dared to lean out of the windows.

The Death Eaters, it seemed, were still focusing on Darius, who had reached cover safely and was now attempting to catch up with the rest of the group. Remus watched as he dodged and weaved all over the place, somehow avoiding the curses being thrown at him. Darius threw himself forward in an almighty leap and landed on his back in front of them. He was covered in dust and slightly singed, but seemed otherwise unharmed. "Why aren't you inside yet?!" He yelled, seeming more annoyed than angry by his ordeal. Emmeline fired off a jinx that brought down a Death Eater from the second floor windows. The black-cloaked man crashed to earth and lay still.

Remus nodded to Tonks, who reached into her robes and removed one of the stunner orbs that were now in mass production under the auspices of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The Order now used them for all of their operations, despite their ineffectiveness against the Reaper and his minions last year. Tonks leaned forward and hurled the orb through the door, she and Remus ducked back as stunners blasted out in all directions like a fiery red flower and ricocheted around the interior of the building. Through the flashes Remus could see at least two Death Eaters laid out by the stunners and three more unaffected in the large room, no doubt there were more upstairs.

Casting a shield charm powerful enough to deflect the weakened stunners, Remus prepared to enter the building with Tonks behind him. Emmeline would stay outside to prevent them from being surrounded. He had barely taken two steps before Darius was through the door growling. "Just let me get my hands on that bugger who burned my hair!" He immediately set into the nearest Death Eater.

Following the vampire in Remus blocked an asphyxiation curse, a nasty spell that would choke a victim to death, whirling his wand he hurled a shock jinx at his attacker. Darius seized his opponent by the throat and hurled her bodily through the concrete wall behind her, effectively taking her out of the fight.

"I wonder where the procedure of trying to negotiate with and arrest criminals has gone." Tonks quipped as she stunned a Death Eater who was too small to be much older than someone just out of school. "When did we graduate to just throwing them through walls?" She placed her back to Remus' as the last of the Death Eaters swarmed down the stairs.

Darius snarled, flashing past and leaving a knife in the chest of one of the advancing Death Eaters. "Shut up and fight!" A shockwave curse from the next in line caught him full on and hurled him through the same hole he had just made with his beaten enemy. Emmeline hurriedly dropped her opponent with a body bind and went after him.

Remus choked as a white-hot jet from the last Death Eater standing hit him in the shoulder. Despite the pain he managed to dive forward under the Death Eater's disintegrator curse and catch him with a leg locker curse before he hit the floor hard and lost his wand. The black robed man crashed down beside him, but with a snarl raised his wand, the tip inches from Remus' face. "AVADA KED…."

"Diffindo!" Screamed Tonks desperately. The Death Eater's spell changed to a roar of pain as the severing charm slashed him across the neck. He rolled over coughing, shuddered for a moment, and then lay still.

Using his one good arm, Remus pulled himself up and quickly retrieved his wand, but the fight was over. None of the other Death Eaters were still capable of resistance. Darius was climbing back through the hole with Emmeline's help, he seemed slightly unsteady on his feet, but no worse for wear. Looking around as Moody stumped into the building with two Auror's, Remus shook his head. "There were eight of them to four of us, how in the name of Merlin did we do it without casualties?"

Moody rolled the nearest stunned body over and shifted the mask aside. "Because these rats aren't the real thing." He growled as the face of an eighteen year-old girl was revealed. "They're mice, dressed up to look like rats. Small wonder it was so easy to run them to earth."

Every single one was no older than twenty and no younger than eighteen. Lupin was examining the last one that had been brought down. The young man was dead, killed by Tonks' severing charm, the only casualty. Tonks stared down at the face that had not yet lost its boyish qualities with pure horror in her eyes. Placing a hand over her mouth she turned away. Remus, seeing the others occupied, wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly for long moments. "It's all right love, it's his fault, not yours."

"I still killed him." Tonks' voice was nearly overcome with emotion.

Remus wasn't sure what to say to that, so he said nothing, gave her a kiss and made to take her home, leaving Moody's team to clean up the juvenile Death Eaters. Tonks wouldn't allow herself to be coddled though. "You go ahead and report to Dumbledore Remus," she said firmly, brooking no protest. "I'll be fine, don't worry, Darius and Emmeline have already left."

Remus hated to go against his own concern for his love, but knew she wouldn't appreciate being treated like she wasn't strong enough to be without him for a while. "All right, I'll see you soon, but don't sit around here and brood okay?!"

She smiled and nodded, "I promise, now get going you grumpy old man! Remus couldn't help but smile, as he strode out of the building and apparated to Hogsmeade.

He met Emmeline coming down the stairs from Dumbledore's office as he was heading up. "I already took care of it Remus." She said, her calm, austere, exterior back in place. "I still can't believe they were children! Our enemy is using children!"

"He's using children effectively," Remus pointed out as he fell in to step beside her. "We wasted a lot of time, not to mention personnel, hunting them down."

Emmeline shook her head, "Still, it defies comprehension."

Remus nodded, "Where's Darius? Is he all right?"

"Yes, he is unhurt." Emmeline replied, "I was just going to see him about his work here at the school. He's in his office."

"I'll just drop by to see him," Remus grinned and shook his head, "I still can't believe he's teaching." Emmeline nodded absently, her thoughts had obviously already moved on.

They walked in silence until they reached the office Darius had taken over after Professor Tofty's and Viktor Krum's departure. Emmeline raised his hand to knock, but Remus stayed her hand, his keener sense of hearing picking up voices within. "Listen to that."

Emmeline looked affronted at being asked to eavesdrop. "Remus, I hardly think that…" She paused, her expression confused. "What in the… It sounds like he's talking to himself in there. What in the world is going on?"

"We're not going to find out by staying here." Remus turned the doorknob. Emmeline looked affronted again, Remus grinned. "We're not going to find out by knocking either, since when did he answer doors?"

Emmeline relented, shaking her head. Remus pushed open the door. "Hey Raider! We just stopped by to…" He froze as Darius turned to look at him. The office was sparsely furnished, just what Remus would expect from the stoic vampire. But his eyes were drawn to the corner where Darius was sitting outside a large iron cage that took up a large portion of the room.

Sitting on an oaken chest within the cage was another Darius, but his eyes were a sulfurous yellow, he grinned a sadistic grin Remus hadn't seen for months except in his nightmares. "Hello wolf… Come for another chat? Monster to monster?"


	15. Chapter 14: Peace of Mind

_Well I finally got back to this. I've been on vacation for a month overseas. Now I'm back in school and will at least have some time to give this story the effort it deserves. I'm going to really start all of the myriad plot lines I have planned now._

Chapter 14: Peace of Mind

For a long moment, Remus and Emmeline stared at the figure in the cage. However, before either of them could move or even speak Darius shot up, whipped out his wand and shouted, "Silencio!" His double in the cage quieted as the silencing charm took effect. "Don't you know how to knock?!" He growled irritably as he put his wand away.

Remus did not repeat his quip about Darius' inability to answer doors. He was too busy staring. "Darius…Is that…?"

"The Reaper?" Darius glanced over his shoulder at his double, which was angrily trying to make a sound and failing. "No, no it's not."

The tension in the room relaxed visibly, but did not disappear. Both Emmeline and Remus had terrible memories of those dark days the previous year when Voldemort had stolen Darius' soul and unleashed the Reaper. Emmeline had been captured by the legendary vampire while protecting the Grangers' house and had narrowly escaped torture, death, or worse at his hands. Remus himself had been near mortally wounded while rescuing her, by a silver spike wielded by the Reaper, though he had given as good as he got to the vampire.

Emmeline was still riveted on the figure, "Then what, pray, is it?!"

Something flickered in Darius' eyes as he watched her struggle to control her revulsion. "It's a boggart, I found it in the dungeons and asked Minerva to bind it here for me."

"How in the name of Merlin did you get her to agree to do that?" Remus asked, edging forward for a closer look. Oddly, the boggart did not change into the moon as he approached, but continued to try and make noise, it was obviously growing very frustrated with its inability to make even a peep.

Darius flashed the malicious grin Remus had seen a few weeks ago when the subject of his spiked tea had come up. "She thinks it's for class."

Emmeline shook her head at him, "Why on earth would you even want it? What were you doing before we came in?"

Darius frowned, "It's for a special project of mine." He replied evasively.

A sudden and disturbing thought occurred to Remus. He turned around, "Darius, do you use this thing to talk to the Reaper?" He asked quietly.

"Was there some specific reason you came to see me?" Darius asked, sitting down behind his desk. The desk itself, was as sparse as the room, the only things on it were a bottle of ink, a quill, and a large black raven sleeping on a perch.

Remus opened his mouth, then closed it again. But he mentally filed his question away to be brought up later. This subject was most definitely not over. "It was just a social call for me."

"I have business to discuss with you Mr. Raider." Emmeline said firmly. "I was just speaking with Albus and he said you were looking for someone to assist you with teaching your students defensive spellwork."

Darius nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid my er… unique situation precludes me from doing more advanced magic effectively. As a result, the spells I hope to teach are somewhat difficult for me to do correctly, and my students need the very best examples."

Emmeline nodded, and seemed unsure in her speech for the first time Remus could remember. "I understand and… Well… If you'll have me… I would be able to demonstrate and instruct the use of all the defensive spells used by the Order; if there are others you wish to include I can do most any spellwork."

Remus scratched his chin at this new development. Darius gave her an inscrutable look, then bowed from the neck in his usual fashion. "Of course, that would work fine Ms. Vance."

"Very well, but you may call me Emmeline." The aristocratic witch said. Then, seeing both Remus and Darius staring at her, added quickly, "It would make communication during instruction much easier." She gave Remus an imperious look, as if daring the werewolf to make a comment.

Remus cleared his throat and said, "Well, I believe Alastor is expecting me at a debrief before my time off. I'll see you both later; we'll have another job soon." He sidled out, thinking that he needed to go have a chat with Hagrid about recent developments.

He left an awkward silence in his wake, Emmeline standing, Darius sitting. Neither seemed to want to meet the other's eyes, but neither seemed to know what to say either. This might have gone on for a long while except the raven woke up and cawed noisily for food. Emmeline jumped, Darius reached into his desk, withdrew an owl treat and flicked it at the bird, nearly knocking it off its perch.

Clearing his throat self-consciously the ensouled vampire stood up and headed for the door. "Well, if you would just follow me, I'll show you what I have set up, and what kind of training course I'd like to pursue. I'd welcome your input."

"Yes, thank you." Emmeline followed him as he held the door for her.

She was halfway through when the Reaper/boggart spoke. It was barely over a whisper, but she heard it clearly. Leering at Darius with his yellow eyes the apparition spoke. "Heaven doesn't want you."

Emmeline turned a shocked glance to Darius. But the ensouled vampire's face appeared impassive as he stared at his double. "I told you my spellwork was bad." He said calmly.

As he shut the door and turned away, Emmeline glanced down at the doorknob. It had grooves bent into it where Darius had been gripping it.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione left Dumbledore's office in a dazed silence. Harry barely even paid attention to what was happening or where he was walking as he tried to digest all of the information he had just been given. 'This is it.' His thoughts prodded at him. 'This is the reckoning. The prophecy is unraveling.' He let Ginny steer him along as passages played over and over in his mind.

_The shadow can be consumed by the rage of the flame…_

_Neither can live while the other survives…_

_Power like no other on this earth…_

He felt consumed, feeling that his life had been completely lost to outside forces he could never hope to understand or control. Like a bit of flotsam in the ocean during the great storm of this war. He smiled ironically to himself, 'Yeah, a piece of flotsam that the whole sea depends on for its existence.' The smile disappeared, 'It's not right, not right that something so large should depend on something so small. It's not right.'

Hermione was watching him with her usual keen expression, Harry could tell. Once you'd been under that inquisitive stare, the kind that drank in knowledge like the desert drank rain; you didn't need to look to know it was directed at you. Harry knew she was already second guessing what he was feeling and how he was doing with this new knowledge. She always had liked to pry, she just couldn't help it. He supposed that wasn't really a character flaw, she helped people get their troubles out in the open, no matter if they resented it or not.

Ron was glaring; Harry knew he found Dumbledore's mention of Lady Souri's cryptic warning not to use the newly discovered empathic powers infuriating. He had been hoping for a savior, a straightforward way out of this mess they were embroiled in. Clearly, this was not the case with the empathic abilities; Ron had dared to hope, and had found his hopes dashed almost as soon as he had raised them. It was one of many disappointments his friend had faced; Harry hoped this would be the last.

Somehow, he knew it to be a vain hope.

Ginny had not even looked at him since they had come down the stairs. Harry knew something was wrong with these new developments. He hoped they would be able to talk about whatever it was that was bothering her. It would have to wait until they were alone though. When they got back to the common room it was packed with Gryffindors discussing their first classes.

Parvati and Lavender were arguing shrilly with Seamus about the state of the D.A. and their new Professor. Dean was busily drawing, trying to ignore the argument. The Creevey brothers were examining their new photos in a corner. Ron went over to some seats by the fireplace and scared away a few first years who had appropriated them. "Clear off you lot." He muttered, glaring at them until they shifted.

"Ron!" Hermione looked shocked and tried to call them back, but they had scattered like rabbits. "What are you doing?!"

"Getting us seats." Ron replied, seemingly in no mood for an argument. "Are you sitting down or what?"

"OOH!" Hermione stamped her foot in anger. It seemed the tension of the evening had finally snapped. "You are so infuriating!! Good night!!" She headed for the dormitories. Ron sat there glaring at the fire for a moment, then, cursing under his breath he hurried after her.

Harry was smiling in spite of the mood when Ginny laid a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, can we talk about this privately?"

"Sure love." Harry got up. "Let's go up to the boys' dorm, there's nobody there right now. Is everything all right?"

"Let's just go there." She said quietly, still seeming preoccupied. Harry followed her up the stairs in silence. He wondered what she was going to say.

When they reached the seventh years' room Harry closed the door and marked it with the subtle mark all the boys used to let their roommates know privacy was needed. Ginny sat down on his bed and drew her knees up to her chin. Harry sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "What's this all about?"

She would not meet his eyes. "First, tell me what you think about all this. What do you think about the power?"

Harry was silent for a long time, for it was a good question. He weighed all the possibilities and interests as he saw them. He knew he had incomplete information, but what he knew was compelling. "I don't know about all of it." He said finally. "To tell you the truth it still hasn't hit me completely. I can't see myself as this great and powerful savior everyone keeps telling me I need to become. But that's not up to me anymore. I have to become the savior or we're all lost."

Ginny was looking more concerned by the second. "What are you saying Harry?"

Harry wondered what she was doing, but pressed on with his explanation. "You were there Ginny, you heard what Darius said. We're losing. Voldemort's coming for us, and if I don't figure out how to beat him before he gets here we're all dead." He sighed. "I don't know if this power we've just blundered in to is dangerous or even how it works. But, if it's a way to beat Voldemort then I don't see how I can't…"

Ginny whirled on him so fast he nearly fell over backward. "Don't say anything else Harry, please!" She stared into his eyes, anxiety and fear on her face. "Just promise me something, can you do that for me Harry? Promise me one thing!"

Harry stared at her, she was really shaken up. He rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. "Of course love, of course. Whatever you want."

Ginny moved so she was pressed right up against him. "I want you to promise me…" Her brown eyes burned into his. "That you won't try to develop these empath powers to the point you can use them on Voldemort."

"What?!" Harry looked at her incredulously. "But Ginny I…"

"Promise me!" She seized his face in her hands. "Please! Promise me you won't use it! Promise me…" She seemed to be in a fit of desperation.

Harry took her hands gently in his, completely taken in. "All right, all right. I promise you I won't."

She relaxed visibly. "You mean it?"

He nodded firmly. "I mean it. I promise I won't try to develop them."

She smiled. "Thank you Harry, thank you so much."

"Sure." Harry was bewildered; usually she was well in control of her emotions. It took a lot for her to break down like that. This new information must have really shook her up. "It's all right."

She smiled at him genuinely. Then suddenly catapulted herself forward and kissed him fiercely. "I love you Harry. Sleep well."

He held her tightly as she began to pull away. "I love you too."

She smiled at him and slipped out, leaving him alone in the dark. Harry sat there for a long time just thinking. Had he just done the right thing? He really didn't know. Voldemort had to be stopped, nobody could disagree with that. But were his mysterious empathic abilities the way to do it? The scrolls said yes, but Lady Souri had said no.

Harry stared in to space, remembering the scorching power he had felt in his body when the Reaper had tricked him into thinking Ginny had been murdered. Remembered shattering those huge, iron doors with just a token blow of Gryffindor's sword. He remembered the warm golden light he had somehow used to protect both he and Ginny from a Death Eater's curse in Hogsmeade. He recalled the pure exhaustion he had felt after both episodes. Was this the way to killing Voldemort? Was this the path that would make him a murderer?

He shook his head, dispelling his dismal thoughts. He had friends to help him, a girl who loved him, and he was back at the place he had come to call home. He decided to sleep on it. It had been an exhausting day anyway.


	16. Chapter 15: The Strike

_I'm glad to see new reviewers showing their appreciation and support for this story. I'll try to do better with posts for the sake of my reviewers._

Chapter 15: The Strike

Harry did not sleep well; he had neglected his occlumency a little since his arrival at Grimmauld Place and Hogwarts. As such, dark dreams intruded his mind. He saw many things under a backdrop of fear, anger, and suspicion. He saw Remus, struggling with his bare hands against a huge wolf that tried to consume him. He saw Dumbledore, his old face lined with weariness and toil, lying on the topmost turrets of Hogwarts, staring at the stars with blank eyes. He saw Draco Malfoy hunched over a huge old book, his face shining with a fanatical gleam. He saw Darius in darkness, bent double and struggling terribly, trying to reach a small gleam of light, while a shadow dug cruel claws into his back and whispered in his ear.

His dream shifted, he saw Hermione reading what looked like a long letter, tears running silently down her face. He saw Ron with his wand drawn, dashing down a darkened corridor, and he appeared to be frantically searching for someone or something. He saw Ginny in a white gown sitting in a bed, gripping her head in the throes of pain. From this last disturbing image he plunged back into the old dream of red eyes hovering over the Sword of Godric Gryffindor and the same threatening shape that he couldn't quite make out. Desire… Voldemort desired this thing with a primordial strength. What was it?!

However, the answer to the question eluded him, for at that moment he received one of the rudest awakenings of his life, and living with the Dursleys had given him many rude awakenings. He had slept for a little more than five hours, but the unearthly din that arose at six a.m. was more than enough to bring him springing out of bed at high speed.

"GET UP!!!!" The sound of a martial whistle, the kind used by referees, resounded through the boys' room. "GET UP NOW!!! I SAID NOW!!!"

Darius Raider was the source of the noise, he strode into the dormitory shouting at the top of his lungs, while one of the Aurors assigned to guard the school stood behind him and blew a whistle shrilly. Harry discovered a workout suit and his tennis shoes set up beside his bed.

"GET DRESSED!!" Darius roared, yanking the covers completely off of Neville's bed, nearly dumping the poor boy on his face. "NOW!!! YOU ARE MOVING TOO SLOW!!! DO IT NOW!!"

Swiftly, under the verbal abuse, the dumbfounded boys hurried into their new workout suits and thundered down the stairs amid shouts and whistles. They found the rest of the D.A. Gryffindors waiting for them, along with more Aurors. They all looked tired, bewildered and somewhat terrified. Strangely, the rest of the dorms showed no sign that the ruckus had reached their ears. The D.A. was the only group awake.

Darius came down on their heels. "ALL RIGHT, LET'S GET THIS PARTY OUTSIDE!!! WE'VE GOT WORK TO DO!!!"

They were hustled out the portrait hole, where the Fat Lady hurled swear words at Darius' retreating back, and through the halls to the front doors, where the rest of the D.A. had assembled. They spent two hours that morning on a grueling workout. Some of the D.A. were close to tears by the end, for Darius had not spared anyone. He dismissed them for breakfast without any words of encouragement. "This is but a taste of what will come if this group does not shape up and do this right!" He had said loudly. "Mr. Potter! I fully expect you to take charge and lead them in a workout just like the one I have showed you today at least every other day of the week! If you do not do it right, or if anyone refuses to perform, I will take charge again and you will not like the result. Is that clear?"

"Yes Professor Raider." Harry said breathlessly, and meant it.

* * *

The next few weeks proved to be very stressful for Harry, on top of his class workload he had to adjust to leading the workouts on the appointed days and put up with the complaints and moaning of the D.A. He found himself overburdened and the junior D.A. and Quidditch hadn't even started yet. Everyone felt they were being treated unfairly, but speaking to the school staff about it was futile. While some of them seemed genuinely sympathetic, no one lifted a finger to interfere with Darius' edict. Harry saw no sign of the vampire during his planned workout sessions, but had the feeling that Darius was watching very closely. As a result, he did not skimp on the workouts, and had to be rather sharp with some of the D.A. who did not see eye to eye with him.

"He probably is around Harry," Hermione said sagely, when he had brought the matter to the attention of his friends, "vampires don't need very much sleep at all."

"He doesn't sleep," Ron groused, who was taking the deprivation of his beauty rest very hard, "and so he doesn't see why anyone else should! We've got to do something about that nutter!"

"Like what?" Ginny waved her arms expansively. "The only way out of this is to get used to it." The D.A. grumbled, but no one contradicted her, they knew she was right. Gradually, the early rising and strenuous physical activity did not seem so horrific, but some of the D.A., such as Parvati and Hannah Abbot, were just not cut out for such things and had a terrible time adjusting.

The Aurors who had aided Darius in training fluctuated almost daily. Apparently they were under the control of Dawlish, for Harry saw him frequently in discussion with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. The Aurors were constantly being shuffled around in an attempt to respond to Voldemort's seemingly random attacks. This form of delivering light jabs and probes with small amounts of forces all over the country had been going on since last year and the Aurors were running themselves ragged trying to keep up with it. However, the Death Eaters and their allies had yet to deliver a powerful stroke, though it had been within their power for some time.

"This is the worst start to school I've ever had." Ron exclaimed, burrowing his way out from under a mountain of parchment and books that he had been examining in the hopes of figuring out the huge Potions essay Snape had assigned in the second week.

"I know what you mean," Hermione replied, shaking her head and dipping her quill in the inkpot next to her. "It has been a difficult start." She had not taken the institution of the workouts very well; in fact she had been one of the loudest and most articulate of the complainers. Harry knew that she would never believe that physical workouts could ever be as equally important as spell knowledge and schoolwork.

"Says the girl who hasn't gotten less than an O since we got back." Ron remarked bad-temperedly.

Hermione glared at him. "They were mostly borderline O's." She said huffily.

"The heavens themselves do tremble." Ron replied sarcastically, trying and failing to shove the cumbersome heap of material to one side.

Hermione's eyes flashed, and luckily for Harry a distraction presented itself at that moment. "Look over there." He said quietly, discreetly pointing from where they were seated at one of the library tables. They could see the restricted section from where they sat, and among the shelves, perusing a particular section was…

"Malfoy?" Ron said, his brow wrinkling as they watched their least favorite fellow student. "What's he doing?"

"No idea." Harry replied, craning his neck. He remembered the "conversation" they had overheard on the Hogwarts Express. In Theodore Nott's opinion, Malfoy had come unhinged, completely barmy. Looking at him now, Harry could believe it. His normally slick hair was disheveled and somewhat dirty. His face was pale and sunken, as though he had not been eating or sleeping well. But it was his eyes that convinced Harry the most, they had a strange, icy, gleam in them, a predatory gleam.

The three of them watched as Malfoy examined the books, shook his head a little, then moved away towards the exit. He did not spare anyone even a cursory glance except for Pansy Parkinson, who Harry saw waiting for him at the library doors. They exchanged some sparse words, and then Malfoy walked out, leaving Pansy to stare after him in forlorn concern.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, the quarrel all but forgotten.

"Who knows?" Ron remarked, then grinned at Harry. "What say we take a look at what he was checking out?" Harry nodded and stood up, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione looked scandalized. "It's called the _restricted_ section for a reason!" She glanced nervously at where Madam Pince was stamping books bad-temperedly. "You're Head Boy Ron!"

"Oh…" Ron looked crestfallen at this reminder. "Yeah…" He looked at Harry.

Harry grinned, "Just sit yourself down Mr. Head Boy. I'll find out what's what."

"Harry!" Hermione glared at him disapprovingly, but he ignored her and headed for the restricted section. Malfoy had left abruptly enough for him to slip in. Madame Pince did not notice. Harry did a quick cursory inspection of the shelves Malfoy had been examining. Demons, Dark Creatures, Undead… It was all lists of creatures not classified as human. Harry bristled to see several books on werewolves in that section. He noticed one particular volume that stuck out, as though someone had hurriedly replaced it on the shelves. The title read, "Atra Anemos" he examined it, but the name meant nothing to him.

Hearing Madam Pince approaching he hurried back to his table and informed Ron and Hermione what he had found out. Hermione was decidedly disinterested, "Honestly Harry, I can't believe you would do something like that. Is it really so important that you have to break rules?"

"Are you going to turn me in?" Harry asked simply, knowing what the answer would be.

"Oh don't be silly Harry, of course not." Hermione gathered her things and stood up. "I just don't see why it was necessary." They left the library under Madame Pince's suspicious eye.

* * *

Care of Magical Creatures lessons had been anything but tame. A study on vicious little animals known as Arcuses began the term; they were magical relatives of the hummingbird according to Hagrid. Harry thought they had less in common with hummingbirds and more in common with darts or arrows. Most of their small bodies consisted of long, sharp beaks and very efficient wings which allowed them to fly very fast.

They spent quite a few unenjoyable lessons trying to feed the voracious birds smaller owl treats. The Arcuses seemed less interested in the treats and more interested in the hands that held them. By the third lesson everyone was wearing their dragonhide gloves to protect what skin they had left on their hands. The first few weeks were marked by visits to the hospital wing for repairs to damaged hands. The Slytherins were complaining loudly and often, led by Pansy Parkinson, instead of Malfoy who seemed oddly reticent and unwilling to speak out.

Today however, Hagrid was standing by the paddock near his cabin when the Gryffindors arrived. Last year it had housed a fierce and very proud gryphon which had nearly eaten Harry while he was using it for a demonstration to the D.A. As he headed towards Hagrid Harry observed that the gryphon was still there, it stood at the very edge of the paddock, looking very ruffled and angry.

"Gather round, gather round, we're gonna do some observin' today!" He beamed at them. "Look who I brought!"

Harry glanced around Hagrid's huge form to the other side of the paddock. He saw none other than Buckbeak, proud and austere as always. Harry couldn't believe that he hadn't remembered to check if the hippogriff was still at Grimmauld Place after last year. He hadn't seen him all summer. But it made sense for him to come back to here now, Lucius Malfoy's warrant meant about as much as a blank sheet of paper now that he was identified as a Death Eater, and who had loved the hippogriff more than Hagrid? Sirius had taken good care of him, but Harry knew that Buckbeak would be happier here.

Happier, that is, if he didn't have to share the paddock with the gryphon. Harry noticed that both large animals were eyeing each other with pronounced arrogance and distaste. Hagrid seemed not to notice. For a tense period they studied and interacted with the two creatures. Parvati, Lavender, Pansy and several others refused to enter the paddock. Malfoy had taken one look at Buckbeak and headed for the other end; he was not seen for the rest of class.

Harry was petting Buckbeak's head when he suddenly felt a fleeting chill. He shivered and glanced over her shoulder. The Forbidden Forest seemed to loom darkly; he had been in the forest several times and had never found anything good there. Despite his bad experiences, the forest shouldn't have been enough to give him that chill. The only thing that had ever done that was…

"Dementors…" He said to himself, squinting at the darkened trees, which seemed much more threatening now.

"Yeh feel em then Harry?" Hagrid asked quietly, making him jump. He'd been so preoccupied with the unsettling feeling he hadn't even heard the big man come up behind him. He watched Hagrid's crinkly black eyes scanning the Forbidden Forest carefully. "The buggers have been out there since the beginning of term. Lucky fer us ole Dumbledore found out abou' them comin' an had special wards set up by Tonks. They can't get in through there, but they won't go away either. They jes hover around, don' worry Harry, they can't do nothin'."

Harry tried to ignore the feelings, but was still relieved to get away from the forest edge at the end of the lesson. The gryphon and Buckbeak had shown little tolerance for one another and Harry was worried the two creatures' competing egos would result in violence very soon. Hermione too, seemed more concerned than her normal levels after one of Hagrid's lessons.

"Look at this." Ron remarked sarcastically as they entered the school. Snape and Professor McGonagall were waiting for them. The former looked his usual sour self, if a little more pale than usual. The latter wore her typical severe face. "Maybe there's more good news."

"Ron." Hermione said admonishingly, but Ron just snorted.

"Come along you three." Professor McGonagall said without preamble. "Professor Dumbledore said he had something he needed all of us for."

"What's this about?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps we will find out when we arrive," Snape drawled in a condescending voice. "Or does the great Harry Potter have to know right now?"

"Severeus." Professor McGonagall said warningly and the Potions Master subsided, his lip curling in his usual contempt. Harry flushed with anger, but said nothing.

They proceeded to the gargoyle, Ron and Harry glowering darkly at Snape's back while Professor McGonagall and Hermione talked in hushed tones about their next Transfiguration lessons and how the Prefect schedules were shaping up. When they arrived Snape whispered in the gargoyle's ear for a moment, careful not to let anyone hear what he had said. From the look on his face Harry could see that whatever it was, Snape did not take any pleasure in saying it.

Harry and Ron were grinning at one another when the gargoyle sprang aside and the stairs were revealed. They were heading up the stairs when Harry became aware of sounds coming from upstairs, whistles and thumps of spells and shouting. "What is that…?" Harry began but was hurriedly shoved aside as Snape dashed past him. "Back down all of you!" He shouted, Ron immediately seized Hermione's hand and yanked her down the stairs as McGonagall ran after Snape.

Harry stood torn for a moment, his thoughts at war. Logic told him to get out of the way and protect himself. But his heart told him that Professor Dumbledore was facing someone deadly up there, possibly an assassin. He drew his wand and ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

He heard more spells and Snape shouting "Stupefy!!!" before an almighty crash and the sound of hurrying feet. Harry ran up to the door just as a figure in a dark robe burst out of it. He caught a brief view of the office, the portraits shouting and gesticulating. Dumbledore was seated in his desk, he was unmoving. Darius was slumped against the far wall, blood running down his face. Snape and McGonagall were lying in splayed positions on the floor, singed and unconscious. That was all he saw before the attacker was on him.

Harry tried to raise his wand but the person was incredibly fast. Harry had hardly taken aim before a spell hit him and his entire left leg exploded in pain and he tumbled back down the stairs. He hit the bottom hard and the attacker leapt over him. Harry caught a glimpse of the blank face of the Auror Dawlish, and that he carried his wand in one hand, and a golden glowing crystal sphere in the other.

"Harry!" Harry dragged his head up and saw Hermione kneel down next to him, Ron was approaching as well.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, almost out of breath from pain and exertion. "Ron! It's Dawlish! It's him, there he goes! Don't let him get away! You stop him Ron! STOP HIM!!!" He caught a final sight of Ron hurtling after the escaping Dawlish, his wand raised, before the pain overwhelmed him and sent him into unconsciousness.


	17. Chapter 16: Disappearing Heroics

Chapter 16: Disappearing Heroics

Harry awoke, as he had so many times before, in the hospital wing. He heard voices all around, mostly agitated. He opened his eyes to see Ginny hovering over him worriedly. He smiled, "How're we doing?"

Ginny jumped, "Harry! You're awake!" Harry was about to make a crack about the obviousness of this statement when she hurled herself on him and kissed him soundly. Harry was somewhat surprised, but wasn't about to complain by any means.

When she pulled back Harry smiled at her. "Glad to see me?"

"Glad you're okay," Ginny replied, "it wasn't too serious, but still…" She left the thought unfinished.

Looking around Harry saw a scene of barely controlled chaos in the hospital wing. The loud voices were coming from two directions. On his left, an angry Darius was arguing with an equally angry Madam Pomphrey while she tried unsuccessfully to keep him in his bed.

"For Merlin's sake Darius will you please lie down!" She shouted at him. "That was a serious head wound, you need to rest or it could cause worse damage!"

"Bah!" Darius stood up, in obvious pain, but determined to go anyway. "It'll be gone by tomorrow morning Poppy, you know that!" He adjusted the bandage on his head so he could see out of both eyes. "Now leave me be, that boy went into the forest after Dawlish by himself! I'm needed out there!"

"Hagrid and the others can handle it!" Madam Pomphrey was almost beside herself. "Now you sit down or so help me I'll…!" She didn't get to finish, Darius brushed her off and began putting on his coat and gathering his things.

On the right across the row of beds, Harry could see the source of the other noise. Snape was lying in a bed; he appeared to be awake but injured. Next to his bed Professor McGonagall was trying to reason with a distraught Hermione. If Harry had thought Madam Pomphrey looked agitated, she was nothing compared to Hermione.

"Please Professor!" She was begging brokenly. "I have to go, he's out there alone! Hagrid said there are Dementors in that forest! Oh please Professor, let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall was sympathetic, but unyielding, "Hagrid and the other teachers are searching for Mr. Weasley as we speak. Until we find him you must remain here, now go see Potter like a good Head Girl and I'll be with you in a few moments."

Hermione bowed her head, close to tears, and walked towards Harry's bed. Professor McGonagall watched her for a moment, then turned and bent over Snape's bed helping the pale man sit up and take some potions. Harry didn't know what to say to Hermione as she approached, she looked so sad. He felt a twist of guilt in his gut, he had told Ron to go after Dawlish.

What had he been thinking! Dawlish was a highly trained Auror, and an exemplary one at that. He had taken down Darius, McGonagall and Snape, after doing whatever it was he had done to Dumbledore. What could Ron possibly do! What had he been thinking telling him that!

Something of his thoughts must have shown in his face, for Hermione's troubled expression eased a little into kindness as she looked at him. "Don't worry Harry, it wasn't your fault. He… He probably would have gone anyway." She almost smiled and shook her head. "He's stubborn that way."

Ginny left Harry's bedside and put her arms around Hermione. The two girls held one another tightly as Harry stood up experimentally. His leg was stiff and ached slightly, but there was no trace of the blinding pain that had infected it. He wondered what kind of curse it had been. It hardly mattered now, he sighed as Professor McGonagall approached.

"Can you walk Potter?" She asked, looking at his leg.

"I'm fine Professor, just a little stiff." Harry replied.

She nodded, "Very well, come with me." She beckoned all three of them and headed out of the hospital wing in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny followed.

"Well," Professor McGonagall said after a few minutes, her face tight with tension and worry, "I had better tell you the situation."

"Professor," Harry asked quickly, "when I saw Dawlish, he had something in his hand. It looked like…"

"He had a soul sphere Potter." Professor McGonagall affirmed, her voice was grim.

Hermione started, "Was it the one that Darius had?"

"No Miss Granger, _Professor Raider_ has carried the Reaper's soul sphere on his person since Professor Dumbledore gave it to him a few months ago. This sphere was a completely different one. We assume that Voldemort supplied it to Dawlish, seeing as he is the only one left on this earth who could have gotten one."

"But what did he have a soul sphere for?" Ginny asked, "He didn't use it on Dari… Professor Raider, I just saw him and he's normal. So what did he…?"

Harry felt numb, "Dumbledore wasn't moving when I saw the office."

Hermione and Ginny gasped. "No, you're not saying that…" Hermione couldn't finish.

"I'm afraid so," Professor McGonagall continued, "under the pretense of meeting with Professor Dumbledore about security patrols, Dawlish used the soul sphere on him. Professor Raider was unable to prevent it for fear of losing his soul as well. Dawlish used that distraction to incapacitate Professor Raider just as we arrived. He then escaped through us, as you saw, and proceeded to the Forbidden Forest. Mr. Weasley, as you know, pursued him into the forest."

Harry felt the twist of guilt again, if something happened to Ron… "How long ago was that Professor?"

"Almost three hours now." Professor McGonagall replied. Hermione made a small, choked noise and Ginny put her arm around her. "We believe Dawlish was instructed to give the soul sphere to the Dementors in the forest, one of the surest ways to destroy a soul completely."

"How did he do it!" Harry demanded. "Dumbledore's the strongest wizard of our age, how did he manage it!"

Professor McGonagall sighed as she said a password and the gargoyle jumped aside, "Professor Dumbledore is powerful yes, but the power of a soul sphere cannot be denied by personal magic. Dawlish himself will never be powerful enough to take on Albus in any respect, but all he had to do was get the soul sphere in the same room and let it do the rest."

Harry felt a coldness in his heart that had never been there before. "So he's gone, he's really gone."

"Not if Mr. Weasley managed to get the soul sphere from Dawlish." Professor McGonagall reminded him. "Besides Potter," she continued as they opened the door at the top of the stairs and went into the Headmaster's office, "he's not completely gone."

Harry had no idea what to make of this statement, but all was made clear very quickly. He distinctly heard Dumbledore's voice as they walked in, but Harry could clearly see the old Headmaster's body, his eyes vacant and his face still, lying on a bier near Fawkes' perch. The Phoenix looked very melancholy indeed.

Still, it was Dumbledore's voice. "Ah Minerva, good you've brought them." Ginny's jaw dropped, Hermione squeaked and Harry spluttered. Sitting propped up in the Headmaster's chair was a large framed photograph of Dumbledore, exquisitely rendered and detailed. It was from this picture the Headmaster had spoken, smiling sadly at them from the confines of one of those plush, red armchairs. "Good day, you find me in a somewhat diminished state I fear."

"Professor," Gasped Hermione, a hand over her mouth. "what did you do!"

"An excellent question Miss Granger as always." 'Professor Dumbledore' said, his voice was deceptively calm. "And the answer is; once Mr. Dawlish used the soul sphere on me I could not stop it from taking my essence." He spoke glibly, but Harry shivered. He had no idea what it must feel like to have your very soul ripped from your body, only Darius and now Dumbledore had that dubious distinction.

Dumbledore continued in the same manner, "However, I could prevent my personality and memories from being taken with my soul. Conveniently, my new portrait was being delivered and hadn't been animated yet, before my soul was taken I managed to transfer my personality and memories to this portrait. Preserving myself, if you will. Unfortunately, if my soul is devoured or destroyed, I cannot keep myself here."

"Which is why we are now searching the Forest Albus." Professor McGonagall broke in. "We're not going to give up searching until we've found Mr. Weasley and the sphere."

"Very good Minerva," Professor Dumbledore straightened in his photographed vantage point, "I think Harry and his friends wouldn't mind waiting down by the forest edge for Mr. Weasley to return."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, after all, the Professor was a picture! But he had to confess that he was more concerned about Ron by the moment. Ginny and Hermione were in the same state. He could only nod to Dumbledore's observation, what would one say in this situation? 'I'm sorry' didn't quite seem to cover it.

Dumbledore smiled kindly from his perch. "Don't concern yourself too greatly Harry, I'm still here. However, there is one important thing for all of you to do, I cannot emphasize it enough."

"What is it sir?" Ginny asked, intertwining her fingers with Harry's.

"No one must know what has happened here." Dumbledore's voice was firm, "No one outside the Order must know. That includes the Auror forces, and the D.A. Harry."

"But sir," Hermione asked, twisting her hands nervously, "shouldn't we at least let them know? I mean they're going to be working under the assumption that you're still all right."

"I understand your desire not to lie to your friends and charges," Dumbledore's voice was kind, but the firmness held fast, "however, we cannot be sure that more of Voldemort's agents are not among the current Auror forces stationed here. Until we are assured of security, my condition must remain a secret. Should Voldemort learn of this, he will be emboldened, perhaps into launching a premature assault on Hogwarts itself. We do not have the numbers or the prior preparation to stop such an attack. For now, we must maintain the charade that I am quite intact and mobile. The teachers will manage that, all I ask for is you silence. As I said, this is perhaps only a temporary condition, I'm not going anywhere."

The irony of this comment was not lost on Harry, but he kept it to himself. "Yes sir." Was all he said, and allowed Professor McGonagall to lead them out.

* * *

A shell-shocked sort of silence pervaded as they made their way through the corridors thronging with gossiping students. Most of the school seemed blissfully unaware of what was going on. A few were more alert and watchful than usual, muttering about Ron chasing a mysterious figure out onto the grounds. The Aurors Harry passed looked extremely ill at ease. He didn't really blame them, their leader was gone.

'Like us,' He thought bitterly, 'he may not be gone but he's not going to be much use framed on the wall.' He kept up these dark thoughts until they arrived at the fringes of the Forbidden Forest. The warmth of Ginny's hand in his did not distract him, despite the fact that it seemed unusually warm.

Professor Flitwick was jumping up and down on the stoop of Hagrid's cabin, where he was apparently coordinating the search efforts. It looked to be a difficult task, Harry could see that before he could even hear what the diminutive Professor was squeaking at Darius. Flitwick was glaring and shaking his finger like a pint sized drill sergeant, Darius had his arms crossed and was managing to look unimpressed without looking supercilious.

"I don't care if you can smell his trail that way!" Professor Flitwick squeaked in a rage, speaking to Darius' belt buckle. "I need you to search that way!" Darius relented with bad grace and headed off in the direction Flitwick indicated, the white bandage around his head clashing with his dark clothes and the forest's shadows.

Harry could see Hagrid and the other Professors periodically appear on the fringes of the Forest, look around and head back in. He could also feel the cold power of the Dementors, their draining influence seemed to permeate the dark eaves and hang in the shadows between bushes and trees. They were excited, stirred up, Harry knew it, he could feel it in his head.

Ginny shivered, fingering her wand as she eyed the forest. Harry saw a flicker of fear in her face at the daunting forest, but also pure determination to find her brother. Hermione was already walking toward the Forest, drawing her wand. From the look on her face Harry pitied any Dementors that got in the way on her quest to find Ron.

However, as they moved forward Professor McGonagall barred their path hurriedly. "I know how you feel, but you can't go into the forest at this time."

"Professor!" Hermione was practically screaming in her earnestness. "We can help!"

"Calm down Miss Granger, I'm not trying to coddle you in any respect; I know what you can handle." Professor McGonagall shot back with some of her usual crispness. "The reason is that Potter and Miss Weasley have a special relationship with Dementors having to do with past traumas. If they do set foot in that forest they will attract Dementors in droves, making it extremely dangerous for them as well as anyone near them. If they were to find Mr. Weasley, even by accident, then he would be in more danger than if he were alone."

Harry stared at her, then glanced at Ginny. Of course she would react to the Dementors like he did, she had on the train in fifth year. Maybe her reaction wasn't as strong as his, but the incidents with the Chamber of Secrets had left a mark the Dementors could exploit. He shook off defeatist thoughts, he really couldn't care less if there were a million Dementors in there and they all came at him at once. Ron was in there because of him, and he was going to get Ron out no matter what. But seeing the look on McGonagall's face he could tell that she wasn't going to budge on this one.

Harry gritted his teeth, he had to try anyway, Hermione looked like she was about to explode or burst into tears, one of the two. "Professor…" He began, and McGonagall was shaking her head when shouts erupted from the forest. Harry felt a sudden spike of cold, as though the Dementors' power had surged.

"They're comin'!" Roared Hagrid from the trees, Harry saw him lumber into view waving his wand. "They've almost got 'im! Come on you lot!"

Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall immediately drew their wands and charged the treeline. Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, and Professor Sinistra emerged from different points and dashed toward where Hagrid stood. Darius came flying out of the treetops like some bizarre giant blackbird and nearly landed on Hagrid. "Here!" He shouted, "He's here."

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had all drawn their wands and ran towards the knot of teachers now clustered around Hagrid. Harry saw a shock of red hair in their midst and ran faster. The Professors were forming a line, wands pointed at the forest which was full of coalescing shadows as Dementors approached in droves. "RON!" Harry heard Hermione screaming, "RON!"

Stumbling through the gap between Hagrid and Darius came Ron, he looked pale and disheveled and barely able to walk, but he was alive. He staggered forward the last few steps, getting himself out of the forest edge and into Hermione's waiting arms. "Hello love…" He managed to gasp, before his legs gave out and Harry and Ginny had to leap forward to help hold him up. "I'm okay…"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Shouted all the teachers, with the noticeable exception of Darius. Patronuses flashed out, a wall of silver to meet the advancing wall of black Dementors. The dark creatures recoiled before the light, fading back into the relative safety of the forest, as the teachers stepped back, putting themselves past the protective barriers of the Hogwarts grounds.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny carefully lowered Ron to the ground. He seemed beyond exhaustion, as though he had run for days. Professor McGonagall and Hagrid approached as Hermione lifted Ron's head. "Mr. Weasley what about the soul sphere! And what happened to Dawlish?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently. "Did he escape?"

Ron shook his head tiredly, barely able to focus. "No… No… It's not what you think… He was good, just under the Imperius is all…" He blinked slowly and took a deep breath. "He was good… Fought it… Held them off for a long time… Told me to run… Had to get back here... Saw from a distance… They got him… They got him with a kiss… But didn't get me…" He looked up at Harry and Hermione, and smiled a wan smile of triumph. "I did it mate… I did it love…"

Hermione was trying to hold back tears. "Yes, yes you did Ron. You did it."

Ron nodded weakly and held out his hand. From his limp fingers rolled the glowing soul sphere. "I did it." He said smiling. Then his eyes rolled up, and he passed out as McGonagall bent to retrieve Dumbledore's soul.


	18. Chapter 17: A Group

_I apologize for the delay, college is leaving me with precious little free time these days._

Chapter 17: A Group

"WHAT?" Harry's voice rebounded around the corridor outside the hospital wing.

"Do keep your voice down Potter!" Professor McGonagall shushed him hurriedly. "Carry on!" She admonished the students who were now staring at them. Under her stern gaze they hurriedly went about their business, casting furtive glances back at Harry.

Harry lowered his voice to aquieter level, "What do you mean you can't restore Dumbledore's soul?"

"I meant exactly what I said Potter." McGonagall's exasperation was obvious. "The strain of re-ensouling Professor Dumbledore right now would be too much for his body and mind, in other words it could kill him or drive him insane. I for one do not think that is a welcome outcome."

"But… But… Ron brought it back." That sounded lame, even to Harry's ears, but he was still trying to process what she had just told him. He couldn't believe after all their worrying and a tremendous effort on Ron's part that had nearly killed him that they couldn't bring Dumbledore back from the portrait he had ensconced himself in. "This isn't right." He muttered.

Professor McGonall's face softened a little. "He saved Professor Dumbledore's life Harry, no one is denying that. However, Professor Dumbledore's body is still weak from having his soul removed. Poppy is working on strengthening him enough to re-ensoul him, but she has no idea how long it may take. This is hardly something that is well-documented Potter, you must understand that we have to be careful."

Harry crushed his frustration and swallowed it. "Well what are we going to do in the meantime? If Voldemort finds out about this he'll have a field day."

"We will go about business as normal Potter," McGonagall said firmly, "Professor Dumbledore is still quite capable of directing the Order from his current predicament. In addition, we have methods that will ensure at least the appearance that Professor Dumbledore is completely fine. We believe Voldemort does not know about the events of the past few days, only that Dawlish failed to bring the Dementors the soul. We intend to keep it that way. Now if you don't mind Potter I must consult with Poppy." She patted him on the shoulder in a rough imitation of consoling him.

Harry massaged his temples as Professor McGonagall walked away. He'd had some very bad days, and this one was starting to climb the chart. Between the stress and worry of almost losing Ron and the practical loss of Dumbledore it had been a difficult time indeed. Sighing, he turned and walked back into the hospital wing. Ron was sitting propped up on pillows in bed. He had regained consciousness after being comatose for almost twenty-four hours. After some potions, and an enormous block of chocolate, he seemed quite himself again.

"Hey Harry!" He waved from where he was sorting through a pile of sweets sent by admirers, when he could get a free hand from Hermione's grip. "Isn't this great! Just like first year after you saved the Stone!"

Harry grinned, "After _we_ saved the Stone Ron, and you deserve this you crazy git, you saved Dumbledore. Come on, no one's ever done that." Ron beamed at him and tossed him a chocolate frog.

Hermione maintained a death grip on Ron's hand; indeed she hadn't been more than an arms length away since they had found him, despite Madam Pomphrey's protests. Harry had been worried about her for a while, but seeing Ron safe and well seemed to have grounded her a little. Although she was clingy to the point of near desperation, she wasn't hysterical anymore. In fact she seemed to alternate between being proud, beaming just as brightly as Ron, and being frazzled.

Harry grinned as he sat down next to Ginny, who had fallen into a doze in the next bed; she too had stayed up the entire night without sleep, waiting for Ron to wake up. Harry stroked her hair, he had gotten some fitful rest, but wasn't in the mood for sleep, for now he was glad he could smile and laugh a little. There had been precious little of that lately.

* * *

The next week, Ron was the center of attention for the whole school, and Harry suspected the awe he now inspired was never truly going to dissipate. Every student gossiper was abuzz with rumors about how Ron had chased a spy into a forest teeming with dementors and escaped to tell the tale, after taking care of the spy. Harry watched Ron struggle not to let it show how much he liked the attention, he genuinely enjoyed it, but at the same time seemed slightly uncomfortable with the idea that everyone was watching him so closely.

"Welcome to my life Ron." Was all Harry said when Ron had expressed this anxiety to him while they were on their way to yet another Defense training session. "Either it'll go away or you'll get used to it."

Ron looked over his shoulder at a group of fifth year girls who were stealing furtive glances at him and giggling mightily to one another. "I'm not sure I will."

"Then don't do heroic stuff you prat." Harry laughed, punching his friend in the arm.

"Ow! Git!" Ron retaliated by smacking Harry upside the head. "Look who's talking about doing heroic stuff!"

Harry ducked Ron's next swing and gave him a playful shove. "Yeah, but I don't have a choice. You do."

"Whatever." Ron resumed their walk, looking over his shoulder at the gaggle of fifth years again, who shrieked with suppressed laughter and looked away. Harry was chuckling to himself at Ron's discomfiture when he saw Hermione and Ginny standing in front of the main doors ahead of them, and Hermione looked decidedly put out.

Hermione hurried forward and snagged Ron by the arm, giving the fifth years a dirty glance. Their eyes widened, seeing the Head Girl's badge on he robes and backed up swiftly. "What was that!" She demanded of Ron.

Ron looked confused, "What was what?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "All those little hussies mooning over you that's what!"

"Huh? Them?" Ron looked nonplussed, glancing back at the girls, but they had all disappeared in fear of Hermione's wrath. "I don't know what's wrong with them, why should I?"

"Because they're practically all over you!" Hermione said crossly. "Humph, you could at least act like you're an attached man!"

"What!" Ron's eyebrows nearly hit the roof. "What are you hacked off about! I didn't do anything!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Ron!" Hermione shot back. "You could tell them off or something, instead of just letting them drool all over you! You're acting like you haven't a care in the world if other girls follow you like puppy dogs!"

"Sounds like someone's been bitten by a little jealousy." Ginny whispered to Harry where they were watching from the sidelines of the row. Harry bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Come off it Hermione!" Ron said, throwing his hands up in frustration. "You're making something out of nothing here!"

Hermione crossed her arms. "It doesn't look like nothing." She looked pointedly at another group, sixth year girls this time, who were trying not to look like they were staring avidly.

Ron practically exploded, "Blimey Hermione! Not one of them has made a pass at me! Not one! Bloody hell they all know I'm too crazy about you to even give them a moment of my time!"

Hermione had been preparing another salvo, but stopped before she could even draw breath. Her hard brown eyes melted. "That is so sweet." She said, and without further ado, hurled her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then, realizing that there were large amounts of students in the hall she abruptly let go in embarrassment and hurried to the front doors. "Come along now, we're going to be late!"

Harry and Ginny burst out laughing at the dumbfounded look on Ron's face. He scratched his head, "What did I say?" He asked, and followed Hermione in a daze.

Harry offered Ginny his arm. "Well then, shall we go?"

She took it with a dazzling smile. "Wouldn't want to be late," Her voice turned mischievous, "although I do like watching you when you're doing pushups."

Harry covered his surprise with a riposte, "Not as much as I like watching you." She giggled as they walked out onto the grounds.

* * *

For the last month the D.A. training had continued to grow without a letup. In addition to the workouts now led by Harry on the specified mornings, Darius had added a practical class. Emmeline Vance seemed to have been appointed his assistant, for she was present periodically to teach useful spells and to quiz them on what seemed to Harry like every defensive spell he had ever learned.

Darius drilled them repeatedly on how to duel correctly. He emphasized speed, aggressiveness, and accuracy the most. "You must always be three steps ahead of yourself," He frequently said, striding up and down the rows of dueling D.A. members, "so when your enemy is one step ahead of you, you will already be two steps ahead of him! And when you are two steps ahead, you will need to hit your enemy on the first try so that all that stepping is not wasted!"

When Seamus said he was going to make a sign with the saying on it and bring it to every training session Harry winced. Among the natural abilities of the vampire was enhanced hearing, not as good as a werewolf's, but good enough to hear the offhand comment. Seamus turned around and nearly ran into Darius, who moments before had been standing on the other side of the group trying without success to get Neville to duel with more aggression.

"Do you feel that what I say is joke material Mr. Finnigan?" Darius asked, folding his arms.

It took Seamus a few seconds to find his voice. "No Professor Raider." There was a decided squeak in his tone.

"I see," Darius withdrew his wand, "perhaps you would like a demonstration of the technique I have been pounding into your head?"

Seamus turned white and shook his head vigorously, "No Professor Raider!"

Darius cocked an eyebrow, the closest he ever looked to amused while in training. "You seem to think I was going to duel you, I take it you are afraid I'd damage you Mr. Finnigan?" Seamus nodded sheepishly. "I see." The ensouled vampire turned to the rest of the D.A. who had been watching the scene with interest. "I promise you Dumbledore's Army, that none of you will ever be seriously hurt by me during the course of this training, I give you my word. Does anyone else have worries that need to be addressed?" No one spoke. "Then why aren't you dueling?" The duels resumed in earnest.

There seemed to be an intensity in the lesson today that kept everyone on edge. Harry could see where Darius watched from the sidelines with Emmeline from where he was dueling with Colin Creevey. Neither spoke, but Darius' look became progressively darker as he watched the duels. Finally, when Harry effortlessly blocked Colin's fifth halfhearted attack in a row Darius let out an angry snort and shouted, "Halt!" The various spells stopped flying as the vampire strode down the rows until he stopped between Harry and Colin. Planting both his feet, his hands behind his back, Darius loomed over the smaller boy.

The timid sixth year swallowed and reluctantly looked up at the taller vampire. "Mr. Creevey," Darius began calmly, "have you been paying attention to my dueling instructions?" Colin could only nod, his eyes as wide as saucers. "Very good, but I see you still seem to be struggling with some key concepts." He looked around. "You all are. I think a more effective lesson is in order." Calmly he drew out his wand, holding it loosely in one hand. "Curse me Mr. Creevey." Harry didn't think it was possible, but Colin's eyes got even wider as he glanced over at Harry and Ginny unsurely, the rest of the D.A. stopped to watch.

Darius' eyes narrowed, "We are now dueling, curse me Mr. Creevey!" As Colin still hesitated the vampire took three steps forward, placed his hand on the smaller boy's head, and shoved. It was not a rough attack, Colin was unhurt. But it was enough to knock him flat on his back, where he stared up in surprise. "Get up Mr. Creevey." Darius ordered, "We're still dueling."

Colin scrambled to his feet and retrieved his wand, but as he was turning somewhat hesitantly back towards his erstwhile opponent Darius stepped forward and gave him another shove like the first, sending him head over heels again. Several of the D.A. were giggling now, Harry didn't see much that was funny about it. It was a little amusing to see Colin scrambling about; but Harry, having been the victim of such treatment by Dudley and his gang for years while others laughed, knew it wasn't right.

Colin jumped up again, "But Professor I…" He saw Darius coming again, shut his mouth and started to bring up his wand. He hadn't even uttered the beginnings of a spell before Darius sent him sprawling. More giggles. But the vampire was not smiling, he simply looked intent. As Colin came up again Darius plucked the wand from the smaller boy's hand and tapped him on the nose with it, shooting out a few sparks, Colin squeaked and fell over again. There were roars of laughter as Darius dropped Colin's wand on his prostrate form and waited for him to rise again.

Harry gritted his teeth at the levity of the D.A.; Ginny was openly glaring at this treatment, fingering her wand. Harry knew how good of friends she and Colin were. Hermione had both hands over her mouth, her eyes wide with horror. Ron just stared. The only others who were not laughing were Colin's brother Dennis, and Neville and Luna. Although Harry wasn't sure if Luna was even paying attention.

Darius ignored it though, and continued to press his attack, knocking Colin down again. "Curse me Mr. Creevey."

Colin was almost hysterical, looking around at the laughing students. Harry watched his face change frombumbling confusionto anger, then to rage. He leapt up, not even trying to avoid Darius this time. Without hesitation he brought up his wand and shrieked, "STUPEFY!" But he was not the only one who did, Ginny's voice had joined him, he wand pointed at Darius' back.

Impossibly fast, Darius spun in a complete circle, dodging Colin's stunner and blocking Ginny's. He looked at Colin, breathing heavily in front of him, and nodded. "Well done Mr. Creevey." He stood straight. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" The laughter died instantly, everyone froze at the wrathful look on Darius' face. "Is this what kind of team you are?" Darius roared. "Was this that funny?" No one spoke. "What if this had been a real duel! Mr. Creevey would be dead, and it would not be his fault, it would be yours."

Utter silence reigned, everyone who had been grinning before now wore a look of contrition. Darius put away his wand with a flick. "Ten laps of the lake for every one of you who laughed! And you're lucky it's not more! My lesson here was twofold; to teach Mr. Creevey how to fight, and to see if you are a team. I see no team, I just see a group. _You have all failed_." Hermione stiffened, Harry supposed she had never been told such a thing before, she started to say something but Darius was already moving on.

"I say _all_ because as of this moment you all fail or you all succeed together, no exceptions. If one falls, you all fall. If one of you fails to meet expectations, none of you will be taking your Defense N.E.W.T.!" There was a shocked murmur. "You will become a team or I swear I will grind you into nothing myself." Darius glared around the circle of students. "What I saw today makes me sick!" He looked at Harry. "I expect to see a new D.A. next class Mr. Potter! You are their leader, now lead!" Harry thought this rather unfair, but wasn't about to say so. The vampire spun on his heel towards the former laughers. "Ten laps! Go now!"

Reluctantly, the students complied, leaving Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, the Creeveys, Neville, and Luna. Darius watched the runners for a moment, then turned to Colin, who was still shaking with anger. "I apologize for the rough treatment Mr. Creevey. I have explained my reasons so I will not say more about it. But don't forget what you learned today. If you have to get angry to fight, then by all means get angry. Anger will be useful for what you face ahead. Do you understand?" Colin's offended expression faded somewhat, he nodded and went to talk to Dennis. Ginny detached herself from Harry and hurried after him, shooting Darius a dirty look as she did. The vampire gave no indication that he minded.

Harry stiffened as Darius approached him next. "If you too are expecting an apology Mr. Potter, think again. I meant what I said; I know inter-house rivalry is a popular little trend in this school. But you haven't got the luxury of rivalry or barriers. Sooner or later these are the people who will stand by your side in battle, especially now that Dumbledore's been incapacitated. That means they have to be a team or they're all going to end up dead. Take that to heart; I look forward to seeing your progression next class." He walked back to where Emmeline had been observing the whole scene with interest.

Harry was digesting this when Ron and Hermione arrived. "Harry! Do you think he meant what he said about all of us failing?" Hermione asked immediately.

Harry watched the vampire's retreating back. "I haven't heard him lie yet, he was serious."

Hermione's eyes widened and she gripped Ron's hand so tightly he winced. "What are we going to do?"

"Just what he said," Harry clenched his fist. "We're going to become a team. All of us, Houses don't matter anymore."


	19. Chapter 18: Snake in the Fold

Chapter 18: Snake in the Fold

The boy crouched like a predator in the circle of candles, carefully carving lines in the marble floor. The partially burnt book lay on the floor, the pages he required spread before him. He meticulously scraped out the designs, everything had to be perfect, if it wasn't he could never make it work.

Acquiring the volume had been an endeavor unto itself. The tome was old, born of the most ancient and traditional magic forces. It was also, perhaps, a dangerous thing to own. And even more dangerous still were the secrets it contained. As such, obtaining it had required large infusions of cash in many different places. Then came quiet nudges of political pressure and blackmail needed to make sure the bribes went unnoticed. Then the book itself had to be purchased, his partner had handled that, he wasn't exactly the type of person a man in a back alley shop would sell a black market item to.

It was clear to him that certain parties had gone very far out of their way to ensure that the knowledge he was seeking remained buried in the mysteries of antiquity. The text itself had been partially destroyed by one of these erstwhile enforcers, hence the burn marks that made it barely legible. He was thankful for his partner's intelligence and influence in making sense of the inscriptions in the book. Gradually the instructions had taken shape and he had begun his work here. He was thankful for his partner in that sense, even if the man was lacking in other qualities.

The chisel was the best he could afford, making it the very best naturally. But the patterns were intricate and the marble was durable, the chisel had to be sharpened multiple times. Each time he had to stop to perform a sharpening charm his spirit chafed at the delay. This was his master work, his greatest plan and he was _tired_ _of waiting_! His partner had made him wait so long, insisting on finding all possible information before giving him what he needed to begin. The chisel was catching again, muttering abrasively to himself he pulled out his wand.

"You should not be so eager doing this." His partner's voice came from the darkness. "It is dangerous."

The boy glanced over his shoulder in irritation, "I'm well aware of the risks, they don't matter now."

"Need I remind you of the thing you are doing?"

"I said it doesn't matter!" The boy shouted. "If that's all you have to say you can get out now." His partner remained, shifting nervously. The boy growled his annoyance. "What?"

His partner was tentative. "My research with the divergence spell is showing promising results."

"So?" The boy glared.

"So we have another path to our goal."

"NO."

"Do you really think it best to…?"

The boy cut him off, "Are you in or are you out? Because if you're in this is how it has to happen! I don't want your finesse! I want blood! That's the way it is. You're in or out, right now!"

His partner hesitated for the barest of moments, and then nodded. "In. Let us get this done."

The boy picked up his newly sharpened chisel and bent eagerly to his marks. "Couldn't have said it better."

* * *

Harry was as good as his word; he did his best to get the D.A. on the path to finally becoming the team that he knew they needed to be. Unfortunately it soon proved itself an uphill battle. Divisions in the D.A. that he had thought to be trivial at best soon proved to be deep rooted rivalries. Throwing out House loyalties removed the bedrock of the way the D.A. had lived their lives for the past five or six years. 

Sometimes it wasn't houses that divided the students, but just the way they were and the hierarchy that had developed over the course of the years they had spent together. The Gryffindors naturally saw themselves as higher in the pecking order than the other Houses, and the reasons were varied. They won at Quidditch and the House competition regularly, giving them that buffer of victories to build their image on. Nor did it help that Harry himself was a Gryffindor and gave them a sense of elitism just by association.

Within the House itself the Creevey Brothers and Neville were somewhat looked down on by the others, especially Parvati and Lavender, who were quite used to feeling superior already. Harry found this supremely annoying, although he did rely heavily on the Gryffindors so perhaps he was just as guilty. Seamus was as happy-go-lucky as always, but seemed to have difficulty taking things seriously. Dean was fairly solid and reliable seemingly content to fade into the background.

The Ravenclaws had their own unique dynamic. Since the Sorting Hat ostensibly chose Ravenclaws based on wit and intelligence, the Ravenclaws had generally developed the belief that they were smarter than the rest. With the notable exception of Hermione, (and possibly himself) Harry saw that everyone else was treated this way by the Ravenclaws.

Michael Corner had always been abrasive, ever since he and Cho had started dating. However, he seemed even worse without her tempering influence. He truly believed that his House made him more intelligent, and Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot (being his best friends) were not inclined to argue the point. The only Ravenclaw who seemed to lack this superiority complex was Padma Patil, who had always been smart, but chose not to flaunt it in such an obvious way. Luna of course, was shunned by everyone but Neville and Ginny; this never seemed to bother her though.

Of all the Houses the only one that didn't seem to be suffering the flaw of arrogance was Hufflepuff. As Harry had observed in fourth year, Hufflepuff rarely got any glory at all. Cedric Diggory had brought new life and vigor to the least glorified House of Hogwarts as a Triwizard Champion, and then he had died. The new vigor had died with him, now the Hufflepuffs of the D.A. generally suffered from an inferiority complex.

Within the House itself they were better off than the others. Ernie MacMillan was always annoyingly pompous and melodramatic. But no one really took him too seriously so it didn't affect his performance with others too much. Justin Finch-Fletchley was more like Seamus than either would care to admit, fairly laid back and easy to get along with. Hannah Abbott was a mess, and always had been, Harry was amazed she had lasted this long given the D.A.'s checkered past. Susan Bones was the best of them, well organized and motivated, she was the one who kept her housemates together.

Finally there came his two closest friends and his girlfriend, and this was the hardest group for Harry to analyze. They had stood by him through trials and travails that would have destroyed any normal friendships. They were the light of his life, making it difficult to look at them critically. Ron was a concrete and blunt person and always had been. As such he was somewhat confrontational and given to speaking his mind without tact or control over his temper, especially when dealing with someone he didn't really like.

Hermione was easily the smartest person in the D.A. and everyone knew it. However, she had never quite lost that bossy air that had so annoyed Harry and Ron before they became friends. During practices and training she was given to telling people what to do with something of a superior air. More often than not, what she said was the right thing, but that didn't make her attitude any easier to take. Lastly came Ginny, and Harry really didn't want to think about what conflicts she might bring to the D.A. As far as he was concerned she was perfect. However, she did have that famous Weasley temper, and with it the ability to quickly destabilize any social situation that annoyed her.

It took Harry a little trial and error to figure out all of these difficulties, but after a week he thought he finally had the various dynamics pinned down. Leaving him with no idea how to bridge these long-standing gaps in the people he was supposed to lead. He had never been adept at managing his own conflicts, much less overcoming the conflicts of so many others. He was hesitant to put the question to his friends, lest they prove resentful of the fact that he was analyzing their flaws.

In actuality Ron, Hermione and Ginny were more than willing to help. However, help was also a relative term. Hermione had literally had a panic attack when Darius had told them that their success or failure was now tied in with the whole D.A. Her grades meant so much to her, perhaps because it was the one thing no one else came close to. Hermione had worked very hard to be the best, and to suddenly have her academic fate tied to a bunch of students she knew to be less intelligent had completely shattered her sense of security. She was now annoying everyone by constantly asking them about their performance and analyzing whether or not it would be good enough to satisfy Darius.

Ron did not seem terribly worried about the whole thing; his harrowing adventure in the forest to recover Dumbledore's soul seemed to have built up his confidence that things were going to be okay. He now felt that maybe victory was a real possibility. His more solid stance allowed him to prop up Hermione when she became too agitated. He seemed to think that making the D.A. a team was a thing for Harry to think seriously about, and when Harry came up with a plan, Ron would follow it. He had no idea how to do it, so he put his faith in Harry. While Harry was glad of the support, he wished Ron had more substantial help to offer.

Ginny was the one who seemed to take the problem as seriously as Harry did, for which he was very thankful. She really didn't know how to draw the D.A. together as a team and would be the first one to admit that she was not on friendly terms with all of them. (Especially Michael Corner, but none of Harry's friends got along with him anyway.) However, she was as dedicated to making the D.A. a team as Harry was and had taken to throwing out random compliments to the members and suggesting activities that promoted solidarity. Harry saw this but showed his appreciation of her in private.

* * *

It was during one of these times, in the empty boys' dormitory room, that Harry experienced something strange. As usual it had started out slow, a warm feeling when he had first seen her come in. It grew by increments when she joined him, when they held each other, when they kissed. Things got a little heated between them, but never passed over into anything more serious, Harry knew they were both happy that way, no complications to add to their already complicated lives. 

In a break in the kissing Harry pulled back and looked at her, she looked so beautiful, with her face flushed and hair spread all around, that it seemed to hurt his heart just watching her. She blushed self-consciously, as she usually did under his intense stare. "What?"

He just ran a hand over her cheek and said, "I love you."

She smiled a smile that had come to be one of his greatest joys and kissed him deeply. Harry waited for a long moment, so he could see her face before he closed his eyes. That's when it happened. The room suddenly seemed lighter; Harry saw a golden sheen edging Ginny's fiery hair. He could feel warmth on his face, like the first rays of the morning sunlight. He was so startled that he drew back abruptly, but the light was gone. Now he wasn't sure that he had seen it.

Ginny was staring at him in bemusement. "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry blinked once or twice, but no evidence revealed itself to support what he thought he had seen. He shook his head a little then returned his gaze to her. "Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine."

Ginny's look turned mischievous, she grinned. "Then why aren't you over here?" She practically tackled him. As he brought his lips to hers he could have sworn the room was lighter through his closed eyelids.

* * *

Darius called another practice session the next day. He had materialized out of the shadows of the fifth floor corridor while Harry was on his way back from Charms, bemoaning the amount of homework he had just received. 

"Mr. Potter."

"Gaa!" Harry tried not to jump, but only managed to turn it into an excited noise and a twitch. "Yes Professor Raider?"

Darius gave no sign he had noticed Harry's reaction to his appearance. "The D.A. will meet on the grounds in two hours. Each of you are to bring a prized possession for use in a team building exercise. Do you have any questions?"

Harry got his breathing under control, "No Professor Raider."

"Good, see you out there then." Darius disappeared in the direction of his office.

Harry hurriedly gathered up the D.A. from the various areas they had spread to and gave them the instructions. He then hurried back to Gryffindor Tower to meet Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"What do you suppose this is about?" Ron asked as they headed for the front doors. He was carrying a rolled up Chudley Cannons poster, signed by the whole team.

"Who can tell with such an erratic teacher?" Hermione said grumpily. She was still sore about Darius' insistence on their intertwined fates. She carried a large photo of her parents and extended family. "Well, you know I don't really get to see them a whole lot." She had said when Ron had inquired about it, and had refused to say more.

Ginny carried a sweater with a large embroidered P on it. No one had asked her what it meant, they all knew. It was her tribute to her lost brother, the gap in her family. Harry carried the small portrait of Sirius Ginny had given him for Christmas last year. He didn't care who saw it, despite the fact that his Godfather's name hadn't been cleared yet, he wasn't sure anyone would recognize the man in the portrait as the disheveled murderer Sirius Black. He just concentrated ontrying not to laugh at Hermione's discomfiture.

_"Come... Come to me... Let me rip, let me kill..."_ Harry whirled around, his heart in his throat as he caught the wisp of a spectral voice. There was nothing but the hall full of students on their way to various places in the castle, yet the voice had sounded as though it were right behind him.

"Harry?" Ron and Hermione were staring at him. "What's wrong?"

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked quickly, they both looked at each other and then shook their heads.

"No Harry, what was it?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked around again but the moment had passed. "Nothing... It's nothing..."

Ginny took his hand, "Then come on hero we've got to get down to the grounds before our 'erratic teacher' gives us some erratic exercises to do for being late."

Harry grinned weakly at her. "Right." He was so preoccupied he barely noticed the slight tremor in her hands.

* * *

The D.A.'s various members trickled out of corridors and stairwells, joining Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as they headed out the front doors onto the grounds. All were speculating about what this new activity might be. As usual Darius had set up not far from Hagrid's cabin. He was speaking with Emmeline Vance when the students drew near. Harry saw a third figure, not as tall as the other two, standing with a Hogwarts cloak and hood drawn tightly about its head and body. The day was not cold enough to merit this, it was late autumn but only a light breeze stirred their robes and the edge of Darius' coat. 

Darius politely excused himself from his conversation and walked over to stand in front of a large table. "Gather round Dumbledore's Army." He said briskly. "Now if you don't mind, all of you will place your items on this table."

Everyone hesitated, glancing nervously at Harry. This was a highly irregular request, and none of them were inclined to comply without protest. Harry sighed, he didn't want to do this either, but his experience with what happened when Darius' orders were not obeyed was one he cared to avoid. He walked forward, and in full view of everyone, placed the portrait face down on the table. Darius nodded to him.

In twos and threes the rest of the D.A. did as Darius had asked and placed their items on the table. Harry scanned them when they were done; letters, pictures, small personal items such as jewelry. One for each member of the D.A.

"Very good, but it is not yet complete, before this exercise can begin we will need all members to have a personal item on the table. If you would?" He gestured to the wrapped figure.

Hesitantly the indicated person moved forward and placed an item on the table. Harry caught his breath as he saw what it was. A silver chain held a pendant in the shape of a snakes head with two emeralds for eyes. The person drew back the hood and cloak, revealing Slytherin robes and the face of a dark haired young man.

"Dumbledore's Army," Darius said into the silence, "allow me to introduce you to your newest member. This is Blaise Zabini."


	20. Chapter 19: Becoming

_I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all of my reviewers, new and seasoned, who have stuck with me through this story._

Chapter 19: Becoming

If Zabini was bothered by the whole D.A. staring at him in surprise or outright hostility, he didn't show it. Instead he calmly removed his cloak and moved to stand with the rest of the D.A. The members nearest to him gave him a lot of space, he seemed not to notice. Harry watched the token Slytherin carefully. Either Zabini was a complete idiot and didn't notice the reception, or he was very self-confident. Harry guessed it was the latter, if there was one thing Slytherins had it was self-confidence, no matter that they used it in negative ways.

Darius had watched the integration of Zabini into the group keenly. But whatever he thought of it was hidden from Harry behind that flat, emotionless look he usually wore. He instead turned to the whole group. "Has everyone put their precious possession on the table?" He asked. The D.A. nodded in unison. "Good, now the training exercise begins."

Darius examined the table full of the D.A.'s important items for a moment, then abruptly nodded to Emmeline Vance, who had been standing quietly for the whole conversation behind the table. She raised her wand, and waved it in a circular motion around the table. "Mystifus!" The table, and the items on it, vanished without a trace.

"Hey!" Seamus yelled, his surprise and anger overriding his fear of their demanding trainer for the moment. "What are you doing?"

"Beginning the training Mr. Finnigan." Darius responded calmly enough.

"But you can't take our things!" Shouted Parvati, apparently emboldened by Seamus' outburst.

"You gave them willingly into my custody did you not?" Darius' voice was still deceptively calm, but Harry could see his posture slowly tightening, like a coiled spring.

"We didn't agree you could take them!" Lavender backed up her friend, apparently missing the warning signs Harry had noticed.

Harry was preparing to weigh in and stop the oncoming verbal massacre he feared, when Darius folded his arms and continued in a businesslike manner. "I have taken something important from each and every one of you. Your task will be to get it back." He reached into his coat and pulled out something. "You will further have the opportunity to take something important from me. Harry saw a small silver disc dangling on a black cord in the vampire's hand. It was round and very shiny.

"What's that?" Asked Michael Corner suspiciously.

"You don't need to know." Darius responded curtly. "Your training exercise is as follows. You may use any reasonable means to get this item from me. I will have it on my person at all times. You may have as many chances and as many members working on it as you like. But the person who first has this item in their possession will be the person who receives their item back from my care. Are there any questions?"

"We just have to get that thing from you?" Neville asked tentatively. From the way he asked Harry guessed that Neville thought this challenge a little too simple, Darius' training had always been complicated.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom, that is all you have to do. If you think it easy, then I'll be giving you back your possession before nightfall." Darius' reply was deadpan; although Harry was sure he was being sarcastic. Neville just nodded sagely, and took Luna's hand.

"And we can do whatever we want to get it?" Ernie Macmillan seemed dubious.

"Within reason, Mr. Macmillan." Darius reminded him. "For instance, if you deliberately cause me undue discomfort or injury I will be very put out." He didn't need to say more. He looked around at the bemused D.A. then turned his back. "Class dismissed, I look forward to seeing how you handle this problem."

Harry nodded to the D.A. members who looked his way, indicating that they were dismissed by him as well. He didn't want to discuss plans for getting the pendant in front of Darius; that would be counterproductive. Besides, he also wanted to mull over the idea of how he was going to make this a team exercise when it was so obviously individually oriented. "At least it's a straightforward assignment." He remarked to Ginny as Ron and Hermione came up to them.

"I'm not so sure Harry." Hermione said, her eyes fixed on the other D.A. members in concern. "You're going to have to take extra care that everyone does this right, Dari… Professor Raider isn't someone for us to be playing around with."

"Yeah," Ron screwed up his face into Darius' dour expression. "_Don't cause me undue discomfort or injury_. Hah, we'd be lucky just to cause him a slight itch."

"Ron!" Hermione seized him by the collar, looking nervously over her shoulder at where Darius was talking with Emmeline as they made their way towards Hagrid's hut. "For heaven's sake you're Head Boy! You shouldn't be poking fun at Professors! Especially one with such good hearing." But the vampire gave no indication he had heard the jibe as he and Emmeline disappeared across the grounds.

"Geroff 'Mione!" Ron shook away her hand and straightened his robes self-righteously. "You must admit that the bloke's face would probably crack if he smiled even a little."

"Why don't we…" Harry began, but stopped when he noticed that the D.A. had not quite dispersed. Blaise Zabini was approaching them. Ron and Hermione laid off their banter as they too became aware of the Slytherin's arrival. Ginny was the only one who didn't seem discomfited; she actually nodded in a semi-familiar manner to him. He did not nod back. He simply stopped in front of the group, nominally facing Harry, and waited.

"What do you want?" Ron asked aggressively, stalking forward so that his Head Boy badge was prominently displayed.

Zabini looked unimpressed. "I just thought you might have something to say to me." He said to Harry. His voice had a slight mistiness to it, as though he wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

"You did?" Harry was slightly confused, did he mean he and Harry had a score to settle? He'd never really known Zabini at all over his time at Hogwarts. In fact he couldn't recall even seeing him all that much except when he had flown against him in Quidditch last year, and he had never seen Zabini around when he was fighting with the other Slytherins like Pansy and Malfoy.

Zabini was still looking at him expectantly. "I'm new to your group, you're the boss here apparently so I just thought you'd have something to say to me about how you want things done, or rules and guidelines I have to follow." Harry couldn't quite decide if the Slytherin was being sarcastic or not.

Ron snorted rudely; apparently he was in no doubt about Zabini's meaning. Hermione was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, obviously ready to deliver a lecture on rules and guidelines, some of which Harry probably didn't know. Ginny was just watching in a standoffish manner, waiting to see what would happen.

"Well…" Both the question and the attitude had caught Harry off guard. "I suppose just be on time to everything we have to do, that includes the workouts in the mornings and training sessions during class time. And," He tried to make his voice forceful. "you said so yourself, I'm the boss, which means that you do what I tell you to do like everyone else."

Zabini's chin came up, "If it's within reason I will."

"Watch your tone you…" Ron growled.

The Slytherin's dark eyes turned to Ron. "You've got a problem with me because of the colors I wear Weasley? Fine. Yes I'm a Slytherin. Yes, I'm a pureblood and I'd like to keep it that way." Ron's ears were turning red with rage and Harry didn't think Hermione was going to restrain him after that last comment, to tell the truth he wasn't sure he would restrain Ron either.

"But unlike some of my housemates I'm sure you know," Zabini continued, in a more level tone of voice. "I'm not the son of Death Eaters and I never will be a Death Eater. She's a muggle." He pointed at Hermione. "The fact that she can do magic doesn't change the fact of where she comes from. That doesn't mean I want her out of school. That doesn't mean I'm going to kill her and torture her family. I don't hate her for what she is, she's just different, and it's only natural that differences be respected."

Hermione was glaring at him. "And you think that attitude's okay?"

"It is what it is." Zabini replied, his voice still the same. "You're a heck of a lot smarter than most purebloods I know, including me. As I explained to your boyfriend I'm not saying you're inferior, just different. If you don't like that…"

"I don't." Ron snarled.

"Well then, I'm just here to learn, I'm not here to try and help you fight your noble war." Zabini said calmly, turning back to Harry. "You know your stuff; I've seen it and I've heard about it. So I'm here to learn from you and from that vampire." Harry tried not to let it show that he was startled that Darius' secret was known to the Slytherin, but he must have let something slip because Zabini gave an odd half grin. "I asked him to be included and he gave me permission. After this year I'll go away and we won't have to associate with each other ever again. Is that all right Weasley?" This time Harry was sure Zabini was being sarcastic.

"Couldn't happen too soon." Ron and the Slytherin faced one another for a moment, Ron towering over the shorter boy. Then, Zabini shrugged and turned away.

"I'll see you at the next session then." The Slytherin bowed, somewhat mockingly, to Harry and his friends and began heading back toward the lake.

He was about ten steps into his journey when Ginny finally spoke. "That necklace," Zabini paused but did not turn, "what was it?"

The Slytherin was momentarily silent, then said, "It was my mother's." He began walking again. "Death Eaters killed her."

Harry watched him disappear across the grounds before turning to Ginny. "Why did you ask him that?" His voice was slightly more accusatory than he had wanted it to be.

"Well I figured it had to be important somehow." Ginny said calmly. "He had to have some reason for having the guts to ask Darius to join the D.A."

"That bloody git," Ron snarled, his ears still crimson, "what is he on about? Letting a Slytherin join! Why doesn't he just send Voldemort a personal message after every session about what we're doing?"

"You heard what he said Ron…" Hermione began tentatively, still looking after Zabini.

"And do you actually believe him?" Ron shot back.

Hermione's lips thinned, "No, I don't think I do." The remark about her muggle-born status had obviously offended her. "That was a thoroughly unpleasant experience."

Harry tried to lighten the mood, putting his arm around Ginny. "Well at least it was a short class."

Ginny smiled and jabbed him in the side. "Hey, you don't have to go to another class right away. I however, have a Charms class to get to. So if you don't mind…" Harry was expecting a kiss on the cheek and her usual sweet goodbye. Instead Ginny put a hand behind his head and kissed him deeply, as she had in the dormitory. Harry was so shocked he nearly pulled away, but that would have gone against every raging hormone in his teenage body, so he just enjoyed it.

She pulled back after a splendid moment, and whispered. "See you later love." Then, waving to Ron and Hermione, she hurried to catch up with Luna and Neville.

She left a very dumbfounded Harry. While he was very happy to have just experienced that, it did leave him a little confused. Ginny had always been very open about her relationship with him, but also she had always been a little restrained with displaying it to that level in public, even if it was just Ron and Hermione. The kiss had seemed almost desperate, not like the Ginny he knew. _Oh knock it off! You just got a ruddy great snog from the girl you love and you're worrying about technicalities? Don't be a prat!_ Deciding that his mind had a point, Harry put aside his uneasiness, it couldn't be that big of a deal anyway.

Hermione and Ron were still staring at him. Hermione looked supremely amused. Ron seemed to be trying to decide between looking sickened and roaring with laughter. He settled for clearing his throat loudly. "Ahem! Well since we're out here, why don't we visit Hagrid?"

"Yes that's a great idea!" Hermione said, a little too loudly. "All right Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry had heard her the first time, but wanted to let his heart settle from where it had been flying in the clouds during the snogging. "Yeah, sure, let's go."

They made their way to Hagrid's cabin, and were promptly assaulted by Fang when they arrived. Harry ended up in the grass, trying to keep the boarhound from suffocating him with his welcome while Ron and Hermione laughed at him. When he had recovered, Hermione knocked on the door.

"Jes a minute! Jes a minute!" Hagrid's voice boomed from within. Then the door swung open to reveal his broad grin. "Hey there! Great ter see yeh! I was jes abou' to march up to the school and make yeh come down for a visit!"

"Oh we're sorry we haven't come Hagrid!" Hermione said laying a hand on his huge sleeve.

"We've been really busy lately." Ron said sullenly.

Hagrid laughed as they filed in the door, "Well I can understand that! I spect yeh have my flat mate here ter thank fer it!"

"I hardly think flat mate is the proper term for it Hagrid." Darius said, from where he was seated at the table. "This is hardly a flat and I hardly stay here."

"That's jes because yer a restless ole git who don' sleep or eat much!" Hagrid responded lightly. "Now budge up there and make room for the guests!"

A slight smile on his face, Darius shoved his chair back from the table, making room for Harry, Ron and Hermione to sit down while Hagrid poured out their huge mugs of tea. Then he too sat down and looked them over. "Yeh're lookin' right fit, all of yeh." He grinned at their somewhat bittersweet looks. "I doubt yeh appreciate it now, but jes wait, yeh'll be thankful fer it later."

"What makes you say that Hagrid?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, well I eh…" Hagrid started to respond, but Darius cleared his throat loudly and Hagrid change tack. "Jes fer the war and…stuff. Yeh know." He looked apologetically at the vampire, who said nothing. "Awfully glad ter see yeh back on yer feet Ron." Hagrid said brightly, changing the subject. "I was terribly worried about yeh for a while there, but yeh came through jes great!"

Ron beamed, sitting up straighter in his chair. "Thanks Hagrid." Hermione frowned slightly and took his hand.

"How are the centaurs getting along Hagrid?" She asked, "And Grawp? How is he doing now that the forest is full of Dementors?"

Hagrid leaned back thoughtfully. "Well Hermione, I 'aven't seen many oh them centaurs, ter tell yeh the truth there's not many left since…" He broke off, glancing at Darius. "Well since what happened last year in the forest." Darius did not move, though Harry noticed he gripped his cup very tightly. "An' as fer Grawpy." Hagrid shook his head sadly. "Ole Dumbledore, great man he is, hope he's gonna turn out all righ'. Anyhow, he extended the wards to a patch o' forest down thataways," Hagrid waved his hand haphazardly towards the southern part of the forest, "so Grawpy can be safe from them Dementors." He rumbled a little, "He don' like it much, they still gather around. Scare him a lot they do. But at least he's safe."

"Yeah." Harry wasn't sure that if he were a Dementor he'd want to tangle with the likes of Hagrid's younger brother. But he wasn't about to say so. "It's a tough situation." He didn't mean the forest, just things in general.

Hagrid looked at him keenly. "Don' you worry abou' all that mess with them scrolls Remus is messing with Harry. I heard abou' them, yeh shouldn' be scarin yourself abou' that."

"I'm not scared Hagrid." Harry retorted, a little sharper than he'd meant to.

"We know you're not Harry." Darius broke in. "We just want you to know that we recognize that it's a heavy weight to have on your mind."

Harry stared into his teacup, remembering the conversation in Dumbledore's office. "Yeah, it is." There was a contemplative silence. "I promised Ginny you know." He said abruptly, not really sure why he was saying it but it seemed important. "I promised her I wouldn't develop this empath stuff."

"Huh?" Ron sat up and looked at him. "You did?"

"That's very good of you Harry." Hermione said, smiling at him proudly. "I'm glad you did." Darius and Hagrid said nothing.

Harry remembered Darius' and Moody's sour expressions when Dumbledore had told him not to use the empathic abilities as Lady Souri had advised. "You don't think it's good." He said, looking the vampire in the eye. "You and Moody don't."

Darius folded his arms and looked at him seriously. "No we don't. And you want to know why I presume?" Harry nodded firmly, feeling he ought to hear all the sides of the argument.

The ensouled vampire was silent for a long moment. "People like Alastor and I," He began, "we've seen and done a lot of terrible things, as a part of what we are." For a moment his face acquired that haunted look Harry had seen after Darius had just been reensouled…After he had been the Reaper. "When you fight that long and do that much, well you become a little callous." He regarded Harry with his grey eyes. "I'm not saying we're right. But this war has been terrible, and Alastor as someone who fought so hard in the last one, and myself who bears responsibility for as many terrible things, we see things a little differently than others."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, in spite of himself. This talk was making him a little uncomfortable. Nor was he the only one, Hagrid was fumbling with his teacup distractedly as he listened to his friend speak. Hermione's lips were pressed together tightly, an obvious sign of her disapproval. Ron however, was listening closely.

"When all is said and done," Darius finished, his face grim, "Alastor and I believe that the consequences of your anger would be a small price to pay if it can end this war." Abruptly he sat back, sipping his tea. "But that's just our opinion."

_My depiction of the character of Blaise Zabini drew from my understanding and my own plans for my story, and was influenced by the interpretation of Melindaleo in her story Harry Potter and the Curse of the Damned._


	21. Chapter 20: The Struggle

_I'd like to recognize some new reviewers I've acquired over the last few posts: jeivy, RyougaZell, kazziedal, star's dreams, Deidre2, bethyann, Necroblade, and Ginny Weasley. If I left anyone out, I apologize._

_To my more seasoned reviewers, (and you know who you are) I'm just glad you're still around; you're the lifeblood of my fanfic writing. Many thanks for your support._

Chapter 20: The Struggle

After Darius' small speech, silence reigned in the hut for a while. He took a draught from his flask, (Harry was somewhat revolted to see it contained what looked like blood.) and stood up. "Well, I have some other business to deal with before I can completely relax. I'll be back later Hagrid." He nodded to everyone, and swept out the door.

"Yeah," Hagrid muttered, "Come on back soon. We'll talk."

He shifted uncomfortably and glanced sidelong at Harry. "Don' be worryin' too much about what he talks about Harry." He finally said gruffly. "He's had a lot o' time ter think about the good an' the bad an' where he stands between 'em. Yeh jes make up yer own mind about what yeh want ter do."

Harry nodded, "Thanks Hagrid." He didn't think Hagrid's obvious concern was necessary though, the way Darius viewed the world was not in the least bit similar to Harry's view. Still he had to wonder if the vampire and Moody had a point; the war had to end as soon as possible. What if the power of rage was his only choice? He would have to think on it more.

Harry, Hermione and Ron stayed for a while until their tea was finished. While they were there they talked of more pleasant things than had been previously discussed. Hagrid regaled them with tales of hunting rogue giants in the hills and mountains of France with Madame Maxime. Exactly when he had done this he wouldn't say, but he seemed to have had a really good time despite the hazardous nature of the enterprise.

"Most o' the giants who are fightin' fer _him_ are in Bulgaria and Romania as well as we can figger." Hagrid told them. "But a few o' them were wanderin' about causin' trouble down near Beauxbatons so I went down ter help Olympe." His face took on a dreamy quality. "She's really somethin' she is." Hermione smiled at him while Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. "Anyhow, that's what I been doin' when I ain't here o' course, an when she decides errrrrm..." He broke off in mid-sentence, looked momentarily secretive and flustered, then launched into a new topic. "Yeh'll jes love the next lesson I got planned!" He didn't deign to notice their apprehensive looks.

"Well he seems to be enjoying himself despite the fact that it's wartime." Harry remarked as they left the hut on their way back up toward the castle.

"I suppose we should all make the best and enjoy ourselves when we can." Hermione replied.

Ron grinned as he snuck his arm around her waist. "Yeah, we should."

Hermione however, was pulling out prefect schedules. "Providing of course that it doesn't conflict with our schoolwork. Here, you can pass these out." Harry tried not to laugh at the sour look on Ron's face as he took the schedules and Hermione ducked out from under his arm to delve into her book bag.

"I tell you mate," Ron whispered irritably to him as they walked away from Hagrid's front door, "it's really hard being attached to a workaholic."

Harry shook his head smiling, "You knew what you were getting in to when you told her you loved her."

"True." Ron sighed. "That doesn't make it any easier on me. Well, let's get going."

_Raaaa!_

Harry whirled around, a sudden cold causing a shiver to run down his spine. He looked back in the direction of Hagrid's hut. He could have sworn he'd just heard the anguished cry of a rooster from the chicken coop Hagrid kept out back. He hurriedly dashed forward over Ron and Hermione's questions and poked his head around the corner. But the rooster was contentedly sitting on the coop asleep. It was apparently unharmed, but for how long was anyone's guess the way Buckbeak and the as yet unnamed gryphon were eyeing it.

"What's the matter Harry?" Ron appeared at his elbow, glancing at the two creatures in the paddock apprehensively.

Harry glanced around, but could not locate anything that might have been the source of the noise. "Nothing," He said, slowly. "It was…" He heard it again, the anguished cry of a rooster, as though it were right in front of him though there was nothing there. Then he felt the momentary chill again, and realized the source.

For the barest of moments, the pendant Ginny had given him for his birthday had turned cold.

Harry whirled around so fast he sent Ron sprawling, without looking back he dashed for the castle. He hurtled through the entranceway and up the first flight of stairs leading to the Charms classroom. _Please let her be all right… Please let her be all right…_ Skirting groups of students and dodging an enraged Filch, Harry skidded to a halt outside Charms and thrust his head in the partially opened door.

It took him a moment of near frantic searching before his eyes fell upon Ginny sitting with Colin in the back row. He studied her as best he could from his vantage point, the only thing he could find wrong was a slight paleness. But she was whispering help to Colin and taking notes just like normal. The class seemed calm enough, and little Professor Flitwick was precariously balanced on his stack of books as usual. Nothing looked out of the ordinary or even remotely dangerous. Harry felt the pendent next to his heart; it was warm now, just as it usually was.

Breathing hard and forcing his heart to calm down, Harry withdrew his head and slumped against the wall. He resolved to ask Professor McGonagall or Remus check the pendant as soon as possible to see if the charm on it was failing somehow. _But that rooster cry…_ Harry shook his head, an unerring set of coincidences; too unerring to be coincidences. He'd ask Dumbledore about this the first chance he got. And of course, he'd ask Ginny.

* * *

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Harry?" Ron asked in exasperation when Harry found his friends again. "Dashing around like mad, what's going on?"

"Sorry Ron, I thought…" Harry paused but pressed on. "I thought I needed to go check on Ginny."

Ron's eyes narrowed suspiciously, while Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "Why?" They both asked.

Harry braced himself, but the look on Ron's face was so intent that he couldn't say it knowing it would cause an explosion. "I don't know. Come on, let's get some food." He headed off in the direction of the Great Hall, knowing full well they were both watching him. Thankfully, they both held their peace for once and fell into step beside him.

They had just turned the corner into the third floor corridor when Ron nearly tripped over Neville. "Whoa! Hey! What the devil are you doing?" Ron asked, recovering his balance.

"SHHH!" Neville said fiercely, he was hunkered down behind a suit of armor. "You'll spoil it!"

"Neville who are you hiding from?" Asked Hermione curiously, looking around for a threat.

"No not that, I…" Neville began, but at that point Harry heard a loud rattling and saw Luna at the other end of the corridor noisily shaking out a copy of the Quibbler. "Get away!" Neville cried hurriedly. "You'll spoil it!"

Still trying to figure out what the heck was going on; Harry backpedaled across the hallway through several groups of students to a tapestry. Hermione seemed to want to ask more but Ron, perhaps concerned about the wild look in Neville's eyes, pulled her away. Harry watched as Darius rounded the corner at his usual unhurried pace, deep in conversation with Professor Vector. Both teachers had very serious looks on their faces.

Fearing that he knew what this was about; Harry began drifting back toward Neville. But his progress was impeded by the throngs of students, who made way for Darius, but bunched up in front of him. "This is bad. This is bad. This is bad." He kept repeating as he tried to track the ensouled vampire's progress. He had lost sight of Ron and Hermione. He broke through the press just as Darius drew level with the armor.

Neville stepped out from his hiding place, wand drawn and said in a clear voice. "Accio pendant!"

Harry saw the silver disc flip out of the pocket of Darius' big black coat. It flew an inch… two… three… For just the barest moment Harry thought the encounter had succeeded as Neville stretched out his hand for the prize. But it was not to be; Darius shot out an arm behind him and snatched the pendant out of the air. With blinding speed he spun around, seized Neville by the collar with his other hand and upended him in a nearby trash bin full of papers.

The entire student population in the hallway burst out laughing as Neville fell out of his perch and landed in a heap on the floor. Harry just goggled, wondering if the vampire had acted before he had identified the target, the punishment for failure seemed needlessly humiliating especially to someone as sensitive as Neville. Professor Vector was staring with her mouth open as well, seemingly stunned at this near-assault of a student. Harry saw Ron and Hermione next to her with much the same expression.

Darius swept the hallway with cold grey eyes and even the Slytherins stopped laughing and went about their business. The vampire then stood Neville up and brushed him off with the same alacrity that he had placed him in the trash bin then set him down. "A good effort Mr. Longbottom, but you need to work on your execution." Without another glance Darius spun on his heel and went back to Professor Vector.

Neville looked forlorn for a moment. "How did he know?" He said quietly to Harry as he approached.

"In all the time I have seen her, Miss Lovegood has never read her Quibblers right side up as she was just doing." Darius called back to him.

Neville jumped, and then looked thoughtful. "I guess I should have told her just to act natural." He said sheepishly.

"Since when does she ever act natural?" Asked Ron, Hermione elbowed him as Luna approached in her usual dreamy manner.

"I did tell you it wouldn't work." She said airily to Neville, who did not answer as she took his hand and led him toward Great Hall.

"You shouldn't have done that without talking to me first Neville." Harry said as he fell into step with them.

"I know Harry, I just figured," Neville shrugged helplessly, "the faster we did it, the less time he'd have to prepare."

"I don't know, that bloke never seems unprepared to me." Ron remarked. "He's fast too."

Luna's strange eyes shone. "He's been bitten by a Knorka! I saw the marks on his neck! His brain is slowly rotting away while he gets faster and stronger by the second! Daddy's going to write about it in his next issue!"

Ron had a revolted look on his face at the idea of Darius' brain rotting away. Neville just smiled and shook his head, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! Let's get to the Great Hall before lunch is over!"

As they entered the loud and crowded hall, Harry did a double-take at the sight of Dumbledore, sitting in the Headmaster's chair at the teacher's table. He was staring in wonder when Hermione whispered, "It's a glamour spell or Polyjuice Harry, stop gawking, you'll draw attention to it." Harry shut his mouth and followed her to the table, bitterness over Dumbledore's imprisonment eating at his mind.

The meal passes peacefully enough, Harry ate heartily, trying to help himself calm down after the day's events. He sighed into his mashed potatoes; everything seemed to have gotten so complicated, even day-to-day existence. Ginny and Colin arrived a few minutes after Harry had sat down. He watched her carefully as she approached, but nothing seemed to be wrong. She smiled at him as she sat down next to him and pulled food towards her.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked surreptitiously, topping off her cup of butterbeer.

She smiled again at him, that slight paleness was still there. "I'm fine love, why do you ask?"

Harry hesitated, but decided he'd get the pendant checked before worrying her unnecessarily. He shrugged, "No reason; how was Charms?"

He listened as she talked about the hijinks of Professor Flitwick's class. He found his gaze still drawn to the counterfeit Dumbledore, wondering who it was. While watching, he noticed the teachers seemed unusually grim and subdued today, and the reason behind it soon became apparent.

"Attention please!" Professor McGonagall stood up, smoothing her robes with a little too much brusqueness. "I have some very important announcements to impart!" The hall quieted as students halted their myriad conversations and watched the solemn faces of the Professors.

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath. "The inter-house Quidditch competition for this year has been canceled..."

"What!" Harry, Ron and Ginny all leapt to their feet shouting, along with every Quidditch enthusiast in the hall, which made for quite a noise. There was quite literally an explosion of enraged shouting.

"What are they on about?" Roared Seamus.

"They can't do this!" Ron's ears were scarlet.

"It is being canceled," Professor McGonagall's voice thundered out, having been magically magnified, "because of the loss of our flying instructor and referee Madame Hooch!"

The room went utterly silent just as fast as the explosion had occurred. Students fell silent and sat back down in stunned silence. Professor McGonagall's voice softened, Harry could see the strain on her face. "She was killed by Death Eaters while traveling back to Hogwarts. In honor of her passing, we have canceled the Quidditch season for this year. None of the other teachers will be available to referee, or instruct flying. As such, the Quidditch Pitch will be closed until further notice. That is all!"

The rest of lunch was noticeably subdued. Never before had a Hogwarts teacher been lost in such a fashion. With Defense Against the Dark Arts, such things were expected, but never Madame Hooch. Harry and his friends finished eating in a contemplative silence, when they got up to leave they were intercepted by Professor McGonagall.

She was even more brusque than usual. "You four, the Headmaster's office, follow me." She walked off with no explanation, leaving them running to catch up.

* * *

Dumbledore was still ensconced in the portrait as he had been the last time Harry had seen him. The Headmaster, or at least his essence, seemed none the worse for wear. Harry wondered how much longer before Madame Pomfrey could strengthen Dumbledore's body enough to reensoul him.

"Welcome to you all again, it seems we are destined only to meet in the direst of circumstances these days." The Headmaster's eyes still twinkled, even in the portrait. "Someday we must sit down and just have tea."

"What's going on sir?" Harry asked, seating himself in front of the portrait. "Is it about Madame Hooch?"

"Yeah it is Potter." Mad-Eye Moody stumped into view from the back of the office, his eye swiveling around in all directions. He flung down the manuscript that Harry had last seen in Remus' possession in front of the frame, where Dumbledore could see it. "Copied, all of it."

Professor McGonagall drew in a sharp breath. "You're sure?"

"No doubt about it." Moody slowly sat down next to Harry and his friends. "I had Hestia check it over for me twice just to make sure. They did an excellent job of hiding it, but it's been copied."

"That's the book of Lady Souri's research." Hermione stared at it.

"Yes Miss Granger it is." Dumbledore's eyes were sad as he looked at it. "Remus planned to send it to a friend of his in Scotland to see if he could help with the translation. Madame Hooch agreed to fly it there for him, since we could spare no others from our work in the Order. She left some time ago and has been missing ever since. We found her just a few days ago; she had been ambushed and killed along the way. And as we now know, her murderers copied the manuscript before escaping."

"Why not just take it sir?" Asked Ginny. "I mean, if it has so many things in it we need to know for Harry, why didn't they steal it?"

Moody snorted, the sound coming out twisted through his mangled nose. "Because everyone we could think of has placed a trace and protection spell on that book. They must have known there was no way we'd not be able to find it if they took it. This way, they know everything we know and the fact they tried to cover it up means they wanted to do it in secret."

"How long have they had it?" Professor McGonagall asked, her face grim.

Moody shook his grizzled head. "She went missing weeks ago, there's no way to tell when this happened. But I think we have to assume they've had it since directly after she went missing."

"So they have had as long as us to discover its secrets." Professor Dumbledore remarked gravely, stroking his beard.

"Longer since the book has been missing with her for weeks." Moody growled.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stared at the old tome lying on the desk, which somehow seemed very threatening now. "I wonder what Voldemort knows." Harry said into the thick silence.

Behind him, he heard whispers in the walls again.

_Just a quick author's note, I chose to cancel the Quidditch season because it fit the story very well, and quite frankly I've run out of ideas for interesting things to happen in Quidditch matches, I'll leave that to J. K. Rowling._


	22. Chapter 21: Intervention

_I apologize for the lack of posts, I've had a difficult month with car crashes, personal injuries, insurance problems, the whole nine yards. Posts should be more regular now._

Chapter 21: Intervention

Remus Lupin was irritated as he strode across the Hogwarts lawns. No… Completely hacked off would probably cover it a little bit better. He hadn't been relaxed in days, not since the discovery of Madame Hooch and the old tome. He couldn't think about that wretched book without gritting his teeth in frustration. He had thought the old Scottish hermit, a longtime correspondent of many years due to his research on the Wolfsbane potion, would have some valuable insight on how to decipher the strange text.

He had been mentally kicking himself since the day Madame Hooch had gone missing. He never should have let the older flying instructor take the book. He had known she wasn't a fighter. She had done her best helping out with routine Order work and transportation. But Souri's book was a high-profile item, full of magic and information that could very possibly decide the fate of the war. It had been beyond her abilities and he had known it, but he still had let her go because he knew she wanted to help. Now she was dead, and he wasn't entirely sure it wasn't his fault.

To make matters worse, the Aurors had been called in by Derek Travers for some sort of fitness review on top of their policing and protection duties. How he had the authority to do this wasn't clear to Remus, all he knew what that it made it almost impossible for Tonks to have any free time to come see him. Normally a very grounded man, slow to anger, Remus was feeling particularly violent as he headed for Hagrid's cabin. He straightened his customarily simple brown robe, and steeled himself. Violence was probably a good emotion to be feeling for what they had to do today.

As he approached he saw Emmeline Vance arriving from the direction of the castle where she had been checking on the condition of their incapacitated leader. She nodded to him, "Remus, how are you?"

"Been better." His reply was a little gruffer than he had intended.

His tone did not disrupt that calm aloofness Emmeline usually carried herself with. She regarded him for a moment, "Don't be too hard on yourself Remus. There are some things we just cannot change, but the fact that you want to shows you're heart is in the right place."

Remus tried to smile, but wasn't in the mood to hear her no-nonsense approach at this particular juncture. "We'll see. How is he?"

Emmeline knew who he was talking about without any prompting. Dumbledore's condition was of grave concern to the whole Order. "It's going to be a very slow process, but Poppy thinks we can use the sphere to bring him back very soon."

"Well, that's something. The sooner the better." Remus said quietly. "We really need him back." Emmeline said nothing; merely fell into step with him. As they approached the cabin Remus' keen hearing picked up the sound of raised voices inside, Darius and Hagrid respectively.

"What was I supposed to do!" Darius snarled, his voice at a pitch quite unusual for the normally taciturn vampire. "Dammit Hagrid, he asked me about it!"

"Well yeh didn' need ter be sayin' things like what yeh did!" Hagrid thundered back. "Filling his head with all them mad ideas… Harry's got enough o' that ter think about without yer doom an' gloom!"

"It's called realism Hagrid!" The vampire returned, by now their argument was clearly heard by the two outside. "He _asked_ me what I think, and I told him, I'm not going to sugar coat the situation we're in and you shouldn't either!"

"I ain't sugar coatin' nothin'!" Hagrid roared.

Emmeline quickened her pace, her face concerned. "What on earth are they on about?"

Remus kept pace with her, his hand started for his wand and then stopped, such a gesture would be pointless. "Sounds like Darius told Harry his and Moody's grim little Machiavellian theory about sacrifice." Emmeline looked at him cocking an eyebrow, but Remus didn't have to explain it, they all knew the grim vampire and grizzled Auror's attitudes.

"Perhaps they should have spared young Harry their views," Emmeline remarked as they reached the doorstep and Fang began barking, "as Hagrid is 'saying' in there, Harry does already have much to weigh on his mind."

"I'm sure he'd rather have the whole story," Remus replied, remembering Harry's anger after the loss of Sirius due to his incomplete information. "he'll make the right decision."

The front door of the cabin banged open and Darius strode out. "Ah you're here." He seemed almost relieved to see Emmeline and Remus. "Let's get going, I want to get this done."

Hagrid followed, his complexion a little strained, but both he and Darius appeared to be under control. Remus eyed them both, "Everything okay?"

"Fine." Hagrid rumbled, he did not look at Darius. "I'm gonna go check on Grawpy. Be careful all of yeh." He began stalking away along the forest edge.

Darius' face was impassive as he watched his friend walk away. He seemed to be contemplating something while he sank his hands into the pockets of his long coat. For a moment Remus thought he wasn't going to say anything. But after a moment the ensouled vampire pulled out his lighter and said. "What did she say Hagrid?"

The half-giant paused for a moment. "Said she'd have ter think about it a while."

Darius' face remained impassive, but his eyes softened. "I'm sorry to hear that, don't worry, she'll come around."

Hagrid's crinkly black eyes were unreadable. "Yeah. Be careful." He trundled off, but with less stiffness in his manner.

"What was that all about?" Remus asked as Darius reached into his other pocket and withdrew a cigarette.

The vampire lit it and took a long pull. "Maybe later. Do we have a lead?"

Remus felt his blood heat up, "Yes we do, and we're going after them right now." The three of them headed for Hogsmeade, and their apparation point.

* * *

Immediately upon learning of Madame Hooch's murder, the Order had begun a search of the surrounding areas for any sign of Death Eater activity. After a few days, the ruckus caused by the killing faded and Voldemort's minions felt safe to move again. Sturgis Podmore had identified what he believed to be either a waypoint for Death Eater work, or a safehouse for Death Eaters to hide and plan in. This house was where the murderers had come from, and were possibly still in residence. At Remus' request, the Aurors had not been called for this one, an Order member had been killed, and the Order would settle accounts.

"Anything going on?" Remus asked Sturgis as they arrived in the park across the street from the targeted house.

"Not a whisper," Sturgis replied from the shelter of a stand of trees, "I think there's only two of them in there now. One just arrived with something that looked important. Could be documents."

"Then let's get in there and take them out before more get here." Darius growled, looking almost pleased at the prospect.

"That's not going to be so easy as our dark colleague suggests." Sturgis said to Remus. "Have a look for yourself."

Remus did, and didn't like what he saw. "Did they do that to the place themselves?" Sturgis nodded. The only way in or out of the solidly constructed building was the front door. No windows were visible and the two floor flat connected on either side to a row of muggle flats.

"I've already tried several tests," Sturgis began ticking points off on his fingers, "The walls are laced with all sorts of spellwork, some of it I've never seen before, they're absolutely impregnable, there's no apparating in or out, there's no fireplace for a Floo connection and the roof is completely blanketed in alarm and trap spells. How they used this much magic on one place without attracting attention before this is beyond me. They must have found a way to dampen the Ministry's spell detectors."

"Charming." Emmeline said without humor. "So we're going in the front?"

Sturgis looked at Remus seriously, "We haven't got a choice."

"Fine, we go in the front." Remus said, trying to keep a level head, but the more he saw of the place, the less he liked it. It seemed they were constantly walking into places where their enemies had every advantage. Though no one had been lost on their last attack on a fortified building, it had been a near thing and he wasn't in a hurry to repeat the experience. "At least there are only two of them."

"That's all it took for them to get Hooch." Darius pointed out, unnecessarily.

Remus drew his wand, "You don't have to tell me that." The ensouled vampire said nothing, simply began walking across the deserted street towards the front door of their target.

"Crazy git." Sturgis followed much more cautiously. Remus and Emmeline paused for a moment, then followed.

As casually as if he were going for an afternoon stroll, Darius walked up to the door, flicking away the nearly used cigarette, and unobtrusively opened it. He leapt back immediately, his wand at the ready. But nothing came from the open door. After a moment, he waved them forward.

One at a time they passed through the door. The room was ill lit, but appeared to be empty with the exception of some functional furniture. There was a small stairway leading up to a landing, and one door in the back of the room. Remus motioned them forward, and they advanced cautiously. With a light spring, Darius leapt the stairwell and came to rest quiet as a shadow on the landing above. He held up two fingers to Remus, indicating there were two rooms to search.

Sturgis started toward the stairs, but Emmeline waved him off, gesturing frantically to her wand. Spellwork, the stairs had been booby trapped. Remus tried getting Darius to come back, but the vampire ignored him and headed into the rooms he had indicated. Cursing his difficult friend, Remus flicked his wand at Emmeline, "Wingardium Leviosa." She showed no surprise as he levitated her onto the landing. "Back him up!" He whispered urgently. "We'll wait here." She nodded and disappeared after the vampire.

Indicating that Sturgis should take the other side, Remus crouched next to the only door on ground level. Tapping the wall next to it and holding the tip of his wand there he whispered, "Transparus!" The section of wall around the wand tip slowly became opaque, allowing him to see the next room without exposing himself to attack. The door opened into a short hallway, he could see light underneath the door at the other end, and shadows moving within. "Gotcha." He said quietly.

Darius landed in a crouch next to him without a sound, thoroughly freaking him out. "Nothing upstairs but what looks like a holding cell, and… and a torture room. They're both empty except for these." He held out a packet of parchments, with lots of writing on them. "No people."

"Thank Merlin for that." Emmeline Vance landed with a little more grace, but perhaps she had used magic. "Did you find anything Remus?"

"They're down the hall there." Remus took his wand off the wall, it faded back to normal. "Again there's only one way in, so we're going to have to go after them carefully."

"No need." Darius said in his deadpan voice. He leapt forward just as Remus heard the footsteps. Ironically, as soon as he had taken his wand off the wall, one of the Death Eaters within must have begun to travel down the hall. The door swung inward, and Remus had the briefest view of a large, hefty man in Death Eater robes framed in the doorway before Darius slammed into him with a flying tackle. Vampire and Death Eater careened backward into the hallway.

The man Darius had attacked wore no mask, as he leapt after the two combatants Remus saw the rugged bearded face of Antonin Dolohov. The door at the other end of the hallway flew open as everyone began shouting. Remus saw a woman of medium build, with a porcelain face, black hair, and a sickly pale look. He vaguely recognized her from the Order's reports as Winifred Rosier, the daughter of a Death Eater killed in the last war.

Darius and Dolohov were locked together, gripping one another tightly they struggled in the narrow hallway, slamming one another against walls, their hands grappling for each other's throats and faces. Darius was fast and strong, but his mobility was very limited in the confines of the hallway. His vampiric strength aided him, but Dolohov was taller and weightier.

"Well now," The Death Eater hissed into Darius' face as the thrashed backwards towards Rosier, "this is a familiar scenario! Still feel like a tough guy now that you've got a conscience?"

"Smile vermin," Darius' eyes were turning yellow, "I never lost my hunger for your blood." He wrenched Dolohov's hands away from the Death Eater's belt where his wand was stowed and bore him backward into the room beyond. "Die!" His fist came around and bashed Dolohov across the face, sending him crashing into a table.

Remus followed his wand pointed at Rosier, Emmeline and Sturgis were still coming up the hallway when Rosier spoke. "I see you've brought company, a werewolf, an aristocrat, a nobody…" She had made no move to draw her wand, just stood there with her arms folded watching as Darius rose from his crouch and started after Dolohov. "And the vampire."

Darius paused as she regarded him. "Yes, the vampire with a soul gifted of unnatural strength and speed, highly skilled in combat, almost undefeatable…" She seemed to blur around the edges as she suddenly surged forward. Her fist connected with Darius' forehead with a resounding crack. The vampire flew backward like a rag doll, smashed into the wall next to Remus, and flopped to the floor unconscious. Rosier grinned at the stupefied looks on their faces. "What else you got?"

"What in the…" Strugis raised his wand, "How did she do that?"

"Some kind of magical enhancement." Remus watched Rosier carefully while Emmeline bent over the comatose Darius. "Go."

"Stupefy!" Sturgis took off at a diagonal course across the room, firing stunners as he went.

"Diffindo!" Remus sent his severing charm arcing toward the slender woman.

Still with that strange grin on her face, Rosier calmly reached down and hefted the broken table in one hand, and Dolohov in the other, as if they weighed no more than feathers. Sturgis' stunners impacted the table and rebounded, Dolohov cried out in agony as the severing charm slashed across his arm. Rosier flung the stricken Death Eater to one side. Remus noticed her eyes were rapidly becoming more and more bloodshot, and her veins stood out in her arms and neck.

Sturgis was brining his wand around for a shockwave charm when Rosier snapped off a table leg with a swipe of her hand and sent it shooting across the room like a bullet. Sturgis stood transfixed for a moment, then the broken leg hit him with crushing force. He fell without a sound.

"Sturgis!" Emmeline cried, raising her wand she shouted furiously, "Immolate!" Remus dove for cover as the immolation curse exploded in the close confines of the room. Darius stood up groggily, only to be blown off his feet again.

Small bits of shrapnel peppered his arm, but only gave him a few scratches. He raised his head warily to see that Rosier was still standing in the middle of the room. He was about to attack again when he saw the blank look on Rosiers face, a slight red pulse was coming from her eyes, which were completely bloodshot now. He felt the floor tremble slightly, as if pulses of energy were passing through it.

From the wreckage of the floor Dolohov choked light laughter through his wounds. "Heh…heh…Look what you did, you shook the light bulb a little too hard."

Still watching Rosier carefully, Darius reached out and seized the injured Death Eater by the collar of his black robes. "What do you mean? What was that? Did you kill Hooch that way?"

Dolohov was still laughing, but weaker and weaker, "Is that how you found us? Rookwood's going to get it good when the Dark Lord finds out."

Darius wrapped his fingers around Dolohov's throat, "What's going on with her? Tell me!"

"You're all going to die here," Dolohov choked out, his robes heavily stained with red, "No one gets out." He pulled a small, pointed crystal from his pocket with a shaking hand, he slammed it into the floor. "Incarcerous!" It began with a slight glow, getting brighter and brighter. He grinned up at Darius. "Nobody gets out, nobody…" He fell limp.

Darius snarled and threw the body down. "I'll get information out of her then!"

"No time," Remus had been examining Rosier, the pulses were quickening now, "not if what I think is happening actually is happening."

Emmeline's eyes widened, "Some kind of magical overload?"

Remus saw Rosier begin to shake uncontrollably. "Get out! Now! She was full of some kind of volatile magic and we just destabilized it!"

"I'm guessing that means an explosion," Darius stared, "a big explosion."

Both he and Darius immediately dashed for the exit, hurtling down the narrow hallway. Emmeline hesitated, bending over Sturgis' body. "He's gone! We have to leave him!" Remus shouted over his shoulder. Darius was faster, managing to get out of the hallway first. He turned and skidded to a halt. Remus felt another, different kind of surge just as he passed out of the hallway, his back tingled as something activated behind him.

Emmeline had been two steps behind him, but at the end of the hall she crashed into something invisible and fell to the floor. "What the..?" Darius dashed back and thrust his hand toward her, but it impacted a solid shield around the doorway and rebounded just as Emmeline had. "What is this?"

"Dolohov!" Remus exclaimed, looking for a way around the shield, it seemed to extend all across the wall. "That crystal must have been the activator for a shield. Dammit, it's like they were expecting us to do this!"

Emmeline stood up shakily, "Can you get through it?"

Remus shook his head, "Not in the time we have, it's far too strong."

"Let's test that!" Darius said fiercely, as he drew his wand and began firing blasts at the shield, to no effect.

"If you can't do it," Emmeline's voice was solemn, "then get out of here, both of you."

Darius shook his head, "Not gonna happen Emmeline." He raised his wand to the barrier again. Remus stood to one side, his wand halfway out. He was torn, he knew they had minimal time before whatever the heck Rosier had done to herself broke and exploded. But he had already lost Sturgis, and he was going to be damned if he would lose Emmeline on this mission too.

He started to draw, stopped, and gritted his teeth in frustration. Emmeline was looking at them intensely, "You know you have to go Remus!"

Remus clenched his fists. _I hate being a leader_, _I hate having to do this, I hate having to make decisions with lives. I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!_ He firmly thrust his wand back into his pocket. "We have to get out Darius!"

Darius' only answer was a growl; he didn't take his eyes off Emmeline as he put away his wand with a jerk. Remus thought he had gotten through to the vampire. But then Darius grabbed a heavy statuette and smashed it against the shield with all his strength, again and again.

"Darius!" Remus shouted.

"I know! I know!" The vampire did not let up his assault.

"Darius!" Emmeline called from the other side of the shield, when the vampire continued she finally cried out, "Darius just go!"

"NO!" Darius flung down the statuette, angrily staring at her through the shield.

Remus could almost see a countdown clock in his head, but he did not run. For some reason he remained transfixed, watching the two. Darius stared at Emmeline, Emmeline stared at Darius, neither moved. Remus could see Darius' grey eyes flashing with rage and frustration that mirrored his own. But this was going to get them all killed if…

The shield shimmered and died, leaving all three staring for a moment. "What in the…?"

"Get out…" Mumbled a voice from the hallway, "Run…"

Emmeline whirled around. "Sturgis!"

The sandy-haired wizard had crawled part of the way across the room so he was visible. The shattered wood still in him and bleeding badly, he could barely move, but his wand was out and touching the tip of the crystal thrust into the floor. Rosier was shaking in what looked like a violent seizure. "Can't hold it for long…" The wounded Order member gasped. "Go!"

Darius seized both Emmeline and Remus around the waist and with an almighty effort, leapt backward out the open front door. They hit the sidewalk rolling; Darius thrust them to their feet. "You heard the man!" They ran.

They had barely gotten halfway across the street when there was an earsplitting crack and the house behind them seemed to bulge until it shattered and blew outward with a huge gush of dark, blood red flames. The shock knocked all three of them to the pavement as debris rained down. Remus lay on his stomach for a long moment, while flames roared behind him, then he slowly pulled himself up. The two houses on either side were heavily damaged, but almost nothing remained of the Death Eater's waypoint, just a mass of strange flames and a pall of smoke.

Darius rolled over onto his back and stared up at the sky. "This damn job's killing me." He muttered, reaching for a cigarette. "What on earth just happened in there?"

Emmeline sat up, "A question for later I'm thinking. Did we get anything of value Remus?"

Remus picked up the packet of parchment where he had dropped it and examined it, hoping against hope to maybe find something he could salvage from this disastrous day. Anything to give the loss of Sturgis some meaning. He looked at the parchment, it appeared to be a finance record. "Looks like a track record of what this particular cell of Death Eaters has been spending money on."

"Well that's useful." Darius replied sarcastically. "Do they give money to any charities?" He reached out a hand and helped Emmeline stand.

Remus scanned the list for the largest sums. There were several repeated "donations" to one source. "Who owns 'Thorns Magical Firm'?"

Emmeline thought for a moment. "Derek Travers is their senior partner."

Remus felt a small smile tugging at his lips despite the day's doings. "I think we may have just found something important, let's get out of here before the muggles arrive. We have to go see Arthur Weasley."


	23. Chapter 22: Highs and Lows

Chapter 22: Highs and Lows

**Death Eaters in the Minister Race**

_Shocking news was revealed to the wizarding public today from the Auror offices that irrefutable evidence was discovered earlier this week by their agents pointing to Minister of Magic candidate Derek Travers as a collaborator with the followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_Documents were recovered linking large amounts of Galleons paid by known Death Eaters through intermediaries into the campaign funds of Derek Travers' in exchange for undisclosed information and aid. Travers, former wizarding mayor of Thorny End and a former member of the Wizengamot during the Fudge Administration, had signed for the donations himself, eliminating any possibility of the transactions going forward without his knowledge. _

"_Travers, if elected to Minister of Magic, had conspired to turn the government into a puppet state that would become the mouthpiece for the Death Eaters and their leader." Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt stated._

_The information was supplied to the Aurors through the campaign office of Arthur Weasley, the rival of Derek Travers for the position of Minister of Magic, who acquired it through unknown freelance agents. The Prophet was informed by several campaign workers close to Mr. Weasley that he was "Incensed and shocked" upon learning of the treason of Derek Travers, and actually insisted on leading the squad of Aurors and other officials who raided Travers' office and captured him._

_Derek Travers will stand trial before the Wizengamot for high treason. He is expected to mount a defense, citing that the evidence was forged by Arthur Weasley in order to discredit him as his rival and remove him from the race for Minister of Magic. Mr. Weasley declined to comment on the accusations, saying that the evidence spoke for itself. It now seems that Mr. Weasley, lacking any serious competition, will be the next Minister of Magic. The Wizengamot, too long without the leadership of an actual Minister, meets today to decide whether or not to simply appoint Arthur Weasley as the new Minister of Magic._

Hermione folded the paper with relish and handed it across the table to Harry. "Well, I'd call that a good days work for your dad Ron."

"Blimey," Ron was still staring at the end of the article with a dumbfounded expression, "Dad as Minister… Blimey." He seemed in a state of shock.

Ginny however, was grinning. "Oh, this is going to be good." She said.

Harry smiled at her, "I'm sensing a little maliciousness there." He poked her in the ribs lightly, causing her to jump.

Ginny shoved him back, still smiling sweetly. "Well, maybe a little. I'm just thinking of how thrilled mum is going to be."

"I don't think thrilled is even going to cover it." Ron shook his head, an idiot's grin starting to work its way onto his face.

"Well Weasley, you and your sister must be happy today." Blaise Zabini's quiet voice behind him caused Ron's smile to fade rapidly. The Slytherin had seemingly appeared out of the crowds of students moving about and having breakfast.

Ron turned around swiftly, Hermione pursed her lips, Ginny seemed mildly surprised. "What did you say?" Ron almost snarled.

Zabini shrugged, "Just that you must be happy, I mean your dad had the good fortune to run for Minister against the most corrupt bugger this side of Umbridge."

"Are you saying he couldn't have won against anyone else?" Ron's ears were turning red.

"Not at all," Zabini stayed calm as always, "from what I understand his ideas are quite popular with the right crowd. I just hope that now we'll get a government that fights Voldemort effectively, not a kangaroo court like Fudge's."

"Oh don't worry," Ron gritted out, "we will."

"Good," Zabini nodded, "no worries then." He nodded to Harry. "See you at the next workout." He glided away.

_How does he glide like that anyway? _Harry thought, watching the Slytherin depart. Zabini was still a complete mystery to him. He had tried hard at the D.A. practices and workouts, not extra hard, but as hard as everyone else had. He made no attempt to endear himself to any of the members, but he hadn't been rude like the vast majority of his House was to others. He never lost his composure, even in the fiercest of mock duels, and never questioned Harry's instructions. The Slytherin's presence was a constant enigma, a knot of uncertainty in the otherwise concrete D.A.

Harry's efforts to turn the D.A. into a team were showing promise during the practices and classes. They were becoming far more capable and sure of themselves, trusting in Harry and their own abilities, which Darius said was far more important than learning spells and tactics, although they learned an awful lot of those too. But their teamwork seemed to dissolve as soon as they were dismissed. They remained largely separate, neither seeking one another out, nor getting too friendly. Gryffindors stayed with Gryffindors, Ravenclaws with Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs with Hufflepuffs, just like normal. Nobody associated with Zabini at all, but the Slytherin wasn't very forthcoming in the best of circumstances, and everyone's suspicion of his motives made any exchange with him far from the best of circumstances.

Harry wasn't the only one to observe the changes. "I'm seeing a marked difference here Mr. Potter." Darius said calmly, he was standing with his hands behind his back watching their latest training exercise. Harry stood next to him on the sidelines.

Today they were running a kind of gauntlet; Darius had enlisted several Aurors from the contingent guarding Hogwarts and had them in two lines with a fair distance between each Auror and both lines. Darius had calmly taken the D.A.'s wands and then instructed them to run in small groups through the gauntlet of Aurors, which lasted around a hundred yards, while the Aurors fired minor hexes and jinxes at them. The protests had been stringent about the lack of wands but Darius was adamant. _"If you lose your wand in combat you still need to learn how to not get hit while you're getting it back. Your shield charms and barriers might not always be enough to protect you."_

"Yes they are improving as a team." Darius remarked as he watched Dean and Seamus deliberately drawing fire from the Aurors while Susan Bones helped Hannah Abbot recover from a minor hit. "But I am also seeing a marked reticence for team building in more public forums. That will have to change Mr. Potter, I would hate to have to extend lessons to random attacks in between classes."

Knowing that the vampire did not make idle threats, Harry nodded quickly. "Yes Professor Raider."

* * *

Unfortunately, this public reticence of the D.A.'s extended to their attempts to get the pendant from Darius. Harry had heard about numerous attempts on the vampire, none of which had come even close to success as yet. Darius always seemed to see it coming and counter the attack in some humiliating way, even going so far as to hurl Anthony Goldstein into the air, where he caught the seat of his robes on a large chandelier and spent the next quarter of an hour dangling while Michael Corner and Terry Boot brought back Padma Patil to get him down.

"You know this has to be getting really old." Harry remarked as they watched Padma bring a screeching Anthony down slowly. There were several students in the hall, but no one laughed. People who laughed derisively at the misfortune of Darius' attackers soon found that the vampire's ire extended to them as well. After a few detentions that measured up with Snape in terms of nastiness, and were only topped by Umbridge in terms of brutality, even the cruelest of Slytherins learned not to laugh at the D.A.'s troubles. Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore Nott, who seemed to have taken over management of Malfoy's old cronies and admirers, had all suffered this treatment repeatedly.

"Well there has to be some trick to getting the jump on him." Ron remarked. "He'd never set us an impossible task," He paused, looking momentarily concerned, "would he?"

"There's a way." Harry said, as Anthony landed safely next to Padma. "There has to be, but in the meantime I'm going to tell them to stop having a go at Professor Raider whenever they see him. We're just making fools of ourselves doing it like this."

"You've got that right." Ron replied as Padma led her charge away.

Harry didn't know how it happened, his Occlumency had protected him for a long time. But suddenly, his scar practically exploded with pain. He doubled over clutching his head. Rage… Rage filled his mind. He heard Ron's voice, felt his hands on his shoulders as Ron tried to help him up. Violence welled up in him; he raised his fist to strike. Then stopped himself… This was Ron, his best friend. _Clear your mind… Clear your mind…_

The pain faded to a dull ache, Harry shook his head once and stood. "You okay mate?" Ron asked, still holding onto his shoulders. "You all right?"

Harry held a hand to his scar for a moment; it was hot to the touch. "He's angry," he said, "really angry, it hasn't been like this in a long time."

Ron let go of him, "What's it mean? Think he found out about Travers?"

"No idea." Harry replied.

"Ron! Harry!" Both boys turned just in time to be sprayed with some kind of powder by Fred and George, behind them were Ginny and Hermione, who immediately burst into laughter.

"Hey what is…AAAAACHOOOO!" Ron sneezed so explosively he was blown clean off his feet and landed on the seat of his pants on the floor. The whole hallway erupted in laughter.

Harry was just about to join in the laughs when his whole head began to tingle like he'd hit his funny bone, only all over his head instead of his elbow. The laughter grew to raucous levels. Harry felt at his head and found that all of his hair was standing on end as if electrocuted, and all meant all, his hair, eyebrows, eyelashes, even the tiny amount of peach fuzz on his jaw and upper lip was standing straight out at right angles to his skin. He must have looked like he had a big black sea urchin on his head. Ron in the meantime was struggling to stand, but he kept sneezing and falling back down.

Fred and George looked absolutely delighted, "Well there's two new reactions we haven't seen twin!" George remarked.

"And two of the best ones if I do say so myself." Fred nodded proudly.

"What in the blazes was this stuff!" Harry tried to get his hair back to normal, but it was rigidly uncooperative.

Fred grinned, "Our newest product Harry, you'll be seeing the galleons roll in for this one!" He held up the small packet he had used to dispense the powder. "Multipurpose prank powder! Reacts differently with every person you use it on."

"But always guaranteed to bring a laugh!" George finished, snapping a photograph of both of them.

"Why you…AACHOO! When I get up I'm…AACHOO!" Ron couldn't quite get out what he was going to do, nor get up from the floor.

"Goodness he's certainly irritable isn't he twin?" George asked Fred, still grinning madly.

"Very irritable." Fred agreed, "So irritable in fact…"

"We may just have to not share the antidote." George finished, waving another small packet of powder at Ron derisively. "I'm sure he'll enjoy falling on his bum every few steps for the rest of his life."

"Gimme that!" Ron snatched the packet from George and threw it over himself and Harry. Harry was relieved to see his hair go back to normal almost instantly, although it was now more unruly than ever.

"What are you two gits doing here?" Harry asked as he and the twins pounded one another on the back in greeting and Hermione helped Ron stand up.

"We're part of your escort!" Fred beamed.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked, but was interrupted by Hermione flinging her arms around his neck.

"Oh Ron I'm so happy for all of you!" She squealed whirling around and around and nearly choking him, Harry had never seen her so exuberant.

"Dad's been appointed Minister of Magic!" Crowed George, thrusting a fist in the air, and enveloping Harry and Ginny in a hug while Fred barreled into Ron and Hermione from behind. They all ended up in a crazed laughing pile on the floor.

When they had disentangled themselves from the wild celebration Fred caught his breath. "We're all going to his appointment ceremony! We're part of your escort."

"Who's the other part?" Ginny asked, giving Harry a kiss as he helped her up.

"We are." Remus smiled as he approached with Tonks on his arm.

Harry hugged Remus warmly, while Hermione, Ginny and Tonks enthusiastically caught up on what everyone had been doing. "Well, now that I'm in the presence of the Minister's children I'd really better find a more respectful attitude." Tonks joked, punching Ron in the arm. "Wouldn't want to lose my job!" She sported ill-fitting jeans that were frayed in several strategic places, and a riotously tie-dyed shirt. Her hair was a quiet matte black for some reason. She carried her grey, Auror's cloak over one shoulder, Harry assumed that was what she would wear during the ceremony, the clothes struck him as a little too… loud. At least for the highest of appointment ceremonies.

"Hadn't we better get some better clothes or something?" Hermione asked nervously as they walked into an empty office. "I mean to say, this is the Minister of Magic's appointment ceremony."

"Is that a crack about my choice of dress?" Tonks nudged her.

Hermione immediately looked horrified. "No of course not! I just meant the rest of us."

"Come off it Hermione!" Ron laughed, "It's dad who's becoming Minister!"

"We could buy you a smashing good dress Hermione!" Fred said enthusiastically.

"There's a very nice exotic adult store down in the alleys behind our shop." George grinned.

"Sod off you two!" Ron snarled at them, the twins shook the packet of prank powder at him and he subsided.

Hermione still looked troubled, glancing at the well worn Hogwarts robes they all had. Remus smiled at her reassuringly as he took out some Floo Powder and his phoenix feather. "Don't worry Hermione, your robes will be just fine for this. We're not going to advertise your presence, and Arthur will be happy just to have all of you there."

"Mad-Eye still thinks it's too risky." Tonks rolled her eyes at Harry, and he fought the urge to laugh. "If he had his way you wouldn't even go outside."

"Then I'm lucky he's not in charge." Harry said feelingly, he'd have never taken that over protectiveness at all.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" Remus flung the Floo Powder and stroked the flames with his feather. "Come on then," He beckoned them, "we've got a party to go to."

Harry skidded out of the fireplace at Headquarters into the middle of a conversation between Darius and Moody, who were seated at the table. "It's a bloody inconvenience really…" Darius was saying. Moody's eye swiveled to look at Harry, while his normal one remained watching Darius. "I can't take three steps in that school without being set upon by trainees using amateur tactics. And the whole point was to get all of them to do it as a whole…" He paused, "Welcome Mr. Potter." He said without turning around. "Have you practiced the barrier spells today?"

Harry nodded; fortunately they had held practice earlier after the gauntlet run. "Yes Professor Raider."

"Good." Harry heard a scraping noise and saw that the vampire was sharpening a wicked-looking knife the muggle way, on a whetstone. "So if I threw this at you right now I wouldn't have just made you the Boy-Who-Lived-Only-To-Die-Seventeen-Years-Later?"

Harry swallowed as Darius' knife-hand stilled and Moody grinned crookedly. "I'd be fine." Was all he said.

"I'm sure you would be," The knife disappeared in an eyeblink and Darius stood up with Moody, "want to check the route?"

"You know I do." Moody replied. "I had my way there'd be five of our people on every street corner between here and the Ministry."

"If only we had that many." Darius walked past Harry and out the door.

Moody stumped over to Harry as Ginny and Ron arrived a few seconds apart. "You be careful out there boy, you hear me? Now's not the time for mistakes or risks." He picked up his staff from where he had leaned it against the wall, and hobbled out the door after Darius.

Hermione and Tonks arrived, coughing in the now thick cinders. Remus came last, the green flames faded behind him. "Why aren't we just going to the Ministry?" Ron asked, doing a quick cleaning charm, getting rid of most of the ashes.

"It's not exactly public knowledge Ron, but the Floo Network in and out of the Ministry has been under surveillance by the Death Eaters ever since the end of fourth year. It was one of the first things they did, which is why we developed the phoenix feathers. But they only disguise us during transit and keep our identity a secret. If they are watching the network at the time we use it they know the point of origin, and the destination. I guarantee they're watching for a Floo from Hogwarts to the Ministry around the time of the appointment, there's no way we can keep it a secret."

"Oh…" Ron scratched his chin. "All right, how are we getting there?"

Remus grinned, "The muggle underground."

* * *

Harry had hoped to sit next to Ginny on the ride on the underground. But Darius sat down in the unoccupied seat seconds after Harry himself had sat down. "Hello Mr. Potter." He said grimly. Harry tried not to look at where Ginny had just pulled up short on seeing her seat occupied. Darius noticed anyway, "I have something more important for you to consider right now Mr. Potter."

Harry's brow furrowed, there was nothing more important than Ginny, well, not in his heart at any rate. "I see. What is it?"

Darius looked around at the others, but Tonks, Ron, and Ginny were absorbed in talking about the oddities of the muggle underground while Hermione and Remus were sitting together, it looked as though she were plying him for academic information. "I discussed a thoroughly debated point with Professor Dumbledore after our practice today. You are to think very hard about what I have to say before you give me an answer."

This sounded ominous to Harry. "What is it?" He repeated.

Darius' face was grave. "Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to ask if you wish for me to teach you spells designed to kill."

The words seem to hang in the air between Harry and the vampire, ominous just by their presence. Harry sat back, staring at nothing for a moment. Kill. Darius was offering to teach him how to kill, something he had never done. He had caused Quirrel's death of course, but when he had put his hands on the traitor he had never intended to kill him. The few times he had thought himself ready to murder he had invariably been proven incapable. He'd had the chance to kill Sirius, back when he had thought him a murderer, but hadn't been able to force himself to do it. When he had attacked Bellatrix Lestrange, the curse had been ineffective. He just hadn't had it in him.

Darius had been watching him carefully. "I'm not talking Unforgiveable curses Mr. Potter, but as you have seen, there are far more spells that can be fatal without being unforgiveable. What I am offering is a chance to learn them in order to better defend yourself, and also in order to fulfill your role in the prophecy. I imagine you will need to think for a while, so I'm not expecting an immediate answer. Take your time."

Harry folded his arms; he hadn't been expecting this at all. He really didn't like Darius' timing, bringing it up like that while they were on their way to celebrate the defining moment of a family he loved like his own. But the vampire's grasp of tact was fragile at best; he had his own way of doing things. However, despite his annoyance, and his fears about what he would have to do to end this war, he did find the offer intriguing. He'd seen Death Eaters do terrible things with spells, could it hurt to deal out some of the same? Maybe. The idea of killing was one he had usually always been something he had strenuously avoided until this prophecy thrust it into his face. Now he just wanted out of it, how could they demand that he, a skinny seventeen year old boy, to murder the darkest wizard of al time? How could he take a life at all?

"Darius…" He asked haltingly, "I don't really know if I can…"

The vampire drew back, his eyes narrowed. "Ah… Listen Harry… I know what you're going to ask, and believe me you don't want to hear what I would say." He began to stand up. "We're too different for me to make you feel better about this…" His grey eyes acquired that haunted look that always hovered in their depths. "I've taken many lives Harry, too many of them innocents. I've killed far too many pure lives to ever feel guilt about killing those who deserve it. Why don't you ask someone else…? Remus for instance." Darius practically vaulted across the aisle to Remus' seat, yanked the werewolf out of his conversation with Hermione, whispered in his ear for a moment, then shoved him into the seat next to Harry.

Harry was taken aback by the vampire's behavior. He had actually said Harry, not Mr. Potter. Remus looked momentarily surprised by the sudden change but one look at Harry's face and he focused his attention completely. "What is it Harry? Is something wrong?"

"Kind of…" Harry really didn't know how to broach the subject. "He just offered to teach me…"

"Oh… that." Remus' face became grim. "How are you?"

"I don't know," Harry sat back again, trying to articulate correctly, "I just feel strange whenever I think about… Well you know…"

"Taking lives?" Remus smiled kindly, and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know what you mean Harry, believe me."

Harry looked up at him. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

Remus stared him in the eye for a moment, then slowly nodded. "I've had some in the heat of battle that haven't survived, yes."

"But you've never actually tried to kill one of them?" Harry asked. "I mean really tried?"

Remus was silent for a long moment. "Listen to me Harry, I'll tell you what I think about killing." He too sat back and folded his arms. "Bottom line it's never a good thing, don't ever think that."

Harry's heart sank. "So I've got no choice but to be bad."

"Wait Harry, let me finish." Remus held up a hand. "Killing is not good this is true. But you know what was going on when I've killed people?" Harry shook his head. "They were threatening my friends, members of the Order, my family. It came down to that. We're facing people who are determined to see us enslaved or see us dead. When that's the only alternative, then the only way to stop them sometimes is to kill them. You have to kill to protect what you love sometimes Harry. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, "I guess so."

"Also Harry, the one you have to kill is threatening not just those you love, but everything that is right and good in the whole world." Remus smiled down at him. "If you do kill him, you'll have saved everything worth loving. How's that?"

"Still doesn't feel right." Harry said apologetically.

Remus smiled broadly and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'd be worried if it didn't Harry. I'm just trying to put things in perspective. Now buck up! We're going to a celebration. Come on, I'll let you sit next to Ginny there."

Harry smiled back, "That'd be nice." The subway came to a halt and they headed for the Ministry of Magic.

_A quick author's note, I'm not sure about the election of a Minister of Magic, I assume it would be something like the parliamentary system of the U.K., but since there hasn't been any mention of a wizard's parliament, I substituted the Wizengamot. I hope it was clear enough._


	24. Chapter 23: Contagion

_The lack of posts is due to an extremely large buildup of school work for the end of the semester. I'll be back at home next weekend, hopefully with enough free time to finish this story before June. It's a stretch, but I think I can do it._

Chapter 23: Contagion

"I now confer upon you the duties and privileges of the office of Minister of Magic." Acting Minister of Magic Amelia Bones shook Mr. Weasley's hand firmly, then smiled and offered him her place at the Minister's seat and podium in the Wizengamot Chamber. Raucous applause broke out from the seats of the other members. The crowd of reporters, dignitaries, officials, and spectators also applauded, separated from the Wizengamot by a screen of Aurors.

From his seat with the Weasleys in the front row Harry could see everything. He noticed a smaller, sour-looking group of witches and wizards in a corner of the Wizengamot seats. This was the small remnant of Fudge's once powerful administration that had survived the former Minister's downfall and subsequent murder by the Reaper, along with his most ardent supporter Umbridge. They had suffered another humiliating defeat when they supported Derek Travers, now known to be a traitor who had fooled them all. They looked very bitter indeed, but they were on their feet with the rest of the Wizengamot, supporting their new Minister.

To his left, Harry could barely make out rank upon rank of excited reporters through the flashes of multiple cameras. Legions of quick quotes quills were drawn and ready, poised over sheaves of parchment. Magical microphones and recorders were extended in front of eager faces. The questions were just about to begin for the new Minister of Magic. Harry was supremely annoyed to see Rita Skeeter sucking on her acid green quill in the front row. 'Probably ready for another ruinous doomsday article.' He thought unkindly, after her short stint at the Quibbler she had apparently wrangled her post back at Witch Weekly, though she had stayed carefully clear of Harry and his friends, perhaps still fearing Hermione's wrath.

Mr. Weasley was smiling broadly as he waved somewhat sheepishly to the crowd, he looked a little overwhelmed to Harry. Amelia Bones resumed her seat at the head of Magical Law Enforcement and gestured the podium as the applause began to die down. To Harry's surprise, Mr. Weasley smiled again and held up a hand, denying his place at the high podium. Instead, he descended the stairs of the rows of seats heading for the floor in between the Wizengamot and the crowd. The crowd leaned forward with their necks craning as Mr. Weasley reached the floor.

"Well…" Mr. Weasley began in a somewhat subdued voice; he glanced toward his family, even Bill and Charlie were there and his wife beaming at him. Harry briefly met his eyes, thinking how nervous he looked. Mr. Weasley squared his shoulders and continued in a louder voice. "I have very little to say, far too much value has been placed on words in the past." Fudge's remnant scowled, but Harry saw nearly all the rest of the Wizengamot and the nearby Aurors nodding in approval and agreement. "All I am going to say to you is what I intend to do with this government, and that is very simple… We are going to fight!" His words lost their hesitancy and became determined when he saw the attention of the crowd.

"No more half measures! No more slow reactions! No more useless debate about negotiation and appeasement of our enemies! We will fight these criminal cowards who murder innocents for pleasure, muggles and our folk alike! From now on, every single witch and wizard in this government will use every means within their power to fight." His gaze lingered only for a moment on Fudge's remnant. "If they do not, they will be removed!" Astonishment and interest were rising in the crowd. Mr. Weasley continued in a voice quite unlike himself. "We will fight for as long as it takes to see this extremism destroyed and our way of life restored! That is all I have to say." Without another word Mr. Weasley turned on his heel and walked back to his seat.

For a long moment the room was quiet as he sat down, then thunderous applause broke out from all directions. Harry hadn't seen anything like it outside of Quidditch games. People were clapping and cheering in all directions. Mrs. Weasley broke down completely on the shoulders of Fred and George, tears of joy streaming from her eyes. Ron and Hermione clapped loudly, side by side. Smiling beautifully, Ginny stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a piercing whistle, much to Harry's surprise. He could see Mr. Weasley grinning sheepishly and hunching down in his seat obviously overwhelmed by the response. Charlie leaned over Harry to speak to Bill, who had his arm around Fleur. "Blimey, I never knew he had that in him."

* * *

"This is incredible!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, later at the small reception for the new Minister to meet his top officials and their families. "I had no idea this is what it would be like." He smiled nervously, as he had been doing for the past hour or so. "I still think Dumbledore was mad to ask me to run for this job." 

"You were wonderful dear!" Mrs. Weasley hadn't stopped saying that and kissing him since the reception had started. "Oh, you were wonderful!"

"Congratulations Arthur," Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks and Remus all walked up. Kingsley shook Arthur firmly by the hand, "thank Merlin we've finally got a Minister we can all get behind and fight!" The dark-skinned Auror grinned broadly. "That's assuming I'm still Head Auror?"

"Of course you are!" Mr. Weasley enthusiastically clapped his friend on the shoulder. "I wouldn't want anyone else for the job!"

"Not even me! Well I'm offended!" Tonks laughed, pouring herself a drink from the refreshments table. At the last minute she dropped the pitcher, but as always Remus was there to catch it a split second after it left her hand.

"That was some speech Arthur," The werewolf remarked as he set the pitcher back on the table while Tonks smiled sheepishly, "I think even those cold-blooded vultures from the Daily Prophet's gossip columns were speechless."

"Yes it was quite good wasn't it?" Mr. Weasley blustered, "My speech writer nearly had a stroke when he found that I'd decided not to use his work. It just didn't sound like me. I do feel bad for him though, he was so very proud of it."

"Come on dad, you gave a knockout speech on your own!" Bill clapped him on the back. "That's better than anyone could have asked!"

"Of course." Mr. Weasley still looked very overwhelmed. "Of course."

"It'll be about time to get back soon Harry," Remus laid a hand on his shoulder, "we need to leave a little early to throw off any possible surveillance."

The hair on the back of Harry's neck prickled at this comment. He glanced around at the crowds of revelers; his Legilimency wasn't picking up anything threatening. But then again it usually didn't unless he made a concentrated effort, and Dumbledore had told him time and again during their training last year that such usage made him vulnerable to Voldemort. Still the anger he had felt earlier was the first time in a long while he had felt anything from the Dark Lord, perhaps this was a signal of change. "Do you think we're being watched?" He asked Remus.

Remus glanced around, much as Harry had done. "Perhaps… but perhaps not. I wouldn't play the odds," He grinned slightly at Harry, "I'm not a gambling man."

"Funny, because you take a lot of gambles when we're out on missions." Darius appeared at Remus' elbow. His shoulders were hunched and he was glaring darkly, as though he found the festive atmosphere oppressive. "A certain old scrap yard and a bunch of immolation curses come to mind."

Remus frowned, "That was just..."

"Yes, yes I know." Darius waved an uncaring hand. "Can we get out of here now?"

"Don't you think they should be allowed to have a little fun before they say goodbye!" Tonks arrived and jostled the vampire boisterously, Darius growled at her but she ignored it. "Come on Dracula, I'm sure Emmeline wouldn't mind if you gave me a dance!" She tugged on the recalcitrant vampire's arm.

Darius hunched his shoulders even more as if he were under attack, while Remus smiled and Harry tried not to laugh at the idea. "I don't know what you mean…"

"Of course you don't." Tonks rolled her eyes as if this were obvious.

"But I do know Dracula and I'm nothing like him." Darius finished as Tonks led him away.

Ron and Hermione both blinked at this comment and looked at one another. Ginny grinned and shook her head, "Well now that Mister 'Doom and Gloom' has been taken care of…" She seized Harry's arm much in the way Tonks had done to Darius. "You're going to give me a dance before we leave!"

"What!" Harry's eyebrows shot up, and he found himself hunching up much in the way Darius had. He looked toward the dance floor, full of Ministry officials and guests. "No way!"

But Fred and George were already pushing him from behind. "Come now, the great Harry Potter afraid to dance!"

"Bollocks! He's not afraid of anything!"

"Not a thing!" They propelled him into Ginny's arms and onto the dance floor. "Enjoy yourselves!"

Harry stared at Ginny for a moment, "Ummm…You know I haven't danced since the Yule Ball and even then…"

Ginny grinned and placed his hands on her waist, "It's really easy, you'll figure it out." A new slow song began and she put her hands around his neck and pulled him to her. "Now dance."

"Yes Love!" Harry saluted martially, she smacked his arm and they began.

Ideas of protest faded from his mind as they started moving to the music, because the feeling was one heck of a lot better than he remembered. Perhaps it was the smile on Ginny's face, or the feel of her when she laid her head on his shoulder late in the song, but for a few minutes, nothing seemed to matter but her. It felt good. He decided that the Yule Ball had been a fluke, and he badly wanted to have another before his time at Hogwarts ran out.

Darius had somehow escaped Tonks and disappeared into the background somewhere, she was now dancing and chatting with Remus. Fred and George were pretending to dance with one another, much to the amused annoyance of their dates, none other than Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Ron and Hermione appeared to be arguing over Ron's utter refusal to dance, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were continuously swamped under a flood of well-wishers and Ministry officials jockeying to introduce themselves.

"Are you doing okay?" Harry asked quietly, as they revolved slowly to the music.

"Dad just became Minister Harry!" Ginny smiled at him. "Of course I…"

"I mean before," Harry said seriously, "before all this. I just…" He paused, trying to collect his thoughts. He'd been meaning to do this for a long time, but now was virtually the only privacy they'd had for a while. He had to ask about the strange occurrences, had to make sure she was all right. "Strange stuff happens around us sometimes." He finally said. "I just wanted to make sure you're all right." Involuntarily his hand went to the pendant she had given him, the one that had turned momentarily cold when he had heard the rooster's cry…

Ginny saw it too; she bit her lip in indecision for moment. But then Fred and George whirled by laughing and she shook her head slightly, smiling again. "It's nothing really serious Harry, but if you're worried we'll talk about it later. Not here." She smiled mischievously, "I think the Room of Requirement will be open for a romantic dinner tonight."

Harry couldn't help but smile back. "You're on."

"Good, now shut up and enjoy the moment." She winked at him and held him closer.

Harry held Ginny to him tightly, emptying his mind of thoughts about others, about war. For a glorious time, it was just her and him, together, as though he could feel their mutual love in his mind.

* * *

They left the party early, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Do take care of yourself dears." Mrs. Weasley enveloped them all in her arms. "Don't forget, you're all coming to the Burrow for Christmas!" 

"Looking forward to it!" Harry said, Mrs. Weasley beamed at him and Mr. Weasley winked happily. "See you soon!"

He, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus and Tonks all headed for the Portkey Darius was standing over impatiently. Fred and George had been kicked out early by the Aurors for their exuberant behavior; they had taken their dates elsewhere with rousing goodbyes. Darius, who had just lit a cigarette, lifted the Butterbeer bottle the Ministry attendant had used to make the Portkey. "Hurry now! It's time." He looked to Harry as though he were trying not to look relieved.

They all placed their hands on the bottle, Harry waved goodbye to the new Minister and his wife as the familiar jerk took him away. With the exception of Darius, who was nimble enough to avoid it, and Hermione, who had let go fast enough, they all landed in an uncoordinated heap on the road directly outside of the Hogwarts grounds.

"What the…?" Ron spluttered as he picked himself up. "Why here?"

"Dumbledore extended the wards to keep out Portkeys," Remus dusted himself off. "We know plenty of former Hogwarts students who are Death Eaters now. They're familiar enough with the school that they could get a Portkey inside the grounds if they tried hard enough." He reached down to help up Tonks, who was hopelessly tangled in her Auror's cloak. "Relax, the wards start right there." He pointed to the winged boars that marked the entrance a short distance away."

Darius had not moved since they had arrived. "We have company." He said calmly to Remus.

"What?" Both Remus and Tonks drew their wands. Harry hurriedly pulled himself up and stood next to Hermione and Ginny, Ron joined them seconds later, his wand already out.

Through the gap between Remus and Tonks Harry could see four figures in black standing only a short distance away on the road. Three wore the now familiar Death Eater robes and were gathered around the fourth. The fourth figure was different, clad only in black, tattered rags. The other three were pointing their wands at him and he was hunched over so far his fingertips brushed the ground and his long, dark hair obscured his face. He was shaking slightly and Harry could hear incoherent muttering. An oppressive weight seemed to come down on his mind when he looked at them, a subtle dark pressure.

"What is that?" Tonks was squinting in the dim light of the moon.

Darius was slowly stepping forward, his eyes fixed on their opponents. "I smell something…" He grimaced. "Smells like vampire but… It's different somehow."

"Tonks," Remus' voice was hard, "get them inside the wards."

Tonks hesitated, "Remus…"

As one the Death Eaters took their wands off the figure, Harry caught a brief glimpse of the horrifying visage of Bellatrix Lestrange grinning at him mockingly. Then all three vanished, they had apparated.

"Tonks get them inside NOW!" Yelled Remus.

Tonks backpedaled hurriedly, galvanized by the urgency in his voice. "Let's go, all of you!"

"But…" Ginny began.

"There's no time!" The metamorphmagus cut her off. "Run!"

The remaining assailant suddenly reared upward to his full height, stretching his hands to the dark sky like claws he let out a bestial howl. Harry recognized that sound though he had only heard it once before, when Hagrid had trapped the Reaper for the soul spell. It was the cry of a vampire, full of wrath and rage beyond any reason. He saw the inhuman yellow eyes, but they were bulging and completely bloodshot. Scars crisscrossed the vampire's ravaged face and the fangs stood out particularly long.

Tonks shoved him and Ginny backward with one hand, while raising her wand with the other. "Run now!"

The five of them began a dash for the Hogwarts grounds, though Harry wasn't sure what the worry was, it was only a short run and then they would be safe. But he was slightly dissuaded when the vampire crouched down and charged like lightning, much faster than Harry had ever seen Darius move. Its hands were outstretched, the fingers working madly as though the beast already felt its prey in its grasp.

Darius came to meet it, his hands empty. Perhaps he did not have time to draw a weapon. The two met with a thunderclap of flailing limbs and flashing fangs. The beast brought its arms slashing down on Darius' shoulders with two resounding impacts. The ensouled vampire grunted in pain but held his ground, delivering a powerful punch to his opponent's gut. Remus held back as the two went at it hammer and tongs, his wand poised to take advantage of any opening.

Spitting and snarling in an incoherent rage the bestial vampire rained down blows on Darius, each meeting with crushing force. Harry saw blood fly as the beast raised its arms for another strike. Darius sent it right back, smashing his boot across the thing's scarred face in rapid succession and followed up with both fists together like a club to the chin. The bestial vampire's head snapped back so far Harry was sure it's neck had to have been broken, but this did not dissuade the thing in the least. It immediately snapped its head back down and delivered a straight-arm punch that sent Darius hurtling backwards.

Remus retreated hurriedly as the two came toward him, Darius gave ground, dropping to one knee. Raising his wand the werewolf shouted, "Virtuas Scorchas!" The thin white needle of light Harry had seen slay many vampires shot out and stabbed through the vampire's chest. For a second the thing stood transfixed, then howled again and started forward. By now Harry and his friends had reached the safety of the wards, but the combatants were approaching fast.

"We have to do something!" Screamed Hermione, as Darius closed with the vampire again, his movements somewhat strained.

"Stay put!" Tonks ordered. "Do not go outside the wards!"

"But we have to help!" Harry shouted, torn between staying where he was and aiding the two men in the mortal struggle outside.

"Lacerous!" Tonks shouted, as the vampire bashed Darius down again. The cutting curse struck it across the face inflicting a gash, but it did not slow at all. The two combatants continued trading furious blows, each staggering from the impacts and hurtling back together. Harry could see the bestial vampire was gaining the upper hand as the fight approached the wards.

"Accio!" Remus pointed his wand at a tree some distance away, a loose branch fragment came sailing into his palm. He raised it as a improvised stake, ready to go into the melee.

"Remus!" Cried Tonks desperately, and the werewolf paused wavering. At that moment the vampire hurled Darius to the ground on the very edge of the wards, bringing both arms down with punishing force, the ensouled vampire did not rise. Howling incoherently the beast raised its arms and leapt forward, directly at Ginny. It's neck was somewhat lopsided and it couldn't possibly see with the damage to its face, but it somehow knew right where she was. Harry threw himself in her direction, but the thing was far faster than he was, he knew he'd never get there in time.

At the last moment, Darius' arm shot up from the ground and seized the vampire's leg in an iron grip. The screeching thing crashed to earth on the Hogwarts lawn. Rolling over wearily, Darius flung himself on top of it, wrapping an arm around its damaged neck he shoved its face into the dirt as it struggled wildly to throw him off.

"Hold him!" Roared Remus, jumping on the other side of the prone vampire and mimicking Darius' stance. They both pressed down hard. Harry saw the red lines of magic running up the vampire's body as the wards began their work. But they were moving sluggishly and the vampire was howling and screaming and struggling. Finally, it quieted suddenly and the taunt muscles went slack. Darius and Remus fell to the earth panting as the vampire dissolved into dust.

For long moments nobody spoke. Then Remus pulled himself to his feet and looked around. "Is everyone all right?"

"We're all fine." Hermione whispered, still staring at the spot with wide eyes. "What was that?"

"Nothing I've ever fought before…" Darius grunted as he pulled himself to his feet. One eye was blacked shut, his nose was bleeding, and he moved very slowly and seemed unsteady on his feet. "It was a vampire, or it used to be. I don't know what they did to it, but it felt like…"

"Rosier…" Remus finished grimly. "It felt like Rosier did."

"What does that mean?" Ron asked, looking around in confusion. "What's going on?"

"What is going on here?" Shouted Snape, as he strode from the direction of the forest like an overgrown bat with his black cloak trailing behind him. "Lupin, I might have known! What do you think you're doing taking these irresponsible children back with a Portkey?"

Tonks intercepted him, spitting him with a glare much like his own. "Dumbledore's orders you terrible excuse for a…"

"I asked what is going on!" Snape shouted over her, Ron and Hermione began to glare as well, the hostility was palpable.

"Nothing we should talk about here." Remus put his arm around Darius, supporting him despite the vampire's protests. "Let's get to the castle."

"Right," Harry said, trying to cover up his shock and anger, "let's go Ginny… Ginny?"

He saw her now, lying on her back shaking. Her eyes were wide open and staring, tears pouring silently down her cheeks. "Ginny!" He threw himself to his knees by her side, trying to hold onto her as she began to shake even more violently. She did not speak to him and she couldn't seem to see him. A look of unparalleled horror stood out on her face. Harry looked around desperately. "SOMEBODY GET SOME HELP!" He screamed, "HELP ME PLEASE!" Unnoticed by anyone, a small silver snake slithered swiftly away through the grass.

_Just remember, it might not be what you think… Maybe…_


	25. Chapter 24: Anonymous Messenger

_Some excellent reviews for the last chapters, I'm glad so many reviewers have remained and so many new ones have come._

_Also the line break I use to indicate a change of scene seems to be malfunctioning and actually printing out "Break" so when that appears, it is a change of scene not a typo._

Chapter 24: Anonymous Messenger

Snape immediately threw off his cloak and hurried to where Harry was kneeling. "Out of the way Potter!" He snapped almost throwing Harry aside as he knelt next to Ginny.

Harry's rage at this treatment was beyond words, his wand was out and raised before he could think. Luckily, Hermione had rushed up behind him upon hearing his cry and she grabbed his wand hand before he could cause any damage. If it had been anyone else, Harry probably would have attacked. Instead he just pulled his wrist out of her grasp and thrust his wand into his pocket angrily.

"What's going on!" Ron asked desperately, skidding to a stop next to Harry and staring down at his sister. "What's wrong with her!"

"Shut up Weasley!" Snape snapped again. "I am trying to find that out as we speak!"

"Don't you talk like that while she's..." Ron began, but Remus cut him off as he helped Darius limp up.

"Let him work Ron, he's not bad at this sort of thing."

"What do you mean this sort of thing?" Harry demanded, unable to take his gaze off Ginny's tearful face. "What's going on?"

"I don't know Harry." Remus replied in a soothing voice. "Give it a moment, we'll find out what's wrong and we'll fix it."

Hermione took Ron's hand and held on to him tightly, as he was almost exploding with repressed anger and anxiety, Harry could feel it bleeding off of him and everyone. He clenched his fists, he couldn't just sit around waiting for Snape to have his way while Ginny was sick, he wouldn't do it!

Luckily for the tension level, Snape quickly straightened and began wrapping Ginny securely in his cloak, she was still shaking. "She's in some kind of shock Lupin; tell your little transformer to get Poppy right now!"

Tonks' threw him a very dirty look, but she took off running for the castle as fast as she could. Snape stood up, "Potter, Weasley, you can carry her since you're so eager." His sarcasm was biting. "As long as you're careful. I'm going to consult with Professor Sprout. Do hurry getting her up to the infirmary." He strode away with one last sneer.

"GIT!" Ron snarled fiercely. "C'mon Harry, help me here."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Harry hurriedly wrapped his arms around Ginny's small frame. She was still shaking, her face looked utterly terrified, as though she were staring at the most horrible thing in the world and was unable to look away. He lifted her gently with Ron, a tightness growing in his chest. Hermione, with tears sparkling in her eyes, carefully arranged the cloak around Ginny, protecting her from the cold winds of a fast approaching winter.

Remus was still supporting Darius, falling into step next to Harry and Ron. "Let's go boys, just take it nice and easy." He arranged the vampire's arm around his shoulder. " We'll make it." Darius did not speak, he just nodded, ineffectually wiping at his bloody face.

They slowly made their way across the darkened grounds, Harry and Ron carrying Ginny while Hermione held the cloak on, Darius limping along with Remus. The front doors burst open as they approached and Professor McGonagall and Emmeline Vance came rushing out with Tonks.

"What happened?" Demanded Emmeline, hurriedly taking Darius' other arm and propping him up.

"Give me a report later Remus there are far more pressing issues at hand," Professor McGonagall said brusquely as the werewolf opened his mouth to speak, she hurried to Ginny's side, "I've got her boys, locomotor mortis!"

Harry was reluctant to let go of Ginny as she floated into the air under Professor McGonagall's power. He saw Ron struggling with himself too. But she slipped away, leaving him feeling impotent as they hurriedly levitated her through the main doors. Harry expected them to rush up the stairs toward the hospital wing. But instead Professor McGonagall quickly got out of the hallway, Harry saw students approaching and immediately understood why, she wanted to conceal the troubles from the school populace as a whole. Harry thought this a good idea, the last thing he needed were a bunch of curious students hassling him while something was wrong with Ginny.

Professor McGonagall used the fireplace in the room to Floo Ginny to the hospital wing. "The rest of us need to walk." Tonks told them, as Remus and Emmeline helped Darius through the flames.

"But Tonks, what about…?" Hermione began.

Tonks shook her head, "The less time this remains open the better Hermione, you'll see what I mean in a minute."

Hermione's eyes widened, as if she had picked up on a hidden meaning. "What's happened?"

"Who cares?" Ron snarled angrily as he threw open the door and stalked into the hallway. "Ginny's hurt! What else matters right now?" Hermione looked hurt, but followed after him without saying anything.

They hurried to the hospital wing, Harry running as fast as he could. He grasped Ginny's pendant underneath his shirt, feeling that it had cooled from the warm glow it usually had to a muted lukewarm feeling. _This can't be happening… This can't be happening…_ He dashed up the last flight of stairs and burst through the hospital wing door.

Madame Pomfrey was alternately rushing between the beds housing Ginny and Darius. The ensouled vampire appeared to have been much more severely beaten than Harry had originally thought. Emmeline stood by his bed, pressing him down exasperatedly when he tried to sit up and wave off Madame Pomfrey's attentions. "She's worse off!" He growled through his bloody nose and a split lip, waving his hand towards Ginny's bed. "See to her first!"

"Oh do be quiet Darius!" Madame Pomfrey snapped back, measuring out a potion dosage. "I'll see to you both! Now calm down before you cause organ damage! I daresay even a vampire of your stature would not find that a pleasant experience."

"Listen to her!" Emmeline sounded strangely intense as she struggled with him. "For once just listen!"

Harry didn't really care about such things right now; frankly he agreed that Madame Pomfrey should be concentrating on a sixteen year old girl like Ginny instead of dividing her attentions with a resilient vampire. He supposed on any other day he might have felt guilty about such feelings, but right now he just didn't care as he knelt by Ginny's bedside.

"Ginny…" She did not respond, still just staring and shaking. He took her hand, which felt warm to the touch. "Please Ginny… Don't do this love… I need you to here, I need you to fight whatever this is." She still gave no reaction. Harry squeezed her hand tightly and bowed his head, tuning out everything but her. The buzz of conversation died down to silence in his mind he concentrated everything on Ginny. He had never attempted legilimency on a person other than Dumbledore during their training sessions last year.

He easily made contact with her mind. He thought he might have done so during many of their intimate moments together, but that had never felt the same as legilimency contact. He had just brushed her mind when she seemed to come screaming into his head, this was definitely not legilimency.

"_Harry? Help me Harry! He's here! Help me please!"_ She was terrified.

Harry tried to reach out to her. _"It's okay love! We're all here, we're going to…"_ But suddenly something else struck at his mind with fearsome violence.

He heard water, running and dripping over stone… The sound of hissing… A huge green snake struck at him from the recesses of Ginny's mind and his. "_MINE!" _It shrieked. "_MINE! Get out!"_

Harry toppled over clutching at his scar, which suddenly assaulted him with pounding pain. Gasping he was pulled up by Ron and Hermione. "Harry! What is it? What's wrong with her?" Ron demanded.

Harry shook his head, "Don't know what it was, water, snake, hissing… She's scared." He stumbled to his feet. "She's so scared Ron."

Hermione looked quite scared herself. "What do we do Harry?"

"I don't know," Harry stepped back as Madame Pomfrey arrived with potions and began coaxing Ginny to swallow them, "I've never had that happen before."

"You must know something!" Ron was nearly beside himself.

"That's enough Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall calmly interjected into the conversation. "Potter, I need to know what you saw and heard when you made that empathic contact with her."

"Empathic contact?" Harry asked in bewilderment. "What do you…?"

"What you saw Potter!" Professor McGonagall cut him off. "Quickly now!"

Harry told her all of the details he could remember of the strange occurrence. His scar gradually subsided as he talked. When he finished Ron looked intense, Hermione was already processing theories and thoughts, and Professor McGonagall was nodding.

"I must go see the Headmaster immediately. Stay here for now. Potter, after that contact I suggest you stay a small distance from Miss Weasley for the time being."

"What? There's no way I'm going to leave her like this!" Harry shouted.

"Do keep your voice down Potter." Professor McGonagall admonished. "You can still stay in the hospital wing, but whatever has attacked Miss Weasley reacted violently to your presence. I am sorry but there is no telling what your continued proximity might do. So for the time being please just wait here. I will be back shortly." She hurried away.

Harry turned back, but Ron was already shoving his way to a bed next to Ginny's so he could sit down. Hermione plucked at Harry's sleeve anxiously. "Are you all right Harry?"

Harry looked at Ginny, lying in the bed unconscious now that the potions had taken effect. "Not even a little bit."

Hermione held him tightly. "We'll sit with her Harry; do whatever you have to." In a surprising display, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and then went to sit next to Ron.

Rubbing his cheek ruefully, Harry began to walk down the aisle of beds to the far end of the ward. But upon seeing Darius and Emmeline there he suddenly couldn't take being in the same room with Ginny and not being allowed to sit with her. He could still feel her fear, like an echo in the back of his mind and he couldn't stay here impotent. Spinning on his heel, he stalked out of the hospital wing.

Peeves the Poltergeist was rattling suits of armor and laughing out in the hall. "Potter!" He cackled and swooped at Harry's head. "Feeling an ickle bit downsey because of the red-headed…"

Harry didn't even break stride, but the sudden upwelling of anger at the jibe was not wholly unexpected. The crack of a spell that sent Peeves screeching through the ceiling at top speed however, was very unexpected. Harry paused for a moment, feeling a slight spark of pain in the back of his head. He didn't remember casting the spell. He was just checking his wand to see if it had been used when a small voice distracted him.

"_New massster…"_

Harry whirled around with his wand raised, but the only sight that confronted him was one of the armored suits and a portrait of a group of witches who were now diving for cover and yelling at him. He looked around in confusion, slowly lowering his wand.

"_Do not hurt thisss one new massster."_ The voice sounded scared now.

"Where are you?" Harry asked in bewilderment, edging closer and looking suspiciously at the suit of armor. Yes… it was empty.

"_New massster, you ssspeak our voice pleassse…"_ Harry looked at the floor where the voice originated. A small silver snake was peering in a timid fashion around the boot of the armor. It bobbed its small head in a kind of nervous greeting. _"Our voice pleassse new massster."_

Carefully Harry knelt down and looked at his new acquaintance. The snake was only about five inches long and definitely silver with a slight greenish tint to its scales, not really like any snake he knew of. It seemed slightly skittish and did not come out of cover. _Parseltongue… _he thought, _it wants me to speak Parseltongue._ He thought for a moment, he hadn't used it in five years, and even in second year he had never been able to completely comprehend the snake language. He hadn't really thought about it, it had just come out.

He concentrated on the small animal. _Think snake, just like a snake…_ He opened his mouth. "Why are you here? And why do you call me 'new master'?" What came out of his mouth was definitely hissing.

The snake bobbed its head in acknowledgement. _"We are the messengersss of the old massster. He that made usss as hisss eyes and earsss upon thisss ground." _The small reptile seemed to cringe backward for a moment. _"Forgive thisss one for ssspeaking to you out of turn new massster."_

Harry got the distinct impression that the snake was terrified of speaking to him. "It's all right." He hissed to it, the Parseltongue was coming easier now. "Why do you call me new master?"

The snake slithered forward cautiously. _"We ssserved the old massster while the old massster was present upon thisss ground. We lisssten to whissspers, sssee what walksss in shadowsss, and tell the old massster all." _It seemed to relax slightly, reassured by Harry's non-threatening posture. _"But you new massster, defeated the old massster with his own powersss. The old massster was no more, and you as the victor, inherited all that is hisss," _it cringed backward slightly, _"including usss."_

The use of the word "us" dawned on Harry, as well as the rest of the strange talk. "You mean Voldemort?" He hissed at it. "Voldemort created you to be spies while he was here at school?"

The little snake recoiled back under cover. _"Yesss new massster, but we are yours now. As is your right."_

_This has got to be the weirdest day I've had in a long time._ Harry thought, and he'd definitely seen many weird days. "I've been your master ever since I defeated Voldemort here all those years ago?"

"_Yesss new massster."_

"But you've never tried to speak to me before this time."

"_No new massster."_

"Why is that?" Harry was bemused. "You've had a long time since then."

The snake peeked out. _"The old massster was hard, we did not ssspeak unlesss he asssked for usss. It was not our place, if we ever did ssso, we were dessstroyed. We believed that you, as the new massster, would call upon usss if you required usss. We feared punishment should we ssspeak without your leave."_

"I would never have…" Harry decided not to offer that explanation right now. He would explain later. "How many are you?"

The snake cocked its head. _"Many, new massster."_

Harry shook his head, of course why would a snake have any use for anything more than basic numbers? There must be too many of these "spy snakes" for this one to count correctly. "Why do you talk to me now after all this time?"

The snake laid itself flat, as if expecting a blow. _"Forgive thisss one new massster, but we desssperately require inssstruction in thisss time. Thisss one tried to warn you and the onesss who ssserve you as you arrived thisss night. But thisss one was too late to ssstop it and your ssservant hasss sssuccumbed."_

"Ginny?" Harry asked in bewilderment. "You think Ginny is my servant? And what were you trying to warn me about?"

If it were at all possible, the snake grew even more furtive, its hiss quieter. "_The old massster's power hasss returned… He strikes at the one you call Ginnee. We feel hisss influence new massster, and we mussst know what you wish usss to do. Shall we fight new massster? Forgive thisss one for ssspeaking out of turn, but we mussst know. And ssso, thisss one broke the sssilence."_

Harry's blood went cold. "You're saying Voldemort's power has been manifested here? And he's attacking Ginny?"

The little silver snake bobbed its head. _"Yesss new massster, from the old massster's ssseat of power he ssstrikes. What shall we do new massster?"_

This was far too much for Harry to process. There was no way he could tell this little snake, and possibly legions of its kin, what to do about their old master trying to exert control again. He shook his head, "All right, do you know where my room is?"

The snake nodded eagerly, _"Yesss new massster."_

"All right," Harry's mind was racing, "I have to go deal with this. Tell… all of them that they are to resist the old master's control. Whatever he wants, you don't do it. You got that?"

"_Yesss new massster."_

"Good. After that, go to my room and wait for me under my bed. Be careful, I have an owl."

"_The white flying beassst? Yesss massster, thisss one knows. Thisss one will wait for you there."_

Harry jumped to his feet and took off. "Thanks."

_Break_

"And you trust this snake was telling the truth?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"It's as plausible an explanation as any we've got." Harry replied, having thought this over on the way. "And this may sound strange but… I could feel it was telling the truth. It was terrified by what's happening."

Dumbledore's office was very crowded, containing as it did, the Headmaster's still comatose body, the portrait he had ensconced himself in, Professor McGonagall, Snape, Remus and now Harry.

"I believe you are correct Harry." Dumbledore looked deep in thought from the depths of the portrait. "This complicates the situation immensely I am afraid. We must take prompt action to ensure Miss Weasley's safety. We must end this immediately."

Harry felt a rush of gratitude. "Thank you sir."

"Indeed sir?" Snape's sarcasm cut across the conversation. "And how do you propose we achieve this? We have no way of corroborating the snake's story, or where the Dark Lord is striking from."

Harry was about to snap angrily when Dumbledore held up a hand. "We have all the clues we need Severeus. Action is required now."

"Well I'm afraid you're going to have to act by yourselves for the time being." Tonks said apologetically as she stepped through the door, looking uncharacteristically somber in her grey Auror's cloak. "The whole Auror contingent is being recalled, I'm to lead them out immediately."

"What?" Harry was shocked. "But why?"

"Voldemort has attacked the Ministry of Magic Harry." Dumbledore said quietly. "Almost immediately after you left a massive strike of Death Eaters and dark creatures from all over the nation attacked all Floo conduits and exits. All forces are being recalled to defend the Ministry."

"That was why we couldn't hold the Floo open for very long earlier Harry." Tonks explained. "They now control a good portion of the Floo Network's major hubs."

Harry felt a clenching in his heart. "What about the Weasleys?"

"There's no way to know Harry." Remus said gently. His eyes went to Tonks. "That's why I'm going with you."

Tonks shook her head emphatically. "No Remus you can't."

"I'm not letting you go without backup." The werewolf crossed his arms.

"Remus…" Tonks shook her head.

"Unfortunately I need you here Remus, you cannot go with her." Dumbledore's voice was determined.

"Why not?" Remus demanded angrily.

"Because with such events unfolding it is time for me to reemerge." Dumbledore replied. "Remus, bring the translated texts and the soul sphere, we will begin as soon as possible."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, Harry was taken aback, even Snape seemed concerned. "Headmaster, is this truly wise? We don't know enough to…"

"It must be done Severeus, I thought I could still help through advice, but that has been proven false, as soon as this happened it was obvious I would have to risk death to become whole again." Dumbledore's voice brooked no argument. "Minerva, Remus, I will need your services for this spell. Nymphadora…" Tonks winced at the hated use of her name. "Alastor will be leading what Order forces we can spare to the Ministry. Meet him there with our entire Auror complement. The wards are strong enough to protect us for the time being. Good luck to you."

Tonks nodded sadly and walked out the door. Remus, his face set in a uncharacteristic grim mask, followed after her. "What are we going to do now?" Harry asked.

"Mind your tongue Potter until the Headmaster…" Snape began.

"Enough Severeus." Dumbledore interrupted. "It falls to you Severeus, Harry, and anyone else he chooses to end the attack on Miss Weasley, and stop the outlet here in the school Voldemort is using. I understand your difficulty, but you will work together on this or we will fail, to the ruin of Miss Weasley and everyone else."

Snape bit his lip so hard Harry thought he was going to chew through it. "Yes Headmaster." He spat out.

Harry couldn't believe this was happening. He had to work with Snape to save Ginny? It was too much. "Where do we start?"

"Think Harry," Dumbledore smiled slightly, and Harry could have sworn his eyes twinkled despite the dire circumstances, "where is the one place in this school that Voldemort had a 'seat of power' as the Messenger told you? The one place a snake would be highly aware of?"

It struck Harry like a thunderbolt, it was a wonder to him he had never seen it before. "The Chamber of Secrets."


	26. Chapter 25: Coming to Grips

_Sorry for the delay, I'm really not good at writing Snape, but this was the best I could do. The next post will be out sooner, this one just got too sidetracked to combine them._

Chapter 25: Coming to Grips

Madame Poppy Pomfrey was a very practical mediwitch by nature, not generally given to panic or irrational displays of emotion. Unless, of course, her patients were threatened or refused to cooperate. Darius Raider had almost always proved to be a most uncooperative patient in the myriad times she had taken care of him, and this time was no different.

"Lie down and rest now!" She ordered him furiously. "Or so help me I swear I'll put you under for so long when you wake up even you'll actually look your age!"

The ensouled vampire subsided at last, allowing Emmeline to push him back into bed. "I'll be fine by tomorrow Poppy." He muttered, angrily adjusting the coverlet.

Madame Pomfrey sighed deeply as she left the bedside and continued down the row. She really did feel for the man. She'd always thought of him as a man, never mind the foolish Ministry regulations that designated him as a dangerous creature or beast or whatever. Ever since Hagrid and dear old Albus had brought him in last year nearly torn to pieces and raving from his terrible guilt she had decided to take care of this man without reservation about his condition. She understood his frustration at being bed-ridden when trouble seemed to be exploding all around him, but she'd be cursed a million times before she allowed one of her patients to be so reckless. After all, it was for his own good.

She made her way to her office, past Ginny Weasley's bed, trying not to feel too sorrowful for her older brother, who had sat with Hermione Granger at the bedside before she had shooed them out. She hadn't been able to do much for the poor girl but make her comfortable. Whatever Albus, Minerva, and her most frequent visitor Harry Potter were planning to do, she hoped they did it soon. She stepped into her small office, trying to collect her thoughts.

"Poppy?" Emmeline had followed her in. "Will he be all right?"

Madame Pomfrey smiled knowingly as Emmeline tried not to look as though she were more concerned than would be proper. "He'll pull through with rest Em, he always has you know. I do hate what has happened to him, but it does help him heal remarkably quickly every time."

"That's just it!" Emmeline exclaimed softly, glancing through the doorway at the vampire's bed. "How many times has he ended up here? Or in St. Mungo's?"

Madame Pomfrey thought for a moment. "Well, he only went to St. Mungo's the one time, but he's been in here about every other mission for injuries of one sort or another. Remus tells me he's a somewhat reckless fighter. Given his personality I have no trouble believing that."

"It's beyond reckless," Emmeline said, her voice beginning to lose its usual composure. "He's throwing himself in the path of any danger that's even remotely coming his way. It's like…"

Madame Pomfrey placed an arm on her shoulder. "What is it Em?"

Emmeline shook her head. "I just worry that he…" She looked up at the mediwitch. "Do you think he's suicidal?"

"Suicidal?" The question seemed ridiculous to the practical and literally minded mediwitch. She'd never dealt with anything close to suicidal, she was hardly a psychologist. "Oh, no I don't think that…"

"I don't know what to do with this!" Emmeline continued as though Madame Pomfrey hadn't spoken. "All the attacks keep getting stronger and stronger; if he keeps doing this how long will it be before he throws himself into the path in front of something he can't handle? I get the feeling he'd try to battle… well… Voldemort himself if he ever came face to face with him." She wrung her hands. "He has so much guilt over things he's… Things the Reaper's done in the past. I just sometimes worry that…" She looked back at Darius stretched out in the bed. "That he feels his life has no meaning unless he's risking it to make up for what happened before."

Madame Pomfrey's face softened. "You care for him." It was not a question.

Emmeline looked momentarily embarrassed. "I suppose I do."

"Does he know Em?" The mediwitch asked.

Emmeline shook her head. "I don't know."

Madame Pomfrey smiled, "Then perhaps you should share your concerns with him. At least talk to him. Maybe that'll change his way of thinking."

"Oh no, I… I couldn't." Emmeline backed out the door slowly, waving her hands in a placating fashion.

"Oh go on," Madame Pomfrey pushed her backward in exasperation, "what harm could that do? Just don't agitate him, he needs rest. If I catch wind of anything, I'll have you out of here before you can blink. I already broke my cardinal rule by allowing Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley to stay as long as they did."

"Of course." As Emmeline stepped out of the office Madame Pomfrey sat down at her desk to think of a potion for Ginny Weasley that she hadn't tried yet.

* * *

Harry hurried down the hallway after Snape's rapidly retreating figure. "Wait!" Snape neither slowed his pace, nor acknowledged Harry at all, he continued down the hallway. "Hey I said wait!"

Snape whirled with such ferocity Harry took an involuntary step back. "This is not one of your little army's practice drills Potter!" The Potions Master snapped as his face twisted in anger. "Do not attempt to lecture me about what needs to be done! I am far more capable of comprehending the task than someone of more limited intellect and far more limited experience such as you!"

Harry glared back, he wasn't about to take any of Snape's temper lying down, not with Ginny's life on the line. "I don't care that you hate me! I don't care that you think you're better than me! This is about saving Ginny! If Dumbledore says you and I have to do it, fine! Let's just do what we have to do so we can go back to ignoring one another okay?"

"You are coming with me for one reason and one reason only!" Snape shot back viciously. "I need you to open the doors. The rest of this fight you will leave to me!"

"That's not what Dumbledore ordered," Harry returned, "he said it falls to you, me, and anyone else I choose."

"And are you really going to _choose_ to have your little hangers-on follow you down into danger?" Snape snarled with biting sarcasm. "Do you really think you have the right to tell them to risk their lives for your mission?"

"Does Dumbledore have that right?" Harry asked, staring his worst Professor right in the eye. "I mean he chose you to do this even though there'd be friction, and you're doing what he told you to do."

"_Professor_ Dumbledore has earned the right to give orders!" Snape roared at him. "He has not rushed headlong into every situation that confronts him, arrogantly believing he is the only one who has the correct solution! _He _has shown concern for tactics that minimize casualties and still accomplish the goal. _You_ on the other hand have repeatedly crossed lines and ignored boundaries in place for your protection! You haven't shown the slightest inclination to listen to advice or to work with anyone who wasn't one of your cronies!" He hissed in contempt. "Arrogance! That is all!"

Harry opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say to this assault. Beyond of course, his hatred for this man who had striven to make his life as miserable as possible since the day they had met. "You hate me for doing things my own way I get it! But since when have I ever been given any other option? You insult me because my dad was terrible to you when you were kids! You call me arrogant! But you have no suggestions about what I should do beyond obey every rule you can think of to prove that you're in control because you never had any over your own life!"

"Don't you dare speak of anything you may think you know about your father or my life!" Snape advanced on Harry until they were nearly face to face. "You have no right to say anything!"

"Well I saw it!" Harry bellowed right back. "I saw what my father was! And I know he was a good man despite how much you hated each other! I'm glad I did see that in time! So I knew what you said about him wasn't true! I've had a lot of troubles in my life and all you've ever done was add to them so leave it alone!"

"Do you think yourself unique? Do you really think you are the only one who has suffered in life?" Snape bit out, the tip of his greasy nose was just centimeters from Harry's. "Do you really think you had the right to pry into someone else's secrets to satisfy your own curiosity? And you wonder why I think you're arrogant."

Harry paused for just the barest of moments. It had been wrong to use the Pensieve to pry into Snape's humiliation by James Potter. Perhaps if Snape had been a more pleasant or forgiving person then he might have apologized. But there was no way he would ever knuckle under for this man who'd never done a helpful or kind thing for him. "Maybe it was wrong, and maybe I see that. But I don't really care what you think or what you want me to do on this mission. Dumbledore said I could choose to bring my friends so I choose to."

"Why? Is our great savior incapable of real struggle without his dear little friends beside him?"

"No." Hermione's small voice interjected itself smoothly across the heated shouting match. Both Harry and Snape whirled around; she was standing a short distance down the hallway with Ron looking very serious and for once not minding Snape's vicious glare. "He chooses to include us because he knows we care too much to ever let him go alone."

"Damn right." Ron nodded, his glare matching Snape's.

Snape sneered for another moment, the turned away again. "Five points from Gryffindor for that mouth Weasley! Meet me at the entrance to the Chamber in thirty minutes." He stalked down the hallway.

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and let out a deep breath. "Well, uh…" He wanted to thank his friends for being there without being asked, for removing the burden of responsibility from his shoulders.

Hermione and Ron stood next to him. Hermione smiled "Yes Harry, we know."

Harry sighed again, feeling the twinge of Ginny's fear in the back of his head. "Then let's get this done."

* * *

Darius was lying on his back scowling at the rafters of the hospital wing when Emmeline approached. With the exception of Ginny still shivering in her bed they were alone. "What is it Emmeline?" He asked, without looking at her.

"Are you in any pain?" The aristocratic witch asked as she sat down next to the bed.

"Probably," Darius didn't move, "but I've really just learned to ignore it."

"I see." She sat still for a moment, seemingly casting about for something to say. "Well, are you…?"

"Why are you here?" Darius finally did look at her, if only appraisingly. "You didn't come over here to ask me that."

"No I…" Emmeline stammered for a moment, then seeing the unconcerned look on Darius' face she exploded in a completely uncharacteristic way. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"What?" The vampire's glare deepened. "What are you talking about?"

"This!" Emmeline cried at him. "You're always hammering away at the enemy until you're too hurt to keep going, then somehow you fight on until you can't even stand unsupported! You've been in the Order half the time of everyone else and you've been hurt twice as much! Why do you do it?"

"I'm a fighter," Darius said calmly, "it's what I joined the Order for. It's what I do."

"Did you have to fight that crazed vampire barehanded?" Emmeline demanded. "Did you have to run across that killing field through those immolation curses? You don't fight like anyone else; you run incredible risks like they're nothing! You…"

Darius stiffened. "Every hit that I take," He began to straighten up, winced, then sank back down, "is a hit that you or Hagrid or Remus or anyone else don't have to take. I'm the one with the strength, I'm the one with the speed, and I'm the one with the healing! So every spell that is thrown our way, every monster they turn loose on us will have to come through me first! It's better that way."

"Better how?" Emmeline asked, her frustration rising. "Better that you keep hurling yourself at the Death Eaters until you don't come back? Better that you disregard all of us and keep fighting recklessly until you die?"

"Did Sturgis fight recklessly?" Darius asked, his voice cutting, "If I'm not mistaken I'm still here and he's not. I let that damnable Rosier freak get the better of me and he died for it."

"You mean he died because you weren't there to take that attack for him? Because you didn't die in his place?"

"Better me than him!" Darius snarled. "Better me than you, or Remus, or Tonks or any of the Order! Look at me!" His eyes became yellow vampire's eyes, his fangs stood out. "I'm a vampire! I've killed more innocents than you have hairs on your head! Can you tell me that my life for Sturgis' wouldn't have been a good trade?"

"No I can't!" Emmeline shot back. "You think your life has no meaning, well it does! What about the people who care about you? Do you think your life means nothing to them? And what about the people you care for…?"

Darius sat up straight then. "I don't care about anyone so no one cares about me!" He roared. "I'm here to fight and die if necessary! That is all!"

Later, Darius reflected that if he had used his fangs on her he couldn't have inflicted worse damage. Emmeline's eyes widened and the color drained from her face. "That day… That day at the safehouse where they killed Sturgis, I was trapped. I was trapped and you wouldn't leave me! You wouldn't leave me even when you were going to die! How can you say…"

"I CARE ABOUT NO ONE!" Darius repeated. He would not meet her eyes.

Emmeline stiffened, and her face grew cold. "I see." She stood up, her features set. "Good night Mr. Raider." She turned, flung her green shawl over her long brown hair, and swept towards the exit of the hospital wing.

For a long moment Darius stared at the wall, his features set in the grim expression he had worn like a mask since his reemergence half a year ago. Only his eyes betrayed a terrible inner struggle. Emmeline did not look back as she walked out the door. The snap of it closing seemed to jerk the ensouled vampire out of his self-imposed shell. He cursed loudly, checked that Madame Pomfrey was still engrossed in her potion making, and then heaved himself out of the bed. Despite the pain he hurried after Emmeline.

He burst through the door at a fast limp, "Look Emmeline I…" But she was not walking away as he had thought she might be. Instead she was lying doubled up on the floor with her eyes closed, her green shawl askew on the stones.

"Emmeline!" Ignoring his injuries, he swiftly arrived at her side a picked her up. "Emmeline?" She did not respond. Darius whirled around, shouting for Madame Pomfrey.

Somewhere far away a boy kneeled in a circle of firelight and laughed manically.

Within minutes of bedding down Emmeline, Madame Pomfrey was called away again. Students were arriving, bearing their classmates with the same symptoms. Colin Creevey, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot and Pansy Parkinson. The mediwitch immediately magically quarantined them

Whatever it was, the infection was spreading.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville met Professor Snape in the girl's lavatory a half hour later. Harry had met Neville along the way to the common room, and unfortunately he had overheard Ron ranting about the situation to Hermione. Harry had done his best to dissuade him from coming, but Neville was adamant.

"She's always been the kindest to me Harry," Neville said earnestly, "I'm not going to stay behind when it's possible that I can make a difference." Harry didn't have the heart to order him to stay behind. He hoped his heart wasn't misplaced.

Snape, of course, had no illusions about whether or not Harry's heart was in the right place. "Longbottom? Are you mad Potter? I draw the line at…"

"Dumbledore said whoever I want!" Harry interrupted, enjoying the way Snape's nostrils flared when he did so. "He's better than most in this school!" Neville practically burst with pride.

"Perhaps you need to clean your glasses more if that is what you see Potter." Snape bit out, then turned away. "Now get going!"

Harry looked around for a sign of Moaning Myrtle, but all was quiet. Harry rationalized this by thinking she was probably wandering the plumbing or spying on the Prefect's bathroom, but it made him uneasy nonetheless.

"Ready?" He asked.

Ron nodded firmly, his grip on his wand so tight his fingers were white and shaking with repressed anger. Neville drew his own wand and gave a firm nod. Hermione's eyes shone. "We're ready Harry."

"_We go now new massster?"_ The silver messenger snake, whom Harry had dubbed Silas from his history book, asked from its position in his outer robe pocket.

"_We go now."_ Harry hissed back.

Snape jerked, "Who are you talking to Potter?"

"No one." Harry replied, then approached the special water tap again. _"Open up."_ He hissed. The sink slid aside, once more revealing the open pipe that led to the Chamber of Secrets. He took a deep breath. "I'm just going to say this." He said, looking over his shoulder at his friends. "It's all for Ginny." He shoved himself forward into the pipe.

His last sense of the world above was Snape snarling. "Very poetic Potter."


	27. Chapter 26: Riddle in the Dark

_Man this chapter was a difficult one to write, I had it in my head, but I'm not sure it came out well. Let me know what you think._

Chapter 26: Riddle in the Dark

Harry slid out of the pipe at the bottom of the shaft and landed rather painfully on his back. He shoved himself upright and looked around, absently dusting off his robes as he did. His brain clicked and he looked down in disbelief at himself, his robes were dirty from the slide yes, but last time the pipe had been coated with slime and the floor had been damp. Now the slide was clean, so clean that it gleamed in the faint light. Harry checked but there wasn't even any dust on it, as though the damp and slime had been scoured away recently. The walls too were dry and chalky. It was as if something incredibly hot had passed through the pipe and tunnel, sucking up all the damp and slime.

While he was pondering the lack of moisture there was a sharp "Ow!" and Neville landed on his face next to him. Harry couldn't fathom how the boy had managed to get himself so turned around in the pipe, but somehow it had happened. Harry shook his head as he pulled Neville up, some things would never change.

"Thanks Harry." Neville said breathlessly, glancing at their surroundings, "So this is it?"

Harry nodded, "It's a bit different now, but this is the entrance to the Chamber." He felt a slight twinge of Ginny's fear in the back of his head, heightening his sense of urgency. "Where's everyone else?" He asked.

Neville shrugged, still looking at the tunnel apprehensively. "They're coming, I think Hermione's slightly claustrophobic and Ron was trying to help her and not really succeeding."

This was news to Harry, but it was murder for him to wait like this while Ginny needed him. His hand reflexively closed over the pendant she had given him. Perhaps it was his imagination, but it felt colder. After what seemed like an eternity, Ron and Hermione flew out of the pipe together and picked themselves up. Ron seemed fine, eager even, Hermione looked slightly pale and gripped Ron's hand tightly when he helped her up.

Ron went through almost the exact same motion Harry had of looking around, then down at himself. "Uh, Harry…" He began.

"I know," Harry replied, "it's changed, there's no water left."

"I thought we were under the lake." Hermione momentarily forgot the closeness of her surroundings and began examining the walls and ceiling with interest.

"Roughly I think we are." Harry said shortly, what was taking that damnable Snape so long?

"I wonder what it means." Neville mused, wrapping his robes around himself.

"I think it can be explained by…" Hermione began, in her best lecture voice, when Snape slid sedately out of the pipe and landed on his feet.

"Please keep your overrated theories to yourself Miss Granger." He said, striding past Neville and heading down the tunnel. "We are not here on an educational field trip."

Hermione looked hurt and Ron and Harry glared after the retreating Potions Master. Neville exhaled loudly and looked to Harry for instructions. "Let's go." Harry growled.

They followed after Snape, who neither checked to see if they had followed him, nor gave any sign that he cared if they had. He proceeded down the tunnel with his wand out and lit and his steps sure and confident. When Harry caught a glimpse of his face, Snape was not sneering as he usually did, but his eyes were searching every shadow and recess ahead, he seemed hyper alert.

Harry glanced over his shoulder; Neville was following his every step, trying not to trip over his robes. He misstepped every now and again, but his wand hand was steady and his face showed he had controlled his fear and nervousness. Harry nodded approvingly, whatever he had been; Neville had grown in confidence and ability beyond anyone's wildest expectations. Harry found himself thinking about Bellatrix Lestrange, and how she had ruined Neville's childhood. Well, Neville wasn't a child anymore, Harry hoped he'd see more of this in the future.

Hermione came next, she seemed slightly nervous about the tunnel, but Harry knew the look on her face. It was the same one she had when she applied herself to a classroom assignment. She had a problem, and her intellect was going to fix it, no matter what. She seemed comforted by Ron's presence as well; the tall red-haired Weasley was right behind her, a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Harry marveled at the two, who had come from mutual dislike to friendship to love. He could see the smoldering temper in Ron's eyes, offset by the calculation in Hermione's eyes, and the tentativeness of Hermione's stride offset by the strength and looseness of Ron's. Harry felt a tremendous upsurge of affection for these two, his friends, his family.

He nearly bumped into Snape as the professor halted abruptly at the sharp curve in the tunnel where Lockheart's backfiring spell had caused a cave-in. Ron's excavation was still there. "Watch your step Potter." Snape snarled over his shoulder, upon hearing Harry scrabble to a stop directly behind him. "One at a time through the gap, do not come through until I say it is clear!"

Harry chafed at this until he realized that if something was down here, the narrow aperture would be a perfect place for an ambush. Harry didn't even have time to reply before Snape hauled himself through the gap with his wand in front of him. For a long moment there was no sound but the scraping of the professor's boots on rock, then silence.

Harry waited for as long as he could, but the prickling of fear he sensed from Ginny made each minute seem like hours. He was just opening his mouth to call after Snape when the latter snapped from the other side of the hole. "It's clear, hurry up and get through!"

Biting back a retort, and reminding himself that this was all for Ginny, Harry pulled himself carefully through the gap. Snape was crouched a short distance away over a green-tinted section of the floor. Harry looked around for the huge snake skin he'd seen here when he'd last been down here, but there was no trace. He footsteps crunched as his friends filed through. Harry drew level with Snape and bent to see what the Potions Master was looking at. It took a moment for him to comprehend it, then he knew what had happened to the snakeskin.

"What is that?" Hermione asked with not a little revulsion.

"Scales Miss Granger," Snape said from his position where he was brushing at the floor, "from the shed skin of the basilisk which used to inhabit this place."

Hermione shivered and Harry really couldn't blame her. Being petrified by the basilisk had to have been a terrible experience and the reminder was probably not a pleasant one. Not that Snape cared of course. He examined the surrounding floor, which was literally carpeted by the scales that had once been coalesced into a snakeskin. They were spread out over a large area.

"This isn't right." Hermione shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, looking at the spread of scales in befuddlement.

"Well if they had decomposed normally they would be in a pile where the snakeskin had lain," Hermione explained quietly, "not spread out like this."

"Are you saying something did this?" Neville asked, his grip on his wand tightening.

Hermione shook her head, "I just said it's unnatural."

"And hardly relevant to our current situation." Snape snapped, straightening up. "Move on." As he moved away, Harry noticed Snape had a vial of the scales, which he quickly secreted in his cloak. He was about to ask about it, the consequences be damned, when he felt a particularly strong twinge from Ginny and his scar began to hurt. Disregarding the scales he hurried after Snape, his footsteps seemed strange to him and Hermione was quick to point out why.

"There's no echoes." She whispered quietly.

"What?" Ron asked sharply.

"Listen to your footsteps Ron," She replied with a little bit of her old impatience, "in a tunnel like this they should be echoing, but they're not."

"She's right." Neville said, his eyes widening as he tapped his foot on the floor. "They don't echo at all."

"Neither do our voices." Harry said, gazing around at the shadows that now seemed even more oppressive. "Nothing does."

"Guys…" Neville's voice cut the sudden silence between them. "What's going on down here?"

"That Longbottom is precisely what we are here to discover." Snape's harsh voice caused them to jump and Hermione stifled a squeak. "Kindly stop prattling and let's finish this as soon as possible."

Harry sighed, this belittling for trying to figure out these abnormalities was getting old, but on a basic level Snape was right. He too wanted to get to the Chamber quickly…

And destroy anything there that had dared to threaten Ginny.

He felt fury rising in him, remembering her fear and desperation when he had touched her mind. Whatever had the gall to do that to his Ginny, his smart, kind, beautiful Ginny, was going to pay. He felt a slight twinge of pain in the recesses of his head, and his scar prickled but he ignored it.

He didn't care if it was Voldemort himself down there, he'd do his best to kill him if it meant saving Ginny. Normally he probably would have felt uncomfortable with these feelings, but after touching the thing in Ginny's mind and knowing what it was doing to her, he was feeling particularly murderous.

They continued down the tunnel, which for Harry had become far more eerie than last time, and finally found themselves in front of the doors to the Chamber. Harry stared up at the adorned snakes. They seemed blacker around the edges, as though they had been charred. However, the emerald eyes stood out even more than he remembered, seeming to watch him as he approached.

"Well Potter?" Snape asked, staring up at the snakes with an unreadable expression on his face.

Harry stood before the doors. _"Open up."_ The snakes' eyes glittered and the doors slid open without a whisper. Harry thought he ought to say something staring into the Chamber of Secrets for the second time. But nothing suitable to the situation came to mind and Snape would probably just mock him for it anyway. So he was silent as he led the way through the doors.

Here was where he found the water, everywhere. A greenish mist hung over the whole room, obscuring most everything beyond a few dozen yards. Water was everywhere, flowing down the snake columns in rivulets, running across the floor, misting the air. Harry heard the splashes of a larger pool somewhere in the direction of the statue of Salazar Slytherin, but he couldn't see it. The sounds of the water echoed as normal. The water running down the stone serpents gave the rather creepy impression that they were moving.

"So this is it…" Harry heard Snape muttering to himself as he drew abreast of Harry. Hermione, Ron, and Neville all came up behind them, gaping at the Chamber.

"Is this what it was like last time Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice a nervous squeak.

Harry shrugged, a little bemused. "Just about."

"Spread out!" Snape snarled abruptly, "Don't bunch up or one explosion and we're all dead." Putting actions to words, the Potions Master raised his wand and moved towards the columns on the right.

Harry indicated that Ron and Hermione go left towards the other set of columns. They both nodded and headed in that direction. "Be careful, we don't know what's down here." He said. "Neville why don't you…" Neville was looking decidedly nervous, but his wand hand was still steady. "Watch the exit," Harry told him, "if we lose that we'll never get out of here." Neville nodded and set himself in the doorway.

Readying his wand, Harry took a deep breath and began walking down the center of the walkway between the pillars. His footsteps sounded like wet slaps on the thin film of water over the stones. As he approached the other side of the Chamber, the massive statue of Salazar Slytherin began to come into view through the greenish haze. It too, seemed as though it were alive, the disturbingly aged face and eyes seemed to follow his progress down the walkway. The splashing noises resolved themselves into a deep pool swirling at the foot of the mountainous statue.

Harry caught occasional glimpses of Ron and Hermione as they weaved in and out of the pillars to his left, tracking his progress. Over his shoulder he could still see Neville fidgeting in the distance. Of Snape, there was no sign at all. Harry was actually thankful to be out from under the Professor's gimlet gaze and sarcastic demeanor. At least now he could think clearly, without wondering if his next move or word was going to draw a barrage of vicious criticism. He'd never in a million years of strife believe that the way Snape treated him was justified because his father had been horrible to Snape when they were both irresponsible kids. Movement drew his gaze back to the pool of water.

Gradually he perceived a figure through the mist. At first he thought it was an unusually small figure at the edge of the water. But as he approached he saw the figure was actually standing in the middle of the pool, as though the deep water was as solid as the stone floor he now stood on. The figure was difficult to perceive, one moment it seemed corporeal and touchable, the next it flickered and nearly disappeared. Whoever it was, he or she wore a long dark cloak, not black but the deepest grey one could have without being black. Harry took comfort in seeing that whoever it was, it wasn't quite tall enough to be Voldemort.

Stopping at the edge of the pool, Harry raised his wand and pointed it directly at the figure's head. "All right you!" He said, in what he hoped was a firm, commanding voice. "Turn around slowly and keep your hands where I can see them…!" He paused for a moment, wondering if it even had hands. "Um, if you can." He mentally kicked himself, that didn't sound commanding at all.

He lost his thought as the figure turned slowly, just revolved, without normal human movements. The cowl of the cloak fell back revealing long locks of jet black hair, and a face Harry knew, a face he didn't know at the same time. It was the sharp face of a young man. Harry's wand wavered. "Tom Riddle!" The very idea that he would find the exact same thing the second time he came down into the Chamber was ludicrous.

But it wasn't quite the same. He was older than the last time Harry had faced him, perhaps in his early to middle twenties. And the fading and solidifying of his form was different, not the continually blurry image the memory of his sixteen year old self had been, but something else entirely.

"You…" Tom spoke, his voice strange, as though he were speaking for the first time, like a child would speak. "You… I know you…"

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron rushed forward pointing their wands at Riddle too. "Who is that?" Asked Hermione with wide eyes.

"It's Tom Riddle…" Harry said, not taking his gaze off the apparition or whatever it was. "Or at least I think it is."

"That's V…Voldemort?" Ron asked, his voice catching slightly as he forced the name out, it still didn't come easily to him, especially not face-to-face.

"As he was." Snape's voice was calm as he approached the pool from the other side. But his movements belied the calm demeanor, he seemed very on edge. "It's probably a manifestation of some kind."

"You're the interloper," Riddle said, still looking at Harry as though the others didn't exist, "the one I felt in her."

"What?" Harry narrowed his eyes. Riddle obviously didn't recognize him. Was this another diary? Perhaps one Voldemort had made when he was a little bit older. But the diary had to be used by someone, and this apparition wasn't like the last Riddle. And the only people in the Chamber were his friends and Snape. No one looked like they're about to have the life sucked out of them. The "her" he was referring to had to be Ginny. This was what Harry had felt in Ginny's mind; even as he thought that he felt her terrible fear in the back of his mind. He clenched his hand around his wand in anger.

His thought was interrupted by Riddle. "Interloper! You tried to take her! No one takes what is mine!"

Ron, apparently having figured out what was going on a few seconds after Hermione, shook his wand. "She's not yours! You leave her alone!"

"Careful Weasley we don't know what powers Riddle…" Snape began, but Harry saw Riddle's attention shift just perceptibly towards Ron. With a crack, Ron flew backwards and Harry lost sight of him in the mist, although it looked as though he'd been hit hard enough to be knocked out. Hermione shrieked his name and ran after him. Riddle flicked his hand in a strange maneuver and Ron's wand flew into his palm. "…has." Snape finished.

"SHE IS MINE!" Roared Riddle, slashing his wand downward at Harry and Snape. "Rendano!"

Harry was throwing up a shield when Snape stepped in the way. "Protego!" He shouted, and Harry heard the snap of the curse against the Professor's shield and the slice as some of it got through.

Before Harry could move Snape whirled around, vicious cuts across his face and arm, and flung him back the way he had come. "Dammit Potter get out of the way!" He dove after Harry as another curse took a sizeable chunk out of the floor. Harry heard Neville shouting from the other end of the Chamber. Both of them ducked behind one of the massive pillars as Riddle began shrieking and firing deadly curses in all directions.

"Stay down Potter!" Snape snapped in an enraged voice. "The people need their idiotic savior!" That came out sarcastic to Harry. "Now for once stay here, shut up, and let someone competent handle it!" The Potions Master dove out into the crossfire without another word.

"Harry!" Neville scuttled up and hit the ground next to Harry behind the pillar. Dust and fragments of stone showered down from a near miss. "What's going on?"

"Lots of bad stuff." Harry replied, rolling over and looking for Ron and Hermione. "Some kind of younger version of Voldemort wreaking havoc out there."

"Oh…" Neville glanced around the pillar, then withdrew his head hurriedly as an asphyxiation curse went past him. "What are we going to do?"

"Destroy him," Harry said without hesitation, "he's doing something to Ginny."

"Okay," Neville still looked uncertain, "how?"

"Snape and I are going to draw his fire…" Snape landed heavily on the ground a few feet away. Harry couldn't see clearly but he didn't look so good. "I'm going to draw his fire, go over there and get to Ron and Hermione; I'm pretty sure we're all going to have to hit this guy at once for him to go down! Go now!"

Not waiting to see if Neville did as he'd ordered, Harry jumped up and launched himself around the pillar. Riddle was striding forward towards him, out of the corner of his eye he saw Neville run to the other side of the room and vanish in the mist. Then he was rolling, as Riddle sent curse after curse at him. Harry's shield could barely handle it. Harry's return curses sailed right through Riddle's form and out the other side like he was made of smoke.

"What are you?" Harry shouted in a momentary rest in the battle.

Riddle glared, stopping his curses. "Hmph… You call me Tom Riddle, is that who I am? Or is that what I am? I do not know and I do not care. I know only one thing, I want what's mine." His face changed again to that of a child, a greedy rapacious child. "And she is mine Potter, if that is what your name is. She is mine and you tried to take her from me, you will be erased for that."

Harry was taken aback, but set his jaw. "We've met before, but you apparently don't know me now so you obviously can't know." He raised his wand again. "She's everything to me, and you'll never have her as long as I'm here."

Riddle shrugged, "Then I'll remove you." Again the logic seemed almost childish to Harry.

Spells exploded from the other side of the pool as Neville and Hermione began attacking with their wands. Bereft of his wand, Ron settled for furiously hurling any debris that came to hand. Without even looking Riddle swept the wand behind him in an arc, the huge shockwave that burst from Ron's wand caught all three of his friends and hurled them to the stone floor with punishing force.

Harry sent a stunner at Riddle, hoping this one would actually connect, but it passed through him as though it were a clean miss. Harry was about to try again when Riddle let go another blast, Harry felt as though he'd been hit by the Whomping Willow. Everything went black for a moment, and his head seemed kind of fuzzy. But Riddle grabbing him by the throat as he lay against the wall brought things into clear focus. The idea that Riddle could still throttle him while spells and missiles passed right through him struck Harry as horribly unfair.

Harry grasped at the hands around his neck, but couldn't seem to get a tight enough grip to break the hold. He was left staring into Riddle's burning eyes, full of wrath and unreasoning hatred. "I will take her as mine!" He hissed into Harry's face. "Every thought, every feeling, every moment of her life will become mine and mine alone! And when I have done that…" He squeezed even harder; black spots began appearing before Harry's eyes. "Nothing will be left, she will exist only in me, her body will be an empty shell. Think on that, while I kill you. She is mine."

Staring into those grasping, selfish eyes and feeling Ginny's fear, hatred exploded in Harry's head. His grip on Riddle's hands suddenly began to feel stronger and his skin felt strangely hot. Riddle's look became wilder as Harry somehow shoved him backwards. "You will not stop me!" He hissed, raising Ron's wand.

Heat seemed to be pouring off Harry in waves, the black spots before his eyes had changed to a sea of red. Fury welled up him, he looked at Riddle and hated him, hated him more than he had hated anyone else. More than Voldemort when he had tried to kill him in the cemetery, more than the Reaper when he had made him believe he had murdered Ginny. Because Riddle really was trying to kill Ginny, or as good as, he had made it abundantly clear that unless Harry stopped him, he would kill Ginny.

And Riddle wouldn't stop until he was dead.

Harry didn't care if this Riddle was the same as the one he'd destroyed five years ago. He didn't care what Riddle was, or how he had come to be here. He was going to destroy him. He raised his hands, some unfogged part of his mind realizing that they were empty and wondering where his wand had gone. Riddle shrieked, sounding more like an animal than anything human.

For just an instant, as that hated face came at him, Harry gave in to that hatred. A small explosion seemed to happen behind his eyes. Vaguely he heard himself screaming in rage as if from a long distance. But there was more, he thought he heard Ginny screaming as well, in pain not in rage. Through a red mist he saw Riddle dissolving in what looked like a column of blood red flames. He heard laughter and shouting and then everything went black.

When he came back to himself, his whole body felt like it was on fire, especially his face. The pool was steaming and there was no sign of Riddle at all. He saw Ron stumbling forward with Hermione clinging to him, bending to pick up his wand. Neville was right behind them, his eyes wide as saucers. Harry saw, with some annoyance, that all three of them were staring at him with fear, wonder, and in Ron's case, suspicion. He felt an unusual surge of anger, what were they doing looking at him like that? What right did they have?

Snape, looking much the worse for wear, hauled himself up a column. He too was staring at Harry, an unreadable look on his face. "What?" Harry rasped, his voice not sounding like his own. "What the bloody hell is wrong with all of you?"

"Harry…" Hermione whispered, her face full of fear. "Your eyes…"

"What?" Harry asked. "What are you talking about?" Turning he leaned over the pool at the foot of Salazar Slytherin. The water was steaming and murky, but one element of his reflection stood out in horrifying detail, his eyes.

They were a burning red.

_Don't worry, more will be explained in the next chapter._


	28. Chapter 27: Desolation

_Here's another kicker. Hope you enjoy it._

Chapter 27: Desolation

In mute horror, Harry stared at his reflection in the pool. His green eyes, his mother's eyes, were as red as Voldemort's. Now he recognized the laughter he had heard in his head when he'd attacked Riddle with all that fury. It had been Voldmort's cold mocking laughter. Had Voldemort set this entire thing up just to get him to do this? What had he done exactly?

He put a hand to his face; it was unearthly hot to the touch. His breath was labored and his throat felt as though he'd been screaming. But even as the horror in him began to fade into the reality of what had just happened his face cooled, and even as he stared at his reflection his eyes faded back to their usual green behind his glasses. Shaking his head once or twice to make sure it was really gone he stood up, he never remembered kneeling down.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered again, horror written all over her face. "What happened?"

Harry opened his mouth but nothing seemed to want to come out. "He destroyed him," Ron said grimly, he was still staring suspiciously at Harry, but at least his wand wasn't exactly pointed at him anymore, "he destroyed that thing that was hurting Ginny."

"'Killed' Weasley…" Snape's voice was hoarse and rasping, but at least he was erect now. "That would be the proper term for what just happened here."

Coldness seemed to flood Harry's skin. _Killed?_ "No." He said finally, his voice not much better than Snape's. "That's not what happened." They were all staring at him. "I mean, he wasn't alive…" He paused in doubt. "Was he?"

"This is hardly the place for a debate Potter." Snape replied, with a little of his usual vinegar. "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will have one of his invariably insightful explanations you always seem to require when we get back to the surface."

"Ginny…" Harry rasped, remembering the jolt of her pain he had felt as he attacked. Now he couldn't sense a thing, her pendant was inconclusively in between warm and cold. "Is she…"

"What did I just get done saying Potter?" Snape snapped as he pushed himself away from the pillar, tottered for a moment, and then stood firm. Neville took just a slight step forward, reluctantly going to help the Professor, but Snape glared at him so murderously he practically hid behind Hermione. Snape began limping towards the exit without a backward glance.

Harry couldn't think of something to say, but he really wished Ron and Hermione would stop staring at him. Hermione took a tentative half-step forward but Ron stopped her, herding her towards the exit. Neville gave him an apologetic glance and followed after them, leaving Harry to stumble in the rear.

He needed help with the levitation spell they used to get up the pipe and out of the Chamber. Neville aided him in getting off the ground and guiding himself up the twists and turns of the pipe. Snape was in worse shape physically, but he didn't ask for help and no one was about to offer it to him. Upon arrival in the lavatory Harry discovered that Moaning Myrtle was back, or at least he assumed so from the sobbing and splashing from one of the stalls. Hurriedly they abandoned the area before the weepy ghost could emerge.

Once in the hall Harry looked around, "What do we…?"

"Hospital wing Potter," Snape croaked, glaring at him, "I imagine you all want to see Miss Weasley." He said this very condescendingly, but his physical state ruined any malice it might have. "I will report to Professor Dumbledore, who is undoubtedly back by now." Harry's heart lightened a bit, perhaps Dumbledore had been reensouled. It would be good to talk to the Headmaster again, talking to him as a painting had been downright unsettling.

"Professor…" Hermione began tentatively. "Shouldn't you go to the…"

"Do not pretend it matters to you whether or not I seek medical attention Miss Granger." Snape spat weakly, wrapping an arm around his abdomen. "I attend my duties first before seeking personal matters, perhaps you should learn to do the same." He limped off without another word.

Hermione's lip curled in frustration, but she held her tongue somehow. With another glance at Harry she said, "We should get to the hospital wing." Harry really wished they'd stop doing that. It was as if he was a bomb and everyone was tiptoeing around him waiting for him to explode and kill them all. He hated it, but now he wasn't sure the hatred was his or the aftereffects of that terrible power he'd felt in the Chamber.

The school was quiet, almost completely devoid of life except for Peeves, who avoided Harry for some reason. Early morning sunrays were just creeping through the windows. Harry didn't care; all he wanted to do was get to the infirmary and see if Ginny was all right. Ron too seemed very intent on getting to the hospital wing, he gave less glances to Harry than Hermione or Neville. Harry ignored this as they hurried into the hallway that contained their goal.

Harry shoved the door open without preamble, leading the group by a few long strides. The fact that several of the beds were occupied by Dean, Colin, Hannah, Pansy and Emmeline didn't faze Harry in the least. Darius was seated next to Emmeline's bed and stood up when they came in. Oddly, the ensouled vampire wasn't behaving as though he were hurt, though even he couldn't have healed that fast without some kind of strong assistance.

"Hold up there…" He said as Harry went past, but Harry ignored him as Ginny's bed came into view.

A surge of delight went through him as he saw her sitting up in bed facing the other way towards an anxious Madame Pomfrey. "Ginny!"

She turned toward the sound of his voice as he approached with Ron and Hermione behind. Her lovely brown eyes focused on his face. He saw them widen.

And then she screamed.

It was inarticulate, but she was clearly terrified upon seeing him. She shoved herself backward desperately, crushing herself against Madame Pomfrey as the mediwitch tried without success to calm her down. She just continued whimpering, staring directly at Harry. Shock at her reaction stopped Harry in his tracks.

"Ginny!" Ron shoved past Harry and ran to her. Throwing his arms around her he tried to calm her down. Ginny clung to him still crying. "Ginny what's going on?"

"Gin!" Harry took a step toward her but she recoiled violently with another scream of terror.

Harry tried to go to her but a hand landed on his shoulder and firmly pulled him back. "You can't Harry." Darius said grimly.

Harry attempted to shake him off but it was useless, the vampire was slowly pulling him out of the room. "Let me go! I need to help her! LET ME GO!"

"You can't help her Harry," Darius dragged him back inexorably, "and you can't be here either, whatever happened, she's afraid of you now."

"Stop it!" Harry shouted, but Darius kept a hold of him, opening the door with his other hand. "Ginny!" The last he saw of her was her tearstained eyes full of fear before he was hauled bodily from the room.

Once they were outside Darius released him but blocked the way back into the infirmary. "Now are you going to calm down or am I going to knock you down?" Seeing that the vampire was serious, Harry clenched his fists and forced himself to relax. "Good, now if you're quite calm we can go see Dumbledore. He should be recovered by now and I think he has some answers for you about what's going on." He gave the door to the hospital wing a meaningful glance. "And perhaps how to fix it."

That brought Harry's rage at being removed up short, Dumbledore was back! Surely he'd know how to fix this. "Where is he?"

Darius cast another glance back at the hospital wing. "I suppose I'm not serving any real purpose here." He mused, as if to himself. Harry could hear tension in his voice. "I'll take you to him."

They walked in silence for long moments, Harry trailing a little behind, adjusting his pace to Darius' limping gait. He noticed they weren't headed for the Headmaster's office, but that didn't really matter now. His head was swirling with desperate questions. What had happened to him down in the Chamber? How had it affected Ginny? Was there any way to make things right again? Was he a killer?

Another question struck him. "Professor?"

"Hm?" Darius seemed preoccupied.

"I saw all those students in there, and Emmeline. What were they…?"

Darius' face was grim. "They're sick. That's all I know, Madame Pomfrey can't find what's wrong."

Harry's stomach twisted. "Is it the same as what Ginny had?" Was this is fault too?

"No," Darius replied, "at least not completely."

Harry pondered this a moment, and was about to ask more when they arrived at the Room of Requirement. The door was already cracked open. He cast a questioning glance at Darius, who motioned to the door. Harry opened it and stepped inside.

Professor McGonagall and Remus rose from comfortable chairs next to an ornate fireplace. Remus gave Harry a hug. "Good to see you're all right." The werewolf's face was grim. "Come on, he's been asking for you."

Around behind the armchairs was a large bed filled with overstuffed pillows and soft blankets. Professor Dumbledore lay in it with his head peeping out from all the padding that propped him up halfway into a sitting position. Fawkes sat on an ornate perch directly above his master, chirping and singing softly. He looked aged and small to Harry, just lying there. Snape was seated near the door, swallowing a foul smelling potion and coughing.

"Ah Harry." Dumbledore smile and Harry felt a surge of happiness to see that twinkle in his eyes. But the happiness faded as the Headmaster struggled to sit up. He moved slowly, seemingly drained of strength. But he managed to sit up and was still smiling when Harry sat down on the edge of the bed. "It is good to see you again with my own two eyes."

"Good to see you to sir." Harry said, feeling his voice choke a little. For all his flaws and struggles with the Headmaster, he had never realized how much he had missed his presence.

"Very good, I have much to tell you I'm afraid." He looked over. "Minerva, could you bring us some tea please? And then I would very much like a few moments to speak with Harry. Remus if you would stay please."

"Of course Albus." Professor McGonagall took the cups of tea from the dressing table, neither of which had been there seconds before, and gave one to each of them. Then she nodded slightly, Darius nodded back and followed her from the room. Snape coughed, clearing his throat angrily as he rose and stalked out.

"First off Harry please tell me what it was you faced in the Chamber." Dumbledore began. Remus had lifted a stack of scrolls Harry recognized as the translations of Lady Souri's Soul texts.

"It was Tom Riddle sir," Harry said, "but not the same, he was older somehow and didn't seem to know who he was. It was like… Like he didn't have any experiences to help him, he attacked and fought like an animal or child. And I couldn't hurt him until I did… What I did." He still wasn't sure what exactly had happened. But he told the events of the second visit to the Chamber as best he could recall. Dumbledore and Remus listened, exchanging meaningful glances from time to time.

When he had finished Dumbledore began. "What you faced in the Chamber Harry, was a result of the growing powers Voldemort has accumulated through what we believe is his copy of the Soul texts. As you know, Death Eaters captured and copied the text while it was in transit. Remus has successfully deciphered them as evidenced by my return." Here he nodded to the werewolf, who smiled slightly. "However, Voldemort deciphered them much sooner, especially the texts relating to soul magic and other erroneous abilities. The signs of his growing personal power have been everywhere ever since. The sudden strength of certain Death Eaters, energized with unstable magic, the vampire you faced, driven to be a crazed killing machine in the same way, all of these are manifestations of the new abilities Voldemort is using."

"But Tom Riddle…" Harry began.

"Ah, that was the unleashing of one of his greatest schemes Harry, and I am sad to say it has worked far better than he ever could have hoped." Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "Allow me to explain. One of the spells Remus has just uncovered is referred to as a divergence spell, a most powerful and complex spell that allows one to split off and animate parts of one's mind or psyche as a separate being."

Harry's blood ran cold. "And what did he use it for?"

"Think Harry," Remus broke in gently, "what does Voldemort despise more than anything?"

That was an easy question. "Muggles."

"Exactly," Dumbledore rejoined, "however as you know he, like you, is a half-blood himself. Something he greatly resents more than any other problem."

Harry saw it. "So he used this divergence spell to remove the muggle in him?"

"After a fashion yes." Dumbledore answered, "However, there is more to his scheme than that. He also despises weakness, and seeks to conquer death itself. To further both desires, he did more than remove his 'muggleness' if you will. He removed a whole section of his life and made it into a separate being while still retaining the memories and advantages of that part of him. He removed himself as he was; he removed the human Tom Riddle, the man he was before his transformations began. Tom Riddle, who had a strong magical connection to the Chamber of Secrets, and unfortunately another strong connection to Miss Weasley."

"Is that how he got it into the school?" Harry asked.

"Him Harry," Dumbledore said gently, "say him, it was a living being. Voldemort removed a part of his soul, tarnished though it is, with Riddle. He then used that magical connection to transport Riddle to the Chamber. Lacking all memories but his more base instincts, Tom Riddle seized upon what was most familiar to him as an animal or young child might, the lingering feelings of controlling Miss Weasley."

"That's why he attacked Ginny!" Harry felt a new wave of fury. "He didn't even know why!"

"Exactly Harry," Dumbledore replied, "he attempted to take Miss Weasley's very essence into himself, all her memories, powers, emotions, her whole being. If he had succeeded she would have become an empty shell, the same as one who was kissed by a Dementor. Completely empty."

"But I stopped him," Harry finished grimly, "I killed him."

Dumbledore's face was sad. "I'm afraid you did Harry. Not a technical killing, but very close. I am sorry Harry."

Harry thought about it for a long moment, and then set it aside to think over later. "But what about Ginny? If I stopped him why isn't she all right?"

"There lies the crux of the problem Harry." Dumbledore shook his head. "Not even Voldemort could have foreseen this outcome, but I am sure he is most pleased with it. You used the empathic powers cited in the prophecy from the Soul texts, the power of your anger and hatred. You succeeded in destroying Riddle, but not without consequence. Miss Weasley was connected to both Riddle and you at the time."

"Me?" Harry asked incredulously. "How?"

"Through those same empathic abilities Harry, your love for Miss Weasley created a kind of link between your minds, a link that has been strengthening for months."

Harry's heart felt cold. "And she felt it when I destroyed him… When I hated him so completely."

Dumbledore looked even more mournful. "I'm afraid so Harry and that power had drastic consequences. The effect you saw in the infirmary is a direct result of Miss Weasley being touched by that power. Her mind has been muddled, perhaps even damaged. Through her simultaneous connection to both Riddle and you, she now feels the same fear of you that she felt for Tom Riddle."

A leaden weight settled in Harry's stomach. "Will she be all right?"

Remus laid a hand on his shoulder. "We don't know Harry. Nothing like this has ever happened before."

Harry slumped back on the bed. "What have I done?"

"It is not completely your fault Harry." Dumbledore said quietly. "I should have worked with you to contain this power as soon as we discovered it, but the debate among the Order and my incapacitation made that impossible. Voldemort's connection to you allowed him to feed your anger to dangerous levels, partially possessing you as he did two years ago."

"And will he be able to do that if I ever use it again?" Harry asked.

"I do not know Harry." Dumbledore replied.

There was a long silence. The magnitude of the catastrophe seemed to reach far past where Harry could grasp it. _"What have I done?"_ He couldn't possibly see how it could get worse… Then it did.

The door burst open and Ron and Hermione came in at a fast pace. Hermione was anxiously trying to hold onto Ron and a letter at the same time. Ron just looked livid. Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Darius followed them in. "I'm sorry sir!" She said. "They insisted!"

Harry sat up and stepped forward. "Ron? Hermione? What are you…?" He was cut off by a sudden sharp blow.

Ron had punched him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Ron roared, already swinging at him again. "YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU DID OR I'LL…!"

"Mr. Weasley!" Shouted Professor McGonagall. "You will calm down right now or…"

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. "Stop it Ron!"

Ron swung at Harry again, still yelling. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Stupefy!" McGonagall stunned him from behind, right in front of Hermione's shocked face. "I'll deal with this." The Deputy Headmistress floated Ron's inert form and up began taking him out the door. "I'll keep him quiet out here until you're ready to see him Headmaster."

Dumbledore made a wheezing noise. "Thank you Minerva." Hermione looked on sadly as Ron's unconscious body disappeared out the door. "Now Miss Granger, what is the trouble here?"

"Oh… I um…" Hermione looked at Harry pleadingly, as if she wanted to say something apologetic but couldn't. "I just got this letter and…" She sniffed quietly, to Harry's surprise. "And I think this might be important as to why everyone is sick in the hospital wing."

Darius' head perked up. "Yes?"

Hermione's hand shook as she removed a small square of parchment, leaving another in the envelope. "It's not something I've ever heard of sir." Harry could see the flash of annoyance on her face. Hermione prided herself on knowing everything.

Remus stepped forward while Darius and Snape leaned in. The werewolf took the parchment and read the two words written there. "Atra Anemos." Quite suddenly everyone in the room with the exception of Harry and Hermione looked afraid.

"Atra Anemos?" Harry asked in bewilderment. "What's that mean?"

Remus sighed heavily, exhaustion evident in his face, and handed the parchment to Snape, Darius bent over for a look. "Did anyone ever say to you Harry, that there are different kinds of evil?"

Harry recalled a conversation with Sirius when his godfather had told him the world wasn't divided into good people and Death Eaters. "Yes."

"Well Atra Anemos is a very different kind of evil than what you've seen so far Harry." Remus said quietly, his eyes had a faraway look in them.

"What do you mean Remus?" Hermione asked.

"Let me give you an example," Remus replied, "Voldemort is a kind of evil born of power, desire to be the strongest and in control no matter what the cost to the innocent or others. That's one kind of evil."

Harry thought he saw it. He glanced sidelong at Darius. "And the Reaper?"

Darius answered without hesitation. "An evil born of pain. The desire to inflict as much pain and suffering as possible because he derives amusement from it."

Hermione shuddered at the description. "But what's this Atra Anemos?"

"Black Wind." Snape whispered, still staring at the scrap of parchment. Abruptly he said, "Excuse me." And hurried to the door. No one bothered to even look up.

"It means 'Black Wind' Hermione." Remus told her softly.

"And what kind of evil is it?" Harry asked.

"An evil born of death." Dumbledore said quietly, Harry realized the Headmaster hadn't spoke for some time. "Ancient works of evil magic whose only purpose is to devour life. A demon if you will."

Harry winced and Hermione shuddered. "And that's what's happening to those people down in the hospital wing?" He saw Darius clenching his hands in suppressed anger.

"It appears so Harry," Dumbledore sighed, "they will have their life force removed, and others will follow if we do not do something."

"But," Remus said quietly, "there hasn't been any recorded use of Atra Anemos for more than six hundred years. All the texts telling how to summon it were supposed to have been destroyed."

"Apparently one has survived." Dumbledore replied, his voice grim. "We must ascertain the culprit immediately."

"It would have to be someone with tremendous resources," Darius mused, his hands flexing, "that's ancient magic, before the invention of wands even."

"Wait a minute," Hermione broke in, "are you saying that someone caused this to happen?" She looked at their grim faces. "Who?"

"I believe I have the answer to that." Unseen, Professor Snape had arrived back in the room.

"Who?" Darius asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Death Eaters use secret marks on the stationary they use for written messages." The Potions Master replied. "It tells them the location of the meeting the information originated from." He held out the snakelike symbol now visible on the back of the parchment.

Remus shook his head, his anger rising. "Malfoy Manor. But it's been deserted by the Death Eaters since last year, have they reoccupied it."

"No," Snape replied, "but someone else has. Draco Malfoy left the school a few weeks ago on my authorization, he claimed he needed to recuperate and restructure his life. I'd been sending him his lessons and receiving his homework by owl. It comes from Malfoy Manor."

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Why would he…?"

"Me." Darius said softly, in a voice that raised the hackles on Harry's neck. "He wants to get to me for offing his mother." He clenched his hands, his eye's flickering from grey to yellow and back again. "Emmeline was the first to get sick. He's trying to get to me."

Remus turned to Dumbledore, obviously fighting his exhaustion. "We have to stop him."

"We will." Dumbledore replied, although he didn't look capable. "Darius…"

The vampire turned so abruptly he nearly knocked the wounded Snape over. "Darius!" Dumbledore called, but the vampire had already left the room. For some reason Harry ran after him. He burst out the door, past Ron and McGonagall. He could hear Hermione calling after him, but Ron accosted her at the door and Harry left them behind.

He finally caught up with the fast moving vampire at the front doors. "I'm coming with you."

"The hell you are…" Darius began as he pulled open the doors.

"You need someone to back you up." Harry replied, anger was still boiling in him beneath the surface, he could feel it. "And besides," He added with great bitterness, "you said you'd teach me to kill. Well it looks like I don't have the moral high ground anymore."

Darius stared at him for a long moment. "Fine, I'll teach you some things along the way. Wait here, I have to pick up something."

"Right," Harry replied as the vampire disappeared out into the grounds.

The aged boulder near Hagrid's cabin was covered with even more moss now. But the object stuck into it still shone in the sunlight, without a speck of rust or hint of moss adorning its sleek structure. Reaching out, Darius tore the Reaper's scythe from the stone and raised it to the morning sky.

From where he stood by the school entrance, Harry heard the wild cry. The cry of a vampire back on the hunt.


	29. Chapter 28: Fallen Grace

_Several reliable sources close to me have told me I should discontinue this story because HBP is coming out very soon and I'm not even close to where I wanted to be in this story's progression. I'd like to know what the people who have showed such appreciation for my work think before I decide what to do though, please let me know what you think I should do._

Chapter 28: Fallen Grace

The vampire's cry died down momentarily, Harry swallowed in slight nervousness. The sound was almost familiar to him really, it reflected the rage he had felt when Riddle threatened Ginny. But he'd never heard such a thing from Darius. The only time the vampire had displayed any real emotion in front of Harry, not the fake emotion he used to motivate the D.A. trainees but real emotions, was when he had been the Reaper. The Reaper had thrived on passion, his love of mind games, his joy of sadism and cruelty wrapped up in plots and such. He'd used them in all the wrong ways granted, but at least it was emotional. Now Darius seemed to have found some of that emotion, maybe too much of it.

Harry shivered. There was no way he was going to let Darius go to Malfoy Manor alone. In his present state there was no telling what might happen. Not that he particularly cared if Malfoy was punished for attacking all these people, (many of them Harry's friends who hadn't done anything,) just to get to one target and from there to Darius. But despite his recent elevation to the status of possible-killer, he didn't want to see more death and that was precisely what Darius seemed to be after. Worse, he might walk right into a trap to get it.

"Wake up Mr. Potter." Darius's voice snapped him out of his reverie. The sight of his yellow eyes and the Reaper's scythe clenched in the vampire's right hand brought his attention back in a hurry. "Let's get going." Darius turned and headed for the edge of the Forbidden Forest without a backward glance. Harry hurried after him.

Darius gave Hagrid's cabin a wide berth. Harry could see his large friend puttering around behind the paddock, either feeding Buckbeak or cleaning up after him. The gryphon had disappeared; Harry hoped the two creatures hadn't fought it out. Darius whistled softly and a large thestral trotted out of the shadows of the forest edge followed by a smaller one. "They've been hanging around close now that the forest's full of Dementors." Darius muttered. He reached up to pat the thestral's skull-like nose as though it were a pleasant young horse. "This one took me through and around all of Romania, really helped me out when I was looking for those confounded Weasley brothers."

"Did you name it?" Harry asked half-jokingly, he rather felt that the atmosphere could really do with some lightening.

"Maximilian Drake." Darius said with a straight face. "Or just Drake for short. After Charlie killed him I thought his name should live on. It's a good name."

Harry started, this was the first time Darius had ever brought up his rescue mission in Romania with Bill and Charlie. So Charlie had killed the Reaper's last lieutenant. Perhaps that was the reason for his melancholy upon returning to England. "I see."

"Enough chatter, let's get going." Darius began readying his thestral for flight, feeding it some raw hunks of meat he transfigured out of stones with a wave of the scythe. That must have meant he'd put his wand in the scythe handle as the Reaper had used to do. Harry shuddered; this was making him more nervous by the minute.

"Harry!" Hermione hurried up to him completely out of breath. "What are you doing? You can't just go like this!"

"Watch us Miss Granger." Darius replied without turning around.

"What I meant to say," Hermione amended hurriedly, seeing the vampire's emotional state, "is that you can't just go without taking us with you."

"Us?" Harry looked beyond her left shoulder. To his surprise Ron was approaching as well. "Oh."

Hermione must have noticed his concern. "It's okay Harry he's…"

"He's fine." Snarled Ron as he approached. He stopped just short of Harry. "This doesn't mean we're okay. But this has to be taken care of first. Then we'll discuss what you did to my sister."

Harry felt a terrible pang of guilt. He supposed he really couldn't blame Ron for being angry. "Look, I never meant…"

"Later," Ron said shortly, "after we've dealt with ferret-boy." The look on his face made Harry apprehensive, but he couldn't tell if Ron's rage was in check, or just directed at Malfoy for the time being. Both he and Darius looked ready to explode. Although, Harry mused that perhaps he shouldn't talk seeing as Ginny's condition had completely thrown his emotions to the winds.

Darius folded his arms and glared at them. "I don't suppose there's any point in arguing?" He growled.

Hermione was dwarfed by the taller vampire and he looked particularly menacing with the scythe clenched in his fist and his eyes burning yellow, but she didn't budge an inch. It seemed to Harry, that her Head Girl badge shone very brightly. "If Harry's going we're going Professor. We're friends." She glanced over her shoulder at Ron accusingly. "No matter what." Ron shifted a little uncomfortably, but said nothing. "I have to… We have to go Professor." Hermione caught herself in the middle of the sentence, but Harry had noticed the slip.

So had Darius, who narrowed his eyes suspiciously but declined to comment. Hermione did not meet his eyes, fidgeting with something in her pocket. Darius seemed about to protest, but thought better of it. "You're loyalty is commendable Miss Granger." He whistled and two more thestrals trotted out of the woods. "Now let's get going." He glanced at Harry. "I'll teach you a few things along the way."

The trip to Malfoy Manor was longer than Harry expected, but then again he really hadn't had any realistic expectations anyway. They all rode in a very tight knit formation and very high, so as to look like a small plane to any muggles who happened to see them flying. Once they caught sight of a larger airplane, which Ron goggled at, but only in the distance. Harry lost track of time, they must have flown for hours. The terrain stayed mostly mountains and rocky hills, but Harry lost interest in what they were flying over very quickly. Instead he concentrated on what they were flying towards, Malfoy and his "Black Wind."

Harry couldn't imagine what his nemesis was thinking summoning things as dangerous as this Black Wind seemed to be just to get at Darius. Darius hadn't even killed Malfoy's mum directly or otherwise. The Reaper had ordered her killing to rile Lucius Malfoy, but one of his minions had carried it out. Darius may think he had her blood on his hands, but Harry would never believe him responsible for Narcissa Malfoy's death.

Then again, Draco Malfoy had never been a reasonable person, and especially after the loss of his mother last year he'd become increasingly unhinged. Harry couldn't believe he hadn't noticed Malfoy's absence. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and all the other Slytherin lowlifes had been the same, veiled threats and vicious insults were the order of the day for them. But Malfoy had been gone for weeks and nobody had noticed. However, given that so many things had been happening to them it was a wonder Harry and his friends still went to class these days. Hermione had almost been having seizures with the small amount of time Harry spent doing his homework in between occlumency and legilimency practice and plans for the D.A.

Hermione… Harry looked over where she was strenuously avoiding looking down while at the same time trying to appear nonchalant. Hermione had her own reason for wanting to go on this little expedition, Harry was sure of it. But whatever it was, she wasn't sharing and that bothered him. Apparently it bothered Ron too because he was staring straight ahead the whole trip, not looking at her or Harry. Harry sighed beneath his breath; he wondered how he was going to fix things with Ron this time.

Darius began speaking about possible killing spells to him about halfway through the trip. The vampire's eyes seemed to clear a little of the anger reflected in them when he focused on this task. Harry however, only half listened to the instructions. After the fiasco with Riddle, the very idea of magically attacking another person with the intent to kill made him nauseous. That whole story he'd fed Darius about not having the moral high ground had just been a smoke screen…or at least he though so. Darius spoke of two or three basic spells with little detail or preamble, just enough information to understand it. However, moodiness soon overwhelmed him and the vampire retreated into himself to brood.

Harry thought he'd caught Ron listening intently to the instructions a few times, but didn't want to look over at him lest it spark another argument. He also saw Hermione glancing over her shoulder in the direction of Hogwarts from time to time. "What are you looking at?" He asked her when she'd done it three times.

"If this is as serious as Dumbledore says it is," Hermione began; Harry grinned to hear the annoyance in her voice. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that she hadn't known right away what "Atra Anemos" meant. "and it probably is. Then wouldn't the Order or the Ministry be sending people after us? A second team I mean?"

"Open your eyes Miss Granger," Darius said shortly, "every last Ministry official who can fight is either battling for the Ministry itself, or setting up smaller satellite offices around England so the Ministry can still function with it's hub under attack. The only people free in the Order after the attack on the Ministry were Snape, Hagrid, Emmeline and Remus. The only one of those four not incapacitated from wounds, sickness or exhaustion is Hagrid, and I think Dumbledore would hesitate to send him alone. No Miss Granger, we are going to deal with _this_ by ourselves." The iron in his voice made Harry shiver slightly.

"What exactly are we going to do Professor?" Hermione asked.

Harry's eyes widened and Ron finally did look at her. Both were stunned by her audacity at questioning Darius when he was in this state. Harry had seen him mete out strict punishments for far more minor offenses, and he'd been in a better mood during most of those times. But Hermione bit her lip and held her ground, just as she had done before when she thought she was right or was questing after information.

"Whatever we have to Miss Granger." Darius' eyes burned yellow again and he gripped his scythe with almost tangible eagerness. "Whatever we have to." Despite the tension between them, Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances nervously. Darius pointed downward "Looks like we've arrived. Go quickly and quietly now."

The thestrals did as he ordered; speeding down like bullets they dropped to only a few meters above the ground and sped through a few outlying trees. Harry looked up and caught his first glimpse of Malfoy Manor.

His first impression was that of a giant hulking monster looming over the ground. The building was huge, with multiple wings and a largely Victorian design with several round towers. However, it showed signs of disrepair. Windows had been broken and not replaced or were darkened with ash and grease from long periods of neglect. The red brick it had been made out of must have once been bright, but had faded to a dull black with only a hint of red left in it. The roof was made of grey slate shingles, gaps where they had fallen out and not been replaced pockmarked the surface. All in all, it looked to Harry like a dismal place to live.

They landed in a copse of trees on the grounds. Getting down off his thestral Harry saw that the grounds must have once been well maintained, with huge stands of tall tress, well trimmed lawns decked out with exotic bushes, neat gravel trails, and pruned gardens and flower beds. Now the weeds ruled the grounds, choking the flowers and grass. The bushes had overgrown, overrunning several of the paths and walkways. The added benefit of such neglect was the presence of abundant cover. Harry was sure no one in the house would be able to see them.

"Well," Ron growled, glaring at the house, "what do we do now?"

Darius folded his arms and sat down among the low bushes. "Now we wait. Wait and watch."

"What?" Ron seemed taken aback. "What about all that stuff about doing whatever we have to do? Why are we just sitting here?"

Darius glared at him until he sat back. "Believe me Mr. Weasley I'd like nothing better than to march directly up to that door, kick it in…" He licked his fangs in the most disturbing way. "And tear that little parasite's throat out. But who knows how deep he's delved into the Black Wind or how much he's been corrupted by it? It'll drain his life force just as badly as the people he's infected, but the power of the Black Wind grows every minute it feeds. The only ways to stop it are to get him to banish them, which I highly doubt he's capable of, or kill him. But we must know what he can do before we attack."

"You mean it gives the summoner abilities?" Hermione asked. Her misgivings seemed momentarily forgotten in the chance for more information.

"I would assume so," Darius replied, his gaze still fixed on the empty windows of the manor; "in every documented case the witches and wizards who fought summoners of Black Wind suffered pretty catastrophic casualties. While they're not specific about what happened, I think it's safe to infer that the summoners are changed for the worse when they perform the spells."

"And you still think we should attack him?" Hermione asked, not quite hiding the incredulity in her voice.

"Is there a problem Miss Granger?" Darius asked.

"No…" Hermione said quietly. "I just worry that maybe we shouldn't be rushing into this."

"Who's rushing?" Harry said before Darius could launch into what he suspected would be a tirade. "We're waiting on more information aren't we? That's not rushing."

"Yes but…" Hermione was using that tone of voice that always annoyed Harry when he was about to do something reckless, the voice that calculated rather than encouraged. "I'm not sure we're all in the right frame of mind to be doing this." She blurted out all at once.

Harry winced, he was afraid that was the way Hermione wanted to move the conversation. Darius' eyes narrowed and Ron looked annoyed. "What do you mean by that Miss Granger?" Darius asked.

"I think we're all too emotionally unstable…" Here she glanced sidelong at Ron then, to Harry's supreme annoyance, she did the same to him too, "from previous events to be allowed into combat, especially with someone like Malfoy, who we all have previous grudges against."

"I see." To Harry's relief Darius' voice was level. "Well Miss Granger you're probably right." Ron's jaw dropped, and Hermione's expression brightened. "Most of us are extremely emotionally unstable, we're probably too emotional to be doing this." His voice did not change. "Explain to me why that is relevant or even important to our task."

Now it was Hermione's turn to let her jaw drop. Harry could see the shock on her face; she wasn't at all used to Professors telling her that what her admirable mental talents and observations came up with was unimportant, she only heard that from Snape and knew it was motivated by spite not actual belief in his case. All the rest of her Professors had nothing but praise for her mental faculties. It shook that confident demeanor from her face for a moment. "Well I… It's just… Well it's important because we need to be able to think rationally when we confront Malfoy." Her voice shook a little when the argument didn't sway Darius. "Because if we don't something bad could happen like lives being lost or people being hurt needlessly." Her face grew a little more desperate. "Don't you see how serious this is Professor? Please tell me you know!"

Darius' face did not soften even a tiny bit. "I do Miss Granger. But I consider the risk to all of us worth it." Shock ran through Harry, he could see Ron and Hermione were surprised too by the flippant declaration. Darius watched their reaction and smiled ironically. "That doesn't mean I don't care what happens to you, I just weighed the facts. One, Mr. Potter here has fought the most powerful and ruthless wizard of our time and survived in reasonable shape. The same goes for the two of you, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. The three of you together have accomplished great things. I have every confidence that you will pull through alive."

"Well what about you?" Harry challenged.

"What about me?" Darius asked. "I hardly think of me risking my life as something that outweighs the amount of lives already in mortal danger."

"But Professor, don't you think…" Hermione began.

"No I don't have to think about this one," Darius cut her off forcefully, "I won't consider another course of action! Not while she… they are dying back at Hogwarts. I've cited the reasons why I brought you, if it had been anyone else I would have utterly refused!"

"Even Hagrid?" Hermione asked, sounding sly without meaning to.

"Especially Hagrid," Darius replied without hesitation, "he's got too much going on for me to risk him on a venture like this."

"What do you mean Professor?" Harry asked.

Darius frowned. "Didn't he tell you? He asked Madame Maxime to marry him a few weeks back."

"WHAT?" Darius hurriedly shushed them as all three exploded with outbursts of incredulity.

"Yes he did. Now keep it down." Darius said in a placating fashion. "I suppose he didn't tell you because all she said was that she'd think about it."

"Ohhh…" Hermione made a noise of sympathy for Hagrid.

Ron just looked confused. "What? She still might say yes."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You're hopeless." She huffed.

"What? I…"

"Someone's coming." Darius interrupted, peering out of their hiding place.

Harry followed the vampire's gaze and saw a figure in black robes striding up one of the clearer paths with a sure and steady tread. He squinted until he saw the long, blonde hair. "Lucius Malfoy."

"Interesting," Darius said quietly, watching Malfoy approach the doors, "he hasn't been back here in ages, not since his arrest two years ago. I wonder what drew him back here now."

"Maybe his son," Ron growled, glaring at the Death Eater, "maybe he's come to let him know when the next meeting is."

"I can tell you that's not it," Darius replied, "Draco hates his father now, I guess because of his complete lack of compassion for his wife. I remember it as the Reaper, Lucius blamed me for turning his son against him. He was furious in the later meetings."

"Well then what's he doing here?" Harry asked. It was a rhetorical question; he wasn't really expecting an answer.

Darius answered anyway, "Perhaps he is hoping to patch things up with his son, especially now that his son has powers he can use to his advantage."

"You mean they know about what's happening?" Hermione asked incredulously, no one needed to ask who "they" were.

"I don't doubt they're keeping an extremely close watch on Hogwarts these days." Darius replied. "They know enough."

Harry glared at the hated Death Eater as he strode up to the front door. "He seems awfully confident for a wanted fugitive."

"He's on his own home ground," Hermione said quietly as the elder Malfoy disappeared into the darkened house, "he doesn't think anyone can touch him here."

"He always was an arrogant sod." Darius remarked, gripping his scythe tightly. "Back when I knew him did I ever itch to get my teeth into him."

"You mean back when the Reaper knew him?" Harry said. It was half-question, half-statement.

"Right," Darius replied, "of course."

They waited again, everyone watching the house with fixed intensity. But nothing moved for a long time. Gradually Harry sat back and tried to relax a little. He saw Ron and Hermione doing the same. Only Darius remained intent on their target, because of that it was Hermione who first saw the approaching thestral. "Look!" She pointed back the way they had come. A black dot on the horizon coalesced into a thestral with a single rider wearing Hogwarts robes.

Darius peered at the rider for a moment, then snorted in annoyance and turned away. "Can't an angry man start a vendetta these days without half the population of Hogwarts tagging along like curious puppies?" He snarled to himself. Ron threw him a glare but Harry ignored the vampire's frustrated muttering. The thestral landed next to its fellows and shed its rider. Harry stared dumbfounded at the person standing before him.

It was Blaise Zabini.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron asked, seeming both confused and angry at the same time. Hermione's only reaction was a slight cooling of her gaze. She didn't like Zabini, and perhaps with good reason. She however, didn't make a comment like Ron's.

"Helping out Weasley," Zabini said curtly, brushing past him and coming up alongside Darius, "where else are you going to find someone who's been inside that place and is willing to help you?"

"When I need a navigator I'll ask for one." Darius snarled at him, trying and failing to intimidate the cool and collected Slytherin. "I was trying to do this alone."

"If you're so intent on getting killed you should just off yourself." Zabini returned without a trace of fear. "You need help to do this right, so just accept it and be done with it."

"We don't need you!" Ron snapped, his hand hovering unpleasantly close to his wand. "For all we know you and Malfoy are mates!"

Zabini accepted the attack and riposted. "Who do you think…"

Agonized yelling from the house distracted them. Everyone clustered around the edge of the trees and stared at the front doors of Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy stumbled out of the doors; at least Harry assumed it was Lucius Malfoy from the pitch of his yelling. He had both hands clasped tightly over his face. His long blonde hair seemed to be scorched or blackened somehow. Harry felt a wave of revulsion as he saw dark fluid of some kind running between the Death Eater's fingers as he gripped his face. His first thought was blood, but it seemed too dark to be blood.

Hermione pulled back, wincing at the terrible screaming. "What happened to him?"

"Looks like old Draco decided to do some surgery on his father's profile." Zabini remarked matter-of-factly.

"Among other things." Ron shook his head as he looked at Zabini their feud momentarily forgotten.

Harry turned to ask Darius what all this meant. But the vampire was not there. He whirled around to see Darius walking up behind the kneeling figure of Lucius Malfoy. His scythe poised to cut the Death Eater's throat. Hermione, Ron, and Zabini all abandoned their conversation upon perceiving the scene before them.

Darius approached stealthily, not that Malfoy would have noticed him anyway. Carefully he brought the scythe around until the blade was poised directly in front of Lucius Malfoy's exposed neck. However, just as he yanked the blade backward in a move that would have killed the Death Eater in a quick slice, Malfoy groped for his wand and apparated with a whoosh of displaced air. The scythe blade passed through the space Malfoy's head had just occupied a half second before. Darius stared at the area the Death Eater had occupied for the barest of moments then slammed the scythe down in frustration, tearing a huge gouge out of the rock path. "Blast!" Whirling he strode toward the front doors.

"Wait Professor!" Hermione cried, rushing up to him. "Please! What about waiting until we assess the danger?"

"Enough waiting." Darius snarled and brought his scythe flashing down on the door. It shattered into a hail of splinters and the five of them entered Malfoy Manor.

A huge opening hall greeted them, with dark marble floors and two magnificently arching wooden staircases sweeping up to a landing on the second level. Ancient suits of armor and tapestries depicting Malfoy's ancestors in heroic poses decorated the hall. A raised dais of white marble led to an ornate throne-like chair between the staircases. This was where the master of the house presided over parties and welcomed guests to his home. The chair was empty but for dust motes. In fact dust coated all the armor suits and the tapestries were tattered from long neglect. Deep shadows stood in every crevice and corner of the huge room, but they seemed unnatural somehow, shadows existing when nothing was there to cast them. They seemed to especially cluster around the dais, shrouding it like a veil.

Automatically Harry waved his hand, indicating they should spread out. Recognizing the gesture from D.A. practice drills, Ron, Hermione, and Zabini all eased their way into a rough line, each of their wands covering a different part of the hall. Darius gripped his scythe in the center of them with Harry. They moved cautiously into the room. Looking around and brushing the dust from his glasses, Harry thought the hall looked quite devoid of life. He was wrong.

A low moan sounded from the bottom of the dais, in the deep black shadows Harry could see the figure of a man lying sprawled half-on and half-off the bottom step. The man raised his head slightly, revealing the brown tousled hair and hooked nose of Viktor Krum.

"Viktor!" Hermione shrieked, throwing caution to the winds she ran to his side and knelt down.

"Evanesco!" Shouted Darius, waving his scythe at the former Durmstrang student. The shadows clustering around him vanished, revealing he was pale beyond imagining, limp and weak.

"Herm-own-ninny," Krum whispered slowly, as his eyes focused on her face, "vhat are you…? You veren't supposed to come."

"Why Viktor?" Hermione sobbed, trying to hold him up. "Why are you here? Why didn't you go home? Why did you send me the letter?"

"I had to make the one who killed my family pay…" Viktor gasped. Then he saw Darius standing there. "Make you pay. Only not you… The other you. You're not him, not really. I wish I'd seen that…"

"You helped Malfoy do all this?" Harry asked, not sure whether to be angry or pitying. "Because the Reaper killed your family?"

"Yes…" Krum gasped. "That's where it started. But it's not you, that's vhat I tried to tell him but he vouldn't listen. Too angry, much too angry. I tried that…" He was overcome by a wracking fit of coughing, his skin darkening slowly, as though some darkness was consuming him from within. "Tried to find a text with a… divergence spell… Searched all through Diagon and Knockturn Alley." He looked at Darius again. "Tried to separate him from you, so that ve could just destroy the guilty… It seemed more right…"

His hand reached up, plucking lightly at Hermione's hair. She almost jerked away but stopped herself at the last minute. The hand Krum was using, the hand the Reaper had taken, was a silver hand like the one Voldemort had given Wormtail.

"The Order meeting!" Ron said suddenly, from where he had been glowering at Hermione and Krum from the back of the group. "Fred and George said a man with a silver hand was snooping around for books on demons. And I saw him that day in Diagon Alley!"

Krum was staring at Hermione's face, as though he couldn't focus on her. "Vhen he did this, I… I tried to stop him… But I could not, he's gone too far…"

"Shhhh, don't try to talk." Hermione shushed him, tears pooling in her eyes. "You sent me that letter to warn us what was happening and where to look."

Harry realized this must have been her reason for wanting to come so badly, but urging caution when they arrived. With Darius in a towering rage, she'd been afraid he'd kill Krum if he found out he'd had something to do with it. Several mysteries solved almost at once.

Krum made a choking noise and nodded slowly. His eye wandered for a moment, then settled on Darius. "I do not like you, I will never forgive… But you are not to blame, I'm sorry I didn't see that."

"Viktor please…" Hermione tried to hold him up as he sagged. "You're going to be all right."

Krum tried to reach his hand up to her face, but couldn't quite get it there. "I'm sorry…" His eyes turned completely black and he fell limply back on the dais.

"Viktor!" Hermione cried. Ron hurried forward and pulled Hermione away from the body as the tears came. Darius yanked an old tapestry from the wall next to him and respectfully shrouded the body, his face was unreadable. Blaise Zabini folded his arms, he refused to look at the body, distaste and pity seemed to be warring for control on his face. Ron concentrated on taking care of Hermione, though he didn't look bereaved for his old rival's demise.

"Now what?" Harry asked Darius. The ensouled vampire opened his mouth to answer, then whirled with his scythe flashing. What looked like a curl of black air was hurtling at him, his scythe passed neatly through it and it dissolved with a crack. Harry whipped up his wand, "Protego!" He yelled, setting up a shield around him, Ron, Hermione and Zabini all did the same.

Darius whirled, spinning the scythe in a fancy twirl, then came to rest looking at the chair on the dais. From behind it Draco Malfoy had come into view, he was dressed in soft black velvet robes with a white collar shirt. He might just be any rich pureblood if it hadn't been for the wraithlike black swirls of air whirling around his arms and body. He looked down at them with eyes that were completely black. "Welcome to my home." He said, and his caustic drawl had not changed. He took in Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Darius. "I rather hoped it would be you four who came." His eyes fell on Zabini. "Et tu Blaise?" The dark-haired Slytherin just shrugged at Malfoy. "Well, I've got enough of my little life-eaters for you too."

Harry thought this was probably not a situation he wanted to aggravate if there was any hope of stopping Malfoy without killing him. But apparently Darius disagreed. Instead of frowning when he saw Malfoy, his face twisted into a disturbing grin. "Hello Malfoy, how're the parents? Been to the graveyard lately?"

Malfoy's face twisted. "Don't you dare mention my parents you beast! Your mouth is far too foul!"

"Even for dear old dad?" Darius asked, adding a little mocking tone. "From what I just saw you made sure he'll never be lost in a crowd of faces."

Malfoy seemed to shake with rage and the black wind spun faster. "That's nothing compared to what I'll do to you!" He flung out an arm, his wand pointed at Darius. The vampire started his scythe spinning as a large gust of black wind flew down Malfoy's arm and struck at him. Sparks flashed and flew as Darius began weaving and parrying the stuff trying to get at him, holding his own, but not able to advance.

With Darius occupied, Malfoy turned his attention to Harry and his friends. The look he directed at Harry was one of pure loathing. "Saint Potter, I've finally got you all to myself. No teachers here to save you, to baby you. Dumbledore's little pet, all to myself."

Rage stirred within Harry. How dare he? This selfish, spoiled, evil little dandy who hadn't done a single redeeming thing in his life and done his best to destroy Harry's life on numerous occasions? He'd pulverize him! Abruptly he felt a twinge of pain and fear in the back of his head. _Ginny._ He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. He would not get angry; he would not shape that anger into a weapon. Ginny's suffering wasn't worth defeating Malfoy. Harry gritted his teeth, this would be a terrible challenge, facing his nemesis without letting his temper get the better of him.

"You have to stop this Malfoy!" Harry said instead of attacking, putting all the command and firmness he could into his voice. "This isn't the way!"

"Oh it's exactly the way Potter!" Malfoy spat at him, grinning almost insanely. "This way's the best! I kill the one that damn vampire cares about, and get to take everything away from you that you think makes you so special!"

"You sold your life force for all that?" Darius taunted, still smiling. "I didn't think it was worth more than a few knuts, and I'm being generous." Malfoy tensed and the black wind around the vampire doubled its attack, but was still unable to get through the vampire's guard. Harry could barely see Darius anymore under the cloud of living shadows attacking him.

Harry gritted his teeth, he was hoping to calm Malfoy down enough to do something about all the black wind. But apparently Darius was taking an alternate tack, if it was Darius. Harry had only seen this kind of verbal cruelty from the Reaper. He was still Darius, but the Reaper seemed dangerously close to the surface.

Malfoy raised his arms to the sky. "NOW I FINALLY GET WHAT I DESERVE!" He roared and the black wind seemed to pulse with malevolent power. "I AM THE GREATEST, I AM THE MOST POWERFUL! I AM THE WINNER THIS TIME!"

"You're going to hurt a lot of people!" Hermione shouted, she seemed to have caught on to Harry's ploy, but the way she gripped her wand gave no doubt as to how much anger she was holding back over Krum's murder.

Ron, who had never seen the value in holding back, was more direct. Raising his wand he shouted. "Impacto!" Sending a bludgeoning curse at Malfoy. It didn't even get close, like a living thing, a gust of black wind swept up and intercepted it, disintegrating with the spell.

Malfoy turned his attention to them, "Mudbloods and blood-traitors first Weasel!" His wand slashed down. Ron braced his shield, but was blown backwards by the force of the return bludgeoning curse Malfoy sent at him, the black wind had seemed to merge with it halfway, making it stronger. Ron's shield held, barely, but he was bowled back several meters.

Hermione raised her wand. "Stupefy!" The stunner vanished in the black cloud Malfoy sent at her. It was more than her shield could handle, the black wind shattered it and Hermione struck the ground hard, her wand falling from her hand.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted almost simultaneously. The spiral of black wind hovered over her, shaping itself into a battering ram of magic aimed at Hermione's heart.

"Say goodbye to your mudblood girlfriend!" Malfoy laughed in insane glee and swept his hand down. Neither Harry nor Ron could get there in time. But one person could, Blaise Zabini hurled himself in front of the column of black wind at the last moment, shielding Hermione with his body. The black wind struck with a noise like a thunderclap, brushing aside his shield and slamming into the Slytherin's body, the column of darkness entering him seemed to go on and on until Malfoy finally dropped to one knee, his arms going limp. Zabini fell to the ground like a rag doll and lay there choking and coughing.

"Blaise!" Harry shouted, hurrying to the fallen Slytherin's side. He knelt beside him as Ron approached from the opposite direction and did the same. There was no point in asking if he was all right, with the amount of punishment he had absorbed he'd be dead in a short time. "Why?" Harry asked in bewilderment. "Why did you do it?"

Zabini coughed, "Not for you!" He choked out. "And not for your war! This was for me… Why I came, I had to do it; his damn father killed my mum." He reached up and grabbed a fistful of Ron's robes. "You! You have to do this for me!"

"What?" Ron asked in surprise. Zabini hauled himself up and whispered in Ron's ear for a moment. Ron's face darkened and he glanced at Hermione gasping on the floor. His hand tightened on his wand. "I will." Was all he said.

"Good. Nice knowing you all. But not that nice." Blaise Zabini's head lolled as his eyes turned black, he fell back and lay still.

Darius was still being attacked as fervently as ever. But Malfoy was getting to his feet again, if a little unsteadily. "Heh," He laughed, the coughed. "cheated by my own roommate. Ironic. Oh well, I really did want to do you first! Time to make the transition from spoiled saint to despoiled martyr Potter!" He raised his wand again. "I've been waiting for this for a long time!" A veritable hurricane of black wind hurled from him and broke upon Harry, ten times more than he'd sent at Hermione.

Harry braced his shield, jumping away from Ron and Hermione to a clearer patch of floor. The stuff coming at him looked no more corporeal than a wisp of smoke. But it hit his shield like a ton of bricks. He could feel the black wind, like it had a mind. It drank in life like a man in the desert drank water, and it did not care where that life came from. He thought he could sense something else, a burning undercurrent of rebellion against something holding it back. _Malfoy._ Malfoy was still restricting his black wind, but the demon was no longer content to be contained. Harry knew with certainty that Malfoy was losing control, if Harry couldn't convince him to recall it then he would have no choice but to kill Malfoy.

He could feel his shield weakening visibly; feel the hunger of what was trying to get to him. It would suck the life out of him and leave his body to rot. A sudden wave of determination overtook him, he thought of Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Hagrid, Dumbledore. All those people he loved and cared about, who had given him so much and expected nothing in return. He could not die here and leave them. He wouldn't! He loved them all.

The confident smirk faded from Malfoy's face as Harry's shield seemed to double in strength. Forcing the tide of black wind back, enveloping and dissolving it like it was nothing but actual air. Harry gathered his strength, raised his wand and _pushed. _The stream of blackness coming from Malfoy faltered and went out. The arrogant Slytherin fell to his knees, gasping like a landed fish.

"How…?" Malfoy coughed again, seeming to choke for a moment. "No… You can't do that! This was my time! My time!"

"Get over it." Harry said calmly, stepping forward and raising his wand. "You lose."

"No!" Malfoy shouted, seemingly desperate. "I will… Just need time."

Darius slashed through the last of the black wind attacking him. "No time. Death now."

But the smirk was back on Malfoy's face. "My butler will entertain you. I got a better one since you had the last one eaten."

From behind the stairs shambled a large troll, it looked terribly warped and damaged, with a black pulsing heart. It was dead, reanimated by the black wind, without a second glance he lumbered forward and tackled Darius in a macabre embrace. They both tumbled backwards down the dais, Harry could hear him swearing viciously as he struggled to bring his scythe into play.

"Malfoy!" Harry dashed past the two combatants. "You have to stop! You think you just attacked Emmeline? You did this to a lot of other people too!"

"Who cares?" Malfoy spat at him. Already Harry could see the power of the black wind starting to strengthen him again. "None of them every cared about me! I'll kill them all!"

"Including Pansy?" Harry snapped back. "She's sick too you know. She'll die if you don't stop this!"

Right away he knew that he had hit the exact nerve he needed to. Maybe the only two people who'd ever actually cared about Malfoy as a person had been his mother and Pansy. Though he hadn't exactly treated her well, and she was a horrible cow to begin with, she was the only one to try and help him when he lost his mother. Harry grinned, maybe he could do this after all, he'd just found his leverage.

"Her?" Malfoy's eyes widened and he rocked back on his heels. "It wasn't supposed to be her."

"You're going to kill her if you don't make this stuff stop right now!" Harry shouted at him. "Make it stop Malfoy!"

"Yes…" Malfoy whispered, sinking back onto the chair, staring at nothing. "Yes it has to stop, I can't kill her… I need her." He raised his hands. "Enough! Enough! You said nothing would happen to her! No more until she's safe! Stop until then!"

Harry looked around, but if anything the shadows deepened. The reanimated troll did not stop trying to crush Darius even as the vampire slashed at him. Hermione was kneeling near the bodies of Viktor Krum and Blaise Zabini. He'd lost sight of Ron in the gathering black wind.

"STOP! STOP!" Malfoy was waving his arms, looking desperate and alone. Harry was trying to get to him through the gathering gusts of black wind that looked even more and more aggressive. But the second he broke through the screen of dark energy a flash of purple fire smashed into the back of Malfoy's head. The Slytherin fell on his back, his blank eye's staring up at the ceiling.

And standing over him with his wand pointed, was Ron.


	30. Chapter 29: Aftershock

_After reading HBP in less than 24 hours, I'm pleased to see some of my ideas and pairings worked out. Some were way off too, but that is neither here nor there. Needless to say I have tons of questions and fanfic ideas I'd like to discuss in forum. But based on the enthusiastic reviewer response, I've decided to finish this fic of what I've dubbed the "Reaper Potterverse" first. After all, I've put a lot of effort into this brainchild, and I think some reviewers would hunt me down and lynch me if I didn't finish. Thanks to all of you, Reckoning will continue._

_Also, some reviewers made reference to a "Harry/Ginny gems list" as where they found my fics. I've never heard of this but it sounds flattering and interesting, I'd appreciate it if someone told me what it is and where to find it. I'd like to peruse it and figure out what my stories are doing on there._

Chapter 29: Aftershock

Harry wasn't really sure how long he stared at Ron standing over the body of Draco Malfoy; it could have been seconds or a lifetime. He heard Hermione gasping; she was standing by Zabini's body staring at Ron in the utmost horror. Harry could see Ron's wand hand shaking; Ron's whole body was shaking. His face was twisted in a grimace, and he seemed unable to stop pointing his wand at Malfoy's dead face.  
Darius however, seemed largely unaffected. He put his scythe wherever it was he usually put it and frowned as if Ron had just boxed Malfoy's ears instead of killing him on the spot. "Well that was…" He frowned as he looked at the body. "Get back Mr. Weasley!" Ron still stared at the face of the person he had killed. "MR. WEASLEY!" Ron finally looked up. "GET BACK NOW!"

Harry looked up; the black wind surrounding Malfoy had begun to spin ever more rapidly, tightening into a revolving cone of pure darkness. Ron stumbled backward as a terrible whistling began to emanate from it. "What's going on?"

"If I had to guess," Darius remarked, reaching back and seizing both Ron and Hermione, "I would say that the black wind, bereft of its host, now has no way to contain its energy." He shook his head and muttered to himself as though he were merely annoyed. "Brilliant. This always seems to happen when I go into Death Eaters houses uninvited. They all blow up in my face. Come Mr. Potter!"

"But…" Hermione began, looking at the bodies of Krum and Zabini. "Shouldn't we…"

"I didn't stop for Sturgis I'm sure as hell not stopping for them!" Darius bulled into all three of them. "Get out! Go for the door, now!"

Harry didn't have time to think, Ron looked to be in shock, Hermione in tears. He hurriedly grabbed them both like Darius had. "Let's go! We've got to get out of here!" His voice managed to galvanize his friends where Darius' had not. All four of them rushed back the way they had come as the black wind reached a howling pitch.

The thestrals were still waiting for them calmly in the patch of trees they had left. As they reached the trees the howl became unbearable, Harry threw himself in the dead, brown grass and covered his ears. It seemed to go on and on; Harry could hear a vicious wind shrieking past overhead. When it finally stopped he raised his head cautiously. Nothing remained of Malfoy Manor but the grey stone foundations. The rest of the house had disappeared, down to the last nail and brick. The column of black wind had left nothing behind.

Looking around he examined the remainder of the party that had gone into the house. Hermione was crying silently, slumped over her thestral's back in exhaustion or sorrow, he wasn't sure. Ron stood rigid on his thestral, his eyes staring at nothing. Darius was patting his thestral's nose, his face grim at last. His grey eyes were inscrutable as he stared at the space Malfoy Manor had occupied. Finally he pulled himself up and whistled to the empty thestral that should have held Zabini. "Let's go."

The whole trip back to Hogwarts passed in utter silence. Harry had plenty of time to collect his thoughts while in the air. He wished he could feel something about what had happened at Malfoy Manor: Krum's enigmatic betrayal and counter-betrayal, Zabini's strange sacrifice and order to Ron, Malfoy's destructive binges, Darius' vicious behavior. But all he felt was numb. It all seemed too much to take in at once; he just didn't know what to think.

What was going to happen now? Ron was angry at him and, from the looks of it, angry with Hermione too. Hermione seemed in a state of shock, whether from Krum's death, Zabini's sacrifice, Ron's killing, or some combination thereof he wasn't sure. What had happened to his friends? His family?

They landed quietly, almost in the exact spot they had left. Harry shielded his eyes with his hand and peered around. It was now late afternoon; he realized he hadn't slept for almost thirty-six hours. Yet he didn't feel tired, or he did, he just didn't feel he could sleep.

Darius sent the thestrals back to the woods, then turned to the three of them as they stood silent, not looking at one another. The vampire's face was grim. "I'd better go report what happened to Dumbledore. He'll want to know." His grimace showed he wasn't looking forward to the tale. Perhaps he was expecting to be yelled at. Without saying goodbye he turned on his heel and stalked away toward the castle.

He left a very awkward silence in his wake, no one wanting to meet the other two's eyes. Harry was casting about for something to say, when Hermione solved the silence for him. "Why Ron?" Her voice was thick with emotion: shock, sadness, fear, and blame. "Why did you kill him?"

Ron refused to meet her eyes. "Because it's what had to be done." Was all he said.

"No it didn't!" Hermione protested vehemently. "We were getting through to him! He was going to stop it!"

"Come off it Hermione!" Ron shot back, his voice rising too. "You were there, he wasn't in control anymore! That stuff wasn't listening to him! There were only two ways to stop it and the other didn't work. It had to be done!"

Hermione subsided, tears still rolling down her face. "You're not a killer Ron… Not you… You wouldn't…"

"Well I did." Ron interrupted, though he now just looked weary. "I did, and if we were back there I'd do it again. Because I had to."

Hermione just looked at him for the barest of moments before turning away. "I don't know you anymore." Ron raised his head to look at her pleadingly, but she had fled, now crying again in earnest.

Harry watched her go with a terrible sinking feeling in his heart. What else could go wrong? As he watched her leave, the pieces fell into place. He whirled on Ron. "Why didn't you tell her? Zabini had you… Why didn't you tell her?"

"Yeah, he told me to do it," Ron said in a deadened kind of voice, "right before he died he did. Said I owed him a life since he had just saved Hermione's. And I guess he wasn't wrong, she'd be dead if it weren't for him. That's why I did it."

"So… That's the only reason he came along?" Harry shook his head. "Vengeance."

"Looks like." Ron replied, still staring bleakly. "But I'm not going to tell her Harry."

"Ron…"

"No," Ron said vehemently, "I'm not going to tell her that! Because then she'll think it's her fault, that those deaths were on her conscience. She's already got _Vicky_ to worry about!" He spat out Krum's name, obviously Hermione's closeness to his old nemesis still rankled Ron. He kicked moodily at the grass. "She doesn't need the rest."

Harry stared at his friend, whom he'd come to rely on as a brother. Who had blamed him for what had happened to Ginny, and had just been tricked into killing Malfoy while taking the fall for it from his beloved girlfriend. "Look Ron I…"

"Save it Harry." Ron interrupted, but without any real emotion. He didn't seem to be mad at Harry anymore, perhaps he didn't have the strength. "Let me talk okay?" Harry nodded silently. Ron was quiet for a long moment, staring at the space Hermione had occupied. "I love my sister Harry," He finally said, "I love her very much. She's the only girl who's been born into the Weasley family for generations did you know that?" Harry hadn't known this but didn't want to interrupt. "She's very special." He looked up at Harry. "From the time she got to school I've wanted to protect her, look out for her you know?" Harry knew the feeling; he'd had it for years. "But the very first year she was here I failed her. That whole mess with the diary happened and she almost didn't recover from it. I failed her Harry."

"No Ron you just…" Harry tried to cut in.

"I know that it wasn't my fault," Ron continued quickly, as though Harry hadn't spoken, "but it still feels like I failed her, and nothing will probably ever convince me otherwise. I figured then that I wasn't enough, I couldn't protect her on my own Harry, I needed help to do it." Harry held his breath. "That's one of the reasons why I never thumped you for starting to go out with her." A weak smile made its way onto Ron's face. "I thought 'who better to protect her?' you've always been stronger Harry, better than me."

"I'm not Head Boy." Harry pointed out.

"This?" Ron pulled his badge from his robe front. "What good was _this_ against Riddle? What good has it ever been? You were always the one who made it through Harry; I guess I just assumed that with you she'd never be hurt." He looked sheepish. "That sounds kind of stupid now that I think about it."

"No, no it doesn't." Harry said soothingly. It really didn't, he'd assumed the same thing last year before the Reaper's spell had brought the world into sharper focus.

"When we got back from the Chamber," Ron went on, now unable to meet Harry's eyes, "I was a bit of a mess; that was some pretty mind-numbing stuff that happened down there. I didn't know what you'd done to stop him, what it had cost you… All I could see at that point was what had happened to Ginny." He looked up now, his voice choked up. "It wasn't your fault Harry, I understand that now." He glanced at his wand, still clenched in his hand. "You did what you had to do, just like me. I just lost it when I saw her hurt like that; I'd convinced myself it would never happen with you there to watch her. I know how much you blame yourself for things that go wrong around you," He hung his head again. "And I _am_ sorry."

Harry stood looking at the top of Ron's head, Ron looked at the ground. An awkward silence pervaded. Harry really didn't know what to say. "Thanks Ron." Was all he could think of. Even after this weighty confession the breach between them didn't completely feel closed, but it was some healing, a welcome respite from the travesty that his life had become in the last few days.

Ron raised his head, putting away his wand. "I need to be alone." And he too walked off across the grounds, leaving Harry standing by the Forbidden Forest not knowing what to do.

After a long while he went and sat down on a rock next to the front entrance of the castle. He supposed he should check on everyone in the hospital wing; make sure they were all right. _If they even allow me in with Ginny in there…_He thought bitterly. He didn't care to do anything right now. He just wanted to sit and desperately try to think of a way out of all of this.

He considered just forgetting Ron's attitude and telling Hermione himself that Blaise Zabini had only sacrificed his life for her when it became apparent he couldn't kill Malfoy himself and he had to make someone else do it. Despite what Ron had said Harry felt a depressed Hermione was preferable to a Hermione who thought Ron had just murdered in cold blood. But seeing as Ron had just stopped being angry with him, he really didn't want to infuriate him again. Perhaps he could tell Hermione, but make sure Ron thought she'd figured it out for herself…

He'd been sitting there for some time trying to collect his thoughts and shake off the winter cold, when the doors banged open nearly striking him in the process and effectively hiding him from whoever had just opened them. He peeked cautiously aroung the edge. Darius strode out onto the lawn with a much more purposeful gait than he'd had going in. His face was grim and he was swishing his scythe back and forth in rhythmic strokes. It seemed to Harry, that he had the distinct air of someone who had just had his head bitten off. Carefully drawing his wand, he stretched out with his legilimency, trying to get a feel for the vampire's emotional state. Yes he'd definitely been sternly lectured, probably by Dumbledore. Harry didn't really care though, at this point his other problems far outweighed one chastened, moody vampire.

At any rate, before he could decide what to do another voice intruded. "Darius."

The ensouled vampire whirled around, his face registering surprise. "Emmeline?"

Clad in an uncharacteristically white robe with her long hair freshly combed, Emmeline Vance walked out onto the grass to face him. For a long moment, neither of the two took their eyes off the other. Harry felt very uncomfortable and wished rather fervently that he were somewhere else. This was the last private scene he'd ever want to interfere with, but he couldn't move without attracting Darius' attention, and he wanted that even less right now.

The two seemed frozen, staring at one another for long moments, until Darius seemed to sag under her gaze. Bowing his head he sank to his knees, dropping the scythe. "I'm sorry." His words came out so quietly that Harry had to strain to hear them.

"Well you should be." Emmeline replied, Harry couldn't decide what emotion she was conveying though, whether she was angry, or in control of her emotions. "You really were quite unpleasant at our last meeting."

Darius did not raise his head. "I never meant…"

"I know what you meant," Emmeline walked forward until she stood only a few short steps from the kneeling vampire, "you were using the method of communication with me that you use with everyone. Unemotional, arms-length detachment seemed to be the favorite."

"Yes."

"You went out of your way to convince me that you care less about me than you care about what you have for breakfast tomorrow." Harry still wasn't sure if she was angry or not.

"Well technically I don't eat…" Darius began, then caught himself. "Not that it's important, you were saying?"

"I was saying Mr. Raider," Emmeline jabbed him in the chest with two fingers, now she definitely looked angry, perhaps at the interruption, "that you treated me with the utmost disrespect and even contempt! Hardly what I'd come to expect from a man of your caliber who has stood beside me in battle, and shared trust and confidence in mutual experiences."

Darius was looking more mournful by the second. "I understand."

"So I only want one thing from you Mr. Raider…" Emmeline continued in an iron voice.

In retrospect, Harry could say one thing positive about Darius; he didn't shrink from it even for a minute. "What is that?" He asked without hesitation, staring up at her.

"I wish to know which of these reasons motivated your treatment of me." Emmeline replied, her voice still full of iron. "Was it that you truly are such a detached and self-hating man that you have no empathy for anyone and what you said to me is what you really believe?" Harry swallowed at the tone of her voice when she said this. Quite suddenly and unpredictably, her face softened. "Or was it that you do in face care about me and the idea is one that makes you uncomfortable because you see yourself as dangerous and wished to protect me from possible hurt?" She stared down at him with such intensity Harry expected Darius to wilt.

The vampire held his ground however. "If I must… The second is more correct. I am dangerous, with many years of issues and atrocities built up in my past and a demon in my mind. I didn't think that any attraction or attachment to me on your part would be safe for you. So I felt it better to not ask what we could be and to drive you away to a secure distance."

Emmeline half-turned her face away so Harry could no longer see her expression. "And what do you think now?"

Darius watched her for a long moment before reaching up and turning her face so he could look her in the eye. "I still fear the consequences of attachment," He said honestly, "but all I really know is this… When you were in danger, all I could think about was saving you and punishing anyone and everyone who had dared to harm you. I've never felt something such as that; it's an incredibly new and mysterious feeling. I can't promise I'll handle this correctly. But I can promise this; you mean too much to me for me to push you away, I will never deny you again."

"Good," Emmeline's voice seemed to crack, letting the rigidity fall away, "see to it that you don't."

"I swear it on my life." Darius replied, and Harry could tell that he meant it. Slowly the vampire stood, leaving the scythe on the ground. He did not take his grey eyes from Emmeline's brown ones. However, he nearly jumped a kilometer when she suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. Harry could have almost laughed to see Darius contain the impulse by jerking his legs violently while keeping his upper half still. When he tentatively wrapped her in his own embrace, Harry thought it rather wise to beat a very hasty retreat. Carefully he slipped around the door and hurried up the stairs, terrified that Darius' enhanced senses had picked up his intrusion and would come seeking retribution.

The hospital wing door was slightly ajar when he arrived. Peeking in, he couldn't see anything but empty beds for the moment. Everyone who had been ill with the black wind had apparently gotten better almost immediately. Well, at least that was good news even though it didn't really make him feel much better. Carefully, he peered through the crack between the door and the doorjamb hoping desperately to catch a glimpse of Ginny.

He caught low voices and a flash of red hair, but a moment's scrutiny revealed something that stopped his heart for a moment. Mr. Weasley was standing in the middle of the ward talking to Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall in low voices. Mrs. Weasley was sitting next to Ginny's bed dabbing and primping the covers and pillow. Ginny lay curled up in a fitful sleep, the sight of her wrenched at Harry's heart.

"You're sure about it?" Mr. Weasley was saying in a sad voice to Professor McGonagall. "He's not going to be all right?" Harry's heart dropped again, they must have been talking about Dumbledore.

"He hasn't been young for a long time Arthur," Professor McGonagall said, she too seemed dispirited, "I'm afraid this might be too much for him. It took a lot out of him to resettle his soul in his body. We can't count on him being on his feet for a while at best."

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "Some Minister I turned out to be, barely a few hours after I take office and the Ministry is invaded, my daughter is hurt and our own government barely functions from all these scattered offices.

"But it does function Arthur," McGonagall reminded him in that firm voice she usually reserved for lecturing students, "you've managed to keep the government up and running despite the loss of its main center. That's an accomplishment worthy of the greatest Ministers of Magic." Mr. Weasley looked quite overwhelmed at this praise.

"And don't you fret about Ginny Minister," Madame Pomfrey said firmly, though her face remained downcast, "she'll be all right."

Mr. Weasley looked sadly at the bed, where Ginny was now tossing and turning in an apparent nightmare. "I hope so," he said quietly, "I hope so."

Harry pushed himself away from the door and set off blindly for Gryffindor Tower ignoring the preparations for Christmas going on. His whole world seemed to be crashing down around him. The Ministry was impotent for the moment. His best friends were in serious jeopardy emotionally. Ginny was afraid of him, she didn't even remember who he was. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were grief stricken. Ron had killed. Even Dumbledore was too weak for any activity, even if it were offering solace to a suffering mind.

He clambered through the portrait hole tiredly, ignoring the Gryffindors laughing and chattering all around him as they prepared for Christmas break. Seeing that Seamus and Dean were occupied with a game of exploding snap and Neville was nowhere to be seen, he headed for the boys dormitory. Deftly sidestepping the Creevey brothers' attempts to get him to sit with them, he practically fled up the stairs, slamming the door behind him.

Groping blindly in the sudden darkness he made it to his bed and threw himself down on his back. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling as though a great weight were pressing down on him. How could he go on? Was there any end in sight? All he could see when he closed his eyes was Ginny's terrified face, tears in her eyes, screaming…

He crushed his eyes closed, gripping his face with his hands. He couldn't take it… It was too much for him. He felt tears leaking out of his eyes despite all his efforts to contain them. He couldn't do this without Ginny, not without her. What he'd told her that night a half year ago in the astronomy tower was the absolute truth. If he didn't have her he didn't know if he could win, or if he even wanted to win. He loved her more than he'd thought possible, he couldn't… His thoughts trailed off to two things, how much he loved Ginny, and his misery that she no longer knew him. He curled into a ball and cried, love running through his head again and again.

It is true that often only in the darkest depths, can one see the light when it shines.

He was trying to get a hold of himself and failing miserably when the door swung open very slowly. Cursing silently Harry hurriedly rolled over, sat up and swiped at his face. It would just be his luck if Dean or Seamus walked in with a girl while he was falling apart like this. He quickly adjusted his glasses and looked at the figure silhouetted in the doorway.

Ginny stood there, light spilling across the threshold and highlighting her fiery hair. She was staring at him with wide brown eyes, she looked unsure, afraid. Like Emmeline had been she was wearing a white hospital robes and looked freshly cleaned. To Harry, she seemed heaven sent. He stared at her, unable to even move, she did the same.

Finally, after staring into his eyes for a long time she spoke. "Harry?"

Harry stiffened. She'd used his name… She'd actually used his name! Could she possibly…

She took a few tentative steps toward him. Harry didn't move, thinking that if he did this would all be a dream and she would disappear. But he couldn't help feeling drawn to her, she'd never looked more beautiful to him and his love still sang in his heart. This seemed to help because she did not stop until she stood in front of him where he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Harry…" She said again, as though testing out how it sounded to her. With agonizing slowness she reached up and brushed her fingertips along his face. Harry shuddered, her touch was like electricity, he could almost see energy coursing between them. Her other hand came up to touch the other side of his face. She seemed to be examining him, as if to make sure he was real.

"I thought…" She began and then fell silent for a moment. "I heard you calling for me… I felt your…" Tears pooled in her brown eyes. "Oh my love!" Like water bursting from a dam she flung her arms around him and kissed him with incredible fierceness.

As he wrapped his arms tightly around her, feeling that she was real and still loved him, Harry definitely saw golden light around the two of them this time.


	31. Chapter 30: Christmastime

_I hope I haven't lost reviewers in my down time, I am taking this story to the end if it kills me. This chapter was just particularly difficult for me to write. Thank you for all the continued support and encouragement._

Chapter 30: Christmastime

Harry lost track of the times he said he was sorry that night, just as he lost track of the times she told him to stop saying it. Ginny knew what had occurred, that was what scared Harry and made him ashamed. But she didn't care; she accepted it without reservations about his character or blaming him for what had happened. In fact, Harry had to persuade her not to murder Ron on the spot the next time she saw him when she heard Ron had blamed him for what had happened. It was only by explaining the killing of Malfoy and Ron's plight with Hermione that he convinced her not to.

"He's got enough problems without worrying about a top-notch Bat Bogey Hex." Harry told her.

Ginny laughed, the sound was music to Harry's ears, and settled back in his arms. "I suppose you're right. Don't worry Harry, they'll work it out. They're both stubborn and contrary, but they love each other too much to let anything get in the way. Hermione will realize she needs Ron too much to reject him, and Ron will realize he needs to tell her the truth. It's just a toss up to see who will get to the other first."

"Any bets?" Harry asked.

She pretended to think about it. "Oh well, Hermione's a lot sharper than Ron. But Ron's a lot luckier than she is. This is anybody's game now."

"I guess." Harry pulled her closer and lay back. "I'm glad you're so confident they'll work it out."

"You just have to have faith in people Harry," Ginny admonished him, but softened it with a kiss, "like Dumbledore does."

"I'll try, but I'm not as seasoned as Dumbledore is, these things take time."

She snuggled into the crook of his arm and shut her eyes. "That they do, now shut up worrywart and go to sleep."

They both fell asleep after a while, taking warmth from each other's bodies. Mercifully, none of the room's normal occupants came in that night. Perhaps Seamus and Dean had found other places to sleep. Luna had probably dragged Neville off on some sort of search or other. Ron did not appear all night and part of the next morning.

Harry and Ginny were awoken early by a polite tap on the door. Groggily Harry struggled over and opened it while Ginny blinked owlishly behind him. Colin Creevey was standing there deliberately not looking at either of them. Obviously he had been expecting to see something much more intimate than the two of them standing there looking sleepy. "Umm… Sorry to bother you." He stammered quietly. "But Ginny, your mum and dad want to see you both; they're at the portrait hole."

Ginny giggled at the terrified look on Harry's face. "Don't fret hero, I'll save you from the nasty ole parents."

"I don't think even a couple of trained security trolls could stop your mum from getting to me if she wanted to." Harry said feelingly, and meant it.

She must have noticed his look of genuine concern because she patted his arm reassuringly. "It's all right Harry, they were right there when you woke me up. Dumbledore told them what happened. The only thing stopping mum from coming up here herself and hugging you to death was dad."

Harry almost grinned at the thought, but faked horror. "I'd rather she was hacked off at me!"

Ginny smiled, "Prat." The world suddenly felt a hundred times better to Harry.

His thoughts came back down to earth rather violently when they descended the stairs and saw Ron sitting on the windowsill staring out over the grounds. It was a grim scene despite the large snowflakes Harry saw falling outside. There was no sign of Hermione at all.

"Ron?" Harry said tentatively as they approached, even Ginny's hard stare softened at Ron's complexion, he looked almost ill. "Hey, your mum and dad are outside. You want to come see them?"

Ron shook his head slowly, "I'm just going to go pack. They're taking us home you know. Everybody's leaving." He glanced back at the frosted window. "She already left you know… Hermione… Parents came and got her or something I think. Anyway, I'm going to go pack and bring my stuff down. You want me to pack your stuff too?"

Knowing that Ron wanted some time before facing his parents, Harry nodded. "Okay, if you like. Oh and be careful, Silas is up there somewhere and he gets nervous around other people."

"Sure, sure." Ron was already heading towards the stairs, and Harry had the sneaky suspicion that Ron hadn't heard a word he'd said.

They watched him plod up the stairs. "He's bloody depressed." Ginny remarked, staring after him.

Harry shook his head. "I would be too; in fact I was just like that. I hope he'll be all right."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were chit-chatting with the Fat Lady and her friend Violet when Harry pushed open the portrait hole and began to clamber out. He hadn't even set foot on the floor when Mrs. Weasley once again swept him up in a crushing hug and almost broke down on his shoulder. "Oh Harry you dear boy!" She cried. "You did it again! You saved her, oh where would I be without you?"

"Mum!" Ginny hurriedly pried her off of Harry. "You're making a scene!" This was true; several students who had been passing were now goggling at Harry Potter being slung about like a toddler in the embrace of a hysterical woman. Violet and the Fat Lady were laughing raucously.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley." Harry said when he'd finally caught his breath. He supposed he ought to have been used to this rough treatment by now, but there was just something about it that he couldn't adjust to. "Ron's getting our stuff and then he'll be down."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's features deflated slightly at the mention of their youngest son. "I see…" Mr. Weasley said, adjusting his glasses self-consciously. "Err… How is he Harry?"

Seeing their look of concern Harry shook his head. "Oh he's doing all right I guess considering what's…" That didn't sound like the right thing to say so he fell silent.

"Oh the poor boy," Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "what are we going to do Arthur?"

"Anything we can do for him Molly." Mr. Weasley's normally cheerful face was subdued.

"Dobby already got your things for you dear," Mrs. Weasley told Harry, "for all of you actually. He'll find that out and be down shortly I'm sure."

But it was a long time before Ron came down, and when he did he was as stiff as a board in his parents' loving embrace. To Harry, he looked empty, like someone kissed by a dementor.

The security when they left the school was not nearly as substantial as it had been in the past. Harry assumed that the Aurors were tied up in a desperate attempt to hold the Ministry. But from what he'd heard, the battle hadn't been going well from the start. At least the Death Eaters were just as heavily committed in trying to take the Ministry by storm.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked out to the front of the school, where Mr. Weasley's car was parked, just as it had been a half year ago. Standing around it talking were Hagrid, Remus, Darius, Emmeline and a grey-cloaked Auror Harry recognized as Professor Carth, the woman who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts for everyone but the D.A. this year. She was a very severe-looking woman, and Harry was somewhat glad he wasn't being taught by her in his final year at Hogwarts. Not that Darius was much of an improvement.

The ensouled vampire in question was standing next to the car with his arms folded and his usual dour expression. The only difference was that Emmeline stood next to him, her arm through his and a small enigmatic smile on her face. Remus looked very haggard, worse than just after full moon. Harry thought he knew the reason; a certain pink-haired Metamorphmagus was conspicuous only by her absence. Tonks was reportedly in the thickest of the fighting for the Ministry. Remus was friendly enough, and glad to see him, but Harry could tell his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Yeh all have a good Christmas now yeh hear?" Hagrid boomed, picking up all three of them at once in a bear hug that put Mrs. Weasley's to shame. "Me presents are on the way, yeh'll get 'em soon!"

Harry smiled warmly, inwardly hoping that none of Hagrid's infamous cooking had made its way into the gifts this year. "Thanks Hagrid! Take care of yourself okay?"

"Yeh know I always do!" Hagrid beamed. "I got plenty more lessons ter plan and Grawpy ter look after!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Harry laughed.

Hagrid looked momentarily confused, but let it slide as he patted Ginny on the head. "Yeh take care o' this mad boyfriend of yours now. I'll see yeh all when yeh get back. Happy Christmas." He looked at Ron in concern for a moment, but couldn't seem to think of anything to say.

"Happy Christmas Hagrid." Harry smiled and moved on to the last pair, Emmeline and Darius

"Keep your wits about you Mr. Potter," Darius said in his usual deadpan tone as he pulled out a cigarette and reached for his lighter, "when you get back, the real work of the D.A. begins, and I'm still waiting for someone to take my pendant."

"Yes Professor Raider." Harry said, the response coming almost automatically.

Emmeline smiled at him, but it disappeared as she deftly plucked the cigarette from Darius' mouth and threw it in the rapidly developing snow drifts. "Not in front of the children Darius."

Darius' expression darkened for a moment, but all he said was. "Yes my dear." Then snapped. "Close your mouth Mr. Potter before you attract flies! If you don't want the D.A. to be doing pushups for the entirety of next term I suggest you pay better attention to how you show respect!"

His tirade was interrupted by another nudge from Emmeline. "And no threatening them like that! They hardly deserve it just because you're embarrassed."

Darius snarled, but it was halfhearted at best and he settled for glaring at the snowy landscape directly in front of him as though it had done something to offend him. Harry, who had just regained control of his jaw after it had dropped, quickly hid his smile and headed for the car. He heard Ginny stifling a giggle next to him and even Ron let a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Darius glowered.

Mr. Weasley couldn't suppress the childlike excitement in his voice as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Right, all aboard! Oh this is going to be good! I've just found out what this lever does! It's called a 'turn signal' Molly! Can you believe the brilliant…" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley sigh as she heaved herself into the seat beside him.

* * *

The trip to the Burrow passed uneventfully except for Mr. Weasley taking unnecessary detours just for the pleasure of using his newly found turn signal. Besides annoying Mrs. Weasley, it had an unusual side effect. When they pulled up in front of the Burrow, (In record time, with all the detours the trip should have taken hours.) Mad-Eye Moody was standing on the lawn holding a broomstick and what looked like and invisibility cloak like the one Harry had taken to carrying around with him.

Normally Moody always wore a grim expression, but at this point he was smiling crookedly, not at all a pleasant sight. "That was some great work Arthur." He said proudly.

"Whatever do you mean Alastor?" Mr. Weasley looked confused.

Moody grinned, "I saw you while I was flying high cover for you. In all my years I've never seen a better randomized travel plan. Top notch avoidance Arthur! It really does a man proud to see his words of caution haven't gone unnoticed." The grizzled old Auror apparated, still grinning. Ginny giggled at the befuddled look on her father's face.

The Burrow was as welcoming and cozy as ever, Harry hauled his trunk and Hedwig's cage in the front door. Bill and Fleur were sitting at the kitchen table poring over what looked like lists of food, guests and flower arrangements. Bill immediately jumped up when Harry came in. "Happy Christmas Harry! Here let me give you a hand with that!"

"No I…" Harry began to say that he was all right, but Bill had already taken the trunk and pulled it rather forcefully toward the stairs, he looked almost relieved to be away from the table.

Fleur shook her magnificent head in annoyance, but smiled pleasantly at him anyway. "'Ello 'arry it is good to see you again!"

Harry was sure he was going to blurt out something embarrassing as he looked at her, but found that for some reason Fleur's usual unintentional powers of persuasion didn't seem to be working on him. "Hi Fleur, how are you?" Was all he could think to say.

She huffed, shuffling the lists, "Eet iz quite difficult to plan such a wedding at zis time. Many of my family refuse to travel at all, it weel be a small ceremony I am afraid."

"That's too bad." Ginny didn't seem to terribly broken up about it. Harry tried not to laugh as she flounced past Fleur, each pretending that the other didn't exist.

Ron plodded in, for once not perking up at the sight of Fleur. (For whom he had always harbored a soft spot.) He dragged his trunk through to the stairs, flinging a raucously twittering Pigwidgeon on the table bad-temperedly. Fleur pulled her lists out of the way and looked at Ron's retreating back in confusion. Sighing, Harry followed him up the stairs.

Life at the Burrow in Christmastime was largely an idyllic existence for Harry. He had nothing better to do than spend time with the people he cared about and revel in their continued support of him. Mrs. Weasley had taken it upon herself to try and teach him how to cook, saying that it was an essential skill for a young wizard just starting out in the world. Every day before dinner she would swoop down on him and hijack him from whatever he was doing, usually Quidditch with Ron, Ginny and Charlie, taking him to the kitchen to assist her.

While Harry truly appreciated the motherly attitude towards him, he didn't really take to cooking all that well. It reminded him unpleasantly of Potions class, and seeing the huge amount of homework Snape had given in an attempt to ruin the holiday for everyone in his N.E.W.T. class, the comparison made him sick. Fleur was also an unwilling conscript of Mrs. Weasley's cooking lessons. Bill's fiancé felt she already knew how to cook, French cooking of course, but Mrs. Weasley thought it was quite inadequate to be feeding her Bill for the rest of his life. Between trying to figure out the measurements and ingredients and listening to Fleur and Mrs. Weasley snipe at each other about proper cooking etiquette it was one of the more hectic, but very interesting, experiences of the break.

Naturally Mr. Weasley wasn't home very much, he left early in the morning before the sun was up and came back very late at night after everyone but Mrs. Weasley had gone to bed. The new Minister of Magic was desperately trying to hold the shattered Ministry together, and doing a good job in Harry's opinion. As Professor McGonagall had said, through titanic efforts on Mr. Weasley's part the Ministry was holding together and functioning despite the fact that their main office had become a battleground.

They all listened to the daily reports came in through the Prophet and the Wireless of the Death Eater's vicious assaults and counter-assaults on the various ministries and offices day after day. Day after day the Aurors fought back furiously, refusing to yield even to the overwhelming numbers of Death Eaters aided by what looked to be legions of vampires, crazed and enslaved by Voldemort's magic like the one that they had faced outside Hogwarts. Supplemented by a few Dementors and Imperius-controlled slaves, the Dark Army was practically a juggernaut.

To drive away the dark introspection that always befell Harry after he heard these reports, Ginny took him for long walks around the lake close by the house. Walking, talking, laughing and plenty of snogging breaks always broke through the dark clouds Harry seemed to invariably set around his mind. The prophecy weighed very heavily on his thoughts, especially now that he had seen the disastrous effects of the empathic powers he was supposed to destroy Voldemort with.

However, there was far too much going on for Harry to even contemplate brooding. The day of Christmas Eve Fred and George spirited him, Ginny, and Ron out of the house for a day in Diagon Alley. Harry was extremely grateful for the respite from being under surveillance day and night. He never saw anyone keeping an eye on him, but the Burrow and surrounding countryside had acquired a feeling of watchfulness that convinced him that at least a few Order members were present at all times. It made his private time with Ginny a somewhat self-conscious affair. The good news was that on this day, the fighting at the Ministry slackened considerably, both sides seemingly content to back off and catch their collective breaths. Harry doubted Voldemort honored the holiday season, but apparently his followers were content to live and let live for the duration

"Now young ones," George said with an air of saintly grace as they stepped through the archway from the Leaky Cauldron, "we have brought you here to have a day of fun. The first one of you who frowns today will become the test subject for everything we invent from now until next Christmas!" He briefly met the eye of a passerby, but quickly looked away when he saw Harry watching. Harry checked the person Fred had been looking at and thought he saw a brief flash of Kingsley's face. He sighed; even here he was being watched.

"Is that clear little brother?" Fred asked boisterously, jostling Ron with his elbow.

Ron glowered for a second, but seeing Fred reach into his pocket threateningly he pasted a weak smile on his face. "Yeah, sure."

"Good! Now…" George spread his arms. "Let the mayhem commence!"

They went everywhere that day, all over the place looking for gifts and items of interest in the various shops. Fred and George seemed to have become quite friendly with practically every single shop owner in the Alley. Ginny commented that they were especially friendly with the store owners who catered largely to the young, unattached, female population of the wizarding world. Fred and George did not deign to comment on such things however, stating that they were simply being neighborly.

Harry had done a little shopping in Hogsmeade, but since the visits were now very short or canceled altogether, he had to catch up on his Christmas gifts. For Ginny he had found a complete set of Quidditch robes and equipment sized exactly for her. She'd always had hand me downs and Harry knew she'd love having something all her own for a change, especially since she took Quidditch just as seriously as he did. He ignored Fred and George who had assembled a list of stores he should try for Ginny's gift that made his face red just looking at them.

For Ron Harry had to think extra hard, knowing how down in the dumps his friend was and not being able to fix it. He finally settled on a simple gift, knowing that Ron was touchy about the personal fortune he'd amassed. He'd found a handsome, leather photo album, hoping that Ron would take the hint and start amassing happy memories to fill it with instead of being miserable. Not that he was one to lecture about it. Harry had already sent Hermione her gift, but he really wasn't sure what to think about it. She'd left without a word to either of them, Harry wondered if he was somehow being grouped in with Ron in her mind. He sincerely hoped not. The collection of highly-rated N.E.W.T. study guides he'd found for her would mollify her academic spirit somewhat.

He picked up a large Hippogriff collar and registration medallion for Hagrid and by extension Buckbeak. The engraving on the medallion stated that Hagrid was now the Hippogriff's official owner. (Harry having paid the registration fee as well.) He felt safe in using Buckbeak's actual name now that Lucius Malfoy was a wanted criminal and his son even worse off. He'd wanted to do something for Remus and Tonks, but no appropriate gifts came to mind. He wasn't really sure what the two would be doing for Christmas anyway. Tonks was supposed to be fighting, but since the fight had gone down perhaps she could make it out to see Remus and stop his worrying.

Fred and George spent the majority of their time trying to either cheer Ron up or make him fly off the handle completely, Harry wasn't really sure which of these was their actual goal. Their incessant chattering, pranks, and jokes at his expense seemed to keep Ron at a constant low boil, smoldering anger but not quite to the exploding point. While this was an improvement over his depression, Harry rather felt it caused him unneeded stress. Ginny disappeared briefly to do her own shopping with George, but met them afterward at Florean Fortescue's for sundaes. Harry was shocked to see that the shop was now being run by Florean's niece. She would not speak of what happened to her uncle, Fred told him not to ask.

They sat there, chatting and laughing until the sun was going down. "Well time to get back!" Fred crowed. "Wouldn't want to miss mum's Christmas dinner!"

"You know," Ginny said speculatively, "you've stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas a lot. What d'you reckon the teachers do with their holiday? I mean, they probably get at least a little sick of the school right?"

Harry, who hadn't ever thought about this, shrugged. "I suppose they've got families to see." He thought about it a little more. "Although I can't imagine Snape or Darius doing something like that."

Ginny giggled at his musings. "I guess we'll never know what they do."

* * *

Darius Raider lay on his back in a snow-filled ditch outside of Hogsmeade and watched the curses and spells hissing by inches above his nose. "Why…" He asked out loud. "Do I continue to allow you Order people to put me in these damnable situations?"

"Cause las' time I checked yeh're a crazy git of a tortured vampire with a death wish." Hagrid replied from where he was seeking cover nearby.

"Does everybody think that now?" Darius grumbled, shifting so his neck was at a more comfortable angle. "I've really got to hunt down the one spreading these malicious rumors and kill him."

They had been out _patrollin'_ as Hagrid had called it on the outskirts of Hogsmeade when they had been jumped by this particular party of Death Eaters. What had started out as an excuse for both of them to brood had suddenly turned serious. The only structure close to the ambush point was an old but sturdy stone and steel bridge over a rutted ditch. Unfortunately, Hagrid's large frame had taken up every scrap of cover it provided, forcing Darius to burrow into the ditch to avoid the spells. The Death Eaters had sent two crazed vampires in after them. Darius had staked one while Hagrid tied the other in a few knots and left him like a wrapped package for Darius to dispose of at his leisure. Now their opponents seemed content to toy with their victims, hurling minor spells from a distance while delivering stinging taunts and insults from relative safety.

"How many o' them blighters are out there now?" Hagrid asked.

Darius just barely raised his head, but didn't make a real effort to look. "Six last time I counted. It's that mad wench Bellatrix Lestrange again. She's becoming a real problem around here."

"Yeah well, we'd better be doin' sumthin' soon." Hagrid remarked. "They'll charge us if we don't."

"Right, right," Darius carefully rolled over and began inching down the ditch at a crawl, "I dropped my bag of W.W.W. stunner orbs back this way, I'll just pop up there and get them."

Hagrid eyed the ditch dubiously; the area Darius was referring to was the shallowest part. "What do yeh think yeh're doin'?"

"Oh come now Hagrid," Darius replied evenly, "just because I'm an attached man now doesn't mean I'm going to stop doing stupid, reckless things. Since when do blokes have to stop being idiots because of a relationship?" Hagrid ground his teeth and muttered, but didn't really have an answer. "Just be ready when I get them." Darius told him.

It was a painstaking thing to watch, Darius crawling like a worm through the ever rising ditch, losing a bit of his cover with every movement while the Death Eaters laughed and jeered and threw even more spells at him. Hagrid winced as the distance between the attacks and Darius shortened from inches to centimeters.

Hagrid could hear Bellatrix Lestrange cackling from the back of the group. "Come out and play beasts! We like to play with animals whopretend to be real people!"

Finally the vampire shot out an arm and snatched up the small bag containing several WWW stunner orbs. He rolled over, grinned a predatory grin at Hagrid, and then launched the whole bag at the group of Death Eaters just as they charged. There was a huge explosion of red, but the black-robed figures did not falter.

Before the last orbs had even shattered, Darius was up with his scythe in his hand; flinging himself on the foremost Death Eater he began pummeling him unmercifully. As the others rushed to their comrade's aid Hagrid leapt up bellowing and whirling his large wand.

A minute and a half later it was all over.

Darius was glaring at the spot Bellatrix Lestrange had disappeared from while Hagrid was binding the three Death Eaters he'd knocked unconscious. "Speakin' o' attachments…" He said as he worked. "Where is ole Emmeline?"

"Visiting family in Liverpool I believe." Darius replied offhandedly. "She asked me to come along, but I'm not exactly someone you just spring on the relatives if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I suppose," Hagrid hefted the three prisoners while Darius marked the two remaining bodies for graves registration, "must be nice though, havin' her around yeh." Darius snorted just imperceptibly. "What? Don' tell me yeh're complainin' already?"

Darius hunched his shoulders and glared. "She won't let me smoke." He muttered.

"As well she shouldn'," Hagrid grinned, "yeh do too much o' that anyway."

"Whatever," Darius turned his steps toward town, "let's get out of this snow."

They left their prisoners sitting up in a dumpster behind the Hog's Head. Later they would alert the Ministry to come pick them up, but neither of them particularly cared at the moment, now was a time for other things. Ten minutes later they were both comfortably seated in a booth at the Three Broomsticks with large pints of mulled mead in front of them.

Hagrid grinned over his third mug in as many minutes. "Happy Christmas Raider."

Darius nodded. "Same to you Hagrid."

* * *

"I still think this is a bad idea you know." Remus J. Lupin looked at the warm, inviting glow coming from the house in front of him with a certain amount of doubt and apprehension.

"Oh don't be such a bloody coward old man!" Tonks laughed merrily. "You know I've wanted to do this ever since we got involved."

"Yes but before this it was just idle discussion," Remus shoved his hands into his pockets, "now it's a little more real and problematic. And don't call me old man, I'm not _that_ much older than you."

"Touchy too," Tonks jabbed at him playfully, "are we going to see the myriad dark sides of Remus Lupin tonight? Because if we are I'm going to have to go a little mad."

"It's not like that." Remus replied, shaking his head. "It's just… you know… I'm a…"

"You're a sweet, intelligent, wonderful man who happens to get a little hairy during the full moon." Tonks interrupted, taking his cold hands in her warm ones. "If you haven't already been tipped off by the way I am, and you should have been, my family isn't a typical one by any stretch of the imagination. They know who you are, they know about your condition and they don't care. You know why?"

Remus did smile at her then. "Why?"

"Because I don't care Remus," Tonks said feelingly, drawing him close, "it's who you are that's important." She kissed him, then jabbed him playfully again. "Now come on you old wolf, let's make a good impression on the folks."

Remus held her hand tightly in his as they made their way up the front walk. "Anything you want."

* * *

Professor McGonagall quietly pushed open the door to the Room of Requirement and stepped inside, nodding to Madame Pomfrey as she came in. "How is he?"

The mediwitch shook her head. "I don't know Minerva, he's stable but he has no energy, no endurance at all. It's like he's been drained."

Shaking her head the older Professor walked up to the table that had been set up in front of the large bed housing Professor Dumbledore. The rest of the teachers bustled around it, clearing up the Christmas dinner they had just finished. McGonagall ignored them as they filed slowly and silently from the room. The atmosphere did not seem in the least bit festive. She sat down in the chair beside the bed and leaned forward. "Albus?"

Professor Dumbledore opened his eyes very slowly, and Professor McGonagall was hurt to see him struggle to sit up. He looked so old and frail she wasn't sure she would be able to face him. She was not a young person herself by any stretch of the imagination, and Albus was older still, but she had never thought of him as old. His youthful attitude had always seemed to keep him outside of time.

"Hello Minerva," Dumbledore wheezed quietly, "I am glad you've come."

"I'm sorry Albus I would have been here earlier but you know how students get around the holidays, even when most of them have gone home they still manage to transfigure each other's body parts into all manner of things."

"It's quite all right Minerva," Dumbledore said quietly, "I can rest easy, knowing that my students and my school are in such good hands."

Professor McGonagall felt a tightness in her chest she had not felt in a long time. "Is there anything I can do Albus?"

"I am afraid my condition is beyond your help Minerva." Dumbledore replied kindly. "Such things are unfortunate but unchanging."

"I see." Professor McGonagall stood up slowly but the feather light touch of the Headmaster's hand on her wrist.

"But…You may sit beside me Minerva…" He slowly sank back onto the soft pillows. "And keep an old, old man company while he tries to get some sleep."

A quiet smile spread across the Trasfiguration Professor's face. "Of course dear friend." And she stayed, long after the aged Headmaster had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"You know your brothers are probably camped out behind every window and up every stairway around here with telescopes and extendable ears." Harry said to Ginny as they sat together in the Burrow living room on the couch, his arm around her shoulders, her head on his shoulder.

"Oh I doubt that, I specifically told Fred and George that I was holding them personally responsible if I caught anyone eavesdropping on us. I've developed a lot more jinxes and hexes than Bat Bogeys." She ran a finger along his jaw. "I think we're going to be all right for now." Taking the invitation Harry leaned down and kissed her. They stayed there for a very long time, eventually falling asleep in one another's arms, the best ending to Christmas Eve Harry could possibly have thought of.

The great ending opened into a rude awakening however. Harry was just vaguely aware he was sore, but was distracted by the pleasant weight of Ginny's head on his shoulder, despite the fact that he was cramped from sleeping on the couch all night. He was just about to fall back asleep when he was startled by a firm knock on the door. Ginny made a groggy noise and pushed herself up as the knock sounded again. "Whaz happenin'?"

Loud footsteps sounded on the stairs and Harry and Ginny hurriedly sat up. Ginny tried to straighten her hair and clothes while Harry grabbed his glasses. Checking his watch, Harry saw they'd been asleep for several hours, but the sun had not yet risen. Charlie came down the stairs in a robe with his wand drawn. He headed for the door but drew up short at the sight of Harry and Ginny watching him from the couch. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What's all this?" He asked, looking from one to the other.

Harry swallowed. "Well ummm… I…" But luckily another knock, firmer this time, distracted Charlie's attention. He cast another glance at them with a "we'll talk about this later" look. Then, seeing Ron coming down too, headed for the door. Ron looked rumpled and annoyed, glaring towards the door.

Carefully, Charlie drew aside the curtains and peered out into the still dark morning. His eyes widened at whoever was on the front step. But he didn't hesitate in opening the door. Two people stood outside, silhouetted by the rising sun. The first was a man Harry had never seen before. He was somewhat short, only slightly taller than the person he accompanied. He was impeccably dressed in a grey suit with a black velvet cloak. His face was boyish and clean-shaven, but unusually pale. But perhaps that was because Charlie's wand tip was hovering inches from his face. "Umm… Good morning." He said somewhat hesitantly. "My name is Leon Krauser and uh…" The wand did not waver. "Actually I was hoping to speak with Mr. Darius Raider." Harry however, barely heard this information. He was too busy staring at the other person Krauser was standing next to with his hand on her shoulder.

It was Hermione.


	32. Chapter 31: Thrashing

_I'm not going to apologize for lateness on this one; the last month has been one of the worst of my life with one personal crisis after another. Plus my apartment coordinator decided we don't need internet in our rooms and I just finally fixed it up. Hopefully I'll be able to solve these issues quickly and continue my work on this story._

_To OrtonRKO, I've played Resident Evil 4 a long while ago. But the name of my minor character Leon Krauser is actually the name of a man I served with in Basic training. He collected knives and actually has one like the blade I describe below. Believe me the irony is not lost on me._

Chapter 31: Thrashing

Nobody made a sound for a long moment. Krauser looked at Charlie; Charlie looked at him down his wand. Harry and Ginny looked from Ron to Hermione. Ron looked at Hermione. Hermione looked straight ahead, her face pale. Charlie's eyes were fixed on Krauser's face, as if he were running it through the processes of his mind, trying to decide where it fit. Finally he said, "Raider's not here. You must have been mistaken."

Krauser's face remained innocently blank. "He will be… In fact I think he'll be here…"

His words were broken by a loud crack and, true to Krauser's prediction, Darius Raider stood a few scant feet away looking down at a piece of parchment. His gaze flicked to Charlie. "Charles, I just got this note saying to come down here immediately. What's the…?" His gaze traveled to the visitor's face and his voice turned hard. "Krauser."

Then Krauser smiled and Harry felt a chill. The man's hesitation had vanished like it never existed and the smile was full of predatory mirth, his hand was still on Hermione's shoulder. "Hello brother." Ron must have realized that something was wrong because he took a few steps forward, fixed on Hermione. Ginny reached out and caught his arm; he glared at her but stopped for the moment. Harry moved to help her; Ron couldn't do anything but make whatever bad situation this was worse.

Darius did not move a muscle but Harry could see his eyes traveling back and forth across the scene, taking in Hermione's pale face, Charlie's wand, and Ron's tense standoff with Ginny and Harry. Finally they traveled back to Krauser, who also hadn't moved. Darius didn't make any extraneous movements of any kind, just said firmly and calmly. "Charles."

This must have been some kind of signal for both exploded into action simultaneously. "Accio!" Charlie bellowed, shifting his aim suddenly to Hermione. With a small shriek Hermione flew from Krauser's grasp and hit Charlie in the chest, knocking them both to the floor. At the same time Darius whipped his arm around, his scythe suddenly appearing in his hand. The blade whistled towards Krauser's neck.

With speed Harry didn't think was possible Krauser whirled towards Darius, his other hand came out of his cloak holding a strange knife. The knife had three blades, one straight from the handle, two sprouting from it at diagonal angles in a kind of fan shape. With uncanny precision, the knife connected with the scythe, trapping the curved blade between its three straight ones. The scythe was effectively immobilized.

Darius seemed to have expected this however, the clang of the blades meeting had barely sounded when his other hand snatched at his belt and he plunged a long polished wooden stake towards Krauser's chest. Krauser's other hand flew up at the same time and seized Darius' fist in a tight grip. The stake point stopped inches from his heart. Both stood immobile, straining but not gaining any ground. Harry didn't have to see their two pairs of eyes were yellow to know that Krauser was a vampire.

Ron had not paid the least bit of attention to this, "Hermione!" Throwing off Harry's constricting grip he dived forward and hauled her off of Charlie. "Are you all right?"

Hermione stared at him for a long moment as if she'd never seen him before. Then some color returned to her face and she slumped into his embrace. "I'm…" She gasped. "I'm fine." Harry and Ginny arrived, helping her to stand though Ron kept a tight grip on her. They all looked back to the door as Charlie leapt up.

The standoff between the two vampires still held. Their weapons straining in their hands, their faces inches apart, the two stared at one another. "Well this is going about as I expected." Krauser remarked offhandedly, he actually sounded pleased.

"Then you're suicidal." Darius gritted out. "Because I'm going to turn you into dust."

"That would be most unfortunate," Krauser returned, still grinning, "for both you and me."

Darius shoved him. "I really don't see how."

Krauser pushed back. "Perhaps if you stopped trying to kill me you would find out."

"Perhaps…" Darius suddenly let go of the scythe handle and chopped Krauser's wrist. "But perhaps not." Both scythe and knife clattered to the ground. Krauser twisted like a snake. Whirling he wrenched the stake out of Darius' hand and reversed it, stabbing toward his opponent's heart.

Darius seemed to sag backward as the stake came at him. Harry recognized the trick; the Reaper had pulled it on him. One hand wrapped around the stake handle, the other seized the front of Krauser's suit and yanked. Krauser stumbled forward, momentarily off balance, but he managed to drive his fist into Darius' opposite wrist, the stake joined the other weapons on the ground. Regaining his footing he hit Darius with a vicious roundhouse punch across the face. Darius used the momentum of the strike to spin around completely and kick out when Krauser came back into range; his boot connected with the side of Krauser's head and knocked the vampire to the ground.

Krauser rolled over onto his stomach and leapt up as Darius kicked at the stake lying on the ground, then snatched it as it flew into the air. The ensouled vampire threw himself forward stake first, but once again Krauser seized the weapon in both hands and stopped it from stabbing him. The two powerful opponents strained against one another again. Then Charlie's wand tip touched the side of Krauser's head, he had sneaked up on them while they were absorbed in the fight. "That's enough." Charlie said angrily.

Krauser glanced away from Darius for a moment, seemed to weigh the odds, then relaxed. "Okay, okay." He let go of the stake and raised his hands. "Can we talk now?"

Darius stood with the stake poised in his hand, but to Harry's surprise he didn't strike. Slowly he lowered it, but did not put it away. "What do you want Krauser?"

Charlie looked at Darius disbelievingly, Krauser grinned. "I've got a little proposition for you Darius. It concerns our kind and this little war that's going on. Actually it's really a proposition for Dumbledore; I just figured you'd be a little easier to reach. These people…" He indicated the Weasleys. "Know you so I figured I'd come here first to look, after delivering the faked note of course."

Darius glanced over at Hermione, who was still wrapped in Ron's arms staring at the scene on the lawn. "Why is she here? And how the bloody hell did you get her to come along anyway?"

Krauser threw a significant look at the rising sun. "Hey old boy, do you think we could talk about this somewhere else? It's going to get a little hot here pretty quick."

Darius' face was implacable. "Answer the question."

Krauser sighed in exasperation. "I needed a little insurance to get me through the wards around this place and make sure you didn't just burn me on the spot." He grimaced at the weapons lying about. "Although that didn't work out so well."

"How did you get her to come?" Darius growled.

"He threatened…" Hermione's voice was quiet. "He threatened…"

"I said I'd torture her family if she didn't help me out." Krauser said calmly, grinning like it was nothing. "They'd already invited me in thinking I was a repair man or some such, muggles are pretty gullible you know. Now about that proposition, you going to take me to Dumbledore or not?"

Darius glared for a moment. "I'll…"

"Burn him Darius!" Charlie interrupted, and Harry was surprised at the vehemence in his voice, it was thick with hatred. "Don't listen to him, burn him!"

Darius frowned. "I don't…"

"He doesn't deserve to live," Charlie snapped, his wand still pointed at Krauser, who looked unperturbed, "he and every one of the others who were there!"

Harry glanced at Ron and Ginny. "Where is 'there'?" They both shrugged.

"Bulgaria and Romania Harry." Hermione said in a firmer voice. She looked more herself now that Krauser had been subdued. She extricated herself from Ron's grip, apparently not seeing his face fall in misery. "He was one of the vampires who hunted Bill and Charlie with that vampire Drake and that git Macnair. He told me on the way here, he was quite chatty for a vampire."

Harry looked back at the confrontation, now understanding a little more. Charlie had come back from Bulgaria changed; he'd been very withdrawn and temperamental for weeks afterward. Harry wasn't sure what the cause of this change was but apparently Charlie harbored deep resentments against those he had fought there. He couldn't really fault Charlie for wanting to destroy Krauser; he had kidnapped Hermione and threatened her family after all. But Krauser wasn't even making the slightest move to defend himself, something about killing him in this state just didn't sit well with Harry.

"Stand down Charles," Darius' voice was calm, but with an edge to it, "I confess myself curious about why he'd dare do this. I'll get it out of him; if it doesn't convince me you can kill him then all right?"

Charlie glared and if anything his stance grew even more threatening. "Burn him or I will!"

Darius opened his mouth but Krauser beat him to it. "We didn't kill everyone you know."

Charlie's glare faltered. "What?"

"Your last stand in the mountains, we didn't kill everyone like you thought. You and your brother were our targets. When this git," He jerked a thumb at Darius. "got you out, we really didn't have anything left to do. The Death Eaters kept trying of course; they had a little more invested in catching you so they were pretty angry when you got away. But since we didn't fight, some of your party got away."

Charlie's face was twisted into an expression almost like pain. "You mean…?"

This didn't sound very clear to Harry, but apparently Krauser already knew what Charlie was going to say because he nodded. "Yes, hiding in the mountains still I think. Does that earn me an extension on life until I can talk to Dumbledore?"

Slowly Charlie lowered his wand. "Yeah…" His face was unreadable, but he slumped against the doorframe in exhaustion or relief, Harry couldn't tell.

Krauser grinned at Darius and bent down to pick up his dropped knife. "Well, since I've convinced 'red-haired, grim, and murderous' here…" He indicated Charlie. "What do you say?"

Darius snapped his fingers and his scythe leapt into his hand. He gripped it tightly and for a moment Harry thought he was going to attempt to chop off Krauser's head again. But in a moment he relaxed and the scythe disappeared. "I'll take you to Hogwarts…" He said calmly. "But the second you play me false will be your last, do you understand?" His eyes were full of dire promise.

The grin faded from Krauser's face slightly. "This offer's on the level Darius, believe me. You can't afford to put it aside, and neither can I. No tricks."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Darius gestured firmly. "Move."

"What…?" Harry paused as both vampires turned to look at him. "What should we do?" This sounded important and he wanted to help.

"Nothing for you to do here Mr. Potter, besides you lot are still on break. Go back, open your presents and spend some time together. You'll have plenty to worry about when you get back. I'll handle this."

Harry was considering this when Hermione spoke up. "I'd like to go back to my home now."

"Hermione?" Ron's voice was sad, she didn't look at him.

"Hermione!" Ginny sounded angry. But Hermione stubbornly refused to meet anyone's eyes, even Harry's and he was standing right in front of her.

"I'd like to go home now." She repeated resolutely.

Darius looked at her for the barest of moments. His eyes flicked to Ron and then back again. Finally he just snorted. "Don't be an idiot Miss Granger." Harry's mouth fell open. Hermione looked scandalized. "Where do you think you're needed more? Let's go Krauser." He placed his hand on the other vampire's shoulder and with a crack they disapparated.

No one seemed to know what to say after they left. Harry, Ginny, and Ron were all staring at Hermione, who was resolutely ignoring them all. Charlie straightened up and put away his wand. "I have to go take care of something." He said, not sounding like himself at all. "I'll stop by your house Hermione and let your parents know you're all right. Tell mum where I've gone will you?" And he too walked out into the morning and disapparated, apparently forgetting he was still in his bathrobe.

Nobody had the guts to break the silence, except perhaps Ginny. She immediately rounded on Hermione with a cat-like hiss that never failed to raise the hair on the back of Harry's neck. It was as much a danger sign as Ron's ears turning red. "What's the matter with you?" She hissed. "How dare you?"

Hermione responded with the same petulant aloofness she'd maintained since the beginning of the encounter. "I wouldn't expect you to understand Ginny, I'm…"

"Being an idiot we know." Ginny finished the sentence in her own way. "Even a dull stick like Darius could see that! I thought you both could see past your bloody foolish pride but I see now you need a kick in the trousers like always!"

"Don't go talking to me like you know everything Ginny!" Hermione snapped back. "You don't know what it was like seeing him…!" She paused at the look of misery on Ron's face. "You don't know!" She finished vehemently but lamely.

"Why I…!" Ginny began.

"Let it go Ginny." Ron's voice, though quiet, cut across the row like a calming wave. "She can do what she wants, it's not like she doesn't have cause." He turned and headed for the stairs.

Harry rather felt it was time for him to weigh in to the conversation. "You're still just going to let her go?" He asked loudly, freezing Ron in his tracks. "You're too stubborn to tell her what really happened?"

"Shut up Harry!" Ron said desperately.

"What?" Hermione's face turned from surprised to suspicious in an instant. "What's going on here? What does he mean?"

"Nothing!" Ron said quickly, his face silently pleading Harry not to say anything, but Harry pressed on anyway.

"Either tell her or figure out some other way of dealing with this! I'm done seeing you miserable and her being cold!" Harry did not retreat as Ron advanced on him.

Ginny joined him in haranguing her brother. "What he said Ron, Hermione. Settle this or we will!"

Ron's face was set as he advanced to within inches of Harry, his ears were turning red. "Not gonna happen."

Harry wasn't going to be stared down by his own best friend. "Come on Ron, time to make things better."

For just a moment he thought Ron was going to cave in and do it. Then he turned away and ground out. "Forget it I won't do it."

Harry threw up his hands in frustration. "I can't believe this."

Hermione was still glaring suspiciously. "What is he talking about Ron?"

Ron looked at her blankly. "What do you care?"

Hermione looked stricken, as though Ron's words had stabbed her right in the heart. To Harry it suddenly seemed as though the room had narrowed to encompass only Ron and Hermione. They both stared at one another, oblivious to Harry and Ginny. This didn't look like something that Harry wanted to see. Ginny looked just as apprehensive.

Hermione looked away for a moment, so did Ron, both seemingly trying to fight something in their minds. Harry was about to surreptitiously back out the door when Ron stamped his foot down and said all in a rush. "Zabini made me promise to kill him because he saved your life! I didn't want you to feel bad so I didn't tell you!"

At the exact same time Hermione turned back to him and blurted out. "I'm sorry I said all those terrible things! I didn't mean it! I still love you!" Then her face changed as what Ron had said registered. "WHAT?"

Ron looked a little taken aback. "I didn't tell you the truth because I knew you'd feel responsible. I didn't want that to happen."

"You…" Hermione stalked up to Ron, looking furious. "You, you… I'll…!" Ron was backing up, but rapidly ran out of space as he encountered the living room wall. Harry began edging forward hoping to prevent Hermione from injuring Ron, but Ginny caught his arm and shook her head, for some reason she had a secretive smile on her face.

Hermione approached Ron like a stalking beast, both her hands up in fists. "Why you…" She leapt forward suddenly. Ron raised his arms to cover his face but she seized both his ears and yanked him forward, kissing him so fiercely Harry was sure she'd just broken all of Ron's teeth and hers along with them. Ron didn't seem to mind however, after his initial shock he clasped her just as tightly.

Harry's jaw didn't even have time to drop before Ginny had hauled him around the corner. She was giggling uncontrollably, and after a moment Harry joined her. They laughed quietly for a long time, holding onto one another to prevent themselves from falling down. "Merlin, they're going to be at this forever!" She whispered to him. "Let's leave them to it and go open our presents!"

"You're on!" Harry replied grinning. They left the room to the sounds of Ron and Hermione's reunion.


	33. Chapter 32: Potions on Christmas Day

Chapter 32: Potions on Christmas Day

Ginny brought all her presents into the twins empty room where Harry had taken up residence so they could open them together. The room's walls, ceiling, and floor were coated with suspicious discolorations and burn marks and smelled very strongly of gunpowder. The twins had left behind a few unobtrusive boxes of inventions, but Harry had carefully given them a wide berth. Ginny dropped her small pile of packages next to his on the bed. "Well they might be occupied for a while, so let's get to it."

Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek as he passed by her on the way to his own presents. "We'll give them all the time they need."

By unspoken agreement they opened each other's gifts first. "Oh Harry!" Ginny squealed as she unwrapped her brand new Quidditch gear. "It's smashing! I can't wait to show it off to the Slytherin team! Thank you!"

Harry grinned and hugged her, "Thought you might like it… Wow." He had just looked down at her present to him. The shiny certificate gave him the right to a free refurbishment and tune up for his Firebolt at the Diagon Alley Quidditch Shop, it would basically restore his broom to brand new. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Ginny! This must have cost you a fortune how did you get it?"

Ginny smiled secretly, "It helps when you have two endearingly mischievous brothers who own a shop in Diagon Alley… And it also helps when a young witch who thinks those brothers are the greatest thing since sliced bread happens to work in the Quidditch Shop and would be willing to give their sister a special certificate as a gift for them." She shrugged. "When you don't have much money, you learn a few thrifty practices."

Harry burst out laughing, "You're one devious little…"

"Yes, yes I know." Ginny bowed theatrically. "Just thank me and open your other presents you melodramatic git." Harry did so.

His presents turned out to be an interesting mix. He was somewhat disturbed to find that Hermione had gotten him the same N.E.W.T. study guides that he had gotten her, although his were a little different. They seemed to have the ability to make themselves magically appear in front of him in prominent places no matter where he put them. It got really annoying after a while, so he took one of the cinder blocks from a suspicious looking stack of them in the corner of the twin's room and pinned the books to the floor. While he appreciated her concern for his grades, it was a bit much.

Remus and Tonks had given him an apparition guide to help him with his apparition test, Harry hadn't even thought about this with all the complications in his life. In addition he found another gift certificate to certain stores and restaurants in wizarding England that would enable him to take Ginny on a singularly unique, and probably high class, date. Harry grinned; he could guess which of the duo had found each gift for him.

Mrs. Weasley's sweater was a dark red with a golden H on it this year, the usual package of baked goods was absent, but Harry had no doubt he'd see it when he went downstairs for breakfast. Bill had given him a small statuette of a lion made out of wood from Bulgaria. It was obviously hand-made, something he must have picked up on his travels. Harry was glad it wasn't something expensive, weddings were expensive enough. Charlie's gift was mysteriously absent, or not so mysteriously given the haste with which he'd departed this morning, if he hadn't been thinking clearly enough to get dressed he'd probably forgotten to put out presents too.

Hagrid had sent him an excellent pocketknife, it was a modification on the one he had received from Sirius, with an attachment to open any lock, and a knife that could measure its own cuts and slice through any substance. Harry couldn't wait to try it out in Potions class. He regretfully tossed the questionable scones Hagrid had sent with it, he knew his friend had probably put a lot of work into them, but he'd had too much experience with Hagrid's cooking. He turned to the last two.

The first he picked up was wrapped in Ron's trademark messy fashion. Ginny took a look and rolled her eyes. "Humph, how do you wrap an apology?"

"So I take it his period of amnesty is over?" Harry remarked as he began unwrapping it, it felt like some kind of bottle.

"Since he's not borderline depressed all the time anymore?" Ginny replied. "Of course his amnesty is over."

"Harsh." Harry said as he pulled off the paper from a small glass bottle like the ones they used in Potions class. It was filled with a thin, dark blue liquid. "Huh, I wonder what this is." He found a small note attached and opened it up, it was written in Ron's characteristic scrawl.

_Harry,_

_Well, here we are again with me having to apologize for being a prat. I sometimes wonder if I'm cursed to forever mess up my relationships. Since I hit you when you were down, and Hermione won't talk to me anymore, I've had a lot of time on my hands. You'd be surprised how little there is to do when you don't have the people you care about, or maybe you wouldn't. Anyway, I used the time to make this. I hope you can forgive me and maybe this will help._

_Your friend,_

_Ron._

Harry shook his head, about as sincere as Ron could ever get. He was the forgiving type anyway. He took the potion and looked at it. There was a second note attached to the other side of the bottle.

_This is a strength-inducer potion. It was really difficult to make, I had to have Padma help me, and don't think she didn't make me beg and grovel for it. Anyway, it allows the drinker to temporarily take on the magical and physical strength of the person whose blood is in it. Mine is in this one, I know that sounds disturbing, but maybe since I wasn't there for you this time when you needed me, I can be there for you more than anyone ever has been in some other situation. I hope this helps._

Harry just sat back limply, staring at the bottle in his hand. His own blood. Ron had put his own blood into this potion to give him his strength, to give Harry his very health. He shook his head, just when you thought you knew someone, they could still surprise you. Gently he set the potion down on the bedside table.

"I take that back," Ginny said quietly from where she had been avidly reading over his shoulder, "I think this earns a little forgiveness."

Harry smiled in relief. "I think so too." They sat in silence for a while, until the sounds of Ron and Hermione outside the door stirred them from their reverie. They both entered, looking flushed with both effort and embarrassment. "Well," Harry remarked, grinning evilly, "heads still attached to your shoulders I see!"

"Sod off Harry." Ron grumbled, he'd obviously had time for presents because he was wearing another maroon Weasley sweater and carrying another set of N.E.W.T. study guides.

"I hardly think that comment was justified." Hermione said airily, but her tone was spoiled by how obviously out of breath she was. "I'm glad to see you found my gift." She looked critically at the books pinned under the cinder blocks.

Harry shrugged sheepishly, "They kept getting in my way."

"Annoying isn't it?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione fondly nonetheless.

"Yeah," Harry nodded to the potion sitting on the table. "Thanks Ron."

"Well, I needed to do it." Ron tried to shrug it off, but Harry couldn't remember when he'd seen him smile like that. "Happy Christmas Harry." They both looked away in embarrassment while Hermione and Ginny smiled knowingly. "Look ummm, mum and dad are getting breakfast ready and I'm sure Bill and Fred and George are going to be here soon so we'd better get this done yeah?"

"Done?" Harry asked, confused. Ron pointed at the bed in answer. Harry saw his final package lying there, he had forgotten completely about it after seeing Ron's present. "Oh, wonder what it is." He picked up the package; it was wrapped in plain brown paper and tied with simple thread. Under the curious stares of Hermione, Ginny and Ron he pulled off the wrapping. It was a book.

The book was fairly small, bound in brown leather and old parchment. Harry was immediately and forcibly reminded of Riddle's diary, and he wasn't the only one. Ginny's face grew pale, and she actually edged backwards away from it. Harry exchanged glances with everyone, Hermione moved next to Ginny and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, Ron just tensed like a coiled spring.

Aware that everyone in the room was holding their breath, Harry carefully opened the book. After a moment he held it up, showing that the book wasn't empty like the diary had been but full of writing, the tension level dropped immediately. Ron and Hermione clustered in for a closer look, but Ginny remained where she was.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know, maybe you can tell me." Harry replied, frowning at the pages, to him it looked like a bunch of unreadable gibberish, mixes of numbers and letters in seemingly random lines, he couldn't make heads or tails of it.

Hermione took the book from him with eager hands. "Ohh, is that a code? Let me see…" She immediately began poring over the pages, her eyes working furiously over the text.

Ron rolled his eyes, but watched her carefully nonetheless, ready to act should the book prove dangerous. "Who's it from?"

Harry checked the paper. "This isn't good." He held it up. "No name."

Ron watched Hermione examining the text. "Maybe we shouldn't…"

"Oh don't be silly Ron; it's just a book with some strange codes and messages in it. Nothing dangerous here." Hermione remarked, turning pages rapidly.

Harry went to Ginny, who was still pale but composed. "Are you all right?"

She smiled. "I'm okay, it's just…"

Harry put his arm around her shoulders. "I know."

"Harry…" Hermione looked up with a serious expression. She held up the book, open to its exact middle. Across the worn parchment was the unmistakable image of the four Hogwarts Houses, the badger, the raven, the lion, and entwined around all of them was the Slytherin snake.

"I'll have Hestia Jones look at it whenever I can get a hold of her Harry." Mr. Weasley said thoughtfully, looking over the book where it lay on the kitchen counter. He had immediately insisted on taking custody of it when Harry had showed it to him at breakfast. "This sign looks exactly like the one on that old stone box Remus' team found in that Thorny End church. She was trying to translate the symbols and code on that one too, maybe this will help."

"That sounds fascinating!" Hermione was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, looking extremely disappointed that the book was no longer within her reach. "I wonder if she needs a research assistant."

Ginny still looked uncomfortable. "You're better off just leaving it Hermione, believe me."

Hermione just looked wistful. "Still I wonder…"

"What it is?" Harry finished for her. "I'm more worried about who sent it."

"Never mind that now dears." Mrs. Weasley hurriedly pushed them back towards the table. "Now let's all dig in! You've barely had anything past two helpings! You're going to need more before break ends! Merlin knows they don't feed you nearly enough at that school!"

Harry allowed himself to be ushered back to the table away from the book and all of its questions. He also allowed himself to forget about it for the time being as Fred and George practically blew the door in with their flashy arrival, followed by Bill with Fleur on his arm. Charlie was not in evidence, but Mrs. Weasley seemed to go out of her way to mention that he would be back soon.

Christmas day passed in a whirlwind of furious snowball fights with Fred and George conjuring snowballs the size of bowling balls, hot chocolate around a roaring fireplace, a long walk in the snowy landscape with Ginny, a blazing row between Ron and Hermione over who was sorrier about the events of the past week or so, and culminated in another delicious Christmas dinner provided by Mrs. Weasley and a disgruntled Fleur. Charlie showed up in the middle of dinner with Mr. Weasley, saying nothing beyond that he'd been at the nearest Ministry satellite office for most of the day and was exhausted.

Harry was just beginning to feel tired from the day's revelry and thinking fondly of the warm bed upstairs when new guests arrived. Bill and Charlie hurriedly checked the windows as the sound of someone arriving by apparition. After a tense moment Bill shouted, "It's all right; it's just Darius getting back!"

Harry walked into the front room just as the ensouled vampire came through the door. He had a grim look on his face, but then again he always looked grim. Bill and Charlie greeted him warmly; they had always been friendly since coming back from Bulgaria. For his part, Darius was cordial to them, but he did take their hands and shake a little friendlier than he did for others. He bowed from the neck to the rest of the household. "I apologize for the interruption at such a late hour, but it couldn't wait."

"That's quite all right Mr. Raider," Mrs. Weasley smiled at him, "can I offer you any tea?"

"Thank you no," Darius folded his arms, "courtesy would dictate that you offer it to all your guests, and I'm sure you won't want to do that."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley looked momentarily confused until the other two guests came out of the dark night. The first was Mad-Eye Moody, looking extra sour and serious. The second brought a severely colder welcome. Leon Krauser sauntered into the room, greeting the dirty looks with a calm nonchalance.

Charlie looked ready to get violent again, and Fleur didn't look too far behind him. "What is he doing here?"

Darius seemed to steel himself. "It's about the offer he came to make to Dumbledore."

Harry didn't like where this one was going. "What was it?"

"It's quite a mouthful," Darius responded, Krauser just smirked, "he's here representing the vampires."

"But Professor that doesn't make any sense," Hermione piped up, "everything I've read about vampires states that they're largely solitary by nature and as such they have no communities, communes or governing bodies beyond certain master vampires acting as warlords and..."

"What I was meaning to say…" Darius interrupted without skipping a beat. "Is that he is here representing a group of master vampires who have decided to act in concert for the time being because of their current situation."

Bill looked at Krauser suspiciously, keeping Fleur very close to him. "What current situation?"

"Remember the vampire outside of the Hogwarts grounds after the Minister's party?" Darius asked. Everyone nodded; they had all heard the story. "Well it wasn't an isolated incident as you know. Recently many more of these bestial vampires have appeared in Voldemort's army. Our investigation revealed that, using some kind of spell he found in the soul texts, Voldemort has been taking any vampire he can lay his hands on and turning them into these crazed killing machines to serve his army as expendable soldiers capable of tremendous damage."

"And we care because…?" Ron inquired. Obviously he didn't particularly care what happened to a bunch of vampires. Krauser's eyes narrowed but he didn't speak.

"Because a large group of prominent master vampires has decided the situation is unacceptable," Darius replied, "if there's anything they fear, it's the loss of control. Control of their minions, control of their own minds and destinies so they can amuse themselves. The only thing they care about is under threat as long as Voldemort is powerful."

Harry definitely didn't like the sound of this now. "So what?"

"So they've decided to offer their services to Dumbledore to help in the war." Darius said calmly. "All of their vampires are prepared to swear an unbreakable oath to aid our side until Voldemort is defeated."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "You're kidding? And you believed him?"

Darius glanced at Krauser, who smiled mockingly. "No I didn't, but Dumbledore did, and apparently he was right _as usual_. The vampires are assembling in the protected area of the Forbidden Forest outside the wards. As we speak Professor McGonagall is preparing them to take the unbreakable vow."

Harry felt his anger rise. "So they're just going to swear an oath to Dumbledore and suddenly they're on our side?" For some reason Krauser looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"No Harry," Darius' cool grey eyes chilled him, "they're going to swear an oath to you."


	34. Chapter 33: The Long Goodbye

_Yes I am, in fact, back. I've just been through one of the worst times of my life that seriously affected my motivation to write. But a fan actually e-mailed me to see if I was all right and that inspired me to revisit my muse. I apologize for the long absence, but I'm still here and still writing._

Chapter 33: The Long Goodbye

"Okay," Harry rounded on Moody as they walked a short distance into the kitchen, away from where Darius was practically under assault by the rest of the room's occupants, everyone seemed to have a question, and they had to ask it immediately at the top of their voices, "explain to me why a group of vampires who don't really want to help us and would much rather kill us all want to swear an unbreakable vow to me and not to Dumbledore."

Moody's eye rolled back in its socket to keep the room behind him under surveillance. Ginny had followed them into the room, but the rest of the Burrow's occupants were still too occupied with Darius. "It's complicated boy, I'm not sure I…"

Harry interrupted the denial. "Look I was just told a bunch of the things I'd much rather see as dust want to make me their boss or controller or whatever! I need to know why!"

Moody regarded him with his one eye for a moment, then grimaced and growled. "All right boy, if you really want to know." He looked even more grim than normal. "It's a lot to take in."

"Just tell me what's going on." Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulder as she arrived next to him.

"I'm not the dark creatures expert Lupin is," Moody began, and to Harry he suddenly looked tired, leaning heavily on his staff, "and I don't have the firsthand experience Raider has, but I know enough about those bloodsuckers. Listen to me boy, because this is very important. The only thing these monsters respect is strength and overwhelming strength at that. You shouldn't even look one of these things in the eye unless you're prepared to kill it at the drop of a hat."

This seemed a very grim start to a situational report to Harry, but Moody had said it was important so he kept it to himself. "All right."

"Just like you we assumed they'd want to swear the oath to Dumbledore, seeing as he's our leader, and that Krauser freak initially said the offer was for Dumbledore…" Here the grizzled old Auror paused.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "But…?"

"But all that changed when he actually saw Dumbledore, after that he said the only person the vampires would take a vow to was you."

"What do you mean?" Harry was incredulous. "That doesn't make any sense, I'm just a student why would they…?"

"They've heard a lot about you boy." Moody growled. "You've fought Voldemort multiple times and lived through it. They're also impressed by your struggle with the Reaper. Being just like him they know how difficult he is to fight, it hits them a little close to home that he didn't manage to take you down. None of them want to end up like Raider. They've come to the conclusion that you must be very powerful indeed."

"So what?" Harry asked, disbelievingly. "Even if I'm so great and powerful, I'll never be as strong as Dumbledore, I'm not the "only one Voldemort ever feared" so why are they doing this? I know Dumbledore was sick but that doesn't mean…"

Moody interrupted yet again. "He's dying."

Harry was struck dumb. Ginny still had breath but only enough to gasp out. "What?"

"He's dying boy, all the best healers have taken a look at him and they concur. He's sick, and he's not getting better. It was that reensouling that did it; he just doesn't have the strength anymore. It won't be long, he's got a few days at most, he's just too old and the healers don't know how to save him." He regarded them for a moment, then nodded. "I'll let you be for a time, but we've got to go soon, you'll be going back to Hogwarts early this break."

Harry sat down heavily on a chair. It couldn't be… Dumbledore dying. He just couldn't countenance it. He'd always had the Headmaster, so full of useful knowledge and worldly wisdom yes, but also so full of life! He'd always had that famous twinkle in his eye and a spring in his step that made him seem ageless. He couldn't believe it. Dying… He couldn't die! Harry needed him; he couldn't do this without him!

Ginny sat down next to him, but didn't say anything. She just laid her hand on his and waited for him to say something. In the next room, the raised voices finally died down and Ron and Hermione came through the door. Ron looked hacked off, Hermione looked sad. "We're going back early." Ron gritted out. "Since you have to."

"Look, you don't have to do that." Harry began.

Hermione cut him off, "We want to Harry. You shouldn't have to do this by yourself." Her face broke for a second. "I can't believe this is happening to him." Harry didn't have to ask who she was referring to. They all sat in silence for a long while, no one could think of anything to say.

Eventually Harry sighed and stood up. "I have to go see him. I need to see Dumbledore." He went to find Moody.

* * *

"No I'm afraid that isn't possible." Madame Pomfrey stood in the doorway to the Dumbledore's room and barred the way in as several St. Mungo's healers left and held a whispered conference outside. Harry recognized the assistant healer Augustus Pye from the St. Mungo's ward Mr. Weasley had stayed in two years ago. "You can't talk to him."

"Look this is important!" Harry practically shouted at her. "I haven't got time for any coddling, I've got to see him so please don't get in the way!"

Madame Pomfrey looked affronted. "This is hardly coddling Mr. Potter! I'm telling you that you can't speak to him because..."

"I know he's dying!" Harry did shout this time. "I know it! But you're not going to stop me from seeing him because of that!"

"I am not stopping you Mr. Potter," The mediwitch returned, "he is."

This brought Harry up short. "What?"

She sighed deeply and Harry finally noticed how tired and sad she looked. "He's slipping away, he's already unconscious. I don't know how much longer he's going to last. So you can't talk to him because he's incapable of talking."

Shaking his head adamantly Harry pushed past her into the room. Remus was standing next to Dumbledore's bed, his arms folded. He nodded to Harry, managing only a half smile. "Hello Harry, sorry I missed the Burrow this break. I had other plans."

Harry hugged him slightly in passing. "That's all right Remus." He looked at the frail figure of Dumbledore lying in the bed. He looked calm and peaceful, as though he were merely sleeping. But Harry had never seen the energetic Headmaster look so drained. "How is he?"

"Well this is the last sign of his deterioration," Harry could tell Remus was trying to sound clinical in his description but his voice broke, "we can't rouse him anymore… Nobody knows what else to try. I wish…" But he couldn't seem to articulate what he wished; he just continued watching Dumbledore brokenly. "Hagrid was inconsolable," He remarked, looking quite inconsolable himself, "he left to go see Grawp I think. Nymphadora… Tonks couldn't face it" He continued, as if ticking people off his fingers. "She's gone to oversee the Aurors left here. Hestia's trying to find anything in the soul texts or the information we've captured to find a way to save him. The rest of the Order should be arriving shortly

Harry didn't know what to say that could comfort the forlorn werewolf and didn't think he could make the situation seem better anyway; his spirits were far too low. He settled for patting him on the arm and moving further into the room. Professor McGonagall was sitting rigidly in the chair next to Fawkes' perch near the head of the bed. The Phoenix did not sing and her eyes looking a little misty. "Potter…" She said when she saw him. "You really don't have to be here."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Harry said firmly.

For a moment he thought Professor McGonagall was going to hug him, then the moment passed and she simply dabbed at her eyes when she thought he wasn't looking. "Of course Potter, of course." She shifted her chair aside slightly so he could stand next to the bed. The three of them watched the Headmaster in sad silence as Ron, Hermione and Ginny filtered into the room and stood near the door.

A distraught Professor Sprout followed them in, her face terribly smudged from soil of her beloved greenhouses and tears which had been badly wiped away. "Minerva, someone needs to get down to the grounds the board of school governors is here. They're ready to discuss the burial rites and… other matters."

"He's not dead yet!" Harry forgot himself and shouted a little louder than he'd meant to. Professor Sprout looked as though he had cursed her, Professor McGonagall's lips thinned slightly and Remus shook his head. "I mean… Well he isn't!"

"I have to discuss it with them nonetheless Potter." Professor McGonagall said evenly. But Harry could sense the rigid control she was applying to herself just to remain composed. "They and the Ministry will both want a funeral."

"There will be no need for a funeral." Said a soft voice as Severus Snape appeared out of the deep shadows of the room. "The Headmaster has assured me of that."

"What do you mean Severus?" McGonagall demanded sharply. Harry glared, noticing that Snape was looking down at Dumbledore with a strange lack of any kind of emotion on his face, as though all his expressions were warring for control at once leaving him unable to express any of them. The only thing showing on his face was exhaustion.

"I have been trying to maintain contact with the Headmaster through legilimency." Snape replied tiredly. "It is not much more than some images and impressions, but I distinctly gathered that a funeral will be unnecessary." He leaned heavily against an ornate bedpost. "Contact is extremely difficult to acquire, I could not maintain it any longer. I have expended too much energy to keep it going, his mind is intact but he cannot affect his body."

"Is there any way at all to maintain contact Severus?" McGonagall asked hurriedly. Everyone in the room was looking at him now. "Perhaps a way to bring him back to us?" She almost sounded desperate, an emotion Harry had never heard from her and it scared him. It was really happening; Dumbledore was beyond his reach and not coming back.

For just the barest of moments Snape looked up and Harry thought he saw a glint in his eye. "Perhaps some other form of mental contact, but I have no knowledge of any such spell other than legilimency."

"Mental contact…" Hermione chimed in from the back of the room, obviously thinking out loud without meaning to. "Seems we need something like what Harry did that time with Gin…" She broke off suddenly and clapped a hand over her mouth in horror, realizing what she had just said. "No!" But Harry had already whirled around and thrown himself forward. He had the barest vision of Professor McGonagall making a grab for him and heard Remus shouting before he had placed his hands on Dumbledore's head and reached out with his mind.

* * *

The noise and fuss died as instantly as if he had flipped a switch. He suddenly found himself in utter silence, standing on what appeared to be nothing but air. All around him it was dark, not an oppressive darkness but a calm one like a warm night. Harry could swear he saw tiny points of light like stars shining in the black. One in particular seemed much brighter and larger than the others, he found himself drawn toward it.

He approached with startling speed, as though he were running as fast as he could go, running for his life. But there was no sensation of moving muscles, no impact of feet on hard ground, instead there was just a calm sense of movement, almost like he were flying and had left his broom behind. The light grew brighter and brighter until he couldn't see anymore, white light filled his vision and then suddenly died down to a warm glow.

"Ah Harry," He heard Dumbledore's voice, "I was wondering if I might have the pleasure of your company here."

Harry opened his eyes; he was standing on the dais of the candlelit Hogwarts Great Hall facing the Professors table. Dumbledore, looking more fit and healthy than Harry had ever seen him, was seated in his usual center chair. He looked like some ancient king in resplendent purple and gold, his hair and beard flashing like molten silver, and his bright eyes twinkling behind shining half-moon spectacles. Even as Harry saw him, he looked as real and powerful as he had seemed when Harry had first seen him so many years ago. All the lines of care and sadness his face had acquired over the years of war and strife he and Harry had endured were gone, and he seemed to glow like a star above his surroundings.

"Professor!" He cried out, momentarily surprised by how loud his own voice seemed. He was half-awed, half-perplexed. Why was Dumbledore just sitting there? "Professor I'm here to…"

"I know Harry, I know why." Dumbledore interrupted kindly, his brilliant smile never faltering. "As I said I expected you would be the only person who could reach here, and I had rather hoped that you would come."

"That's good sir!" Harry said hurriedly, eager to accomplish his task. He could do it! Dumbledore wasn't gone as Snape had suggested, he was right here. Right here where Harry could help him, could save him. "I'm here to help you I…"He stepped forward, stretching his hand out toward his mentor.

But he couldn't reach him, midway between the two of them his hand seemed to come into contact with something solid and unyielding. An invisible and unbreakable wall existed between them. "Sir what's going on? I'm here to help you!" In vain he pushed against the obstruction, reaching for his wand before realizing it wasn't there.

"No Harry," Dumbledore's smile softened but did not disappear, "you cannot help me now."

"You don't understand sir!" Harry focused his emotions, trying desperately to access his magic, and pushed against the barrier again. For a moment he thought he felt it weaken under his touch and give way slightly, but even as he gathered himself for another assault he felt it return to its former strength. "I can do it! Snape said so, I can bring you back!"

"Stop Harry." Dumbledore spoke calmly, but Harry could feel the power behind the words. The barrier shuddered when the Headmaster spoke. Harry looked at it momentarily confused. It shouldn't be reacting to Dumbledore; that would mean…

"Sir why are you keeping me out?" He demanded. Did he genuinely not want to be saved? Harry couldn't countenance that, there had to be another explanation.

"You mistake me Harry," Dumbledore still spoke calmly as though they were discussing a trivial matter of little importance, "under any other circumstances I would be most grateful for your assistance in saving my life. However, under the current circumstances I am afraid I cannot accept."

"Do you think I can't do it sir?" Harry asked angrily, he supposed after what his empathic powers had done to Ginny he couldn't blame anyone for being suspicious, but this was a matter of life and death.

"No Harry, I believe implicitly that you can." Dumbledore replied, still without rising from the chair. "I believe that, if you will allow me a moment's self-indulgence, the strength of your attachment to me as mentor would be more than sufficient for your powers to revive me. However, the cost of such action would be far too high."

"No it wouldn't," Harry replied instantly, "we need you more than ever now. I don't know what to do if I don't have you there to help me."

"This is the seriousness of the matter Harry. If you do help me, then you will doom us all."

"What?" Harry was completely taken aback.

"As I have said I have every confidence in your ability to save me Harry, but doing so would take far too much of your energy. You would be weakened to the point of helplessness and Voldemort would find the only one who has a chance of stopping him easy prey in that condition." He smiled sadly again. "So you see Harry, if you save my life, you will lose everything else that is important."

"But sir… I can't…" Harry couldn't believe it, this was not happening, not now when he needed Dumbledore the most. "I can't just leave you here alone."

"Ah but Harry, if you look you will see I am far from alone." Dumbledore gestured to the Great Hall behind Harry.

Harry turned around to discover that the Headmaster was correct. The hall was filled with people. Even as he looked he recognized many faces in the crowd. Directly in front of him was Professor McGonagall, younger and quite good looking without the lines of seriousness and discipline on her face. Likewise, younger versions of Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout were present, their eyes shining with enthusiasm and knowledge. Younger Snape, his expression for once not dark and bitter, stood with them in a more prominent position than Harry would have given him. A young Hagrid towered over everyone, his face the picture of boyish enthusiasm and his father seated on his shoulder.

With a start Harry noticed his mother and father as he had seen them in the Pensieve, young and full of life in their last year at Hogwarts, arm in arm and deeply in love. Remus Lupin, without the graying hair and haunted look the wolf had given him stood next to a young Sirius Black, whose bark-like laugh rang out true. Wormtail stood behind them, as he had been before betrayal made him a pariah. Frank and Alice Longbottom, laughing with joy over a baby Harry assumed to be Neville, were nearby as well. Cedric Diggory smiled his handsome smile. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as they had been at Hogwarts stood next to all of their children. Hermione stood next to Ron, and Harry was shocked to see himself next to Ginny, smiling with the simple happiness she had always given him.

Harry looked every which way, wherever he looked he saw people depicted in exacting detail, just as Dumbledore remembered them. It seemed as though every person Dumbledore had ever taught or cared for was here. Everything was warm, happy and peaceful, more so than he had ever seen in his life. He found tears coming to his eyes unbidden, but no matter how beautiful this place was, he didn't want to leave Dumbledore here, he just couldn't.

As he turned back to the table Dumbledore rose. "Listen closely Harry, there are important things I must tell you and my time grows short." He looked so powerful and kindly Harry couldn't seem to interrupt with another attempt to get past the barrier and save him. "When I am gone you will be the only one with the abilities to end this war, as you have always been. Do not be afraid, the powers gifted to you and the people who love you will see you through. But especially, do not be afraid to lead. The Order, the D.A., even that group of vampires Darius and Hagrid are swearing to our cause even as we speak. Never be afraid, you are the last hope, and that is a powerful ally."

Harry didn't know what to say, his throat seemed to constrict every time he tried to speak. All he could do was nod, and wonder how Dumbledore knew all this.

"The Sword of Gryffindor must be recovered from Voldemort, all the evidence I have gathered indicates that you must have it. I believe there is a way to recover it; you were sent the means this Christmas. That is all I can tell you to help you finish this conflict. Without it, Voldemort cannot be killed. I can think of no other reason why he wanted it, but do not assume that this is the sole reason he has it in his possession. All your efforts should concentrate on recovering it as soon as possible."

All this left Harry was more questions, but Dumbledore continued before he could voice them past the lump in his throat. "Lastly I bequeath to you the only means I have to aid you after I am gone. The Pensieve is in my office, it and all the information it contains are yours now, use it wisely… And now I'm afraid the time has come for you to depart."

A bright light was shining on the edge of his vision, turning slightly Harry saw a wall of white light coming towards him, eclipsing the hall of people as it came. With a shock Harry realized this was it, the end. Dumbledore's world was disappearing to an unreachable place. Desperately he turned back the Headmaster, trying again to force the barrier between them. But it remained unyielding. Harry stood, inches away from Dumbledore's smiling face, reaching out for him. "NO! I'm not leaving you! I won't!"

"You must Harry."

"No."

Dumbledore's smile faded for just a moment, before his gaze shifted behind Harry and he smiled again. "You have picked an opportune moment to arrive Miss Weasley."

Harry whirled around; Ginny was standing behind him with the white light approaching her back. She was looking at him with anguished eyes filled with tears. Harry stared; somehow she had followed him in using their connection. "Ginny? You need to get out of here! The light it's…"

"What on earth makes you think I'd ever leave without you Harry?" Ginny asked, the pain in her voice shook him to his core. She stretched out her hand. "Please come back." She looked as lost as he felt. "Please come back to me."

Harry couldn't even hesitate; he couldn't bear seeing her like that. He reached out and pulled her into his arms. "Always." He turned back toward Dumbledore.

"Goodbye Harry," For a moment, silver tears glimmered in the aged Headmaster's eyes. "you have been the most wonderful student, pupil, and friend. Your parents, Sirius, and anyone who knows you have every right to be as proud as can be. I will tell them so when I see them. Their love will protect and guide you… And so will mine."

The light closed over everything, the last thing Harry saw was Dumbledore's smiling face.

* * *

_"They're back, make room!"_

_"Poppy he's fading! Poppy come here right now dammit!"_

_"What's happening? Get the healers!"_

Harry's eyes snapped open and he fell backwards away from Dumbledore's limp form as Madame Pomfrey arrived by the bedside. He found himself on the floor wrapped in Ginny's tight embrace. There was nothing he could do, he had failed. He looked up as the healers charged into the room and clustered around the mediwitch and Dumbledore. Hermione and Ron hurried up to them.

"You all right Harry mate?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at them both with wide eyes.

"He wouldn't let me help him…" Harry whispered, staring at the forlorn form just visible between the milling healers. "He stopped me from…" His vision blurred as the healers stepped away slowly, and Madame Pomfrey shook her head at Remus and Snape. Remus sank to the floor and put his head in his hands. Snape just stared down at the body, his expression still metamorphosing between stringent emotions. Tearfully Madame Pomfrey reached toward the still figure of Albus Dumbledore, only to be distracted by Fawkes. Spreading his wings on the perch the phoenix began to sing.

Harry's breath caught in his throat, it was the saddest, most plaintive, most beautiful song he had ever heard. It seemed to hang in the air and rebound from every surface, the sorrow of the phoenix for its fallen master. It went on and on for minutes while the room's occupants were frozen by the melody. Finally, everyone stood riveted as Fawkes spread his wings above the still form on the bed below and the song rose to a crescendo. Even as Harry watched, the phoenix fell forward and landed on the Headmaster's chest. There was a blinding flash of red phoenix fire; everyone hurriedly backpedaled from the conflagration as the entire bed burst into flames.

Shielding his eyes and holding onto Ginny with all his might Harry caught a vague glimpse of what looked like a huge bird made of fire rising up through the ceiling and out of sight, then the flames became unbearable and he clasped Ginny to him and averted his face. Finally the flames died, leaving behind only ash. Harry looked into the center of the ashes, expecting to see the scraggly, risen Fawkes he had always seen after the phoenix burst into flames. But there was nothing but the ash, like its master, the phoenix had disappeared.

And Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was gone.

Harry felt exhausted, sick even. He heard Ron holding a crying Hermione. Then Ginny placed a hand under his chin so she could look him in the eye. Her sad brown eyes stared into his. "He helped you to the end Harry," she could barely speak, "he wanted you to be strong." Harry didn't feel very strong at the moment. However, Ginny was not finished. "But you can be strong later Harry, for now it's all right not to be. Be strong later Harry."

Harry laid his head on her shoulder and cried. She was right. He would be strong later, now he could mourn. Soon word would come that he was needed down on the grounds with Hagrid, Darius, and a large group of vampires, but at that time he didn't know.

* * *

"You don't have to do this Potter, if you don't really want to." Moody's eye swiveled eerily in the firelight of Hagrid's hut. Hagrid himself was not there, Moody had informed Harry upon his arrival that Hagrid had been helping out until the news about Dumbledore had reached him, he had stumbled off into the forest edge and no one had seen him since.

Each person Harry had seen so far in his numb journey through the castle and out to Hagrid's cabin had shown signs of the strain and grief of Dumbledore's loss. The school was dark and silent; the ghosts right down to Peeves were quiet and subdued. All the students who were just returning from break were ushered off to their common rooms with all speed by distraught Professors. Snape had disappeared into his dungeon office where he sat in the dark. Professor McGonagall had held a conference with the school governor's but they had not stayed long upon learning that Dumbledore's body was gone. McGonagall herself had seemed to only be able to hold herself together with rigid control that bordered on callousness. She had gone to oversee the vampires Darius had been watching on the edge of the school.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny had all stayed close to him, and he was very glad of their support. To Harry everything just seemed surreal, like a great hollowness inside him was threatening to overtake everything he was. _Dumbledore said to not be afraid. Don't be afraid… Never afraid…_ He kept repeating this to himself over and over; it kept him on his feet, kept him sane. He had made his way down to Hagrid's cabin, Ron, Hermione and Ginny following in a melancholy silence. It was here that he found Moody had arrived, and he learned about the vampires who were waiting on his acceptance of their unbreakable vow outside the grounds.

This was the last thing he wanted to do, but it wouldn't wait. And Dumbledore had said not to be afraid. So instead of curling up and shutting out the world like he longed to do, Harry straightened up and looked Moody directly in his mismatched eyes. "Let's get this over with. There's nothing else for it."

Moody studied him for a moment, and then Harry thought he saw a flicker of genuine respect in the grizzled Auror's face. "Right Potter, let's do it then." He stumped out the door.

Harry turned to his friends, and his girlfriend, all of whom had risen when he had. "You don't need to…" He saw the look on all of their faces. "Never mind."

Ginny pulled out her wand and fixed a steely gaze in the direction of the gates. "Let's go love."

"With you a hundred percent Harry." Hermione's expression was sad but determined.

"Three hundred percent." Ron was gripping his wand so tightly he couldn't possibly feel his fingers.

Harry nodded and turned towards the gates. _Do not be afraid to lead…_ "Follow me." Was all he said. The four of them followed Moody towards the gates.

_I'm not sure I did the departure of Dumbledore justice, especially after the events of HBP, but I did the best I could. I would appreciate a critique of my send off for one of my favorite characters. Of course there is more to write about it but this is the initial work. More on that later._


	35. Chapter 34: The Doomed Brigade

_A quick author's note, I have changed the name of one of the master vampires, even though I named him for someone I knew, a reviewer pointed out that his name is too close to the names of characters in a popular video game to be truly original. I will change his name in the previous chapters at my convienence._

Chapter 34: The Doomed Brigade

Remus Lupin wandered completely aimlessly down the hallway, lightly touching each of the armored suits as he went by them. He really wasn't sure where he was going, he was just vaguely aware that he wanted to end up in Minerva's office and then down by the castle gates. However he couldn't quite make himself stride down there purposefully, he had to walk through Hogwarts.

Through the castle that would never be the same.

_He's gone, Dumbledore's really gone._ Even stating it in his mind seemed ludicrous; he couldn't believe that he had watched the man who had done so much for him die. _Although,_ he thought bitterly, _I've seen it happen to so many people I care about I wonder why I'm still affected by it._

He'd seen Sirius fall through the veil such a short time after getting his old friend back. He'd seen Order members die one by one: friends such as Dedalus Diggle, his neck snapped by the Reaper as he attempted to help Harry and Ginny in Hogsmeade; Sturgis, falling in the explosion of unstable magic released by Rosier even as he kept the shield down so the rest of them could get out. It was by sheer luck that Darius hadn't been killed five times over; he'd taken enough bodily injury to kill any six of the others. Emmeline had narrowly escaped on multiple occasions, as Remus himself and Tonks had. Elphias Doge had just recently returned from St. Mungo's after months of healing from the attack on the church in Thorny End. Kingsley was out of contact doing Merlin-knew-what in the Ministry of Magic war zone. Remus wondered if he'd ever see the resilient Auror again. Really the only ones who hadn't escaped death by a close shave yet were Hagrid because he was nearly indestructible and Moody because he was careful to the point of ridiculousness.

But Dumbledore… Remus had never had any unreasonable expectations about the survivability of being in the group that chose to stand in Voldemort's path and block the way to power, but he'd never imagined outliving the man who had done so much for him. Dumbledore had educated him when no one else would have taken the chance. He had given Remus a job any other expectant employer wouldn't have given him a second glance for. But more than that, he had given Remus a purpose, showed him that he was not worthless as most of society thought him, that he was a useful person.

Now Dumbledore was gone, and Remus didn't know what to replace him with. How he could fill the void of confidence Dumbledore had built inside of him was a question that was far beyond him as he stepped into Minerva's office to use the Floo Network. Emmeline and Hestia were at Headquarters, awaiting his word to pass on the news to the remnants of the Order.

_Who's going to have confidence in me now?_

Almost as if someone somewhere had heard him the fireplace burst into green flames as he approached and Tonks appeared with her phoenix feather in her hand. She was disheveled and looked exhausted. She took one look at his face and said, "He's… He's gone then?" Remus could only nod, the actual words stuck in his throat and burned like acid. Tonks just put her arms around him and put her spiky, pink-haired head against his chest. "Well… Then I guess he's not suffering anymore. He's… better now."

Remus sighed and allowed his sore muscles to relax in her embrace, resting his head on top of hers. "Yes, he's better." They stood together for a moment, and then pulled back. "I need to get word to Headquarters, we need to regroup and take stock." He sighed again, deeper this time. "See who's left."

Tonks patted his arm. "I'll send someone along. You don't have to do it."

"Someone?" He asked. For answer she motioned him out the door.

She led him down to the grounds where the gates had just been opened by Filch to reveal a crowd of people in grey cloaks approaching while others disapparated nearby. Remus recognized several of them immediately. "Aurors."

"Everyone we could evacuate from the Ministry," Tonks said sadly, "we lost Remus." She walked forward to help.

The werewolf looked at the ragged band. Little over thirty witches and wizards were present, most of them from the original complement of Aurors that had been assigned to protect Hogwarts. Of the thirty, little more than twenty seemed to be moving under their own power. Many of them traveled in twos and threes, the one with a serious injury being supported by the others. A few people in the green robes of St. Mungo's healers passed among them, helping the wounded.

Nearly all of them bore some sign of injury or violence: cuts, bruises and the effects of various curses. All moved mechanically and looked bone tired; their faces pale and (in the case of the men) unshaven, their eyes sunken from lack of sleep and bloodshot from smoke and stress. Remus shook his head in wonder and sympathy. They had been fighting nonstop in that place for days, some for weeks. Battling furiously in close quarters with every manner of horror Voldemort could throw at them, Death Eaters, crazed vampires, Dementors, and even their own colleagues and friends, put under the Imperius and sent to die from the spells of their fellow defenders.

Hurrying forward, Remus helped relieve some of the burden on Tonks as the metamorphmagus stumbled under the weight of a very tall Auror who had bloodstained field bandages wrapped around his eyes and leg. "Where's Kingsley?" He asked as he threw an arm around the wounded man. "Is he here?"

Tonks shook her head, gasping under the weight as the man stumbled. "Don't know… Didn't see him. Go ahead Remus and find him, I'm all right. I'll be with you in a tick, just let me find a way to get this bloke upstairs."

Remus tried to protest but she heaved forward with a vigorousness that surprised him and stumbled off with her burden. Shaking his head he turned back toward the main group, heading for the area where they appeared to be disapparating. If Kingsley was anywhere he would be there. However he saw no sign of the tall, dark-skinned man; instead only Professor Carth the assistant Defense Professor/Auror stood there as a small, exhausted, somewhat weedy-looking man disapparated, no one followed.

The normally imperturbable Professor Carth looked wrung out as she demanded. "This is all? This is all that made it?" The man raised his head, nodded wearily and shambled past her. Professor Carth ground her teeth as Remus approached, producing a sound like stones cracking together. "This is not enough, this is not enough!"

"Kingsley?" Remus asked as he approached.

Professor Carth shook her head. "Shacklebolt? He was leading them off; don't know how many of ours went with him. But last we saw they'd sealed themselves in the Department of Mysteries. He should be able to hold there for a long time, years even if he seals it up right. But we can't get to them now… Not with as few as we have."

Remus nodded thankfully. At least Kingsley was still alive, not another name on the Order's mounting casualty list. "Did you see him?"

Professor Carth shivered. "You-Know-Who, not a whisper thank Merlin. Looks like he let his flunkies do the hard fighting."

Remus sighed. "Yes, Dumbledore always said he preferred to act through minions." He scratched his chin as Tonks approached, having foisted the wounded Auror off on Filch and an irate Professor McGonagall. "Get everyone up to the hospital wing, and tell the house elves in the kitchens to get some food for them. I'll send Poppy to…" A flicker of motion caught his eye; behind Tonks the last exhausted Auror who had arrived was raising his wand. "Look out!"

Tonks, not even waiting to see what was behind her, tore out her wand and dove into the grass casting a shield spell as she did. However she was not the target; instead Remus found himself staring down the man's wand as he roared "Avada Kedavra!"

But another voice had roared it first. Even as he ducked under the jet of green light, feeling it hiss by only centimeters overhead, Remus saw an answering jet flash past his shoulder and blast his attacker to the ground. Professor Carth stood next to him aiming her wand. "Imperius curse!" She shouted to the few Aurors who had managed to pull their wands with any kind of speed. "It's taken care of! To the hospital wing with all of you!" Tiredly the Aurors put away their wands and resumed their trek, seemingly impervious to the sight of one of their own lying spread-eagled on the ground.

Briskly, Professor Carth put away her wand and held out her hand to help Remus up. "Don't say anything Remus, we've had to do that a lot lately and I'd doubt you'd understand."

"I'm very glad to say that I don't." Remus returned coldly, shocked by the calm way in which she had murdered her own colleague.

Professor Carth's gaze turned frosty. "You're not my judge werewolf." She performed a levitation spell on the body and left him there.

He stared after her, stung and angered. That was the last thing he needed thrown in his face on a night like this one. He wasn't sure what he might have done if Tonks hadn't laid her hand on his. "It's funny what you find out about people in extreme circumstances."

Remus watched the retreating backs of the Aurors and the floating body. "Not that funny."

"No," Tonks sighed, "not that funny at all. Come on, let's go see what kind of trouble our new 'allies' are bringing along with them." She steered him toward the thicket across the road that led to the gates.

_Break_

Harry followed Moody out of the Hogwarts grounds, adjusting his pace to the stumping gait of Moody's wooden leg. Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed after him in grim silence, each absorbed in his or her own thoughts. Harry, now that he had managed to stabilize his emotions somewhat, started to feel apprehensive. No one had said how many vampires were out there, all that had been said was that several master vampires had decided to do this, bringing along their personal groups of lesser vampires. This sounded pretty ominous to him, not exactly the crowd one wanted to go out and meet without several large weapons handy.

As they made their way down the hill towards a small thicket of trees they were joined by Remus and Tonks. Darius was leaning against a tree along their path. He looked at Moody as they drew level. "How is he?" Harry realized he must not have heard about Dumbledore yet.

"Gone." Moody said shortly and without preamble.

Darius' eyes flashed yellow for a moment, and he abruptly gripped one of the tree's branches as thick around as Harry's arm and crushed the wood in his fist, snapping it off the trunk. After a moment however he seemed to get a hold of himself and his eyes were grey again when he turned to Harry. "Going through with it are we?" He asked. Harry nodded. "All right, come with me. I'll tell you what you need to know about them."

"Them?" Remus prompted, Harry could see he was obviously uncomfortable with the whole thing.

Darius drew out his lighter as he walked and lit a cigarette, not quite hiding the involuntary glance over his shoulder to make sure Emmeline wasn't present. "Four master vampires went in on this deal, each brought their personal retinues but they're secondary, what you really need to know about is the ones who decided to do this."

As he said this they approached the thicket and just about everyone caught their breath. The field below was thick with milling figures. Harry could only estimate the numbers but it had to be about fifty. As they approached the entire group stopped speaking and snarling at one another and fell deathly silent, watching their approach with an eerie sort of focus. Four vampires stood in the forefront, with different-sized groups clustered around them.

Darius pointed to the leftmost vampire. "Krause you've already met." Hermione shivered and Ron glowered a little more. The short, grey-clad vampire was standing with a group of about twenty vampires, all of whom looked young and were dressed in plain garb. "Not much to say about him."

"Professor," Ginny said, and her tone was almost accusatory, "at home he called you 'brother' does that…"

"No we're not related!" Darius snapped. "We were…made, by the same vampire."

Hermione rocked on the balls of her feet as she always did when eager for information. "Who?"

"Never did ask his name." Darius replied, his tone suggesting this topic was unwelcome. "But since you asked, my 'brother' over there is about two hundred and sixty years old, Romanian, and likes to prey on the young of rural areas. He's brought about twenty vampires to the fold. He's here for his own amusement, but you probably won't have to worry about him, he's the least likely to betray us without doing it openly. He always was a showboat."

"And the others?" Moody growled impatiently.

Darius pointed to the next in line, a gaunt vampire in a shockingly white satin dress. "Now we have something of a problem, that is Isabella Il Savoia. Italian, roughly three hundred, she's the most vicious and brutal of them all, loves to maim and disfigure her victims as much as possible. She's got five others, each about as bad as she is; they're definitely here because they smell opportunities to fight. Subtlety was never her strong point so if she decides to challenge this little compromise kill her first and ask questions later."

Harry was really starting to think that this was an even worse idea than he had dared dream. "And we're just going to let her be so long as she works for us?"

Darius shrugged as if that subject were none of his concern. "Now that one…" He pointed to a black-haired vampire wearing a long fur coat of Russian design. Strangely he was alone, and his eyes had a vague unfocused look to them. "Alexei is actually quite interesting; he was cursed by his family, an old pureblood line of wizards, when he became a vampire. I guess they felt he had dishonored their family lineage or some such nonsense. Anyhow, he's been struck blind and lives in constant pain and he'll stay that way until the family line is ended. He's spent most of his one hundred and fifty odd years wandering around Siberia."

"Then what's he doing here?" Tonks asked.

"His family name is Dolohov," Darius said dispassionately, "you can guess why he's here."

"Antonin Dolohov's dead though." Harry heard Remus point out. "He was in that safehouse when Rosier destroyed it."

"Shut up!" Darius hissed. "He doesn't know that yet! Besides..." His voice trailed off into muttering but it was too quiet to hear, Harry thought he caught the words 'family' and 'alive' but couldn't be sure. Darius noticed him looking and said, "He's the least of our concerns anyway."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, feeling it was time to inject himself into the conversation, after all he would be taking the vow from these murderous creatures.

"That is what I mean," Darius replied, indicating the last and most imposing vampire who had the largest group of lesser vampires around him, "that's Legion Tartarus."

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath, but Harry was glad to see that the name hadn't had the same effect on Ron and Ginny so he felt safe in asking. "Who?"

Darius indicated Hermione. "Miss Granger would you care to do the honors?"

"Legion Tartarus is known as the Archduke of Vampires because of his standing among the vampires." Hermione said, sounding as though she were reciting from a book, which she probably was. "Over a thousand years old and commanding many lesser vampires he's one of the premier master vampires in Europe. He's known to have unprecedented control over other vampires, even other masters."

"Very good Miss Granger, I'll give Gryffindor thirty points when I get back." Darius remarked, Hermione looked surprised. "He's the strongest one here, and because of that he's going to expect to be the one who leads this merry band of bloodsuckers. He's going to be impossible to control; I'd be ready for that if I were you Mr. Potter."

"What?" Harry asked, feeling that Darius had not made his point very clearly. But he saw Tonks, Remus and Moody spreading out as they approached the group, producing wands. Moody twisted his wrist and a wooden stake clicked out of his sleeve. They all looked ready to fight as they stopped just above the silent mass of vampires.

Legion turned to the other three vampires and said calmly, "Follow." They obeyed immediately as though it were a reflexive reaction, though Krause grimaced and Alexei sneered as though they did not want to do so. With the other three behind him the tall master vampire advanced up the hill, his every motion conveyed supreme confidence and arrogance. Harry felt anger rising in him as the master vampires approached. They looked so haughty, so pleased with themselves for doing this when they had spat on Dumbledore's acceptance of them because Dumbledore had been too weak in their estimation.

_They'll see strength…_ He thought to himself. _They'll see it if I have to shove it in their faces._

The two parties stopped within a few meters of one another. Legion looked around for a moment, curled his lip in a contemptuous look and flicked a hand impatiently at Darius. "Administer the vow young one."

Darius glowered and took a step forward. "That's not how this works. We…"

"Stop right there." Legion said calmly. Darius froze immediately, but the pure hatred in his eyes seemed to electrify the air. "You will administer the vow if I tell you to young one." Harry shivered; the master vampire had just stopped Darius in his tracks with a word. Hermione hadn't been oversimplifying when she had talked about his ability to control other vampires, even when they obviously despised him.

Legion ran his calculating eyes over every member of Harry's party, stopping at Harry last. Harry met the strangely flat gaze, trying to discern something of the vampire's character, even reaching out with his legilimency. As soon as he did so a deathly cold seemed to seep into his mind and he closed it off immediately. It felt as though someone had drenched his mind in ice water, but he managed to conceal any physical reaction.

He saw Ginny's face perk up and she looked at him with concern, obviously she had felt something of his discomfort. She raised a hand, but let it drop when Legion spoke again. "So this is the one who will bind us?" He took another few steps forward. Remus and Moody moved to block him, but he slipped between past them without even pausing and stood in front of Harry. He was quite a bit taller and knew how to make himself imposing. "I wish to make one thing plain to you boy before we begin. Though we will owe you our fealty to fight when you call, you will not command me and mine, I will do that. Is this understood?" He smiled patronizingly.

Harry felt his blood boil with anger; before he even knew what he was doing his wand was up and aimed at the vampire's heart. _Never afraid. _"This is how it works _Archduke_; if you take this vow then you're going to do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it. If you want help, you pay the price. I don't trust any of you and never will so you either obey or leave! Is _that_ understood?"

Legion's eyes flared yellow and he snarled. He began to take a step forward but Harry, recalling his conversation with Moody in the Burrow kitchen, stepped first and pressed his wand tip hard into the space over the vampire's heart forcing him to stop with one foot in midair. "What? You don't think I've got the guts to take you down? Try me."

Legion spat. "You are a whelp!" But Harry noticed his eyes were flicking back and forth between Harry's face and his wand, and he had stopped moving.

Harry just pressed harder, forcing the master vampire to take a step back. "Either make the vow or fight Voldemort by yourself. Make your choice."

Harry looked into those burning yellow eyes and felt the cold, gripping will of the master vampire pushing against his own. It was an all devouring thing that ate at his mind and stabbed at his resolve, seeking any weakness to bend him to its will. Harry met force with force, mentally holding up his determination as an indomitable shield against the freezing force of Legion Tartarus' will. The master vampire glared for a moment, but the yellow gleam in his eyes slowly lost some of its intensity. He almost seemed to relax and Harry dared to hope that he was going to back down. As it turned out he never got the chance to see either way. Behind Legion's back, Harry caught a flicker of silver as Darius raised his scythe and brought it flashing down on the back of the master vampire's neck.

Harry stumbled back into Ginny, Hermione and Ron, while Legion silently fell into dust as the scythe struck a decapitating blow, a look of almost comical surprise on his face. Moody, Remus, Tonks and the other three master vampires stood transfixed in surprise for the barest moment. Then the silence was shattered by Isabella who let out a most unladylike shriek and hurled herself at Darius' back, her fangs bared. Moody reacted quickly; the blast from his wand caught her full in the face and flung her to the ground. Remus whirled his wand as she tried to rise, still shrieking in rage. "Virtuas Scorchas!" The spell struck and the second master vampire exploded into dust.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Roared Moody at Darius as he whipped around to face the bulk of the vampires. Remus and Tonks too had their wands aimed toward the mass of vampires who still seemed to be trying to figure out what had just happened. "What do you think you're doing!"

"I warned you he was too dangerous!" Darius roared back whirling his scythe, his face a mask of rage. "You should have listened and killed him and that murderess before they got here so I would have been the eldest!"

"I can see how killing him in front of all his followers was a better plan!" Yelled Tonks. "I could be wrong but I think you just committed a social blunder!"

"What do we do?" Hermione whispered, looking at the masses of vampires just a few dozen meters away. "They look angry." Indeed the entire group of lesser vampires was starting to look more and more deadly; many of them were now producing blades or baring their fangs. Krause was fingering the hilt of his knife, while Alexei was tense, flexing his fingers. Although the vampire's eyes were milky and unfocused, Harry had the disturbing impression that he knew exactly what had happened and where everyone was in relation to him without having to see them.

"Get ready," Harry said to his friends, not knowing what else to say, he was still reeling from his battle of wills with Legion and Darius' sudden attack. "You all know the spell; we've just got to be ready."

"There's a lot more of them than there are of us." Ron pointed out, his wand sighted directly on Krause. "Fighting is a bad plan Harry."

"Would you suggest running?" Ginny shot back. She, for her part, looked grimly determined as she advanced to Harry's side despite his attempt to put himself between her and the vampires. "They're ten times faster than you, even with all the running we've had to do."

"I know that I…!" Ron began angrily.

"Hush up boy!" Growled Moody, his magical eye rolling to look at Ron. "Shouting just excites them."

"Look out," Remus said quietly; watching the remaining two master vampires carefully, "they could attack any minute."

Then Krause laughed.

Taking his hand off the hilt of his knife the master vampire folded his arms and began to laugh great, guffawing bouts of laughter. He fairly shook with mirth, as though the fight he had just witnessed was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. Alexei Dolohov relaxed and smiled a very chilling smile, though he did not speak and did not laugh. All of Krause's vampires immediately began to laugh as well and it spread until the entire group was cackling. Harry tensed until he noticed that their eyes were no longer yellow and they had put away their blades.

Moody glared, Remus and Tonks just looked at one another, baffled. Darius however grinned a feral grin that made Harry want to edge away from him. Wiping away imaginary tears from his eyes Krause approached him. "Shall we administer the vow now brother?" Alexei nodded in agreement, the mob of vampires immediately fell silent, and turned their gimlet gazes to Harry.

"Very well," Darius said calmly, "Remus, Alastor, will you bind them please?"

Still looking around suspiciously Moody growled, "Have them back up."

Krause and Alexei backed up down the hill, both extending their right hands into the air as they did so. The other vampires mimicked their stance and then looked expectantly at Harry. He noticed that the majority of them looked angry or disgusted now. Apparently not all thought taking this vow was a particularly good idea. Harry could sympathize with them, though he hated the thought. "Begin." Krause said, with a merry smile still on his face.

Remus stood undecided for a moment, but when Moody moved to a spot nominally between Harry and the vampire, he reluctantly moved opposite the grizzled old Auror. Both drew out their wands and held them in the air.

Darius stood alongside Harry. "Normally this is done with only the two intended vow-takers and another to bind them, but with all of these here…" He indicated the group of vampires. "We'll have to speed up the process. Hold up your right arm Mr. Potter." Harry did so and Darius began to intone in a slow and carrying voice. "Do you, vampires of this assembled coven, swear to obey the dictates and orders of Harry Potter and fight in his service?"

There was an audible silence until Krause spoke. "We do." The rest echoed him. There was a small explosion of light and dozens of fiery ropes leapt out of Remus and Moody's wands wrapping around Harry's arm and each of the vampires' arms. Harry had to will himself to remain still at the heat of the thing.

"Do you swear to protect Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and all who choose to shelter within its walls from the forces of Tom Marvolo Riddle, known to some as Lord Voldemort?"

"We do." Another explosion of fiery ropes of binding.

"Do you swear to harm none but those you are ordered to fight until the conclusion of this war?"

"We do." This one was said rather reluctantly, and the vampires were growling angrily now.

"Finally, do you swear to obey any being Harry Potter sees fit to appoint as your master?" Harry saw both Moody and Remus look at Darius sharply at this last intonation. Both looked surprised, as though they had not expected it.

"We do."

Darius turned back to him as Moody and Remus lowered their wands, still looking at him. "That done I think it best Mr. Potter that you appoint someone to manage these creatures, unless you intend to do it yourself."

"No." Harry said very firmly and loudly so that they could all hear him. That was the last thing he wanted to do. "I don't want to even have to see them. You do it, I don't want it." He noticed that Moody and Remus were still staring, perhaps with a trace of suspicion.

Darius nodded calmly, showing only the hint of a smile. "Very good Mr. Potter. That was all." He stepped back into the background, gripping his scythe tightly.

Harry was very glad that was the last one, he hadn't enjoyed the experience in the least. He lowered his arm, intending to beat as hasty a retreat as he possibly could when Krause spoke up in a loud carrying voice. "Master…" It took Harry a second to figure out that the vampire was speaking to him. "Will you address your vassals master? Have you any orders for us? Perhaps you could tell us what you promise us in exchange for our service?" There was just a hint of mockery in his tone; just enough to let everyone know it was there.

"Promise?" Harry was taken aback; this was something he had not been told about. But the mocking look on Krause's face made him push on. "I promise you… what protection we…er… I have to offer…" He had no idea how to speak to a bunch of soulless, bloodthirsty monsters. Evidently the vampires thought so too, they were looking more and more disgusted by the minute. He tried again. "And I promise you the chance to um… fight for a um… a worthy cause." Krause was smirking now.

Darius spoke up in a calm voice behind him. "And as your appointed master I promise you blood."

Immediately the vampires who had been glaring perked up, becoming animated, even interested. Darius smiled that same feral smile that made Harry nervous. "Oh yes, there will be blood, there will be fighting, there will be hunts, there will be prey. That I promise you." The vampires' eyes were now glinting and they too wore feral smiles. "We will hunt, and we will kill. We will make them fear when they knew only arrogance, make them weak when they knew only strength."

The vampires began snarling and clicking their fangs in appreciation. Harry and his friends were staring with disbelieving eyes. Tonks met Remus and Moody's gaze and then muttered. "What are you doing Darius? This isn't what we talked about doing."

Darius looked away from the now very animated crowd of vampires. "What's wrong with that? I'm just being a little more proactive than we discussed earlier. We've been on the defensive long enough. I think it's time the Death Eaters got a little of their own back. A little more pain like what they've been giving us. Don't worry, they'll still protect the school from the outside, I'll see to that."

Harry glared at this unexpected turn of events. "That isn't what Dumbledore wanted Professor." He wasn't sure Dumbledore had said this, but he knew in his heart that Dumbledore would not approve.

"Dumbledore's gone." Darius said harshly, though a spasm of grief and pain passed over his face as he did so. "He's gone and now it's a different war! This is blood for blood, this is all-or-nothing war! Win or die trying by any and all means! I think you of all people could understand that Mr. Potter."

He turned away and raised his scythe to the air in a gesture of triumph. Ginny glared at his back, Ron and Hermione joined Remus and Tonks, their faces troubled and apprehensive. Moody however, looked contemplative. As he watched the vampires cheering and braying in front of their new master, Harry began to feel that there was a whole lot more to this 'lead them' business than he had originally anticipated.


	36. Chapter 35: The Road Ahead

_Yes, I am writing again. After reading some enthralling work by my longtime correspondents and personal messages from old fans, I have decided to put aside my real life difficulties and take another shot at finishing this story._

Chapter 35: The Road Ahead

As the new term got underway, it seemed to Harry like Hogwarts had become something completely different, like a child who has just stepped into adulthood unawares and is not quite sure how to proceed with only itself to rely upon; Harry could definitely sympathize with that. Dumbledore's absence shook the school to its core, especially when Professor McGonagall broke the news to the students at the beginning of term. Harry thought the tremors of uncertainty and anguish that ran through them would never cease.

The entire school seemed to exist on a razor's edge now. Fights and squabbles broke out in the halls over the most trivial of things and Filch broke them up with such viciousness he was temporarily relieved by Professor McGonagall until he could regain what little equilibrium he'd had before. The teachers became a bit stricter, a little less tolerant and a little more watchful. This was bad because difficult tasks such as non-verbal spells were now expected in every class and the teachers were less inclined to give extra help.

Harry had no clue how he was ever going to pass his N.E.W.T.s at this rate; despite his status as the savior of the wizarding world who was going to defeat the greatest dark wizard ever known he barely comprehended the basic gist of what most of the Professors taught these days. Not that he was alone in this sentiment; the whole group of D.A. members who were in seventh year was looking more and more strained after every lesson.

This building pressure of academics combined with the loss of the secure feeling Dumbledore's presence had given them all manifested itself in a kind of nervous hyper-alertness, making everyone seem as though they were constantly ready to run from or attack anything that made a loud noise. Ron remarked that it must have been what Mad-Eye Moody felt like all the time, everyone else promptly told him to shut up while looking inwardly disturbed.

The complexities of their current lessons were even giving Hermione trouble. Harry felt guilty when he found he took secret pleasure in knowing that her normal superiority only got her to the point where she was struggling, not bogged down like the rest of them, but struggling. However, at least Hogwarts was still open, Harry had heard that the school governors, acting on heavy public pressure from concerned parents, were a hairsbreadth from closing the school, or at least giving parents much wider latitude to withdraw their children if they saw fit. Several students either did not show up for the beginning of term, or left with their parents soon after. To his gratification, Harry found that all of the D.A. (Even the pathologically nervous Hannah Abbot and the abrasive Michael Corner.) had opted to stay, some over the vehement objections of their parents. However, Hermione had overheard Professor McGonagall telling the other heads of house that the school governors were watching like hawks, ready to shut Hogwarts down at the slightest hint of Death Eater activity.

Harry wondered if he should feel grateful or scared that this was the least of his problems.

Hagrid practically canceled Care of Magical Creatures altogether, spending long hours in the protected parts of the forest with Grawp. He was talkative enough when Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to visit him in the second week of term. But his attention would waver constantly and he seemed to stare off into space at odd moments. Harry thought that perhaps Dumbledore's death had hit the half-giant the hardest of all.

"T'ain't right," Hagrid muttered into his bucket-sized mug of tea, "I don' hold with it. It jest ain't right, Dumbledore'd never approve." He glowered out the cabin window in the direction of the gates where the sun was blazing.

Harry and Ron looked at one another in confusion; Hagrid had been saying that all during their visit but neither had any idea what he meant. They were both seated at the table while Hermione sat on the edge of Hagrid's massive bed. (Ginny had been unable to come, saying she had to go do some work in the hospital wing but not saying what.) Naturally Hermione seemed to know exactly what Hagrid meant by this cryptic mumbling and nodded in her bossiest fashion. "I think it's deplorable too Hagrid, can't anything be done about it?"

"Nope," Hagrid said heavily, "not now that the ruddy vow's been taken. Can't change it. He's the boss o' them."

Harry sighed deeply, that's what they were talking about. Darius and his new "followers". He hadn't stopped kicking himself since he'd seen Darius' reaction to being put in charge of the vampires. But as Hagrid had said there wasn't anything that could be done, by definition the vow was unbreakable. Now he wished he hadn't handed command over to Darius so quickly, but he'd just been desperate to not have the vampires as his direct responsibility. The whole affair just made him angry and disgusted.

However, despite the unsettling scene when Darius had taken control of the vampires, so far they'd been the model of good behavior. Not a single one of the lesser vampires had been seen by anyone since the night of their binding. Harry himself had only glimpsed the two remaining master vampires Krause and Alexei Dolohov in deep conference with Darius once. None of the rest of the population of Hogwarts were even aware of the existence of the grim guards of the school borders. However, disturbing rumors of half-glimpsed dark figures outside the walls in the shadows or prowling through Hogsmeade after nightfall had begun to circulate.

The conversation had just arrived at this topic as Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts. "Yeah, they bin crawlin' around Hogsmeade at night the rotters." Hagrid rumbled while Hermione looked serious and Ron looked bored. "Raider says they're jes 'familiarizin' themselves with the area,' but I don' think they ought ter be anywhere near the place. Never know when one o' them ruddy bloodsuckers is gonna have at some poor soul."

"But they can't Hagrid," Hermione responded, though her body language indicated she agreed with him, "the vow says they can't hurt anyone not…"

"D'yeh think that's goin' ter hold 'em long?" Hagrid roared in a sudden fury, spraying tea across the table. "They're _vampires_ Hermione! And they're goin' ter betray us as soon as they can! That's what they are and don' yeh forget it!"

He was in such a terrible mood that they left soon afterward, hurrying out into the noonday sunlight. The snowfall of Christmas had briefly disappeared, but the cold wind cut through the sun's warmth and low clouds on the horizon promised more winter weather to come. As they came in the front doors Ginny ran up to them with a harried look on her face. "Where have you been? Professor Raider found me and called class early! We have to be there right now! I've been running myself ragged tracking down the D.A. members I couldn't reach with the trick galleons!"

"What's he calling class early for?" Ron griped, "It doesn't start for another two hours!"

"How should I know?" Ginny snapped back irritably as she seized Harry's hand and began pulling him down the hall. "Has he ever explained himself to you?" Ron growled but couldn't seem to come up with an adequate answer for that one. "I thought not. Now hurry up and we'll only be a little late."

* * *

The remainder of the D.A. was milling around in front of the Defense classroom when they arrived. As usual Harry immediately found himself bombarded by questions. "Keep it down!" He yelled and the noise subsided. "Okay, does anyone know why he's called class early?" He was met with a panorama of blank looks. 

"He's probably angry about something," Luna said in her dreamy voice from where she was standing in the back with Neville, "he usually does something unexpected when he's unhappy about something we've done."

Luna's bluntness had its usual effect. "Oh no, not again!" Parvati and Padma seized each other nervously.

"We'll be running laps 'til doomsday, mark me words lads!" Seamus said loudly.

"Hmph, as if physical training weren't already worthless!" Hermione snorted in response, though she looked slightly anxious as well.

"Now really that's hardly the right attitude to have…!" Ernie Macmillan started pompously, his usual beginning to long winded speeches.

"Oh shut it you!" Snarled Michael Corner, jostling Ernie. "You don't know anything about the right attitude!"

Harry raised his wand, intending to shoot out some sparks and restore order, when the door to the Defense classroom opened silently and of its own accord as it had done ever since Darius had taken up residence. This had a far greater effect then any of Harry's sparks might have had, a deafening apprehensive silence fell immediately. Everyone stared at the open doorway to the shadowed room, none wanting to be first through. Sighing inwardly, Harry moved to the front of the group and walked into the room with as much confidence as he could muster, the D.A. followed him like skittish ducklings.

He didn't see Darius when he went in, but he knew from long experience that the vampire had the uncanny ability to hide in the shadows, Ron had sworn that Darius could even hide in the shadow cast by a broomstick if he chose to. Spreading out, the D.A. cautiously moved to their seats to sit down. The place was as sparsely furnished as ever with nothing on the walls and just the quill, inkpot, and raven perched on the large wooden desk. Harry glanced at the bird unable to suppress a chill at the memory of how the Reaper had used them to deliver his sadistic messages. Hermione shivered upon seeing it, the Reaper had delivered a particularly terrifying message to her last year using them. However, it appeared to be either asleep or completely uninterested in the students, Harry couldn't tell in the dim light.

As he looked at it his eyes were drawn upward and he saw a new addition to the room, two small, ornate glass urns sat on the shelf behind the desk. Harry peered at them, taking a few steps closer to confirm it. They were both full of fine grey dust. This struck him as odd and he was just about to take a closer look when a voice spoke at his elbow. "They're vampire dust Mr. Potter."

Having expected the ensouled vampire to appear at the most inopportune moment as he always did, Harry managed not to jump, Darius did indeed have a flair for the melodramatic. Next to him Ginny managed only a slight twitch, both Ron and Hermione did as well. "Good morning Professor Raider."

"It stopped being morning four minutes ago Mr. Potter, pay better attention." Darius said in his usual brusque voice that chastened without sounding as though it really mattered to him.

"Sir," Hermione was still looking at the two urns behind the desk, "I er… Who are they?" She sounded like she didn't really want to know.

Darius glided past her and tapped a finger on the rightmost jar. "This is Legion Tartarus. And this…" He then tapped the leftmost jar. "Is the rest of Legion Tartarus."

Hermione gasped, Ron cocked his head as if wondering he had heard right. Harry found himself lost for words, it seemed a little more extreme form of trophy taking than Darius had ever displayed before. Ginny was the practical one and asked. "Why do you have that Professor?"

"Because I'd rather not have to fight him sometime when his attention's not diverted elsewhere, he's actually facing me, and when I'm not expecting it." Darius replied bluntly.

Although Harry had no idea what he was talking about, Hermione seemed to grasp it because her hand flew to her mouth. "You mean…?"

"How many witches, wizards or muggles claim to have killed Dracula?" Darius said in answer. "Tons over the years have claimed to do it, and the thing is a lot of them actually have killed him. However, something a lot of people don't know about these old master vampires is that they're not impossible to kill; it's getting them to stay dead that's the hard part. If I had left him like that, he'd have recollected himself after a while, being so close to the Hogwarts wards it might have taken him decades, but he'd have done it. I'd rather he stayed in these." He tapped the urns again. "And there's no need to sit down Mr. Finch-Fletchley." Justin leapt out of his chair and everyone else who was moving towards desks immediately stopped.

His heart sinking Harry shook his head, usually when Darius didn't want them to sit down it meant something very physically strenuous. "Should we head to the grounds Professor?"

"No, that won't be necessary." Darius replied, and his voice suddenly got very hard, everyone heard it in his tone and the tension level in the room immediately thickened. The vampire gestured and Emmeline Vance abruptly stepped forward from the shadows, waving her wand over the desk. It was abruptly covered with objects.

Harry examined them and found his picture of Sirius Darius had confiscated. All of the objects were the D.A.'s precious objects taken as ransom for the task of taking Darius' pendant. As one the D.A. surged forward with a sudden upsurge in glad chatter and smiles. They crowded around the desk sorting through the pile and pulling out their objects. Darius simply folded his arms and watched impassively until everyone had retreated with their belongings.

"Does everyone have their possessions?" He asked calmly and received a chorus of nods. "Very well, you've all failed my class, good day." Without further preamble he and Emmeline headed out the door. Harry looked wildly around at a sea of horrified faces for a moment, and then hurried out of the room as it erupted in a cacophony of cries and shouts; everyone seemed to want to yell at everyone else at the same time. As he headed out the door he could have sworn he heard Hermione faint, or perhaps it was Ron.

Darius and Emmeline were walking slowly down the hallway when Harry burst through the door and ran after them. Harry had time to note through the shock and desperation the offhand comment had inspired in him that they appeared to be arguing, he hoped it was about the decision to fail the whole D.A. "Professor wait!"

The dark-clad vampire turned languidly and before Harry could think of what to say he had the silver pendant dangling in front of his face. "You see this Mr. Potter? Months ago I gave you the task of taking it from me. In all that time it has never left my possession for more than a moment and it has never been in any of your people's possession for a moment or otherwise. You yourself and those closest to you have never even attempted to retrieve it as instructed and from the other members I have been subjected to nothing but multiple slightly inconvenient assaults, few of which were well-planned and none of which were even remotely effective. As far as I am concerned you and your D.A. have not acquitted yourselves as I had hoped. Therefore I have no choice but to fail all of you as I warned would happen."

Harry took note that Emmeline had shifted when he said this, and she looked unhappy with the situation. If he could just push it a little… "But Professor we've… Well we've just had more…"

"More important things to do than what your teacher has instructed you to do?" Darius interrupted critically.

"Yes!" Harry said before he could stop himself, his mouth seemed to run away with his good sense. "With everything that's been happening with the Chamber, and Ginny, and Dumbledore what makes you think I've had the time to devote serious thought and effort to your instruction? That doesn't mean I won't do it and that doesn't mean I don't care about what we're learning from you here! But I don't think you can fail us for that!"

He finally clamped a lid on his outburst and inwardly cringed; waiting for Darius to respond with some viciously sarcastic words or worse, just flatten him with a roundhouse. However, the ensouled vampire was watching him with a contemplative expression rather than a wrathful one. "I've never heard you speak to me like that Mr. Potter…" He glanced at Emmeline, who said nothing but simply arched an eyebrow at him. Harry had no idea what that meant but apparently Darius did; he scowled a bit but nodded somewhat petulantly and turned back to Harry

"All right, you have one chance." He held out the pendant once more. "Get this from me by the end of the day, and that means that one second after midnight is too late. I fully expect to see not only your best but everyone in the D.A.'s best as well. If I don't, my judgment stands and you still fail. Agreed?" There was something in his voice that was different. Harry couldn't quite place it but he somehow felt an equality arising between them, a leveling of the playing field. Perhaps, he should treat this as Darius had thrown down a challenge not teacher-to-pupil, but man-to-man.

Harry thought about this for a moment. He wasn't so sure about the stakes of this little deal. However, he could hardly afford to refuse; the entire D.A. failing Defense Against the Dark Arts was something he couldn't even begin to live with. If passing meant he had to fulfill Darius' seemingly purposeless directives, then he would do it. Facing the vampire squarely he nodded. "Agreed." On a whim he stretched out his hand, Darius stared at it, his grey eyes clouded. "Know this Mr. Potter, this is for keeps. I will not hold back in my efforts to prevent you from succeeding, I expect the same from you." The vampire strode off without another word, leaving Harry alone in the hallway with his empty hand extended.

Unsurprisingly, when he returned to the room it was in a state of the unruliest chaos. Ginny was engaged in a furious shouting match with Michael Corner while Ron held onto a pale and groggy-looking Hermione as they both tried to restore order using their authority as Head Boy and Girl. Hannah Abbot was hyperventilating in one corner, while Susan Bones tried to calm her down; as soon as he came in the door everyone immediately focused on him and began shouting again.

"Shut it!" Harry roared at the top of his lungs, his mind was already racing at top speed and he didn't have time to deal with panic or hysteria. "Shut it all of you!" A sickening silence fell but for the sound of Hannah's gasps. "Okay now listen to me, I talked him into giving us one more chance to prove to him we've got what it takes. If we use everything we've got against everything he's got and get that silver thing from him by the end of the day he won't fail us."

"Oh is that all?" Seamus asked sarcastically, though the sarcasm was not directed at Harry. "He's barking, do you really think we can do that by the end of the day? Some of us have been trying for months and it's ruddy impossible! He's stopped us dead without even trying and you say now he's going to be in top form? No matter what it's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible." Hermione replied with a little of her old bossy grit, Harry was glad to see her face had regained its color at the prospect of finding a way out of the failing grade.

Neville immediately chipped in with his agreement. "We're all going to do it this time, there's no way he can stop all of us."

"But this time he's watching for it." Susan Bones remarked from the corner. "He knows we're coming and he knows when. That gives him a decided advantage."

Everyone else in the room immediately looked expectantly at Harry. He felt his skin crawl at their scrutiny, but he ignored it. They expected a solution from him so he would have to deliver it. Slowly a grin spread over his face. "Yes he's going to be ready for it, so we give him something he couldn't possibly prepare for." He looked up at the D.A., "Anyone who's got one, go get your brooms…"

* * *

The bright afternoon sun was being swallowed up by evening shadows and low clouds when Darius made his way out of the front doors of the castle and down towards the Forbidden Forest and Hagrid's cabin. The cold wind cut like a knife and the frosted grass crunched underfoot. He walked with the same deliberate pace he normally did seemingly at complete ease. However, as he drew near to Hagrid's abode his pace slowed. An outside observer would have seen his expression change slightly. Suddenly he halted, whipped his arm around behind him and snatched at the air. There was a squeak of surprise and the master vampire hauled some indistinct shape back around him. Raising his scythe he tapped near his hand with the handle. The indistinct object in his hand coalesced into the struggling form of Colin Creevey. 

Darius shook his head as the small boy struggled in his grip, his feet kicking at the air. "And here I was thinking I wouldn't be able to see it coming. Not a particularly good effort Mr. Creevey, even with the Disillusionment charm. I expected better, and I thought I told Mr. Potter to work with all of you, not let you go it alone."

Colin abruptly stopped struggling and actually smiled at the taller man. "Well you see Professor, I'm not actually alone." A vague shimmer in the air rose to the left and shifting forms coalesced into Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Michael Corner and Lavender Brown all aiming their wands at the ensouled vampire.

Darius reacted with his usual speed, shifting his weight he swung his arm around and hurled Colin bodily at the group of students. He'd timed it well and Colin crashed horizontally into Hannah and Michael and then rebounded into Lavender, sending all four to the ground with enough force to completely wind them. Susan neither hesitated nor glanced at her fallen comrades but sent a stunner flashing at Darius nonverbally. Darius leaned backward and whipped his scythe blade across his body in time to reflect it back at her. Susan was quick with her dodge but still took the stunner in her side.

The second Darius had turned fully towards the group to block the stunner a second patch of air shimmered and Neville, Luna, Ernie Macmillan, and Terry Boot appeared as their disillusionment charms were removed. Darius was caught unawares with four wands at his back until Ernie let out a shout of triumph as he (unnecessarily) whirled his wand. At the sound, Darius fell completely flat on the ground and the spells whistled over his head. Without pausing the vampire struck the ground with his scythe and with a rumble the earth shuddered violently and seemed to ripple out from the point of impact, the ground quivered heavily under the four standing students, making it impossible to aim correctly.

Luna and Neville tried anyway, both sending disarming spells in Darius' general direction. Neville's hissed by, a clean miss, but Luna's struck him high on the shoulder as he got to his feet. In typical Luna fashion it didn't do what it was supposed to do but had a helpful effect anyway. Darius' long coat abruptly flipped up and over his head, tugging him off balance and blinding him. Instead of wasting time struggling with the rebellious garment, the vampire dropped his scythe, put both arms up and fell to his knees, snatching up his fallen weapon almost as soon as it hit the ground. The black coat continued to hang in the air, twisting itself so violently it was almost in knots.

Despite their upset footing both Ernie and Terry tried for summoning charms on the pendant, but Darius was much faster and dropped them both with a pair of spells that hit so hard it practically knocked them out of their shoes. Both went down and stayed there. Darius turned to face Neville and Luna, but suddenly froze as if some sixth sense had warned him of something. Abruptly he pointed his scythe behind him and roared, "Obstructus!"

Harry felt the disillusionment charm, which had thus far allowed him to observe the entire fracas unnoticed, melt back from his body and dissipate. Next to him Hermione, Parvati, and Padma all appeared as their charms failed. They had been perfectly positioned to attack Darius from behind just like Neville's group. However, Darius didn't seem inclined to fall for the same trick twice. Parvati and Padma seemed momentarily confounded by their early unveiling, but true to form Hermione did not hesitate. Her wand flicked out and a spell whipped towards Darius so fast Harry could barely see it.

Nevertheless, Darius' enhanced reflexes served him better and he seized Luna by the front of her robes and yanked her into the path of the spell an instant before it struck his face. Luna's expression was momentarily surprised but then her luminous eyes rolled up and she seemed to fall into a deep sleep.

Hermione squeaked in dismay. "Oh no! Luna I'm…"

Shoving the comatose Ravenclaw into Neville with enough force to flatten him, Darius whirled his scythe and sent a return spell at Hermione. The leg-locker curse caught her unprepared and she tottered and fell to the ground.

The twins Parvati and Padma were next as the vampire didn't even slow down. A disarming spell robbed them of their wands, which a well placed kick sent flying off into the grass. Harry leapt forward to meet the attack, the sole member of the group still able to fight effectively. Knowing the vampire's primary advantage was his speed Harry moved quickly to level the playing field.

Using a spell he had found while thumbing through one of Hermione's books combining Herbology and Charms, He bent over while running and touched his wandtip to the long, frosted grass around himself and the vampire, muttering the incantation as he hadn't yet mastered it nonverbally. "Twistan." The grass abruptly writhed like a sea of eels, grasping and sticking to whatever moved through them. With the use of this charm, Darius could not disentangle his legs fast enough to do any fancy footwork, Harry couldn't either, but he was less hampered than the vampire as he was used to being the slower one.

However the spell did have an unpleasant side effect that Harry had not anticipated. Anyone who was down on the grass, which included the vast majority of the D.A., could not move very well in the grasping plants, much less rise and fight. Harry found himself facing off against a somewhat battered and extremely hacked off looking Darius Raider. As soon as the first tendrils of grass wrapped around his ankles the ensouled vampire began sweeping his scythe in great swipes, cutting large swathes of grass in front of him and allowing himself better movement. Harry retaliated by casting trip jinxes all over the cut areas, forcing careful movement. He managed to keep his shield up and strong enough to deflect the first two curses Darius sent his way and they barely rocked him back on his heels.

They circled like that for perhaps a minute, each trying to get the upper hand, when Darius abruptly slammed his scythe down on the ground and a jet of fire burned its way along the grass toward Harry like a torpedo. Harry met it with a jet of water that stalled the blaze long enough for him to throw himself out of its path; the move cost him dearly though as he fell over one of his own trip jinxes Darius had maneuvered him into. Whipping his wand around Harry severed the tendrils of grass which tried to latch on to him and shoved himself to his knee, trying for one last spell.

He felt a slight pressure on the front of his chest and looked down to see the point of the curved scythe blade resting lightly over his heart. He followed it up the handle and the arm to the face of Darius Raider. The vampire's eyes had swirls of yellow cutting through the normal grey and he was breathing heavily. For a moment they just stared at one another then Darius said, "A worthy effort, but not enough. Checkmate Mr. Potter."

Harry looked fully into the vampire's eyes and grinned like a pirate. "Not quite, _Professor._"

On cue, six brooms descended from the sky like striking hawks, Ginny and Ron in the lead, flanked by Dean and Seamus on one side and Anthony Goldstein and Justin Finch-Fletchley on the other. Dean and Seamus pulled up sharply and began hurling spells from about ten meters up while Justin and Anthony swooped directly at the earthbound vampire. Darius managed a wild shockwave spell that upset Anthony and Justin into crashing, but the other fliers easily dodged the attack. Whirling with a growl Darius tried again but was disrupted in the middle of it as Hermione, stubbornly refusing to give up despite the leg lock and the difficult angle, seized her wand and hit him with a leg locker curse of her own that sent him to the ground.

Harry thought he heard the vampire snarl a word that Professors probably shouldn't use in front of students, even when said students were attacking him furiously with minor spells. Darius clawed at the earth where his scythe had fallen, seized a sizable oval-shaped stone and flicked it at the hovering attackers. The makeshift missile skipped off of the top of Seamus' head and he toppled from his perch, forcing Dean to make a dive to catch him. Ron, skimming low over the grass, snatched up Hermione out of the way of the next stone.

Harry raised his wand and jumped forward to attack, but the vampire had snatched up his scythe, undid the leg lock, and was rising to meet him. He tried to dodge but the strike was unexpected and the scythe handle hit him a solid blow to the midriff that blasted the air from his lungs. He fell backwards and was treated to the sight of Darius, his eyes blazing yellow, raise the scythe over him. But the vampire stopped suddenly and a curious expression came over his face as he turned around. Craning his neck Harry saw Ginny hovering on her broom, her feet dangling inches from the ground. She wore a very insolent smile on her face, her wand in one hand, and twirling the silver pendant around the other.

Utter silence reigned for about ten seconds.

For a moment Darius tensed and Harry thought something was about to go wrong, but when the vampire turned back toward him his eyes were grey again and his face was calm. He extended his hand and Harry took it without hesitation, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. They stared at one another for a moment, then Darius nodded once. "Well done Dumbledore's Army, and without the use of the more severe spells I've taught." The D.A. members stumbled up, in some cases supporting one another, but more or less intact. "You have earned your success. I have nothing more to teach you. Mr. Potter…" Harry straightened up, though his bruises gave him a twinge as he did so. "The D.A. is once again in your hands. Lead them wisely, I have no doubt you will need them for what is to come." He turned to Ginny and extended his hand, still smiling she flipped the pendant towards him and he caught it. "I suggest you see Madame Pomfrey if you feel the need."

Without another word, Darius calmly walked back to where his coat was still floating, jerked it down to him and subdued it with a tap of his scythe. As he put it on and retreated towards Hagrid's cabin Harry stared after him, wondering about what he had seen during the fight. Carefully, wary of what had happened with Legion Tartarus, he stretched out with his legilimency. Strangely he could discern almost nothing from the vampire's thoughts; he merely felt a sense of careful, deliberate control. He was about to close his mind again when he abruptly felt a hot sting, a kind of mental pinprick. He twitched involuntarily and withdrew with a jerk. He found himself standing amid the D.A. with the distant noise of the Reaper's laughter ringing in his ears.

For a moment he was disoriented, then he looked around at everyone grinning at him, Ron hovered close on his Cleansweep with Hermione sitting in his lap, both looking quite content with their situation. Lastly Harry met Ginny's eyes, which sparkled with mischief and joy at what they had just accomplished. Slowly they both smiled at each other and the D.A., bruised, bloodied and stained but victorious raised a heartfelt cheer.

* * *

The wild party that followed would live in Harry's memory for a long time. They had begun with a triumphant but disorderly rush into the Great Hall, upsetting Theodore Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and his other Slytherin cronies who were having some sort of discussion in a corner. The jubilant D.A. had immediately sent Harry to the kitchens for food and drink and Dobby had practically hit the roof at the prospect of catering another party. He kept insisting that everything he brought up have Harry's picture on it, but Harry finally persuaded him that their victory had been a group effort and not completely and utterly due to his talent, heroism, and dashing good looks. 

After several hours they finally retired to their respective common rooms with much backslapping and jocularity between the Houses when Professor McGonagall arrived in her dressing gown and chased them out with threats of double detentions with Snape and Professor Trelawney every day for a month for violating curfew. Once installed back in their common room, the Gryffindors began their own little party when Seamus broke out two massive bottles, one of firewhiskey for those of age and one of butterbeer for the younger element. Hermione grew stone faced at the sight of the alcohol, but Ron persuaded her to let it lie for tonight. "After all love," He stated with his most winning smile, "you only live once." He poured two glasses of whiskey for either of them despite her dubious look.

Harry surprised even himself by taking a long pull from the bottle and actually having a fairly decent tolerance for the alcohol contained within. He wondered idly if his dad had been much of a drinker, or perhaps his mum had been. Either way he was feeling pretty good when Ginny dragged him up the stairs to the boy's dormitory amid hoots and catcalls from the other students. He was fairly sure he wasn't drunk, but he wouldn't have cared if he was. It had been quite a good day and he pushed what had happened with the legilimency into the recesses of his mind for the duration.

Ginny was giggling too as she shoved him through the door and secured it behind them. "That went well. I still don't understand why you weren't the one flying though. You're the best flyer with the best broom, much as I hate to admit it."

"Tactics woman!" Harry said with a falsely superior tone. "He'd have never thought it was the actual attack if I hadn't been on the ground! He'd have been watching for something else, not focusing on telling me how badly I'd failed!"

Ginny frowned at him mock seriously, but said, "Well irregardless of your 'tactics', I think that this day was a smashing success don't you love?"

Harry smiled crookedly, "Well I don't know, that depends on how it's going to end doesn't it?"

Ginny shook her head, but was smiling as she did so. "Blokes, all you ever think about is mmphh…" Harry didn't see any particular reason to let her finish that sentence so he pulled her against him and kissed her soundly. Ginny didn't seem to mind at all and leaned into him so eagerly they stumbled backward and landed on his bed with a thump. That didn't seem so bad either so he held her tighter, rolling over so she was beneath him. Feeling her emotions so strongly and kissing her face and neck heavily for several long minutes, he thought the heat and bliss of their love would kill him.

Abruptly his mind seemed to snap at his raging hormones and he pulled back a little. "We…uh… We'd better slow down."

Ginny smiled languidly up at him. "And why is that?"

"Because I…" Well he was rather ashamed to admit it but it was important. "Because I might not be able to stop if we don't."

To his surprise Ginny seemed to expect this for all she did was keep smiling and tweak his nose in a fashion that was both interesting and somewhat painful. "Yes you will hero, I'll be sure of that. I'm the only daughter in the Weasley family you know."

That sure sounded like a mood-killer to Harry so he sat up a little more. "We'd better get going." Ginny frowned at him. "I mean Seamus or Dean or, God-forbid, Ron could be up here at any moment."

Ginny made a purring noise that was not at all unlike a cat. "No they won't, I've persuaded the female denizens of this particular common room to arrange other sleeping quarters for them for the time being."

This sounded a little dodgy to Harry so he asked, "Where?"

"Oh the common room, other dormitories…" Her smile grew mischievous. "The girl's dormitory."

"You're joking right?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. "No way. No way, that's impossible. We can't go up to the…"

"I told you before Potter," Ginny leaned back against his pillow with a satisfied smirk. "Nothing's impossible if you want it enough." She looked at him invitingly. "Now the question is; what do you want?"

Harry grinned in a feral fashion. "Well there was some treacle tart still left over from the party…" Laughing he barely ducked the alarm clock she hurled at him from a nearby bedside table. Bounding forward he trapped her arms as she reached for a heavy book and pulled her to him again. As he released her arm she reached up and turned out the light.

* * *

The following morning dawned a cold, cheerless cloudy Saturday, Harry was rudely awakened from confusing dreams about black circles on the floor and swirling green flames by an impossibly loud pounding on his door. He sat up in bed and thrust on his glasses. He was alone, Ginny must have slipped out after they had fallen asleep together, (Following a snogging session that had been much heavier with meaning than it had ever been before.) because he was alone and the annoyed snorts and groans from the other beds showed that most of his normal roommates had returned. 

"Whuzzat? Whaz goin' on?" Mumbled Neville blearily, raising his head and blinking at the door.

Harry shoved himself more or less upright and stumbled to see who was making the terrible din. "What?" He asked irritably as he swung the door open. Alastor Moody stared down at him with his mismatched eyes and an inscrutable look on his scarred face. "Good morning Potter."

Harry abruptly straightened up and self-consciously tried to flatten his horribly unruly hair. "Ummm… Good morning sir. I uh…"

"I see you've had a busy night," Moody actually seemed to be grinning a little, which Harry found annoying. "Old Raider just couldn't get enough of telling us about it."

"Er…" Harry seriously doubted this was the case but wasn't about to argue. "Can I help you with something sir?"

"I'm here to take you up to a meeting with the Headmistress and others," Moody growled, suddenly all business again, "I'll be downstairs, when you're ready come along, bring your two friends."

"Oh!" The sudden spike of curiosity and concern allowed Harry to shake off the bleariness of sleep. "Of course sir! I'll be down in a moment!" He slammed the door to a chorus of curses from Seamus and Dean's beds and hurried to find his clothes.

Ten minutes later he bounded down the stairs to find Ron and Hermione sitting on one of the couches, still dressed in their same rumpled clothing from last night. He looked at them searchingly but all he got was a self-conscious blush from Hermione and a slight reddening of Ron's ears. "Busy night?" he asked suggestively.

"Don't start with me Harry," Ron grumbled, "you're not one to talk anyway." This was true so Harry decided to let it go for now.

They climbed out of the portrait hole in silence and followed the grizzled Auror down the mostly empty hallways and passages to the Headmaster's office. "Discipline!" Barked Moody to the gargoyle and it sprang aside for him. Harry was momentarily taken aback, but after a minute he figured it would be unrealistic for Professor McGonagall to continue with the trend of passwords chosen by Dumbledore now that she was Headmistress. He fought against a wave of sadness as he trailed Moody up the stairs.

He heard raised voices that cut off as Moody pushed open the door at the top. He stepped into the office, trying not to look at the place where Fawkes and Dumbledore's various other oddities had once sat, or the picture that now sat with the other former Headmasters and mistresses of Hogwarts. Inside gathered around a large table were Remus Lupin, Hagrid, Tonks, Snape, Darius, the Auror Professor Carth, and Bill. Professor McGonagall was behind the desk and appeared to have just leapt to her feet because her chair was overturned. Remus, Tonks, and Bill sat or stood on one side, all looked unhappy about something. Snape was standing slightly back from the table, his expression sour. Hagrid had wedged himself into a corner of the office and just looked despondent. Darius was leaning back in his chair and smirking in an almost Malfoy-ish way. Professors McGonagall and Carth were both slightly flushed and looked as though they had just been shouting.

"Well what took so long?" Demanded Professor Carth.

"Hello." Remus smiled his kindly smile, Snape sneered behind him. Hagrid waved at them but did not seem to want to speak.

"Wotcher gang!" Tonks winked at them, though her smile did not reach her eyes. Harry glanced over his shoulder, Hermione looked concerned, her eyes flicking from face to face. Ron looked suspicious, glaring at Snape when the Potions Master wasn't looking.

Moody ignored the reception and stumped up to the table. "We're meeting here today to talk about my plan to deal with a group of Death Eaters I think we have to take care of. And you're here Potter because we need your help to get it done." Professor McGonagall looked even more severe at this, if possible Snape's expression grew even more sour and Ms. Carth snorted just slightly.

All of this fell on Harry like a wet blanket. "We're going out after some Death Eaters?"

"No Potter," Moody growled, his magical eye spinning crazily, "we're going to invite them here."


End file.
